More Than We Are
by SlytherinPrefect2014
Summary: Ebony Witwicky never imagined how drastically her life would change when she was forced to live with her father and brother, whom she had never met. Now her life has been flipped upside down due to one robot, her sparkmate, Bumblebee. This is her story from Transformers to Age of Extinction.
1. Chapter 1

Ebony stared at the house in front of her blankly, tensing up as she saw the social services worker nod to herself. So this is where her 'father' lived. She applied the term loosely as she had never even met the man. She was the result of a one night stand, a mistake, an unwanted result of lust and alcohol. She shook her head as she knew her mom loved her and never regretted keeping her. No matter what the other kids thought or called her, she was loved. Her mother made sure she knew her father didn't hate her he just had his own family. Her own mother had taken full responsibility for Ebony. Something about not wanting to rip apart a brand new family because of one night. Ebony's thoughts were interrupted by her social worker.

"Ebony, honey. We're here." Ms. Marigold smiled encouragingly at the young teen.

Ebony bit down on her lower lip. She walked behind the woman up to the front door where she knocked firmly but gently. A chubby man who appeared to be in his forties opened the door, "Ah yes. You must be Ms. Marigold." He looked around the older woman and smiled warmly at her, "Hello Ebony."

Ebony looked him over as she managed a small, nervous smile. He looked at the social worker before hugging his daughter in his arms tightly, "I'm so sorry Ebony… I know it won't help and what I say means nothing to you but I truly am sorry for what happened to your mother."

Ebony looked into his eyes when he let go before nodding softly, "Me too…" She could see it in his eyes, he really had no ill will towards her mother or herself. All she could see was worry.

Ron let them in to see a woman and young boy talking in the living room. Ebony raised an eyebrow before the man turned to her, "I'm Ron. This is my wife Judy." He pointed to the woman who also looked to be in her forties.

Judy quickly hugged the girl, rubbing her back gently. "It's nice to meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances." Ebony smiled weakly at her, nodding softly in agreement. Judy grinned, "You're so beautiful! You must take after your mother."

Ron huffed from across the room, "Hey. I heard that."

Judy rolled her eyes playfully, "You must be hearing things. Anyways, Ebony, this is our son Sam. Sam this is your sister, Ebony."

Sam walked up to her and awkwardly held out his hand, "Uh... Hi..."

Ebony cracked a small smile and shook his hand lightly before turning to Ms. Marigold, "All right, I can see you're in good hands Ebony. I'll check up on you later." She waved as she sat her bags down and left. Ebony tensed up, screaming in her head at the woman not to leave her already.

Ron picked her bags up and smiled at her, walking upstairs. "Alright, Sam will give you the grand tour and show you where your room is. It's right next to his if you need anything. Ours is downstairs."

Judy straightened down Ebony's wild hair from walking here, "We have to pick up some things from the store but you can get to know your brother." Ebony thought to herself it's probably just a way to let her get more comfortable in the house, her new home, while they were gone. Ebony watched the woman kiss her son's forehead before leaving, Ron following soon after.

Sam rubbed the back of his head, "Umm. I'm not the best at this stuff but this is the living room. The kitchen is through the archway to your left. My.. I mean our parents' bedroom is behind the stairs, down the hallway. " He grabbed her hand gently and led her upstairs. Ebony looked down at his hand before squeezing gently. Sam smiled at her happily and showed her his room. "This is my room, it's a mess." He opened the door, allowing Ebony a peek. Ebony nodded before Sam moved on to their shared bathroom and finally her room. Sam grinned shyly, "We heard you liked brown so I helped with your room."

Ebony opened the door and gasped softly. Her room was kind of large compared to her old one but the walls were painted a warm brown color. There was a full sized bed tucked against a corner of the room with light brown sheets and pillows. A book shelf half-filled was next to It, on top of a matching dresser and desk. Her closet was open showing it was already organized with some clothes for her. Her bags were lying on the bed.

Ebony quickly turned to Sam and hugged him tightly. She loved her room and it made her want to cry from how happy it made her. These people she had never met before cared enough to try and make her room to her liking. Ebony thought they wouldn't even want anything to do with her as she was a surprise burden on them.

Sam laughed happily, hugging her back. "I guess you like it." Honestly he was just happy to help distract her from her suffering.

Ebony nodded happily, smiling softly. "I love it. Thanks Sam…"

Sam just waved her off, laughing softly. "It's alright. Think of it as me making up for fourteen years of missed birthdays."

Ebony laughed before yawning softly, "If it's alright, I'm going to go to bed early tonight..."

Sam nodded softly, "Of course. I'll be in my room if you need anything... Good night, Ebony."

Ebony watched as he shut the door behind him on the way out. Ebony sighed before putting in her headphones and starting her playlist on her Ipod. She began unpacking her bags, hoping the music would calm her nerves and she could fall asleep soon. Ebony grabbed her last suitcase and put away her laptop before placing the two photo frames she had of her mother on the nightstand by her bed. The first photo was of Ebony and her mother, Misau, at her last birthday. Ebony was laughing as Misau had spread icing all over Ebony's face. Misau was trying to hold back her laughter as she held the empty spoon, a banner in the background that spelled happy birthday. The second frame was a picture Ebony had got of her mom. They were out hiking and the wind had began blowing Misau's long brown hair. Misau was smiling into the distance, looking at the sunset that cast a warm glow over her dark tan skin. Ebony gently ran her fingers over the glass and sighed at the memory. That day felt like it was yesterday but also years ago. "Oh mom.. I miss you so much.." Ebony felt a tear roll down her cheek and sniffled softly as she wiped it away. She laid down and held her stuffed rabbit to her chest, crying silently to herself until she fell asleep.

~~~Dream~~~

Ebony looked up and realized she was in her mother's black '96 Camaro. Ebony quickly turned to the driver's seat to see Misau there, rambling on about how rude her English teacher was to Ebony. "Who does she think she is?!" Misau groaned as she looked over at her daughter before back at the road. "I'm sorry Ebony, but you'll still pass! You're the brightest person I know."

Ebony heard her own voice come out even though she didn't say anything. "I'm just glad I'm not the only one who got a bad grade on this paper. She hates all of us. Mom, you have to say that. I'm your daughter." Ebony felt her heart stop as she realized this was when it happened. Ebony tried to yell at her to pull over but nothing came out of her throat. She went to grab the wheel but her hands just passed through it. Ebony looked ahead of them and saw the white '67 Chevy Impala speeding towards them on the opposite lane. Ebony closed her eyes tightly as she heard the two cars collide head on. When all the noise calmed down Ebony turned to her left and opened her eyes. Her mother was on the hard pavement in front of them, the other car upside down. Ebony quickly got out, running to her mother. She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks seeing her dead, bleeding out from the glass embedded in her skin. Ebony looked over at the other car, slowly walking over. She looked inside to see a drunken boy in the driver's seat, out cold. Next to him was another young female who was gasping for breath, trying to get free from her seat belt. Ebony turned back to her car to see herself, her head on the dash and also passed out. She reached up and touched the scar she had from the gash before she started sobbing, seeing the faint lights of the ambulances and police approaching.

~~~End Dream~~~

Ebony sat up quickly, gasping for breath. She looked around and took a deep breathe, trying to calm down. Ebony looked over at the pictures of her mother laughing, still alive. She felt more tears rolling down her cheeks from the sight. All she could see was her mother's bloody, torn up body on the pavement. Ebony looked up when she heard knocking on the door, "C-come in." She said having to clear her throat first.

Sam poked his head in before gently shutting the door behind him, making his way over and sitting beside her on the bed. "Ebony, Are you alright? I heard crying..."

Ebony wrapped her arms around herself, looking away from the photo frames. "Just a nightmare..."

Sam saw her look away before hugging her tightly, "About your mother?"

Ebony nodded slightly, tensing up at the hug before relaxing slightly. "Thanks for caring about me even though you just met me Sam.."

Sam grinned crookedly at her, "You've always been my sister. You're family and I'll always be here for you. I love you."

Ebony hugged him tightly, smiling softly. "Thank you Sam.. I love you too."

Sam smiled and nodded, "You're welcome." When Ebony let go he yawned softly before getting up, "Well good night sis. See ya in the morning."

Ebony nodded, getting comfy again. "Good night Sam.."

Ebony woke up, last night's even replaying in her head like a home video. She sighed softly and rubbed at her face. The tears had dried and left her cheeks feeling dried out and tight. Ebony looked at the clock; it was 7:42 A.M. Ebony slowly got up before looking through her closet. She picked out a soft band t-shirt, jeans and her favorite black converse. She slipped into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. Afterwards she changed and walked downstairs, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she walked. Upon entering the kitchen she saw Sam eating a bowl of cereal.

He looked up seeing her there and grinned softly, "Hey Ebony." Ebony smiled and fixed her own bowl, sitting next to him. She silently ate her food, looking everything over. She was still trying to get used to the idea that she lived here now, with complete strangers, even though they were family.

"Good morning Ebony." Ron walked into the kitchen and smiled at the two kids eating cereal. "Judy already left for work but I'm going to the store to pick up some things. You want to come?" Ebony quickly went pale and shook her head no.

Sam tilted his head "We can get your some more stuff for you room! And there's this new comic I want to get that just came out."

Ebony turned to Sam and then back to Ron, feeling her skin turning pale at the thought of getting in another car, what if they got in a wreck too! You can't trust the other drivers on the road and she barely even knew them. They could be terrible drivers.

Ron realized what was bothering Ebony and smiled slightly, "You don't have to go Ebony. You can stay here, just lock all the doors and don't answer the door or phone for anyone."

Sam got up and slipped on his shoes, hugging Ebony gently afterwards. "We'll be back and then we can hang out, alright." Ebony let out a small smile and nodded, continuing to eat her cereal.

Ron watched his son run out to the car before kissing Ebony's temple. "I'll be back in no time. Make yourself at home..." He waved one last time before leaving to the store with Sam. Ebony watched them leave through the window and sighed softly, rubbing her temple. They were really nice... She should probably give them a chance at least.

Ebony finished eating and washed all the dishes for them, she had nothing better to do. She put them in the drainer before sighing. "What now?" She looked around the living room before sitting down and figuring out how to work the T.V. She changed the channel to a kids show she used to like and watched it quietly, waiting on Sam and Ron... Ron. Did she call him father, dad, daddy. Should she call him anything but Ron? Ebony sighed as she hugged a pillow to her chest and looked at the pictures on the wall. They all looked so happy together. She didn't hate Judy for being with Ron. Her mom never got with anyone else but she would have been fine with it if she did. She rubbed her face before jumping as she heard the door unlock. She turned to see Ron walked in with Sam behind him.

Ron placed some bags down in the kitchen before sitting down beside her on the couch. He smiled and handed her a dark chocolate bar, "I heard you liked these."

Ebony's eyes lit up as she thanked him, quickly opening it and biting a piece off. She grinned at him happily as she chewed and swallowed. She knew he cared enough to try and cheer her up. Food was always a good thing with her. She gently hugged him, "Thank you.."

Ron smiled and gently rubbed her back, "You're welcome, I'm going to put the groceries away." He got up and walked to the kitchen.

Sam plopped down onto the couch where Ron was and grinned at her, a lollipop in his mouth. "I bought this new video game, would you like to play with me?" Ebony smiled and nodded. He grinned and got up, holding her hand as he walked up the stairs to his room. He let go when he opened the door and sat his bag of lollipops on the table before he set up the game. Ebony looked around and smiled at how messy but organized it was. It was clear where it needed to be but there were clothes thrown about everywhere else. She sat down on his bed and smiled at him when he handed her the second controller. Together they spent the next few hours kicking each others butts at the game. They had joked and laughed around, not noticing Ron and Judy smiling at each other from the door way as they watched their children.

~~*First day of 9th grade*~~

Ebony looked herself over in the mirror and sighed. She had on a band tee, dark jeans and her favorite converse. She had lightly scrunched her short hair and added some mascara. She noticed her high cheekbones and nose that her mother also had. She quickly shook her head and walked by her room, grabbing her backpack. She walked down the stairs only for a flash to make her trip slightly, "What?"

Judy lowered the camera and grinned, pulling Ebony into a hug. "It's your first day of school! Well for us anyways, it deserves pictures!"

Ebony smiled softly and grabbed a pop tart before looking over at Sam who was groggily eating his cereal. Ebony sat down beside him and ate her pop tarts, watching Ron and Judy getting their stuff together. Judy looked at the clock and sighed softly, "You two might want to go wait on the bus." Ebony tensed, biting her lip tightly. They have been trying to help her get over her fear of cars since her accident but she still would freak out most of the time when they went fast or a car got too close to them. Ron always comforted her telling she was still making progress and they shouldn't rush anything.

Sam slipped her hand into his and squeezed, "You'll be fine. I'll be there."

Ebony smiled and gently nudged him with her elbow, "You're so mushy sometimes."

Sam just grinned goofily before grabbing his back pack, "Bye mom, bye dad."

Ebony let go of his hand and stepped over their dog as they waited on the sidewalk for the bus, "First day of South Gate High School, woo."

Sam chuckled at her, nudging her side. "It's not thhhaaattt bad."

Ebony laughed and pushed him away before rolling her eyes, "School is always bad, especially for the new girl."

Sam just sighed softly seeing the bus heading towards them, "Just keep your head up and ignore everyone else. If they don't like you then they don't matter."

Ebony laughed softly at him "You're being mushy again." Sam pushed her shoulder and laughed, getting on the bus.

Ebony gulped, looking the bus over before taking a deep breath, she could do this. She had to do this. She slowly climbed the steps and found her brother and quickly sat beside him, closing her eyes tightly as it began moving. She could hear everyone whispering around her about not knowing who she was. She took a deep breath before ignoring them and the feeling of being in a vehicle with a stranger driving.

~~*lunch*~~

Ebony got her tray and sat down at an empty table. She pushed her food around on her tray wondering if the food was edible or not. It looked questionable to her. She looked up to see a bunch of girls sit down in front of her.

"Um, who are you?"

Ebony sighed softly, not looking up. "Ebony."

The girl laughed but to Ebony it just sounded like nails on a chalk board. "What kind of name is that!? Ebony. Haha!"

Ebony just rolled her eyes, "And what kind of laugh is that, you should have a doctor check that out."

The girl narrowed her eyes and went to get up to yell at her when another girl walked up beside her, "Hey Ebony! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. Our table is over by the gym, not by the doors."

Ebony blinked at the girl, she didn't even know who she was. The preppy girl just narrowed her eyes, "Oh so she's friends with you, Mikaela."

Mikaela smirked and nodded, pushing Ebony towards said table, "Yeah so I suggest you get lost."

Ebony looked Mikaela over, "Thanks…"

Mikaela smiled, sitting down at her table with another girl. "No problem, she's a grade A brat. I'm Mikaela Banes. This is my friend Samantha Combs."

Ebony smiled slightly, "I'm Ebony Witwicky."

Mikaela laughed softly, "Witwicky? Are you related to Sam Witwicky."

Ebony nodded slowly, "He's my half-brother..."

Mikaela and Samantha just grinned, "He can be a dork sometimes. He's a nice kid though."

Ebony smiled and nodded, "You have no idea. I have such great stories on him."

Mikaela chuckled, "You'll have to tell me these stories some other time."

Ebony looked up as the bell rang and smiled slightly at Mikaela, "See you later?"

Mikaela nodded, hooking arms with her. "Definitely. You need someone to keep the brats away until we get you some more backbone."

Ebony smiled and nodded softly, "Well now I at least have two friends, it's better than one if you can count your brother as one."

Mikaela just laughed and walked towards their lockers, "Just stick with me Ebs."

~~*Time Skip, 2 years. Ebony's 17th birthday*~~

Ebony groggily opened her eyes, her alarm blaring in her ear. She grumbled to herself softly before turning the alarm off. Oh why did they have to go to school on her birthday. Ebony rubbed her eyes, looking at the photo of her mother next to another of her new family at an amusement park. Ebony smiled slightly and grabbed her clothes, quickly running into the bathroom and locking the door to beat Sam. She laughed hearing him yelling at her from his room. She shook her head before taking a shower and getting ready. Ebony quickly straightened her hair before running down the stairs, "It's my birthday!"

Ron looked up from his newspaper and just chuckled softly, "Really now? Never would have guessed."

Ebony pouted at him but smiled when Judy came up and hugged her, "Happy Birthday darling!" Ebony grinned and sat down at the kitchen table to a plate of pancakes being sat in front of her. She smiled and quietly ate her pancakes until Sam walked down the stairs.

He saw Ebony and playfully ruffled her hair, "Happy Birthday Ebs."

Ebony fixed her hair and huffed playfully before placing her dirty plate in the sink to wash later. She grabbed her back pack and went to leave until Judy and Ron looked up from their coffee, "Oh Ebony, Sam. We're signing you two out early for Ebony's birthday gift."

Ebony raised an eyebrow before grinning, "Really!?" Judy and Ron smiled, nodding happily.

Sam pumped his arms, "Oh yeah! Gettin' signed out early!" Ebony rolled her eyes, pulling Sam out by his shirt. Sam just grinned goofily at her as they waited on the school bus.

~~*5th period~~

Ebony was working on drawing the schematics of a pen and how to put it together, piece by piece when the class phone rang. Ebony looked up as her teacher sighed softly, looking at her. "Yeah, she's here. Alright." He turned to her and waved her off.

Ebony quickly turned her paper in and walked to the front of the school where Judy was waiting with Sam. Ebony slipped her back pack over her shoulder and jogged up to them, "Alright. Where are we going?"

Judy just grinned, pinching her cheeks. "It's a surprise honey! You'll just have to wait and see."

Sam chuckled only earning himself a punch to the arm. "Ow, hey no punching!"

Ebony looked to see Ron waiting in the car. Ebony took a deep breath before getting in, buckling up immediately. Ebony sank back in the car, "So where are we going?"

Ron chuckled from the front, "It's not far Ebony but you'll have to wait till we get there to know." Sam gently held Ebony's hand as they began moving down the road. Ebony opened her eyes when they came to a stop, narrowing her eyes. Why were they at a Kawasaki shop? She got out, hesitantly following her parents and brother into the store. She gaped at all of the ATVs and motorcycles. Ron crossed his arms, "We're here to get your first motorcycle."

Judy grinned at her and nodded, "We were going to do it when you passed your permit test but Ron here wanted to wait to make sure you had good grades, jerk."

Ebony laughed softly before hugging them both tightly, "Thank you!" Ebony looked around and began looking at one of the white ninjas while Ron talked to the salesman with Judy.

Sam stood beside her, whistling softly, "Lucky."

Ebony stuck out her tongue slightly while inspecting more of the mechanics of the motorcycle. She looked up to see the salesman walk up to her. He smiled at her, "That would be the Kawasaki Ninja 250R. It's a perfect beginner bike. It doesn't pull too hard and is an easy ride." Ebony looked up at Ron; her hands together making it look like she was praying. She added the puppy dog eyes.

Judy nudged Ron in the ribs, "Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes slightly and nodded to his daughter as he looked at the price tag, "We're splitting the cost with you so yes, you can get this one."

Ebony grinned at him and hugged him tightly, "Thank you dad..."

Ron smiled, she still didn't call him dad much and when she did it was special. "Yeah yeah, go pick out a helmet and gloves at least."

Sam walked over to the helmets with her and grinned, holding up a bright pink one, "How about this helmet?"

Ebony looked over and just stared at him. "Yeah because pink is just my color." Sam laughed, shaking his head as he put it back and continued looking. Ebony picked up a black helmet with white tribal patterns and looked at the tag, it wasn't that expensive but it was sturdy enough. She held it in her arms, "Sam."

Sam looked over and raised an eyebrow, "Looks good!"

Ebony smiled before picking out a pair of black gloves, walking up to the desk and laying them down. A lady smiled at her and rang the two items up for her, "That will be $172.45" Ebony pulled out her debit card and swiped it, signing. She waited and smiled, grabbing the bag from the lady and walking to where her parents were signing the wavers to buy the motorcycle for her. Sam was already by them, messing around on his phone. Ebony watched him out of the corner of her eyes, noticing how he was twitching his hand a little, while watching his parents out of the corner of his eye. He was jealous of his sister getting her first vehicle before him.

Ron was handed the keys, "Alright, we're all done here. Have fun and be careful with your new Ninja."

Ebony was handed the keys and she smiled softly and looked at Sam, "You know you're going to get a super awesome car and then you won't have to put up with me on the bus."

Sam smiled slightly, how he could ever stay upset at Ebony. She was a sweetheart, at least when it came to friends and family. "You know I don't mind."

Ebony grinned, linking arms with him as they walked outside, behind their parents. Judy turned around, halfway in the car. "Now you be careful and follow us home alright?"

Ron nodded, "Go the speed limit!"

Ebony laughed softly and nodded, "I promise I'll be careful." She put her helmet on, strapping it under her chin. She slid the eye cover down, slipping on her gloves as her parents reversed into the parking lot, waiting on her. Sam smiled at her and gently patted her helmet before getting in the car. Ebony walked over to the guy bringing out her motorcycle. He smiled at her and walked away. Ebony sat down, rubbing her hand over the designs before starting it up. She grinned feeling it rev beneath her. She backed up and drove up behind her parents, giving them a thumbs up. Ebony drove behind her parents down the road, loving the vibrations of the engine and the freedom she felt on a motorcycle compared to the claustrophobic feeling she got in a closed vehicle. She looked up at the sky and smiled to herself, for some reason she just knew this year was going to be different. This was going to be her year.


	2. Chapter 2

~~*February 16th*~~

It was Sam and Ebony's last class of the day, history. Today was the day to finish giving their genealogy reports on their family history. Ebony chose her mother's side so Sam could do their father's side.

"Ebony Witwicky."

Ebony looked up and smiled nervously as she stood in front of the class, lightly leaning on her heel. "Um, I did my report on my mother's side of my family. To begin everyone knows I'm Native American." People in the back chuckled while making racist jokes which everyone could still hear. Ebony bit her lip to see Mikaela quietly telling them to shut up. Ebony smiled at her in thanks before continuing. "More specifically I'm half Cherokee. My mother was a pure Cherokee Indian, as were her parents. They can trace my family all the way back to around the time settlers began moving in on their lands. My great grandfather was the Indian chief of his village, my great grandmother being the Ghigua of the village. Cherokee were matriarchal meaning the women were equal to the men even years before the first Americans laid claim to North America where women were treated as badly as some slaves." She looked around the class before smiling slightly remembering her mother teaching her all the tales of her lineage, telling the class more of their history before finishing with: "I'm proud to be Cherokee and honored to have such a rich history."

Their teacher nodded his head, "Good, good. That gets you an A." Ebony grinned and sat down, sneakily high-fiving Mikaela who sat behind her. Ebony looked up to see Sam getting up nervously. Ebony flashed him a grin before going back to doodling in her notepad. She must have been in her own world because the next thing she knew the bell rang signally school was officially over.

Mikaela smiled at her, "Try to come by the party later today, please."

Ebony wrinkled her nose, "You know how much I hate Trent."

Mikaela sighed, "We'll be at the lake before the party starts, please don't leave me alone with all these idiots."

Ebony stared at her, groaning before sighing. "I'll think about it. If any of his friends try to hit on me again, I swear –"

Mikaela grinned and hugged her tightly before going off to find her boyfriend. "Love you!"

Ebony rolled her eyes as she gathered her stuff. She turned and walked up to Sam at their teacher's desk. "The best I'll give you is an A minus Mr. Witwicky; you should really strive to be more like your sister."

Ebony sighed, dragging Sam behind her and out the door, "Come on baby bro, Dad's waiting."

Sam grumbled, walking beside her. "I don't like him sometimes."

Ebony looked over at him, sticking out her tongue, "That's because he just wants you to do well and pass his class Sam."

Sam shrugged and jumped in Ron's car. "Hey dad, I got an A minus!"

Ebony rolled her eyes at Sam before Ron turned to her. Ebony held up her hands in mock surrender, "Regular A."

Ron just nodded, "Well good job, let's go get your car Sam."

Ebony tugged on her helmet and gloves as she walked up to her motorcycle. She grinned as she turned it on, driving after her father and little brother. They drove past a Porsche dealership causing her to laugh knowing Ron wouldn't really get him a Porsche. Their father pulled up to a sort of run down, used car lot with a petting zoo mixed in. Ebony raised her eyebrow at this place; her father really was cheap sometimes. Ebony parked her motorcycle and put her helmet on the handlebars. Ebony ran her fingers through her hair as she walked around the parking lot. She looked over all of the cars, ignoring Sam and Ron's conversation with the owner. Ebony stopped in front of a yellow 1976 Chevrolet Camaro. She looked it over and gently rubbed the hood but flinched as images of her accident flooded her mind. She stepped back quickly and looked to where her brother stood, "Hey Sam!"

Sam jogged up to her, "Yeah Si-. Whoa, look at this car!" Sam whistled as he got in, rubbing his hand over the steering wheel. Ebony watched as her father and the owner, Bobby Bolivia, walked up to them. She stood there silently, watching the three men trying to get the cost down to four thousand. Ron shook his head saying he wouldn't get anything over four thousand. Ebony walked up beside Sam as he got out sadly. She gently held his hand as she walked over to the bug next to the Camaro. They looked over to see the Camaro's door open into the bug's side door. She frowned softly, looking to Sam. Sam just shrugged. Ebony sighed softly and went to walk towards her motorcycle when a loud screech like noise caused all the nearby car windshields to shatter in pieces. Ebony covered her ears as more memories of her crash flooded her brain, crying out. She felt someone touch her and shoved them off, running away from them all.

Sam watched his sister run away and turned to the Camaro who was perfectly fine. He raised an eyebrow at it; something was definitely up with this car. "Four thousand!" Sam grinned as Bolivia agreed to his father's price; he was getting his first car! Now he just needed to make sure Ebony was okay…

~~*Witwicky Household*~~

Ebony had left before Sam got the chance to talk to her. She had gone home and was currently sitting on the porch, reading a book while waiting on her father and brother to get home. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking dinner for everyone, also excited to see what Ron got her son. Ebony looked up hearing an engine pulling up. Ron parked in the driveway with Sam pulling up beside him with the Camaro. Sam got out quickly and ran up to her, picking her up and spinning her. Ebony smiled slightly at him, "Sam, put me down!"

Sam pouted but put her down, "I got my first car!" He was glad she was smiling again though.

Ebony looked over at the car and tilted her head. That whole scene was suspicious. What car alarm could do that to all the other cars, while its own windows stayed intact? She smiled slightly at Sam, "I'm happy for you. There's a party later that Mikaela is going to be at. You might want to go change. Miles is coming over too." Sam grinned at the mention of his crush and ran upstairs, forgetting about his car and his sister's melt down. Ebony looked it over nervously, "It's just a car Ebony… You don't even have to get in it." She grabbed the stuff she used to wash her motorcycle and got to washing off the dusty Camaro. It deserved a good cleaning after residing in such a terrible place. Even if it was creepy as hell. She had finished the outside and stood there with the leather wipes, just staring at the car. She took a deep, shaky breath before sitting in the driver's seat slightly with the door open. She began lightly rubbing the interior before cleaning the dashboard. She got out and quickly put everything away and jogged back inside. What she didn't notice was how the car seemed to sink down a little as if it noticed her nervousness around it. Ebony changed clothes before going downstairs, telling her mom where she was going.

Judy waved at her as she continued fixing dinner, "Have fun honey and be careful!"

Ebony smiled and kissed her cheek before going outside. She stopped as she saw the Camaro. She narrowed her eyes and walked quickly past the car as she got to her bike. She slipped on her helmet just as Miles showed up.

Miles grinned at her and came up to her, "Heeeey Ebbboonnnyyy!" He said making the words rhyme.

Ebony sighed softly as she tugged on her gloves, "Hello Miles. Sam should be down soon." Miles leaned against the Camaro, trying to act cool before the car rolled forward and he fell on his face. Ebony laughed, clutching at her stomach from how hard she was laughing.

Miles sat up and blushed in embarrassment before looking up as he heard Sam rush outside, "Dude, why are you on the grass?" Ebony shook her head and smiled before getting on her bike and leaving, waving bye to her brother.

Miles frowned, "You must have left your car out of park." He got up and dusted off his clothes before grinning, "To the party! And then I can hang with your sister!"

Sam rolled his eyes as he got inside the car, "Just get in dude, you know she doesn't like you."

Miles pouted "Way to ruin the dream bro."

Ebony pulled up to the lake and parked beside Trent's truck. She got off, taking her helmet and gloves off as she spotted her best friend by a cluster of trees. Mikaela was talking to Trent and his bonehead friends. She grumbled to herself, the things she did for the woman. She took a deep breath and exhaled before walking over to them, putting on a fake smile. "Hey Mikaela!"

Mikaela turned to her with relief in her eyes, hugging her gently. "Thank you for coming, Ebony!"

Trent just chuckled and pulled Mikaela into his side, "Yeah thanks for coming." He added snidely as his friends obviously checked her out, one trying to grab her hip, all of them obviously drunk.

Ebony sidestepped his grope and watched as he stumbled, "Always a pleasure." Trent narrowed his eyes at her before they heard another car pull up. Sam pulled up and got out with Miles, trying to act cool. "Please be cool, Sam."

Trent smirked and began to make his way over to them, "Who invited them?" Mikaela looked at Ebony before rushing after her boyfriend. Ebony followed as she caught up to them to hear Trent making fun of Miles and Sam. Granted she didn't much care for Miles but he had no right to make fun of him and especially her brother.

Ebony stepped in front of the two boys and glared at Trent, "This is public property dumb ass and they can come here any time they want. I invited him, he is my brother. Now if you don't back off I will gladly make your punk ass." Trent growled but Mikaela grabbed him and walked to the truck with him, calming him down.

"Thanks for making me look bad sis," Sam said as he watched everyone laughing at how his sister saved his ass. Ebony watched him before walking away, past the car when the door opened and stopped her, the radio playing Apologize. {It's not too late to apologize...} Sam frowned as he turned her to face him, "I'm sorry. Thanks…"

Ebony smiled softly, "It's okay Sam. I understand." She looked at the car weirdly though, "You may want to have your car checked out. The electrical may be messing up. And it did destroy all the other cars at that lot." Sam laughed nervously and nodded before they saw Trent driving off and Mikaela yelling at him, soon walking off. {Who's gonna walk you home?}

Sam went wide eyed before getting in the car, "Can you take Miles home? I gotta go!" He said as he pulled out and drove after Mikaela's fleeting figure.

Ebony gaped at the car as it drove away, there was some major electrical issues going on with that thing. She turned slowly to see Miles grinning at her. She groaned and rubbed her head, "No. No way. NO!" Miles just gave her the puppy eyes. Ebony narrowed her eyes before striding to her bike, "Don't you dare touch my waist or so help me I will toss you off while going fifty-five miles per hour!" Miles crossed his heart before grinning as he waited beside the bike before getting on after her. Ebony grumbled about skinning Sam's ass when she got home.

~~~*That Night*~~~

Ebony looked up from her new book and narrowed her eyes, hearing Sam trying to sneak up the stairs. She got up and opened her door, dragging him into her room, gently shutting the door. "What the crap was that today? Do you know Miles touched my hips and I had to beat the crap out of him when I dropped him off? Does that make you happy?"

Sam smiled sheepishly up at her, "I got to drive Mikaela home though." He said before sighing dreamily.

Ebony rolled her eyes before she heard the Camaro engine start up. "Who's in your car?"

Sam went wide eyed, "No one, someone's stealing it!" He said as he rushed downstairs.

Ebony quickly slipped on her converse, following Sam. Ebony ran outside to her Ninja. She turned it on and let Sam get on before flying to where they saw the Camaro drive off to. She slowed down a little as Sam called the police. She bit her lip seeing the Camaro pull into an abandoned lot. Sam quickly got off and began running after the car. Ebony got off, turning the motorcycle off and putting the kickstand down before running after her brother, "Sam wait!" Ebony saw Sam crouched behind a pile of junk with something hanging onto the side of a tower in front of them. Ebony fell down beside him and gasped seeing what looked to be a huge robot shooting a light up towards the sky. Ebony went to move closer but saw two chained up guard dogs barking their heads of at the two of them, the chains snapping from their force. She quickly grabbed Sam's hand and began running away, not wanting either of them to get bitten. Ebony jumped over the stuff in their way but somehow managed to run into a dead end. She stood up next to Sam on some crates, ignoring his brother yelling out curses left and right. They looked up to see the Camaro pull up next to them. Ebony screamed out a bit in surprise, Sam's own girlish scream following hers.

Sam threw the keys at the car and ran away, dragging Ebony with him. "I'm Sorry! Please don't hurt us! Here are the keys, I don't want them!"

They ran out of the building only to run out in front of a cop car. Ebony sighed happily and leaned over, trying to slow her heart back to normal. She was about to say how glad she was to see them until they all came out, "Shut up and put your hands on the hood, now!"

Ebony looked to Sam, frowning but doing as the cops ordered. One of the cops pushed Sam in the back of the patrol car and were about to do the same to Ebony when she kicked against the door, shaking a bit. "Stop it! I can't go in there!"

Sam moved to face them the best he could, "She has an insane phobia of closed vehicles! She'll have a panic attack if you force her in this car." Ebony was biting her lip while looking up at the police officer. He grumbled to himself, slamming the car door. He led her over to one of the motorcycles they used and put her on the front, driving her to the station that way. Her father was going to be pissed off at the two of them but then again it kind of wasn't their fault. Someone stole the Camaro! They just wanted it back until all this crazy stuff happened to them. She couldn't even remember some of it now; she should have just stayed home. It would have been a great night to go to bed early.

~~*At the police station*~~

Ebony was sitting in the corner by the window, staring out at the sky silently. She was trying to ignore the cops who accused them of being lunatics and Sam who dragged her into this. They could already tell their father was very disappointed in them and it broke Ebony's heart, She wished she could just take it all back.

"Do you two do drugs now?! What is this, Mojo; A new kind of amphetamine perhaps?"

Ebony snorted from her spot, "That's our dog. He has leg issues."

Sam and Ron nodded, "He's a Chihuahua."

The cops just sighed and let them go. As the two siblings walked out of the police station they were bombarded by Ron and Judy yelling at them for being so stupid. Ebony flinched and just took it as she walked to her motorcycle that Judy went and got for her. She drove behind her family back to their house, thinking back to earlier. Something was up with that car but she couldn't place her finger on it. A normal person wouldn't have been driving around like that and why would you steal someone's car but then stalk them with it? None of this made sense to her, none at all. As soon as they got home Ebony walked up to her room, grabbed a clean outfit and took a shower. She took her time with the water on steaming hot. She just relaxed, the images of last night imprinted in her memory. She hated not knowing what happened. She sighed as she got out, changing into a Panic at the Disco! shirt and jeans. She slipped on her converse before walking down the stairs, tying her hair into a ponytail. She looked up to see Sam on the phone and heard Mile's voice over the phone. She went to get a bottle of water when she heard the familiar sound of the Camaro's engine. She looked out the window with Sam and narrowed her eyes; it was pulling up into their yard. Sam grabbed his sister's keys and tossed them to her, "Come on, it's stalking us!" Ebony snuck out the back door and got on her bike, letting Sam on the back. She quickly started it up and sped off. She heard the Camaro following them and sped up, going into town. She heard Sam on the back calling the cops again and complaining how his car was stalking him now. She sped by Burger King but Sam wasn't holding on tightly enough on the curve and fell into the bushes beside it. Ebony stopped and sighed but looked up to see Mikaela sitting there. "Ebony, Sam?"

"H-hey Mikaela" Ebony raised an eyebrow at Sam's shyness but wearily looked behind them for Satan's Camaro as dubbed by Sam.

Mikaela looked over at Sam, "That was really… awesome."

Sam groaned, getting up. "I know, it felt awesome."

Mikaela leaned forward to watch him getting up, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. I'm losing my mind over here. We're getting chased by my car right now, we got to go!"

Ebony helped Sam on the motorcycle and sped off as quickly as she could. She weaved through the traffic until she entered an old parking garage. She sped down one of the rows and swerved behind and old car, looking around. "Sam, where is it?"

"I don't know!" They looked up hearing a cop siren. Sam sighed, "Oh great, the cops." Sam got off the bike and ran towards the cop car, "Officer!" Ebony ground her teeth seeing the Camaro drive away and turned her motorcycle off, grabbed her keys and ran after Sam. Sam went to walk past the door but it opened up, making Sam fall on his back.

Ebony jogged to him, trying to help him up, "Sam, are you okay?"

"Oh, that hurt." They looked up as the door shut again. Ebony pulled Sam up as he leaned on the hood, trying to talk to whoever was inside. "Listen to me! I've had the worst day ever! I've been followed here on my sister's Ninja and my car's right there and it's been following me here! So get out of the car!" The police car just revved the engine, driving ahead making Ebony and Sam to jump back, "Whoa!" Sam fell on his back again.

Ebony cursed as she tried to drag him back while helping him up. Sam kicked his feet against the car's front as it kept revving towards them. Ebony frowned and yelled at the guy inside, "Hey! You're a cop. You're not supposed to try and kill people!" The car just kept revving towards them making Ebony swear as she kept backing up, watching Sam. She stopped as she saw one of the headlights move out with a robotic looking arm with spikes that kept getting closer to Sam's face. Ebony quickly grabbed his shirt and dragged him further away from the spikes, "Sam stay back!"

Sam yelped, "Okay, what do you want from us!?" They watched as the robotic spike things slowly retracted back into the headlights, which gave them a small sense of security. That was until the car started changing shape, parts flying everywhere and moving on their own. She heard gears hissing and locking into place. She gasped as the car slowly changed into a huge robotic being. Sam yelled, "Oh god no!" He got up and dragged his sister behind him as he ran away from the thing. "Ebony come on!"

"Oh shit, oh shit!" The robot flung his arm at them, sending them flying until they landed on top of an old car, breaking the windshield. Ebony closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears. "This is just a really, horribly bad dream…" She yelped as she felt something shake the car and looked up to see the robot having its arms holding the car on either side.

It looked at Sam, "Are you username ladiesman217?!" Ebony noticed how its voice had a distinct radio like electronic sound to it but flinched at how close it was to her.

Sam flinched as well, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

It just repeated itself, a bit more forcefully this time, "Are you username ladiesman217!?"

Sam just gaped up at him, "Y-yeah."

"Where is eBay item 121153, where are the glasses!?"

The wheels on its arms began spinning until it swiped at them. Ebony yelped and dragged Sam behind her as she ran away from it, screaming. They heard it running after them and tried running towards the main road until they saw Mikaela heading towards them. Ebony narrowed her eyes, "Get back! Mikaela, go!" Ebony groaned as Mikaela just came towards them now. Sam tackled Mikaela off of her moped and they both fell to the ground.

Mikaela groaned, "God! What is your problem Sam! Ebony, what's going on!?" Ebony just bit her lip tightly, looking around for the robot.

Sam explained for her, not very well though. "Alright, there's a monster right there! Here it comes!" The robot was walking towards them, flipping the cars in its path out of the way like they were flies.

Ebony looked to her, "Mikaela you have to run alright!" They looked up to see Satan's Camaro driving towards them. It stopped before it got to them and slid around knocking the robot over before stopping in front of them again. Its passenger side door opened as if it wanted them to get in. Almost instantly Ebony moved back, her hands over her mouth. There was no way in hell she was getting in that thing, not now, not ever!

She looked to Mikaela who was talking to Sam, "What is that thing!"

Sam shook his head, "You have to get in the car! Get in the car! Trust me!" Sam jumped in, moving to the driver's side. Mikaela went to move the seat forward but it did so on its own. Mikaela looked at Ebony, "Ebony come on you have to get in here! That thing or whatever it is is going to kill you!"

Ebony whimpered as she looked around behind sliding into the back of the car as she buckled herself in hastily, already feeling a panic attack coming. Mikaela got in and the doors shut, instantly driving off, the cop car reverting back to its car form and chasing them. The Camaro continued blocking the cop car from passing it as it drove along the back streets.

Mikaela was freaking out, watching the cop car chasing them, "We're going to die, we're going to die!"

Ebony whimpered loudly hearing Mikaela, "We're going to die, that thing is going to kill us!"

Sam shook his head, "No we're not, this is a kick ass ride!" The Camaro drove through a huge window into an abandoned warehouse, driving through a stack of boxes. The car then spun around and drove away from the cop car. Ebony closed her eyes tighter and gripped onto the seat belt for dear life as she felt like she was going to be sick. She opened her eyes where the Camaro stopped to see the cop car driving past them down a ways. She bit her lip tightly again as she looked at the dashboard. A sense of dread overcame her. She tried to reach up and unlock Mikaela's door but the car locked them all. Sam looked around, "We're locked in." Ebony took a very deep breathe and closed her eyes tightly, trying to stay as calm as possible. She felt someone take her hand and smiled when she saw it was Sam. Sam smiled and squeezed before trying to start the car but it wouldn't turn over. "The car won't start."

Ebony just groaned softly and curled up in the back seat, holding onto the seat belt. Ebony saw the cop car pass them again but stop at the edge of the building. She frowned as she saw the keys turning themselves, the engine trying to start. Finally the engine roared to life and it raced past the other car/robot thing. It drove to the other side of the warehouse and swerved, knocking Mikaela and Sam out but not Ebony. Ebony frowned as the seat moved forward on its own, the engine roaring at her almost. Ebony yelped and quickly climbed out, falling on her knees. She looked up and gasped as the car slowly began morphing into another robot like thing, the different car parts folding back and moving to form the new being. It stood up and held up its arms, ready to fight the other robot that was racing at it.

Ebony quickly got up and held onto Sam's other arm since Mikaela had the other one in her grasps. The police car tackled the yellow one before coming towards the three humans. Ebony screamed and fell on her back, trying to back up beside the others. It was ready to attack them when a little robot jumped down off of it, holding out its arms. Ebony screamed and kicked it before running away from it as fast as possible. "Ebony, Wait up!"

Ebony groaned and turned around to wait on Ebony and Mikaela only for the little robot thing to grab Sam's pant leg which made him fall over, "Sam!"

Sam tried to get away by crawling but it was pretty strong, "LET GO OF ME!"

Ebony ran and kicked the thing off of Sam, "Get off of my brother you monster!" Ebony grinned as it went flying away a bit before crashing to a stop.

She turned to see Sam pulling her away, "Come on!"

Ebony quickly ran behind her brother hearing the thing chasing them again. They ran by a hill only for it to tackle Ebony. Ebony yelped as she fell, dragging Sam with her. She rolled against the fence causing her to yelp in pain as the chain links dug into her ribs. She didn't have much time to recuperate as the robot thing launched itself at her face. Ebony screamed and swung her arms at it, knocking it off for a second. "Sam!" Sam got up and kicked the thing into the fence trying to keep it away from Ebony only for it to bounce back and launch at his face.

Sam groaned, "Get off of me!"

Ebony looked up when she saw Mikaela running towards Sam with a saw. Mikaela quickly cut the thing's head off. The head was muttering gibberish while trying to crawl away.

Sam smirked, "See not so tough with ought a head now are you?!" Ebony ran up and kicked its head away from them angrily but winced a little. She looked down to see her pant leg was torn up and she had a lot of scratches. She turned back to the others and acted like nothing happened so she wouldn't worry them. They weren't that deep.

Sam looked down the fence and turned to the two women, "Alright, come on."

Ebony began jogging after Sam with Mikaela beside her. Ebony turned to Mikaela and cracked a small grin, "So, fun day this has turned out to be huh."

Mikaela let out a small, breathy chuckle. "Yeah, I didn't plan on spending it with your brother either." Ebony just grinned as Sam didn't hear them. They finally came towards the top of the hill to see the once Camaro walking towards them, shifting the armor back. Mikaela watched it curiously, "What is it?"

Sam blinked, "It's a robot. Like a super advanced robot. It's probably Japanese." Ebony just stayed quiet, hiding behind the other two. "Yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Ebony looked at him and lightly hit him in the back of the head before turning back to the robot. Sam grabbed Ebony's hand and began to walk towards it.

Mikaela frowned, "What are you doing?"

Sam turned back to her, "I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done it already."

Mikaela frowned, "Really? How do you know, do you speak robot?!"

Ebony watched as it put its hands on its hips, watching them. Ebony tilted her head watching him and walked a bit closer being curious. She turned back to the others as they finished arguing.

Sam looked up at it, "Can you talk!?"

{XM Satellite radio broadcasting system}

"So you talk through the radio?"

It clapped it hands and pointed at Sam. {Thank you, you're wonderful, wonderful.}

Sam frowned, "So what was that last night?"

It pointed to the sky, {Message from Starfleet... beamed down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah.}

Mikaela looked up at it, "So you're like an alien or something?"

It pointed at her to confirm her question before transforming back into the Camaro. {Any more questions you want to ask?"}

Ebony saw its doors open and turned to the others before slipping into the back and buckling herself in, feeling the seat belt forming to fit her shape and the seat molding around her slightly almost as if it wanted to comfort her. "Please just drive carefully… I still don't like being in cars." She looked up as Mikaela and Sam finally got in. The car sped off before stopping in front of their stuff. Mikaela grabbed everything and got back in as the car sped back off down the road. Mikaela threw Sam's jeans in his face before handing Ebony her cell phone and lanyard. Ebony smiled at her slightly and held onto her seat belt. Ebony was looking out the window until she noticed they were flirting.

"Why?"

"Because I have the only seat belt here and safety first."

"Yeah alright." Ebony chuckled softly as Mikaela sat in Sam's lap. She turned back and looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. She looked back up as Mikaela turned to her, "You know what I don't understand?"

Ebony tilted her head, "Why you like my brother?"

Mikaela blushed slightly as Sam coughed, "Ebony!"

Ebony laughed softly and held up her hands in mock surrender. "Sorry, continue."

Mikaela rolled her eyes at Ebony before continuing, "Why if he's supposed to be this super advanced robot why does he transform back into this piece of crap Camaro." Ebony heard an almost mechanical whining from the car as it came to a dead stop.

Ebony frowned at Mikaela, "I think it's a nice Camaro."

Sam turned to her, "Oh see, no. That doesn't work."

They got out and the car doors shut before Ebony could get out. Ebony held onto the seatbelt tightly as it turned around and drove the other way. "Uh, what are you doing?"

{I'll show them!}

Ebony gasped as she saw the Camaro run a scan over another yellow Camaro that passed them. The same scanner ran the length of the Camaro she was in. She watched as the interior changed to the new 2007 model. Ebony whistled softly to show her approval before curling back in the backseat, gently rubbing the leather not noticing how the Car shook a little. The car pulled up beside Mikaela and Sam as they gaped at its new appearance.

Ebony watched as Sam got in the driver's seat and Mikaela got in the passenger's seat, grinning at each other before grinning at Ebony, "Nice car."

When the car drove off Sam turned around to face Ebony, "Why didn't he kick you out earlier?"

Ebony shrugged as she continued rubbing patterns into the upholstery. "I don't know, maybe he likes me more than you two!" She playfully stuck out her tongue as her playful side was showing now since she was comfortable with being in this car. The Camaro came to a stop a few minutes later as Sam and Mikaela got out. They looked up seeing a bunch of what looked to be flaming meteors shooting past them.

Sam turned back to the car, "Watch over my sister!" He grabbed Mikaela's hand and ran after the closest one.

Ebony frowned as she watched them before she frowned, "What are those?"

{My family.}

Ebony went wide eyed, realizing they were who he had sent the message to that night. Others like him. "You're good guys, right?"

{Of course, little lady.}

Ebony smiled and relaxed a bit more before she looked up as Sam and Mikaela got in. They all three stayed quiet as the car drove through some back alleys before slowly coming to a stop. Ebony sat up, seeing something coming towards them. She got out slowly after Sam and Mikaela. She turned the other way to see that vehicles were approaching them from all sides. A huge Semi pulled up right in front of them before transforming into another robot. Ebony gasped at how tall the semi was. She saw the Camaro backing away and frowned a bit before looking at all the other vehicles. Slowly all the other vehicles began to transform into robots as well causing Ebony to turn around in circles trying to watch them all.

The Semi got down on one knee and leaned down so they were face to face. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky and Ebony Witwicky, decedents of Archibald Witwicky?"

Mikaela just gaped up at him, "He knows your names…"

Ebony and Sam looked at each other before nodding at him, "yeah..."

He nodded, leaning back. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short." Ebony looked at the one who spoke, the emergency vehicle.

Ebony tilted her head, "Autobots..."

"What's crackin' little bitches?"

Ebony turned to the small silver one, "My first lieutenant, designation Jazz."

Ebony giggled as he did a funny show before falling on a car like it was a couch. "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

Sam pointed to him, "How did he learn to talk like that?"

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web…My weapon's specialist, Ironhide."

The once huge truck turned his arms into cannons, shoving them towards Sam, "Feeling lucky, Punk?"

"Easy, Ironhide."

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show him my cannons..."

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

The once emergency vehicle looked like he was sniffing the air. "Hmm. The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female attached to his arm." Mikaela and Sam looked away from each other awkwardly.

Ebony wrinkled her nose, "More information than I need to know Sam."

Ratchet looked at Ebony closer, "And Ebony is injured."

She heard a whining noise and turned to see the Camaro making worried hand motions towards her, {Darling are you alright?}

Ebony looked at her leg and laughed nervously, "Oh it just got cut up a little when this tiny evil robot thing attacked me earlier. I kicked it off of Sam." She noticed the Camaro hold his finger to his head and all the surrounded bots nod as if they were talking telepathically. Ratchet gently held his hand out to her, it being plenty big enough for her to sit on.

Ebony slowly sat down as he brought her up to eye level with him as his eyes ran a scan over her leg, "Some minor scrapes but no infection has set in, when you return to your residence, I advise washing your leg and wrapping it in bandages."

Bumblebee held out his hand and Ebony gently got up and moved to his hand. He held her gently as he brought her closer to his face. {Nothing will ever harm you, not while I'm around!}

Ebony giggled at the Sweeny Todd quote. "I already like you." She grinned when she saw him dance a little at her declaration.

Optimus nodded before pointing towards the Camaro, "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee looked at Ebony and nodded happily, blasting a song about being second to none from his speakers. Ebony tilted her head before smiling at him, "I'm glad you're my guardian"

Sam walked up to him, smiling at what he heard Ebony say. "So you're our guardian huh." Bumblebee nodded at them happily.

Ratchet sighed, "His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Ebony frowned softly watching him and patted his hand gently. Ratchet nodded, "I'm still working on fixing them."

Mikaela turned to Optimus, "Why are you here?"

Optimus answered them, "We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

Sam looked up at him in confusion, "Mega-what?"

Optimus touched his head and an image began to show in front of him through his optics. "Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just, until we were betrayed by Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons. War broke out and consumed the planet. The All Spark was lost to the stars. Megatron followed it to Earth when Captain Witwicky found him." Ebony tilted her head, so her grandfather wasn't crazy after all. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash landed before he could retrieve the cube. Captain Witwicky accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the cube's location on earth were imprinted on his glasses."

"How did you know about the glasses?" Ebony tilted her head at this too, how did he know so much about them.

"eBay." Ebony blinked in surprise before looking back up at Optimus, well they were robotic organisms, it makes sense that they found searching their world wide web exceedingly easy.

Ratchet turned to the humans, "If the Decepticons find the All Spark they will use its power to control earth's machines and build a new army."

Optimus stood up straight, "And the human race will be extinguished..." Ebony flinched at the threat, "Sam and Ebony Witwicky, you two hold the key to Earth's survival..." All of the Autobots moved in closer around them, some bending a little so they were more to their level.

Mikaela looked at Sam before turning to Ebony, "Please tell me you know where your brother put them."

Ebony blinked and bit her lip while thinking and nodded softly, "I think I do, I remember moving it off the kitchen counter because I was cooking earlier. Sam left it in there unless mom moved it or something."

Sam just rubbed his head, "Huh, really. I don't know what I did with them."

Ebony narrowed her eyes, "You'd be lost without me." Ebony looked up at Bee as he gently sat her on the ground before transforming. Ebony grinned and got in the driver's seat as Mikaela and Sam got in Optimus's cab. All the Autobots fell in line behind Optimus as they drove to the Witwicky's home.


	3. Chapter 3

(Author's Note) Okay guys, this has been my favorite story that I've been working on for about three years. I'm finally at the point where I'm willing to publish it. I have a lot of chapters already finished and I'm working on the chapters leading up to Dark of the Moon. Since this is the first time I've published anything any feedback would be great. Thank you!

* * *

Ebony got ready when they pulled up behind the house, in the back alley. She got out after Bee opened the door for her, "We need you guys to stay here..."

Sam nodded as he got out, helping Mikaela out as well. "You got to stay here and watch them."

Mikaela sighed but nodded, "Okay."

Ebony ran across the yard but groaned as Ron was already at the door, "Thanks for staying on my path!"

Sam ran up ahead of her and slammed into the door so he couldn't get out, "I'm sorry, we're sorry!"

Ebony nodded and leaned on the door as well, "I'm sorry dad, I forgot, I'll sweep the whole thing right now!"

Ron looked at them before frowning deeply, "I buy half of your vehicles, I bail you two out of jail and then I just decided to do all your chores."

Ebony groaned softly, "The chores…"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, life is great huh?"

Ebony looked over, seeing the Autobots transforming and groaned. Sam noticed too before turning to their dad, "Life is fantastic, oh yeah the trash can! So sorry dad. I'm going to do the trash cans right now!"

Ron frowned, trying to get outside, "I don't want you to strain yourselves."

Ebony laughed nervously, "Strain ourselves? You'll hurt my feelings if you don't let us do this."

Ron looked over at his daughter before sighing softly and nodded before turning to Sam.

Sam gulped seeing Optimus walk into their yard, "I'm going to scrape the grill and wash the side of the house, right now!"

Ebony looked over and saw Bee looking at them. She stood beside Sam and waved him off behind her back. Bee nodded, holding his finger to his mouth before backing off.

Ebony looked at Ron, "I love you!"

Sam nodded quickly, "I love you too, just so much right now.."

Ron sighed softly, "You know mom wanted me to ground you both, you're three minutes late."

Ebony grinned, "Just another thing you did for me dad."

Sam nodded, "Because you're just a swell guy! Alright, sleep well you handsome man!" They watched as he walked back inside to the living room and sighed in relief.

Ebony turned around and put her hands to her head, "Guys? What are you doing?"

Sam groaned seeing them on their lawn, "Watch the path, watch the path!"

Ebony flinched as Optimus stepped on the fountain. "Oh great, we're dead."

Optimus looked down at his foot, "Oops, Sorry. My bad."

Ebony looked up at Bee and then Optimus, "You couldn't wait for five minutes?" She saw Mojo run out into the yard and groaned, jogging after him, "Mojo, get back here!" Ebony gasped as Mojo peed on Ironhide's foot. Ebony quickly picked him up, thumping his nose before stepping back, "I'm so sorry Ironhide, He's our family pet!"

Ironhide held up his cannon, pointing it at the dog, "More like a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?"

Sam ran up to her, "Whoa, no! He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua! We love Chihuahuas don't we?" Ebony and Mikaela nodded as they walked closer to Sam.

Ironhide narrowed his optics, "He sprayed lubricants all over my foot!"

Ebony looked down at Mojo before frowning, "Bad Mojo, I told you to leave him alone!"

Ironhide repeated her words, glaring down at the shaking rodent in the human's arms. "Bad Mojo."

Ebony sighed and let Mojo down, "I'm sorry, he has dominance issues."

Ironhide groaned as he walked away, "That's going to rust…"

Ebony saw Sam run up to the door and followed him. Sam turned to her, "Where's the bag at?"

Ebony walked into the kitchen and did a once over before shrugging, "Mom must have moved it. Check your room!"

Sam groaned as he ran upstairs to his room, looking for the bag. Ebony went to the bathroom and quickly washed her leg and wrapped it before putting on different jeans once she got to her room. Ebony grabbed two rags, wetting one before going downstairs and sneaking outside. She spotted Ironhide and jogged over to him, "Ironhide?"

Ironhide turned and bent down to her level, "Yes?"

Ebony smiled, "Can I see your foot?" Ironhide tilted his head before he stood up and moved his foot closer to her. Ebony quickly wiped his foot down where Mojo had peed on him before drying it, so it wouldn't rust. Ebony grinned up at him before rushing back inside.

{She's so nice!}

Ironhide turned to Bumblebee and chuckled, patting his shoulder before he moved back, waiting on the humans to get the glasses.

Ebony slipped into Sam's room only to see Mikaela in Optimus' hand by the window. Sam quickly helped Mikaela inside his room. Mikaela smiled a little, "They really want those glasses. I'm here to help."

Optimus looked at the three of them sternly. "Please hurry."

Ebony nodded at the leader. "We're trying, Sam is just a slob and it's going to take us a while to find these glasses." She turned to his computer desk and groaned. "Sam, you really need to clean your room more than twice a year."

"No, no. It's definitely gone!" Ebony frowned as she watched Sam freaking out. He didn't even get mad at her insult.

Mikaela tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

Sam sighed, "My glasses were in the backpack and now the backpack is missing!"

Mikaela sighed, "Well they're going to be pissed so what do you want to do?"

Sam held her head as he thought about what to do. He threw his arms down as he motioned to one side of his room, "I think you should check this whole side."

Mikaela nodded, checking the area, "Alright."

Ebony shook her head, mumbling to herself as she continued looking for the stupid backpack. She looked up to see Mikaela looking in a box only for Sam to run over and grab it from her, "Not there, that's my private collection." Ebony rolled her eyes and went back to looking, ignoring the two teenagers. "What now?" Ebony blinked and looked out a window to see all of the Autobots in vehicular mode on the lawn. She groaned softly, Ron was going to kill them. Sam rubbed his face, "This isn't hiding, this is my backyard, not a truck stop!"

Ebony stood up and smacked him on the back of the head, "Sam, calm down. We'll find the glasses!"

Sam rubbed his head and glared at her, "They're not here though!"

Ebony narrowed her eyes, "Well you need to keep up with your shit!"

Mikaela spoke up, "Guys, he's back."

They walked over to the window to see Optimus standing there, on top of the now broken flower garden. Sam cried out in horror at the scene. "No, these are my mother's flowers!"

Optimus looked down, lifting his foot. "Oops." Twice now he's destroyed their yard.

Ebony shook her head, "Optimus. You have to be quiet or my parents will come out and see you. They will freak out. My mother has got a temper."

Optimus leaned down and stared at them intently, "We must have the glasses."

Sam nodded, "I know you need the glasses, we've been looking everywhere, they're not here."

Optimus pinched his nose piece, "Keep searching."

Sam nodded, "We will but you need to be quiet for five minutes, ten minutes okay? You're making a racket and I can't concentrate."

Optimus nodded, "Alright, calm down." He turned around, "Autobots fall back."

Ebony sighed watching them as they began to leave before stifling a laugh as she saw Ratchet walk into the power line, getting shocked and falling down. She felt the earth shake from the force and the electricity went out for a few seconds. She held onto the wall until it stopped, looking back at Sam and Mikaela to see if they were okay. They were but then the electricity completely went out. She groaned softly, how were they supposed to find the bag now? She held up her hand as a bright light filled the room. She looked back to see Ratchet shining a light into the room so they could keep searching.

Optimus looked in through a window, "Hurry!"

Sam rushed to the window, "What's with the light, you got to stop! Shut it off!"

"Sam, Ebony, You in there?! How come the door's locked?! You know the rules, no doors locked in my house!"

Ebony quickly helped hide Mikaela while Sam went to deal with their parents. She watched as Sam opened the door and just waited quietly as he talked to them until Ron and Judy rushed in the room.

Ron blinked, "There you are Ebony, what were you two doing!?"

Ebony held up her hands in surrender, "Just talking about stuff?"

Judy blinked, "What were you talking about, your crushes? Like Mikaela?"

Sam blushed and turned to Ebony. She held up hands, "What, don't look at me. I didn't tell her!"

Judy crossed her arms, "Why are you so embarrassed? You're a handsome boy and I'm sure she would love to be your girlfriend."

Ebony nervously looked behind her. She felt the earth shake and knew it was the Autobots as Ron yelled earthquake and freaked out. She only held onto the wall, watching Judy and Sam. A few seconds later the lights came back on. Ron looked out the window, "Oh no. The yard is destroyed. Judy, better call the city, we got a blown transformer. Power pole sparking all over the place."

Ebony sighed softly and shakily got up, dusting imaginary dust off of her clothes while trying to act nonchalant. "That's dangerous, you should call them dad."

Judy then turned to Sam, "We heard you talking to someone else Sam, we know Ebony's voice."

And her mom ignored the chaos outside to focus on Sam and the foreign voice. Great.

Mikaela slowly stood up and smiled at them, "Hi. I'm Mikaela. I'm a friend of Sam and Ebony."

Ron and Judy grinned, nudging Sam with the knowing look in their eyes. Judy smiled, "Gosh. You're gorgeous." Ron grinned and fist bumped Sam causing Ebony to roll her eyes, men.

Sam looked at Judy, "She could hear you talking mom."

Mikaela just smiled, "Thank you."

Judy blinked before smiling, "I'm sorry you had to hear our discussion earlier."

Ron went to leave when Ebony looked at Judy, "Where's our backpacks?"

Judy turned to her curiously, "They're in the living room. I moved them there after you left to clean the kitchen."

Ebony nodded softly before following them downstairs to get the bags, Sam and Mikaela following her while talking quietly. Ebony got the glasses out of the bag and stuck them in her pocket. She waited till her parents had her backs turned before sneaking out the back door. She walked into the backyard where she got into Optimus' vehicle mode, putting the glasses in his dashboard. "Sorry about the wait."

"It's okay now, we h-" Ebony frowned at the pause before yelping as a seat belt snapped over her chest, "There are federal agents coming, we must move quickly."

Ebony nodded as she held onto the seat belt as the Autobots quickly filed out. Ebony looked back at the window, "Are they going to be okay?"

"We will get them back if they do anything." Ebony frowned as they hid a bit away from the scene but still able to watch.

Sam frowned as he waited in the kitchen, "Where is she?" he mumbled to Mikaela. She shrugged as she looked out the window. Sam went to leave but they heard someone talking in the living room. They quickly walked in there to see a bunch of men in suits talking to their parents and looking around the room. Sam frowned, "What is this?"

One of them grinned at them, "How are you two doing? Is your name Sam?" Sam nodded while looking around at everyone warily. "I need you to come with us."

Judy and Ron got in front of him, "Whoa! You're way out of line."

The agent frowned at them, "Sir, I am asking politely. Back off."

Ron frowned at him, "You're not taking the children."

The man frowned, "You're trying to get rough with us?"

Ron shook his head, "No but I'm going to call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here!"

The man laughed, "There's something a little fishy about you, the children, your little taco bell dog and this whole operation you got going on here."

Ron frowned as Judy picked up Mojo, "What operation?!"

The man smirked, "We are going to find out." Another man walked up beside him and whispered something into his ear. The leader stepped up to them, "You two step forward please." Mikaela and Sam looked at each other as they stood still as the man held up a machine to them. It began clicking and flashing red. The man narrowed his eyes, "Fifteen red, Bingo! Take 'em and bag 'em! And find the girl!"

Ron, Judy, Sam and Mikaela looked at each other as they were dragged away to separate cars, where was Ebony?

Ebony gasped as she watched the agents drag her parents to one car while Sam and Mikaela were dragged off to another car. "What are we gonna do Optimus?" The cars sped off but the ones with her parents went off in a different direction.

"We are going to get the children back; I need you to go to Bumblebee, Ebony."

Ebony nodded as she got out of his cab and ran over to Bumblebee's vehicle mode. When she got close his door opened for her. Ebony got in the passenger seat, the seat-belt latching around her tightly. "Bee, they took them!"

{It will be okay, darling}

Ebony bit her lip slightly as she held onto the seat belt. Bumblebee drove off after Optimus and the others. She soon spotted the Agents' vehicles and gasped as Optimus transformed, stopping the vehicles. He quickly broke the one with her brother and Mikaela in it. Ebony got out and Bumblebee transformed, gently picking her up. Ebony sat in his hand, watching from above as the car landed on the ground. The agents got out their guns and quickly surrounded the car, aiming the guns at Optimus and Bee. Ebony yelped only for Bee to cover his hand with the other one, forming a protective cocoon around her just in case they did fire.

Optimus looked at Bee before looking back down at the agents, "Autobots remove them of their weapons." Ebony watched through a crack between Bee's fingers as the other Autobots hopped up onto the bridge. They quickly aimed their more deadly and much larger weapons at them.

Ironhide held his cannons at a large group of them, "Give me your weapons!" Ratchet had a magnet and all of the agent's guns flew to his hand, instantly disarming them all.

Optimus got in the two agents' faces sitting in the front of the car.

"H-Hi there."

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprised to see us?"

"There are S7 protocols; I can't communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

"Get out of the car."

"Okay!"

The two teenagers got out, Mikaela unlocking Sam's handcuffs. Sam looked up to where Ebony was to see her waving at him, "Are you okay Ebony?"

Ebony nodded, "Yeah!"

Sam nodded before turning to the two agents. "Hey, where are our parents, and how do you know about the robots?" Sam took his badge from him, "Where's sector 7?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Ebony watched as Bumblebee reached down and knocked something off of him, hitting the guy in his head. He then began spraying lubricants all over the man causing Ebony to laugh loudly. Bumblebee had just peed on the man.

Optimus sighed softly, slightly amused. "Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man."

Ebony giggled softly and patted his hand, "I thought it was funny." Bee beeped at her happily as he screwed the cap back on.

Mikaela walked in front of the more rude agent and smirked, "Alright tough guy, take it off."

"What off?"

"Your clothes, all of them!"

"For what?!"

"For threatening my dad."

Ebony chuckled softly before holding onto Bee's hand, "Bee…. thanks for protecting me earlier."

Bee looked at her and beeped softly, {I'd do anything for you!}

Ebony laughed softly as she recognized the song, "That's really sweet." She looked up and frowned as she turned to Bee, "There are more coming."

Ironhide frowned, "Optimus, incoming!" Bee held onto Ebony as they all moved in closer. She watched as Ironhide slammed his hand down on the bridge, an electric impulse being sent out that disabled all the cars.

Optimus frowned, "Roll out!"

Ebony went to go to Optimus but Bee beeped at her, {No time!... You're coming with me young lady!}

Ebony nodded as he transformed around her, causing her to yelp in surprise as she ended up in the driver's seat. Bee sped off with the other Autobots, the seat belt snapping in place over Ebony protectively. Ebony took a deep breath as she held onto the seat gently. "What about Sam and Mikaela?"

Bee pulled up beside Ratchet. {the leader's taking care of them!} the clip was from an old western.

Ebony looked over and gasped, "Bee, I see them! They're in trouble!" Bee stopped before he drove off the road they were on, landing on the spillway below them. The seat-belt kept Ebony still from the impact. Bee quickly raced off to the bridge they were hiding under. Ebony held onto the seat tighter, "Faster Bee, Mikaela's about to fall!" Bee quickly transformed, letting Ebony fall to the ground gently. He jumped and caught Sam and Mikaela in his hands, falling on his back with them cradled on his chest. Ebony got up quickly and ran after them, "Sam!" Ebony pulled Sam into a tight hug, "Are you okay?"

Sam hugged her back before pulling back to look her over, "Yeah, I'm fine!"

Mikaela gasped, "Guys!" They all looked up to see tons of helicopters surrounding them. Bumblebee got up and quickly stood in front of the three, trying to protect them. One of the helicopters shot a line out and began pulling, trying to make him fall.

Ebony glared at them, "STOP! You're hurting him!"

Sam growled softly as they sent more hooks into him, "STOP!" The helicopters pulled hard, tripping Bumblebee.

He moaned out in pain and Ebony ran over to him, ignoring Sam trying to stop her. She fell to her knees by his head, "Bee!" She looked up to see SUVs pulling up to them, surrounding them. She whimpered softly as she looked down at Bee and hugged his head, "Bee, You're going to be okay." She saw the men corner Mikaela and Sam before screaming as one of them grabbed her and pulled her back, "Let go of me! Bee!" Bee tried to get to her but the binds were too strong and they began spraying him with frozen nitrogen to immobilize him. Ebony closed her eyes as the man hauled her away from Bee, Sam and Mikaela being treated the same way next to her. She looked up when she heard Mikaela scream to see Sam running up to Bee, tackling one of the men. He grabbed the gun and sprayed him with the fog instead. Ebony frowned, "Sam!" Ebony struggled more but the man holding her just tightened his grip on her, shoving her in one of the SUVs along with Mikaela. Ebony closed her eyes tightly as she leaned back against the seat, breathing through her nose. Mikaela watched her worriedly before looking up when Sam was shoved in next to Ebony.

Sam looked at her, "Ebony, are you going to be okay?"

Ebony nodded, a single tear falling down her cheek. "I'll be fine. It's Bee I'm worried about." Sam and Mikaela looked at each other before sighing as they sat back; they were all worried about Bee and what the agents were going to do to them.

Ebony must have fallen asleep because she woke up to Sam nudging her in the ribs, "Ebony wake up, we're getting on a helicopter now."

Ebony looked up and groaned when she saw a large helicopter in front of her. "Great. Cars and now helicopters." She got out and frowned when they took her handcuffs off, pushing her in the helicopter. The three of them sat on one side of the helicopter, the other side filled by a young woman, a male and another agent. Ebony sighed softly as she looked out at the scenery, not really minding the aircraft as compared to the SUV ride.

Sam had enough of the awkward silence, "Soo…."

The woman smirked, "What'd they get you for?"

Sam looked away, "Uh, I bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot. Who knew?" The male on the other side gaped at him.

The woman blinked before chuckling, "Stole important information from the government to try and decode it."

Ebony sighed softly as she leaned back, "Great. We're all going to die." Mikaela cracked a small grin, looking out at the scenery as well.

After another SUV ride, which only infuriated Ebony more, they ended up at the Hoover dam. Ebony got out and held onto the railing, breathing in deeply before narrowing her eyes at the driver, "You need to learn how to drive!" He ignored her completely. Ebony sighed before looking down at the river, "What are we doing here?"

Sam tilted his head, "I think this is a government base or something."

Mikaela sighed, "Makes sense. They're taking all the people who know about the robots here." The agents quickly pushed them to continue walking towards the entrance.

Ebony saw the two men from earlier and marched up to him, "I hope you're happy with yourselves you pathetic piece of trash! It's men like you who make me sick!"

He looked down at her and sighed, "I think we got off to a bad start huh?"

He went to touch her shoulder but she moved back, slapping his hand away. "Don't touch me!" Sam stepped in front of his sister, glaring at him.

The agent smirked, "Ah, the level headed one. You must be hungry, you want a hoho?"

Sam frowned, "Where's my car?"

The other agent stepped up, looking at Ebony and Sam, "I need you two to listen to me very carefully, people can die here. We need to know everything you know, we need to know it now."

Ebony smirked, "Fine. First, give Bee back to us. Now."

Sam smirked as well, "You should write this down: our parents, oh and Mikaela's juvie record has to be gone, forever."

The nicer agent nodded, "Come with me, we'll talk about your car."

Ebony quickly followed after him, anxious to get to Bee. She wasn't paying attention to what the agents were saying until they walked into a room where they had a huge frozen robot. Ebony looked it over and recognized the symbol on his arm, "That's Megatron Sam…"

They walked closer and Sam looked over at her, "What is he doing here?"

Mikaela snapped at them, "Listen and you'll find out!"

"We think when he made his approach over the North Pole our gravitational pull messed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped it here to this facility in 1934."

The other agent spoke up, "We call him NBE1."

Ebony scoffed, "You idiot, that's Megatron. The leader of the Decepticons, the bad guys, and you brought him here!?"

The other agent tilted his head, "He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind."

The other one stepped up, looking cocky as he began speaking causing Ebony to roll her eyes. "The fact is you're looking at the source of the modern age. Microchip, lasers, space flight, cars, all reverse engineered by studying him." He walked closer to Ebony. "NBE1"

Ebony glared at him and pushed him away from her, "Get out of my face!"

Sam quickly held her back, "Sorry, she's allergic to bullshit." Mikaela hid her laugh by coughing as did some of the others in the small audience.

The military leader stepped up, "You didn't think the United States' Military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile robot frozen in the basement?"

"Until these events we had no credible threat to national security."

"Well you got one now!"

Captain Lennox looked up at the robot, "So why Earth?"

Ebony looked over at him, "It's the Allspark; sent here a long time ago to keep it away from the Decepticons."

"Allspark, what is that?"

Sam spoke up, "Megatron came here looking for some kind of cube looking thing, the harbinger of death pretty much, wants to use the cube to transform human technology and take over the universe."

Ebony glared at the agent, "And you brutally kidnapped one of the few good guys who came here to save us from them!"

The agent frowned, "Are you sure about all that?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah…. You know where it is don't you."

The other one nodded, "Follow me."

Simmons, as Ebony finally learned, began talking as they entered another room, "You're about to see our crown jewel." They looked out the windows to see the Allspark. Ebony gaped at how big it was.

Banachek sighed, "Carbon dating puts the cube here around 10,000 B.C. The first seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the cube as well as NBE1. President Hoover had the damn built around it, four football fields thick of concrete, a perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species outside."

Maggie frowned, "Wait, back up, you said the dam hides the cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

Banachek nodded, "Good question. Follow me." He again led them to a conjoining, much smaller but heavily protected room. "Please step inside. They have to lock us in."

Robert Epps looked at the slashes on the wall, "It look like Freddy Krueger been up in here or something."

Glen stepped up, "Ah nah man, Freddy got four blades, that's only three, that's Wolverine!" He made a slashing noise and began laughing, looking over at Maggie, "Am I right?! That's Wolverine!"

Simmons sighed, "That's very funny. Anyone have any mechanical devices, blackberry, car alarm, cell phone?"

Glen tossed him his phone, "I got a phone."

Simmons opened up the phone before placing it in the box. "Ohh, Nokia's a real nasty. You got to respect the Japanese. They know the way of the samurai." He quickly shut it and locked the door tightly, air pressure also keeping it shut.

Maggie frowned, "Nokia's from Finland."

John Keller nodded, "Yes but it's their show so.." He pressed his finger to his lips. Everyone pulled their goggles down as the energy was pulled from the cube to the box.

Simmons continued, "We're able to take the cube radiation and funnel it into that box." A bright light filled the room before the cell phone began shaking, soon transforming into a tiny robot. It quickly began shooting and attacking the glass walls of the box. "Mean little sucker, eh?"

Maggie frowned, "That thing is freaky!"

Simmons chuckled, "Like the itty bitty energizer bunny from hell, huh?" Simmons sighed when he saw it trying to break the box and sent an impulse into the box, killing it. They all heard a small bang and the lights flickered.

John turned to the others, "Gentlemen. They know the cube is here."

Banachek turned to the radio, "Banachek, what's going on!?"

"The NBE1 hanger has lost power and the backup generator is just not going to cut it!"

Lennox looked up at him, "Do you have an armory?"

Banachek nodded and quickly ushered everyone out, yelling at the other works, "Get everyone to the NBE1 chamber now!" They all quickly began following him as he ran. "They're popping our generators!" They got to the armory and the soldiers and government officials began getting the weapons together quickly. A few seconds later the lights flickered dangerously again.

Ebony frowned before walking up to Simmons, "You have to take me to Bee right now! He's a good guy and he'll know what to do with the cube. You can't let Megatron get a hold of it!"

Simmons looked down at her, "You, your car is confiscated!"

Ebony slammed her hands on the table, silencing everyone. "Unconfiscate it you asshole! He's the only one here who can actually help and you're too stubborn to admit you were wrong! You will kill this whole planet you piece of shit!"

Simmons glared back at her, "We do not know what will happen if we let it go near the cube!"

Ebony growled at him as she gripped the table, her knuckles going white. "He will save your pathetic ass even though you don't deserve it! That cube will bring utter destruction to our planet if you let Megatron get a hold of it! And it will all be your fault!"

Simmons yelled at her, "I have people lives at stake here; I simply can't trust the word of some little girl!"

Ebony reared back to punch him but Sergeant Epps grabbed her and held her back, "He's not worth it." Ebony struggled before calming down, realizing he was right.

Lennox grabbed Simmons and shoved him against a car in the armory, "Bring her to the car!" The agents quickly aimed their weapons at the soldiers, the soldiers quickly aiming at the agents. Lennox glared at him, "Drop it!" Epps smirked and stood in front of Ebony as he aimed his gun right at Simmons' head.

Banachek held up his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Simmons looked down at his chest where the gun was aimed, "Drop your weapons soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

Lennox narrowed his eyes at him, "We didn't ask to be here."

Simmons glared at him, "I'm ordering you under S7 jurisdiction."

One of the soldiers glared at him, "S7 don't exist!"

Lennox smirked, "That's right and we don't take orders from someone who doesn't exist."

Simmons narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to count to five."

Lennox held the gun closer, "You know what? I'm going to count to three."

Keller sighed, "Simmons."

Simmons looked at him, "Yes sir?"

"I'd do what he says. Losing's not really an option for these guys."

Simmons reluctantly nodded. "Alright, okay. Hey you wanna lay the fate of the world on this Camaro, that's cool."

Banachek sighed, "Come on, I'll take you two to your car." Ebony quickly hugged Lennox and Epps before following after Banachek, Sam right beside her as Mikaela followed them.

Sam looked at Ebony and held her hand, "Are you okay? You went off on him back there."

Ebony was shaking slightly as she looked at her brother, "I believe in Bumblebee and the Autobots with every fiber of my being Sam. I just felt this rage from inside me when he acted like they were the bad guys…" Ebony shook her head before she saw the door and ran inside. Sam looked at Mikaela, raising his eyebrows. Mikaela just shrugged, in shock as well. Ebony was known to be fiery but she had changed just in the short time since they encountered the Autobots.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback! Here's the next chapter. You'll begin to see what's going to happen to Ebony if you play close enough attention. This is essentially the start of a very long, difficult journey for her and everyone else.**

* * *

Ebony burst through the doors and held back a sob as she heard Bee's painful cries echoing through the room. She quickly ran up to him, getting as close to his head as possible. "Bee!" Sam and Mikaela ran up to the men spraying him with the gas from before, yelling at them to stop. Banachek ordered them to stand down while the military guys aimed their weapons at him. Ebony whimpered softly as she hugged his large head the best she could, "Bee! Calm down. I'm here."

Bee gently cradled her to his chest, his face guard sliding over his face and he aimed his cannons at the others in the room, still in defense mode against the humans. Ebony frowned and held onto the grooves of his armor, "Bee! Stop, they're not going to hurt you." Bee's face armor slid back up as he looked down at her and gave a small nod, at least trusting her.

Sam looked them both over before stepping up, "Listen Bee, the cube is here. The cons are coming. Come with us, we're going to take you to the All Spark."

Bee nodded before picking Ebony up and holding her in his hand as he followed them. Ebony smiled slightly and held onto the plating of his fingers she looked around as they moved. When they entered the room Bee chirped excitedly, seeing the All Spark. He quickly marched up to it, peering up at the massive cube strutcture. Ebony gasped softly at the close up look of the engravings on the metal. She watched as Bee touched the cube, a pulse of blue energy running across them metal. She yelped as she felt the energy run through every inch of her body before rushing up to her head. She closed her eyes as she saw strange beings and symbols flashing through her head before the energy moved down to her heart which stopped beating. Ebony opened her eyes but saw nothing but bright blue as she felt like she was paralyzed. Then all at once it all went away.

{Ebony!} Ebony opened her eyes to see she was face to face with Bumblebee. He chirped worriedly at her. {Ebony, are you alright?}

Ebony sat up and noticed Bee had held her up to his face, "W-what. Yeah I'm fine Bee. It just shocked me is all…" She said before looking into his eyes, the same color blue which had filled her vision not long ago.

"What is he even saying?"

Ebony looked down at the soldiers looking at her worriedly, "What? He asked me if I was okay, didn't you hear him?"

Bee shook his head before tilting it at her {I'm talking in Cybertronian Ebony, the cube must have done something to you when I transformed it down to size.}

Ebony looked down at them before rubbing her head, "I'm fine, we need to get the cube away from Megatron though." Ebony looked to see Bumblebee holding the cube in his other hand, feeling dizzy at she felt the vibes coming from it.

{Message from Starfleet captain, let's get to it!}

Lennox stepped forward, "Right, we stay here any longer we're screwed as Megatron is in the other hanger. Mission city is twenty two miles away, we're just going to sneak that cube out of here and we're going to hide it somewhere in the city."

Keller nodded, "Good! Right."

Lennox continued, "But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

Keller turned to Simmons, "This place must have some kind of radio link?"

Simmons nodded, "Yes."

Lennox nodded, "Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out. Let's move!"

Lennox looked up at Bee, "Sam; Ebony; Mikaela. Get in the car!"

Bee transformed, Ebony ending up in the driver's seat. She blinked before gripping the steering wheel, "Give a girl some warning next time, Bee?"

{Sorry. In a bit of a rush.}

Ebony sighed before Mikaela and Sam quickly filed in, following the soldiers. Mikaela handed the cube to Ebony, "Hold onto this."

Ebony looked down at it and stared at the inscriptions, images filling her head as a small tingle spread through her fingers and hands. "Okay." She felt Bee drive off, faster than she had ever been in her life.

"There's Optimus!"

Ebony looked up to see the entire Autobot convoy on the other side of the road. She grinned, happy to see them, watching as they fell in line behind the military vehicles. They continued driving until Ebony heard sirens. She turned around and narrowed her eyes, "Sam!"

Sam turned around, "No, no, no! It's the same cop. Decepticons! Block 'em!"

Ebony watched as the other Autobots blocked them from passing and transformed, attacking them. She looked at the dashboard, "They're going to be okay, right?"

{They're stronger than they look.}

Ebony sighed and gripped the cube tighter, ignoring the flash of energy that pulsed through her hand. They entered the city and watched the military set up, beginning to make their way through the city. Ebony looked up to see an aircraft swoop by, "They must have gotten a hold of the Air Force." Ebony got out, leaning against Bee's door frame as green smoke bombs were lit around them, a signal for air cover from the Air Force. Ebony looked around and saw the other Autobots pulling up, all in alt mode.

Ironhide changed to bipedal mode in a rush, "It's Starscream!"

Ebony cursed loudly and grabbed the cube only to be grabbed by a soldier and pushed behind one of the military vehicles, Sam and Mikaela joining her and crouching down. Ebony managed to watch as Bee and Ironhide held up a large semi to block most of the blast, the others running back to cover. A large blast hit and sent everyone flying. Ebony landed on her side, the cube cradled to her chest and gunpowder all over her. She sat up and coughed, pressing a hand to her throbbing head as her hearing slowly began to come back.

"Anyone hurt, everyone okay?!"

Ebony slowly stood up, looking around and doing a mental check list. Everyone was there except for Bee. "Bee? Where are you?" She heard a metallic whine and turned to see Bee behind Sam and Mikaela, his legs gone completely. She cried out and ran over the rubble, rushing to him, "Bee!"

Sam was walking backwards in front of him, "No, Bee, come on get up! RATCHET!"

Ebony fell to her knees in front of Bee, touching his face as tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't stand seeing Bee like this. "B-bee…. Oh my god…" They jumped as a tank began firing at them. Ebony looked over to see Mikaela running off somewhere. She turned back to Bee and whimpered softly, "I'm not leaving you Bee, not again."

Sam stood beside her, "We can't do that to you again."

Bee shook his head and touched the cube in Ebony's hands. {Think of the mission!}

Ebony shook her head furiously, more tears falling, "No! Bee, you're more important!"

Sam turned as a tow truck sped up to them, Mikaela jumping out. "Guys, Help me with this!" The three of them quickly helped Bee get on the back of the tow truck.

Lennox ran by, "Where's the cube!"

Ebony looked up at him, "I have it!" She watched as he nodded and began barking more orders as more attacks were heading their way. He came back up to her and Sam.

"Alright, I can't leave my guys back there so take this flare." He handed the flare to Sam. "There's a tall white building with statues on top, go to the roof. Set the flare, signal the chopper."

Sam was shaking his head, "No!" Ebony was whimpering softly.

Lennox grabbed their collars and dragged them down to his level, "Listen to me! You're soldiers now! Alright, I need you to take the cube, get it into military hands while we hold them off or a lot of people are going to die!"

Lennox turned to Mikaela, "You gotta go!"

Mikaela shook her head, "No! I'm not leaving! I'm not leaving Bee!" She quickly began trying to help Bee onto the truck again.

Ebony watched before turning as Ironhide and Ratchet stepped close, "Ebony, Sam. We will protect you."

Ebony nodded, "Okay." She turned to Sam and nodded again, "Sam?"

Sam turned to both of them and nodded slowly, "Okay."

Mikaela frowned and ran up to him, "Sam! No matter what happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you and your sister."

"Get to the building!"

Sam quickly pushed Ebony forward and they began running as fast as they could. They ducked down as Starscream flew overhead before they continued running. Ebony used all her willpower not to look back at where Bee was. She needed to focus, for him and everyone else.

Ironhide and Ratchet quickly caught up to them, "Keep running!"

"Don't stop!"

Ebony slid to a stop, jerking Sam with her, "Starscream!"

Sam grabbed her and rolled to the side as he slammed into the cars, sending them flying. Ironhide crouched down, hurt. "Get to the building!"

Ebony nodded and dragged Sam up with her, sprinting off. "Sam!" Sam nodded and began running beside her, panting heavily.

Starscream was running behind them, "Give me the cube, humans!"

Ebony cursed before jumping out of the way of a car speeding towards them. Sam wasn't so lucky and ran into the bumper, falling to the side. Ebony cursed and helped him up, "Sam, come on!" She saw the entrance and ran inside, "Almost there!"

Sam nodded before groaning as they heard tire sounds, "Hurry!" Ebony quickly began running towards the stairs, Sam right behind her. They heard a large crash just as they reached the stairs.

"Ugh! I smell you, humans!"

Ebony shuddered and raced up the steps as fast as she could, trying not to trip. She came up a level and had to cross the building to get to the other set of steps. She groaned and ran across the floor only for Megatron to pop up behind them. She screamed and ran up the steps quicker, "Sam!"

Sam was right behind her, "I'm fine, keep going!"

They made it to the roof and saw another metal staircase to the topmost roof. She handed Sam the cube and climbed up first, leaning over the edge as he handed it to her, climbing up himself. She gripped the cube and looked around, "Set off the flare." She leaned over, panting as she caught her breath. Sam grabbed the flare and smacked it against the wall before running to the other side of the building. Ebony ran after him, looking around warily. The Air Force weren't the only fliers out there. They saw a helicopter rise up from the wall.

Ebony went to hand them the cube when Sam yanked her back, "Watch out!"

They turned to see a missile hit the helicopter, sending it spinning. Its blades hit part of the wall before flying off. Ebony looked at Sam and saw he was okay before looking around for Decepticons. They looked to see something break through the floor. She groaned and ran the opposite direction, "The fucker can't take a hint!" Megatron was on the roof with them now. They were in a corner and had nowhere to run. They backed up against it, Ebony pushing the cube behind her back as Sam stood against the statue beside her.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshlings?"

Megatron crouched, "Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pets!"

Ebony glared at him, "Over my dead body!"

Megatron narrowed his optics, "Oh, so unwise."

Ebony turned to Sam and bit her lip before turning back to Megatron. He took out a wrecking ball and slammed it into the floor beside them, sending them flying as it crumbled. Ebony yelled out and held onto the cube tightly, "Sam!"

"Ebony!"

They fell into something, "I got you two!" They opened their eyes to see Optimus staring down at them. He had caught them. He gently moved them to his chest, telling them to hold on. He quickly held on to the building as he jumped from one to the other, trying to slow down their descent. Ebony held onto Optimus, the cube against her chest and Optimus'. Only at the last part did Megatron fly into them, sending them crashing to Earth.

Ebony looked up, her vision slowly focusing to see Megatron flick away another human, "Disgusting."

She struggled to get up, feeling light headed and dizzy. She looked down to see she and Sam were still holding onto to Optimus. He turned to them, "You two risked your lives to protect the cube."

Sam turned to Ebony, "No sacrifice, no victory, right?" Ebony nodded slowly.

"You must push the cube into my chest; I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me!"

Ebony frowned as she climbed down with Sam's help. She leaned against him, feeling unstable on her feet. They looked up to see Megatron and Optimus standing up, both attacking each other. Ebony ran past as the military began firing at Megatron, running behind Optimus again. Ebony fell down as Megatron towered over her, "Give me the cube girl!"

Optimus turned over, "Ebony! Put the cube in my chest!"

Ebony looked at the cube and felt the immense power in her hands, a voice telling her it would kill Megatron if she did it correctly. Ebony looked back at Optimus and smiled before she shakily stood up and thrust the cube towards Megatron's chest, watching as it was absorbed into his body. She held on until the cube was fully absorbed before falling to her knees. She watched as he fell down beside her, his chest burnt out from the raw power. She looked at her hands to see the blue energy crackling before it died down. She saw Sam run up to her and managed to crack a smile before falling over.

Sam quickly grabbed her and held her against his chest, "Ebony!"

Optimus knelt next to them, "Ebony?"

Ebony looked up at him through blurry eyes before smiling, glad to see he was alright. Optimus sighed softly, "I owe you my life… We are in your debt." He stood up and motioned towards the military, "We need a medic!"

Sam held her head and grimaced, seeing the blood from her head wound. He gently rubbed her back, "Ebony, you're going to be okay."

"Sam! Ebony!"

They looked up to see Mikaela run up to them, hugging the both of them.

"We couldn't save him…"

They looked up to see Optimus holding the remains of Jazz, "We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones.. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery."

The medics rushed over to her and gently laid her on a gurney, putting a brace around her neck and towels beneath her head, flashing a light over her eyes to check her responsiveness. Sam was pushed back and Mikaela held his hand as she made him sit on the truck beside Bumblebee. Ebony groaned as the medics lifted her up, "We need to get her to a hospital right away, to check for brain damage."

Ebony opened her eyes and met Bumblebee's bright, worried optics. Ebony groaned and reached out her hand for him, "B-bee…" The medics looked down at her before they rushed her to Ratchet's alt form and quickly sat her inside, staying with her. Ratchet turned on his siren and lights as he rushed off to the nearest hospital.

Sam looked at Bee as he whimpered, his door wings going down against his back, "She'll be alright Bee, she's too stubborn to give in to Megatron."

Optimus laid his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder, "Have faith Bumblebee."

"Permission to speak sir." Everyone looked up at Bee, surprised he managed to speak on his own.

"Permission granted, brave scout."

Sam managed a smile, "You speak now?"

Bee looked at Sam before back to Optimus, "I wish to stay with the Witwickys..."

"If that is their choice."

Sam smiled and touched his arm, "Of course. I know Ebony wouldn't want it any other way."

Ebony sat up and looked around; surprised to see she was on Cybertron. There were tons of Cybertronians walking about their everyday lives until she spotted a familiar yellow bot. Ebony ran after him and saw him talking with Optimus Prime next to a female bot in Pink who was leaning against the Prime. Soon a black and soft yellow female bot ran up to Bumblebee and hugged him, her wings shooting up in happiness. "Bumblebee! Sorry I'm late."

The pink bot giggled, "It's quite alright sweetie. We were just worried you got lost."

Bumblebee hugged the yellow bot to his side and kissed the side of her helm, "Oh she did. I had to give her directions. It's understandable though, she's still getting used to Cybertron and especially the city."

Ebony watched them as they talked until the images faded away. Ebony looked around until a figure began to appear before her. It was a very tall Cybertronian, much taller than Optimus even. "Ebony Witwicky, child. You are very special for the cube to choose you and I can see that now."

Ebony looked up at it, "The cube chose me? What does that mean?"

The Cybertronian kneeled down in front of her, "You will soon find out child. You have my blessing." The being placed its fingertip on her head before everything turned bright white.

Ebony heard a steady beeping and opened her eyes. She was in a small bed with a heart and brain wave monitor hooked up to her, set up to her right. There were two fold up chairs to her left but the thing that stood out the most was the sight of a yellow Camaro's hood peeking out beside the privacy curtain. Ebony sat up against the pillows, "B-…" She tried to say Bumblebee's name but her throat was so dry and scratchy. She looked to the left to see a glass of water and gently grasped it before seeing the scratches and bandages covering her arm and hand. She quickly sipped some water, relishing in the cooling and refreshing affect it had on her throat. She tried to speak again and succeeded the second try, "Bumblebee?"

A loud beeping could be heard before the Camaro transformed and Bumblebee stood up, towering over the tiny section of the hanger Ebony guessed she was in. {You're awake!}

Ebony grinned as she saw his legs, "You're legs are back!"

Bumblebee kneeled down and gently caressed her cheek with one of his fingers, {The doc' fixed me up…. How ya feeling, darling?}

Ebony smiled and leaned into the touch before touching her still sore head, "Sore as hell but fine now that I know you're okay." Bumblebee chirped happily, his door wings going straight up. Ebony blinked before smiling as she remembered her dream, still curious as to what Primus meant.

{After you were stabilized at the hospital, Ratchet and Lennox transferred you to our temporary base... Ratchet has been monitoring your condition. .}

Ebony nodded slowly before gently patting his finger still against her face, "How long was I out?"

Bumblebee's door wings went down, looking a bit sad. {You were out for two days. Ratchet said it was the strain of the cube's energy and hitting your head that hard. Your body was under so much stress it needed time to recuperate.}

Ebony gently stroked the cool metal of his finger and nodded, "I feel fine now Bumblebee, and I wouldn't have changed anything. I'm just so glad I stopped Megatron and helped you guys."

Bumblebee made a sad whining sound as he kneeled down beside her bed, {I never wanted you to get hurt for us though, darling.}

Ebony gently squeezed his finger, though she doubted he felt it, "I would die for you guys, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee shook his helm and gently rubbed his finger against her face, {I couldn't handle it if I lost you Ebony. Don't say that.}

"I don't want to interrupt the moment you two but I need to check on Ebony."

Ebony and Bumblebee turned to see Ratchet smirking at them. Ebony blushed slightly before smiling at him, "Thank you Ratchet."

Ratchet moved over to her and checked the monitors, "For what?"

Ebony sat up and watched him, "For taking care of me, I know you don't really care for our species that much." She turned to Bumblebee and smiled, "And for fixing Bumblebee's legs. It would be awful for him not being able to move around."

Ratchet froze as he watched her before frowning. He bent down a little and tilted his helm, "Ebony. Why do you think we don't care about you? You're like one of our own to us, and me. You saved us all from Megatron and stood up for us selflessly. And for looking over you, I wanted too. I don't trust those doctors to heal you."

Bumblebee beeped at her, trying to act like he was whispering but he knew Ratchet would hear him, {That's as close to an, I love you too, from Ratchet as you'll get.}

Ratchet threw a wrench at Bumblebee and scoffed, "Go tell Optimus and the others she's awake." Bumblebee gently touched Ebony's face against before walking outside the hanger.

Ratchet shook his head before he waved a light across both of her eyes, watching her pupils. "How are you feeling?"

Ebony noticed he went into doctor mode and sat up straighter for him. "My body is sore and I have a small headache, about a two on the pain scale. I'm not dizzy or anything though."

Ratchet nodded, mentally recording her status into a form. "Alright, your head injury wasn't as bad as we thought. It was just bloody from a piece of glass that cut you. Your body shut down from all the stress you went through, and I believe part from the cube. Bumblebee told me about what happened when he touched the Allspark. Tell me what happened."

Ebony listened to him before sighing. "I was on Bumblebee's shoulder when he touched it. I saw an energy ripple along its surface before I felt it go through my body. I felt it all focus in my head and when it did I saw these strange symbols and more Cybertronians, but they were much bigger and scarier than you guys. Then I felt the energy go to my heart and it stopped. I felt my heart stop." She paused to calm down, rubbing her chest as she remembered the feeling. "After that it resumed beating but all I could see was a bright blue. Then everything went away and Bumblebee was trying to get me to answer him. That's when he told me I was understanding him in Cybertronian..."

Ratchet listened to her story, worried. The Allspark shouldn't have affected a human. Sam touched it and it never bothered him. Something happened because it stopped her heart, she saw Cybertronian things and could understand one of their languages. She was perfectly healthy now, except for some bruises. Only Primus knows what really happened. He gently patted her knee with one of his fingers, "You're fine now, that's all that matters. The others want to see you and should be here shortly." He gently removed all the monitors to her and pointed to the shelf beside the bed, "You can change quickly if you wish, I will make sure no one comes in here." With that he walked off to the side, his back to her.

Ebony sighed as she rubbed her face, so much has happened in such a small amount of time. She got up and was surprised at how she didn't feel bad. Ratchet must have taken great care of her. She saw a note from Mikaela on the clothes saying she hoped it was okay. It was one of her band tees, jeans, underwear and socks. Her converse were stacked beside the clothes. Ebony smiled softly and changed quickly, laying the other clothes on the shelf before sitting back down, "I'm good, Ratchet, thank you." Ratchet waved at her as he walked outside.

Ebony rubbed her arm as she stared at her hands. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Mikaela, Sam, Lennox and Epps grinning at her. Sam rushed forward and pulled her into a hug, "Ebony!"

Ebony smiled and hugged him back, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm okay. I promise."

Sam huffed and just continued holding her, "You scared the hell out of me. You passed out and I barely caught you before you fell. I haven't been able to see you for two days! Mom and dad are so worried and Bumblebee was a mess."

Ebony smiled softly, "I'm sorry to worry you guys..."

Mikaela pulled Sam back and gently hugged her before stepping back, "How are you feeling?"

Ebony shrugged, "Surprisingly well."

Lennox walked over and gently rubbed her shoulder, "You had everyone worried, even us kid."

Epps chuckled as he stood beside Lennox, "You have some guts, I like that. You know you saved the world, right?"

Ebony frowned, "I just shoved a cube into the dude's chest."

"You did much more than that, Ebony." Ebony looked up to see all of the Autobots walking towards the small group. Optimus was the one who spoke. Ratchet was beside him with Bumblebee coming to stand beside her and Sam. Ironhide was beside Optimus. Optimus stared down at her and smiled, "You saved all of us and your whole planet. You're a hero."

Ebony shook her head and looked beside Ironhide at the empty space before looking down at the sheets. "I didn't do anything. You guys are the ones who fought to protect us! Jazz shouldn't have been killed." She began crying, her shoulders shaking with the effort it took not to sob loudly. "I could have done so much better. Too many people died... I don't want anyone to die for me." Sam felt his heart break and it was clear she wasn't over her mother's death and Jazz's death broke her again. He hugged her tightly and let her cry into his chest. He looked up at the others and frowned.

Bumblebee looked like he was in pain from how upset Ebony was. Ratchet looked away sadly. Ironhide frowned and looked down at the floor, thinking of Jazz. Lennox and Epps understood the pain of losing a comrade and just looked away. Mikaela gently sat on the bed beside them and rubbed Ebony's back.

Optimus sighed softly before nodding, "Indeed Jazz's death is a great loss. We lost a comrade and a great friend. But his sacrifice is not in vain. His wish was granted when you killed Megatron, Ebony. If you hadn't, his and the hundreds of others who lost their lives, would have died for nothing. You truly are a hero Ebony."

Ebony looked up at him and wiped at her cheeks before slowly nodding, "Thank you Optimus." Optimus nodded and gently touched her head affectionately before stepping back. Ebony sniffled before turning to Lennox as he spoke up.

"We have a lot to talk out with the government but we're going to be setting up a team with the Autobots. They're staying here to help weed out the last Decepticons."

Ebony turned to Bumblebee and frowned, "You're not going to see us again, are you?"

Bumblebee picked her up and cradled her to his helm as he nuzzled her gently, {I'm staying with you and Sam! Optimus already approved.}

Ebony turned to Optimus to see him nod and grinned as she hugged Bumblebee's helm. "That's great, Bee!" The others smiled softly at seeing her okay.

After everything was settled Optimus met everyone at the overlook, using to chance to broadcast a message to the other Cybertronians that might be out there. Mikaela and Sam were leaning against Bee's bumper, talking while Ebony was sitting on the hood.

She gently touched the white bandages that were wrapped around the top of her head. "I'm glad you decided to stay with us Bee…" She gently traced one of his racing stripes with her other hand.

Bee shuddered softly, {I wouldn't have it any other way, darling.}

Ebony smiled and gently kissed his hood before watching the other Autobots, smiling softly. "I'm glad all of you are staying, too."

Ironhide chuckled from his spot beside Optimus, "I'd miss you too much, kid."

Ratchet chuckled, "Not your dog though."

Ironhide scoffed, "If Ebony didn't wash my foot it would have rusted!"

Ebony laughed before seeing Sam walk around the front of Bee and teasingly tug on her foot, "How's your head doing, sis?"

Mikaela sat on the hood beside her, checking the bandage. Ebony laughed softly, "I'm fine guys." Bee's engine roared a little. Ebony smiled and patted the hood, "I promise." Sam chuckled softly and watched the sunset with everyone. Ebony gently rubbed Bee's hood as she watched the sun set, humming softly. She was the happiest she had been in a long time, and that was all thanks to Bumblebee and the Autobots.


	5. Chapter 5

The Autobots formed the group NEST with Lennox's group and moved to another base somewhere secret, at least to the Witwickys. Bee stayed with them and they soon resumed school. They all fell into a routine soon after. Bee would drive Sam and Ebony to school and pick Ebony up, Sam always going home with Mikaela. Bee would stop and let her get something to eat and park at the overlook, and they just sat and talked while Ebony tried not to make a mess and eventually did her homework. This never changed until graduation.

* * *

Ebony sighed softly as she looked down at her blue and silver robes. She looked up, listening to the principal talking; she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, not since the first ten minutes at least. She looked back at where the parents were sitting and smiled, she saw her parents and Lennox with Epps. She sighed as she didn't see Bee, but how could she. He was in his alt form, sitting in the parking lot. She really wanted him here with her, but her father was recording the whole thing, so he could still see it later. She watched as they began calling up rows of students. She looked to her left and gently squeezed Sam's hand. He grinned at her and squeezed back before leaning back, they had a while. They were at the end of the alphabet after all. Finally, she stood up and followed the person in front of her as they walked up to the stage. One by one the line shortened until she was next. She gulped before they called her name.

"Ebony Witwicky."

Ebony walked up and got her diploma, shaking hands with the school staff and principal. She smiled and waved at her family, letting them take pictures before she walked offstage and back to her seat. She smiled and listened to the valid Victorian give a speech about how their lives are their own now. They can make their own choices and they're free. When she finished everyone clapped and cheered as they were officially graduated. Ebony grinned and hugged Sam happily, "Finally!" Sam chuckled and hugged her back, leading her outside to where everyone was hugging goodbye. They walked over to Bee to see Mikaela, Ron, Judy, Lennox and Epps there.

Ron and Judy grinned and pulled their children into a big group hug, "I'm so proud of you two!" Ebony and Sam smiled as they hugged their parents back before letting go to talk with the others.

Ebony smiled and hugged the two soldiers, "Thank you two for coming! I'm not sure if you were going to or not."

Epps chuckled, "We couldn't miss the graduation of the two who saved the world now can we? Especially you, you spunky woman."

Lennox chuckled and ruffled her curly hair, "Congratulations kid."

Ebony pouted and fixed her hair, laughing as Bee playfully revved his engine and bumped his hood against Lennox gently. Lennox laughed, "Alright, we got to get back." They waved at Mikaela and shook Sam's hand before leaving.

Ebony sat down on Bee's hood and watched Mikaela and Sam before turning to her parents.

Ron kissed her head, "Have fun at the party. We'll see you at home tonight."

Judy smiled and handed Ebony her bag, "Here's your other clothes. Have fun!"

Ebony smiled and waved as they got in their car and left. She turned to the other two, "Come on! We have a party to go to!"

Mikaela grinned and got in the back of the Camaro, Sam behind her. Ebony smiled and gently rubbed Bee's hood. "And after this I have all summer with you."

Bee revved his engine and opened the door for her, honking. Ebony chuckled and got inside as he drove to the party.

* * *

~~*The next week*~~

* * *

Ebony hummed softly as she lied back in Bee's back seat. She began reading her book, drowning out Mikaela and Sam who were in the front. They were going to the beach, or well Mikaela and Sam were. Ebony preferred to spend time driving around with Bee. She felt the car come to a stop and sat up. She smiled at the two, "Be careful and call me when you guys are ready to leave!"

Mikaela pouted, "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Ebony shook her head, "Nah, Maybe later this week." Mikaela sighed and nodded and held Sam's hand, walking out on the beach. Ebony got in the driver's seat and smiled at the dashboard, "I'd rather spend time with you."

{I'd rather be with you too. Sand it just not fun to deal with.}

Ebony smiled, she loved his real voice. It had a slight British accent to it that drove her crazy. The others were still getting used to her being able to understand Cybertronian and hearing Bee uttering gibberish to them. Ebony gently rubbed the steering wheel as Bee drove down the road along the edge of the ocean. She looked out at the water and leaned back in the seat, "Do you think the others will like my choice?"

{Even if they don't it's your life. But I'm sure they will be glad for you.}

Ebony hummed softly, "You're not mad at me for it? You did freak out when I first told you..."

{Because I was worried you would be put into a war like I was. A war is no place for someone to grow up in... But you're just in basic training and then you're going to N.E.S.T. We can all keep an eye on you. And I don't want to see you almost die again. I couldn't handle losing you Ebony.}

Ebony looked down at her lap, "I know... I'm sorry Bee. I felt the same way when I lost you when the agents took you. Then when your legs were blown off. I almost gave up the mission to stay with you." She sighed before shaking her head, "I have this need to fight for you guys. You're my family and I want to make sure you are all safe. I won't let one of you die again. Jazz was the only one who will die, not if I can help it."

Bee's engine revved, {You already have Ebony. You've helped us so much and nearly died for us.} Bee sped up more as he drove along the curvy road. {Jazz was prepared to die for this mission and he wouldn't want you feeling so awful about his death. You couldn't have done anything to save him. None of us could.}

Ebony smiled as she felt the wind blow her hair around her face before sighing softly "You guys need more help though..."

{Ratchet would love it if you requested to study under him, he has a soft spot for you, which is saying something. He's grumpy most of the time. And Ironhide already has requested to be your other tutor.}

Ebony smiled softly, "I'm going to be so exhausted." She looked down as she got a text from Mikaela, "It's time to pick up Mikaela and Sam." Bee slowed down and turned around, driving back to the beach and pulling up where they dropped the two off at. Mikaela and Sam spotted them and slipped in the back, both a little red from the sun but mostly dry, and free of sand. They knew Bee hated it. Ebony grinned at them, "Have fun?"

Sam grumbled, tired and hungry so he was irritable. Mikaela chuckled and nodded, leaning against Sam. "Yeah, just tired. Do you wanna stop at Dairy Queen before we go home?"

Ebony smiled and nodded, "Okay." Bee drove until he saw the sign of the restaurant and pulled in. Ebony got out and gently patted Bee's hood as they wall walked inside. Ebony and Mikaela ordered their food and sat down with Sam at a booth in the back. Ebony ate one of her onion rings before tilting her head, "I need to tell you guys something…"

Mikaela leaned forward, "What is it?" Sam continued eating his burger though he was listening.

Ebony smiled softly, "I'm going to enlist in the army. I'm going to go to basic training and then I'm going to join N.E.S.T. Ratchet and Ironhide are going to be my mentors..."

Sam tilted his head, "Both of them? Wow." He mumbled with his mouth full of food. The two girls wrinkled their nose at him before looking away from him.

Mikaela tilted her head, "Did you talk to Lennox about this?"

Ebony nodded as she looked out the window at Bee. "Yeah. They already have the forms ready so I'll be sent there after basic training. Bee freaked out when I first talked to him about it, he calmed down after he talked with the other Bots. He won't tell me what they said though..."

Mikaela nodded, "Well at least you'll be with the Autobots. Then Bee can stay with you."

Ebony smiled and nodded and looked at Sam, winking, "If Sam doesn't mind me stealing his car."

Sam just chuckled, "He's already yours sis." Ebony smiled, blushing softly as she went back to eating the food quietly. After they were finished they threw everything away and got in the car, Bee driving them back home.

* * *

Ebony was sitting at the dinner table, watching her parents quietly, debating on if she should tell them or not. She felt Sam nudge her side and raised her eyebrow at him. He looked over at their parents, silently telling her to do it. Ebony sighed before sitting up straight, "Dad, Mom..?"

They looked up, her tone catching their attention. Ron tilted his head, "Is everything alright sweetie?"

Ebony nodded, "I'm fine… I just need to tell you something, and you may not like it."

Judy leaned forward, "What is it dear?"

Ebony looked at Sam before looking back to their parents, feeling Sam grip her hand under the table for support. "I'm enlisting in the army. I'm going to join N.E.S.T. after basic training."

Ron watched her for a few seconds quietly, "You better stay safe, you hear? My heart won't be able to handle loosing you."

Judy put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure Optimus and Lennox wouldn't let that happen, especially not Bumblebee." She turned to Ebony and smiled softly, "That's great darling. I'm so glad you know what you want to do and are going after it. Sam you should learn from your sister."

Sam dropped her hand and grumbled as he pushed around the carrots on his plate, "Yeah, Yeah."

Ebony smiled softly at them, "I talked to Lennox and everything is ready and filed."

Ron nodded, "Do you know when you're going to training?"

Ebony smiled, "Well now that I know you're okay with it I'm going next Friday. So I have a week and a half with everyone…"

Ron sighed softly, "I knew you were grown up but I didn't think you would be leaving so soon…"

Ebony smiled sadly and got up, hugging both of her parents. "Hey, I'm not leaving yet and even then I'll come back, a lot! I can't let Sam get into trouble." Judy laughed at how Sam pouted before smiling up at Ebony. Ron smiled and gently kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Ebony had started exercising the next morning and was surprised at how far she could run, how many push-ups she could do. However as she continued pushing herself she could feel the buzzing of energy inside her and knew it was the cube's power now running through her veins. She heard an engine rev and looked up to see Bee pull up beside her, Sam and Mikaela getting out. Bee gently bumped up against her. Ebony smiled and sat on his hood, "Hey guys."

Mikaela chuckled and leaned against Sam, "Are you still going at it? You've been going since seven this morning."

Sam nodded, "I couldn't keep up with you for ten minutes let alone for five hours."

Ebony smiled shyly, "I guess I just have good stamina." Mikaela and Sam shrugged before going inside, saying bye to her and Bee.

{You have been exercising for a long time, darling, maybe you should take a break.}

Ebony gently rubbed the metal underneath her hands, "Bee. I need to talk to you."

{What is it? You're worrying me Ebony.} Ebony slipped into the driver's seat and shut the door for privacy. {Now you're really worrying me. Are you okay?}

Ebony rubbed his steering wheel, "Calm down Bee. I'm okay. But when you touched the Allspark with me on your shoulder, something happened… I felt its energy travel through my body, to my head. I saw so many things and now I know everything it possessed. I can only pick up on it when it's relevant or I need to know though. Then the energy went to my heart. My heart stopped Bumblebee; I could feel it stop beating. My vision went bright blue, the color of your optics. Then I was looking at you while you were trying to get me to respond. Someone spoke to me when I faced Megatron and they told me I could kill Megatron by forcing the energy into his spark, which I did. When I was out after that I dreamed of Cybertron... And now I can feel its energy when I overexert myself and then I can keep going forever it seems like."

Ebony sat in silence for a few minutes before Bee finally said something. {Ebony. hold still.} Ebony frowned before gasping as a blue scan ran over her from head to toe before disappearing. {Ebony. Your heart is part Cybertronian now... It functions as both a human heart and our spark. This is amazing!}

Ebony looked down at her chest, touching where her heart would be, "What do you mean functions as a spark?"

{You can form bonds with us, talk to other Cybertronians over those bonds, you can use our weapons, it's like you're a bot but with a human body.}

Ebony looked up at him, "So I can talk to you mentally like you do the others?" Ebony heard Bee's cooling fans kick on. "If we bonded?"

{Umm. Yes. There are different kinds of bonds but we can definitely form the friendship bond, I trust you enough Ebony. Do you trust me?}

Ebony nodded quickly, "With my life."

{We'll have to go to the lookout tonight, I can only do it in my real form, spark to spark.}

Ebony blushed but nodded, "Okay. Tonight, I'm going to go inside and rest in the meantime..." She got out and went inside, her head spinning with all they talked about.

* * *

Bumblebee turned his fans on high as he tried to calm down. When he ran the scan over her he could feel his spark trying to connect to hers, his spark wanted hers. He groaned as he calmed his thoughts, he couldn't rush into this with her. This would probably be scary for her and he needed to take it slow to see how her body handled a normal bond before he could even think about a romantic bond. Now that he's thinking about it. This must have been happening since Mission City. Ratchet had performed multiple scans on Ebony. He would have noticed this. The AllSpark changed her, it may not be done changing her either.

* * *

Ebony lied back on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Bee freaked out when they talked about a bond between them. Especially when he said there were different types, he probably thought she meant a romantic bond. Ebony felt her face heat up and covered her face; did she like Bumblebee like that? They were best friends and she would die for him. She would do anything for him. He made her happy and she always had the best time when they were together. He made her laugh and she always felt special around him, like she was different in his eyes than the others under his care. When he caller her darling she would kind of melt inside. She felt a sense of dread when they were apart.

Ebony sat up as she felt her heart, no her spark. She could feel the different patterns and energies. She liked Bumblebee. A lot.

* * *

Ebony walked downstairs and out to the garage, feeling nervous. Bumblebee pulled out and opened the door for her. Ebony smiled and got in as Bee began driving to the overlook. Ebony rolled down the window and let the breeze calm her down and her thoughts. "So how do you form a bond?"

Bumblebee parked at the overlook, opening the door for her. Ebony got out and looked up at him as he transformed, holding out his hand for her. Ebony got on and held on as he lifted her up, holding her close to his chest. {Well we need our sparks to be close to each other.. After that we have to focus on melding our sparks to form the bond but we also focus on how this is just a normal bond because otherwise our sparks could try to form a more intense bond.}

Ebony slowly nodded before she blushed as Bumblebee gently pressed her against his chest. Ebony leaned against his armor, hearing and feeling his spark beneath the metal. Ebony focused on her new-found spark and its energy, imagining it mixing with Bumblebee's. Soon she felt a sharp tug and gasped as she actually felt Bumblebee's presence tugging at her spark until they mixed.

 _Ebony?_

Ebony's eyes opened as she moved back, hearing Bumblebee's voice inside her head.

 _We can talk to each other like this from now on, it's more strenuous if we are far apart but if we focus we can do it._

Ebony felt a wave of comfort and went wide eyed as she took it all in. She could feel him completely. She could feel his mind and his spark and his emotions he sent to her.

 _How do I do this?_

 _Just like that._

Ebony jumped "You heard that?" She heard him chuckle and blushed softly.

 _You just focus on projecting your thoughts or feelings or anything else to me and it will happen, it will come much easier with practice._

 _So I can send feelings too?_

 _Of course. Our bond is fully functional on both ends._

Ebony focused and pushed all the trust she had for Bee and how happy she was at the moment and felt the immense sense of joy Bee sent back to her. Ebony giggled happily and looked up at him. _This is amazing!_

 _Our bond will only grow stronger with time so there will be much more to experience._

Ebony looked up at him and smiled as she climbed up to his shoulder, sitting down there. She looked up at the stars with him, enjoying the peace and quiet with her best friend. _I bet this is the last place you thought your war would be coming to an end, huh? On Earth. Probably galaxies away from Cybertron._

Bumblebee looked over at her and nodded. _It is. But I'm so glad it is. I got to meet you, Sam, Mikaela. You helped us kill Megatron. You've made me the happiest I've ever been. I wouldn't change anything._

Ebony blushed slightly before smiling at him, touching his facial plate. _I'm glad I met you too, Bee. You're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you._

Together they spent the next hour just watching the stars, talking about anything and everything. Enjoying the comforts of being alone with their new bond.

* * *

Ebony got up early the next day, fixed breakfast for everyone before leaving. She was dressed in her sports bra, some yoga pants and her running shoes. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail as she passed by the garage.

 _You're already up and going at it?_

Ebony turned to see the garage door open, Bumblebee resting inside in his vehicular form. Ebony walked over and sat on his hood, rubbing the smooth metal under her hand. _Yeah. It's going to get hot soon, I'd rather run while it's cool._

 _Do you want me to follow you?_

Ebony smiled and patted his hood before standing up. _I don't think that will be very stealthy of you._

 _You're right…_

Ebony smiled and gently kissed the top of his door. "I'll be back soon and then we can go for a drive, alright?" She grinned when she felt him raise up to meet her hand, the metal warming up under her touch. She waved one more time before she began running down the sidewalk.

* * *

Sam walked outside to see Bumblebee in the garage, close to the ground almost like he was sad. "What's up buddy?"

{There ain't no sunshine when she's gone...}

Sam chuckled softly as he stretched out a little, still stiff from sleep. "She's still gone? She left at like six." She had been gone for three hours. He walked over to Bee's driver side, the door opening up for him automatically. "How about we go look for her?"

Bumblebee immediately started his engine, driving towards where he felt her spark. He knew she wasn't in danger, she really didn't know how to hide her feelings yet. He hadn't felt anything bad from her but she did seem to be frustrated. She was probably deeply thinking and lost track of time. Bumblebee had drove halfway across the town to a coffee shop. He pulled to the outside seating and saw Ebony sitting at a table, drinking her coffee as she stared out into the distance. Her hair was down, curling around her shoulders. Her skin seemed to be glowing from her tanned skin reflecting the sunlight. She was smiling softly, making her look like the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He mentally stopped his self. He was getting into dangerous territory there.

Ebony turned her head when she felt something tug on her spark. She smiled when she saw Bumblebee pull up in front of her. She got up and walked over, getting into the passenger seat. "Hey you two."

Sam leaned back into the seat, laughing at his sister. "You ran for three hours and then get coffee?"

Ebony cradled her coffee, glaring at her brother. "Shh. He didn't mean it baby."

Sam snorted and looked at Bee's dashboard. "Ebony is addicted to coffee. If you ever hurt her feelings, buy her a cup of coffee with lots of creamer and sugar."

{Duly noted… How are you doin' darling?}

Ebony smiled as her seatbelt snapped around her gently. "Good. So what are we doing today?"

Sam leaned back in the seat as Bee began driving back home. "Well what would you like to do, Bee?"

{I'm down for anything!}

Ebony smiled as she finished her coffee, "Well. Have you even gotten Mikaela anything for her birthday?"

Sam turned to his sister, staring at her in fear. "N-no. When is it?"

Ebony groaned as she rubbed her face, "Tomorrow, Sam. It's tomorrow. Like every other year."

 _You celebrate the day you are born every year?_

Ebony ignored Sam's mumblings about what to get his girlfriend as she focused on Bee. _Yes. It's to celebrate another year alive, another year full of experiences and new things. Usually family and friends come together to have a party. I've set up Mikaela's birthday already. We're having it at the overlook, just me, you, Mikaela and Sam._

"What do I get her, Ebony!?"

Ebony sighed as she patted her brother's shoulder. "You're hopeless, Sam. Get her something car related. We could go to the Harley Davidson shop?"

Bee turned down another road to get to the mentioned shop, using the internet to find the right address. _And you buy the person gifts on their birthday?_

 _Yes. Thought you don't have too. It's just nice. Usually people just send cards wishing the person a happy birthday._

 _Ohh.. We used to have celebrations like this but with the war.._

 _Well now we can throw all the Autobots a party! Especially when I get to base, I'll talk Lennox and Optimus into it._

 _I'd love that._

Ebony grinned before she saw Bumblebee pull into a parking spot. She turned to Sam who was still freaking out, "Calm down, Sam. Let's go find something."

Sam thanked Bee quickly before pulling his sister inside, looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

 _I hope Sam finds something before he passes out from stress._

Ebony laughed to herself as she followed Sam around the women's clothes. Bee's tone made it even more hilarious. He sounded so done with Sam's craziness. She herself tuned it out, being used to it all by now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update as much this week. This was finals week for me! It was hell. Really. But I passed everything so now I'm making it all up. I'm going to try and get ahead of editing and work on some new chapters. I'm currently in between ROTF and DOTM.**

 **Thank you all for your love and support. It really makes my day when I see the reviews, favorites and follows.**

* * *

Ebony looked down at her bed, running her fingers through her now short hair, staring at all the items on her bed. She had all the forms and cards she would need to call home, money, all the items she needed for basic training and the backpack she bought to put it all in. She sighed as she looked out the window to see the garage where Bee was. She only had about three days left till she had to leave for basic training and most of her time was spent training or with her family.

 _You'll be fine._

Ebony jumped before blushing softly, _Did I accidentally project feelings again?_

 _A little bit but it's expected for you too. You can build up walls in your mind to prevent from doing such things, I'll show you how later when you have time._

Ebony looked out the window at her best friend, smiling softly. _I'm free now._

 _Wanna go for a drive?_

 _Of course._

Ebony walking downstairs and outside, hearing the engine rev as Bumblebee drove out of the garage. The driver side door opened for her. She smiled and slid in the seat, watching as the seat belt snapped around her, the door closing gently. She gently rubbed the steering wheel, "How about we go to the overlook?"

 _Sure!_

Ebony smiled before looking out the window and watching the scenery as it passed by. "I can't believe I'm going to be going to basic training in a few days… And then I'm going to be there for about ten weeks."

 _Are you scared?_

 _Yes and no. It's new and it will be hard but I can handle it._

 _I know you'll do great._

 _Thank you Bee... I'm going to miss you and the others_... _but after this we can be together at N.E.S.T. with the others, I know you miss them._

 _I'd pick you over them anytime..._ Bee parked at the overlook, lowering the windows so there would be a breeze for Ebony. _I mean it… You're the most important person to me. You're my best friend and I would do anything for you Ebony._

Ebony looked at the dashboard, blushing slightly. _You're my best friend too Bumblebee. You know that right?_

 _I know. It's almost like we've been best friends forever but it's only been a couple of months._

 _I know. I've felt close to you since we first met..._

They sat in silence, just enjoying being together. The breeze tickled Ebony's neck causing her to look down at Bee, her attention brought back to why they were out there. "So what about these walls?"

 _Okay, to put up walls in your mind you focus on what you want to hide from the other person. You imagine it all clumped together and then focus on pushing it back in your mind. You imagine it inside a locked box that only you can access. You lock it with an imaginary key and the other person won't be able to access it. This isn't the way they taught us in school but they were a bunch of geeks who made everything harder than it had to be._

Ebony did as he said, locking away the things she didn't want Bee to see, especially the way he made her feel sometimes. The way her heart, no spark, reacted to him sometimes. How her soul seemed to sign whenever he called her darlin'. How special she felt to Bumblebee. She hid it all from him, not knowing of the affect she also had on Bumblebee.

 _I can see it now, you being a troublemaker in school._

 _I was a troublemaker, but not as bad as the terror twins._

Ebony laughed as she leaned back in his seat as he told her about the twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

* * *

Ebony spent the remaining days left with her family, training when they were busy. That Friday she had on a gray shirt, khaki pants and comfy tennis shoes. She walked downstairs with her bag and saw everyone at the table, eating pancakes and bacon. Ebony sat down and smiled when Judy handed her a plate, "Eat up. It will be a while until you get to Missouri."

Ebony sighed and nodded, she hated that the closest base for combat training was in Missouri but there was no use in complaining. But that did mean she had a long flight there. She soon finished and smiled at everyone, "I better get going."

Judy got up and hugged her tightly, "Be careful and don't quit, okay?"

Ebony smiled and nodded, hugging her back. Ron hugged her next, kissing the top of her head, "I love you."

Ebony smiled softly, "I love you too dad." She then hugged Mikaela and Sam, telling them goodbye before walking outside. They all followed and waved bye as she got in Bee's driver side. She waved one last time as he began driving to the airport. _I'm already nervous._

 _You'll be fine!_

Ebony managed a small smile and tried to calm down as she watched the road. _Yeah…_ She saw the airport and gripped the seat belt, _hopefully_.

Bee pulled up to the drop off area. _Ebony. You stood up to Decepticons. You didn't back down from any of them, including Megatron. You took out the leader of the Decepticons. For some reason Primus chose to become involved in your life, changing your heart to a spark. You're an amazing person, Ebony. You can do anything you want, I know you can. Now you're going to get on that plane, go to training and show everyone just how amazing you are, like how I know you are._

Ebony blushed dark red as she listened to him inside her head. She reached forward and gently hugged his steering wheel. _Thank you, Bumblebee. I needed that.. I'm going to miss you so much._

 _I'm going to miss you too. But we can still talk when you're not busy, you know? You're not going to be alone ever._

 _I'll see you in a few weeks, Bee._

 _See you soon… please be careful and take care of yourself_.

Ebony took a deep breath and grabbed her bag, _I will... I promise. You better be here in ten weeks or I'll scratch your paint job_. Bee made a chuckling sound before opening the door. Ebony smiled and kissed the steering wheel and got out, walking inside the building. She turned to see Bee driving off. She sighed before she walked up to the check in desk. She handed the agent all the paperwork he needed, looking around quietly. He looked everything up and nodded, handing her the boarding pass and back her other paperwork. Since she only had a carry-on bag she didn't have to check hers so she went on to security. She took off her shoes and bag, setting them on the conveyor and stepping through, grabbing her stuff before looking for her gate. She found her gate and sat down in one of the seats, looking around. She saw another woman sit down in front of her, carrying a large bag and wearing an army shirt. "Excuse me; are you going to Fort Leonard Wood?"

The woman looked up and smiled, "Yeah, basic training. You?"

Ebony smiled, relaxing a bit. "Me too."

The woman smiled and moved beside her, holding out her hand, "I'm Sarah Williams."

Ebony shook her hand, "Ebony Witwicky."

Sarah smiled and looked at her watch, "We have a bit till they'll call us... So why did you enlist?"

Ebony nodded softly, "Yeah. I have a couple of close family friends who are military and they inspired me."

Sarah smiled, "My brother enlisted a couple of years ago we've always been really close so he convinced me to enlist."

Ebony smiled and nodded, "I have a brother but he's a bit of a wimp." She laughed softly, "He probably couldn't even do a few push-ups."

Sarah laughed, "Well good thing he has you then."

Ebony smiled and nodded, continuing to talk about their families for a while, just killing time. They looked up hearing their flight being called and got up, grabbing their bags. Ebony's row got called first so she smiled and said bye to Sarah before boarding. She handed the attendant her boarding pass before going to her seat. She put her bag in the overhead compartment and sat down in the window seat, looking out the window quietly. She saw someone else sit next to her but they just got out their iPod and listened to it quietly. At least it wasn't anyone annoying. She turned back to the window and buckled herself in, anxious about arriving in Missouri.

 _You'll be fine, hurry up because I already miss you._

 _Just watch out for my punk ass little brother and I'll be back before we know it._

* * *

Ebony woke up when she heard the flight attendants announcing they were landing soon. She sighed and sat up, rubbing her neck before looking out the window. She saw the airport just ahead of them. She buckled herself in again, hating how it reminded her of Bee. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She smiled softly as she felt the tugging at her spark, a wave of comfort flowing to her, Bee was thinking of her too. She felt the plane shake a little as the landing gear hit the runway and the plane began to slow down. She waited patiently until they were stopped before getting her bag, walking off the plane and to the Fort Leonard reception desk. The woman smiled, looking over her forms before handing her a bag with her uniform in it and other things she would need. "Okay, you'll be on bus number 27 and it will leave at 10:00 sharp."

Ebony smiled and nodded, going to the nearest bathroom and changed into the uniform. She sighed as she pulled on the boots, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked different from two years ago, before she met the Autobots. She was a bit taller, her hair was short now. She had lost her baby fat, she had more muscles and she was more confident but killing the leader of the Decepticons might do that to a person. Of course she was now different internally as well. She put her clothes in her bag before going and waiting outside for her bus. She saw Sarah already out there, dressed and waiting as well. She walked over to her and smiled, "Hey. What bus are you on?"

Sarah grinned, "Hey! Bus 27. You?"

Ebony smiled, "Same. This is it now. We're actually here."

Sarah sighed and nodded, the worry in her eyes showing through. "Yeah. Now we just got to make it through this."

Ebony nodded, smiling. "We can do it though. We got to show these men up."

Sarah laughed and nodded, "That is true."

Ebony laughed softly and looked around at all the other people going to basic training. There was a lot. She rubbed her arm, looking at her watch. It was nine fifty. Ten more minutes till they had to leave. She looked up hearing the buses arriving. She found 27 and followed Sarah as they got on the bus, sitting beside each other in the back. After a few minutes the bus began moving, driving to the base.

Soon Ebony saw the base getting closer and bit her lip worriedly. When the bus drove to the back she could see the drill sergeants waiting on them. She got her bags ready, Lennox having already told her to be prepared for this type of thing. When the doors opened they all rushed out, holding their bags up and getting in line. Ebony got behind Sarah and held up her bag, putting her face in it while staying still. She heard others getting yelled at and just hoped she wouldn't. This started basic training officially.

* * *

Bee drove back to South Gate while telling Optimus that Ebony was on her way to Missouri through the com link. He saw the house and pulled up, parking in the garage and sank lower than usual. He already missed her and she just left. She was going to be gone for ten weeks! He heard the door open and saw Sam and Mikaela walk up to him. Mikaela rubbed his hood but it was different than when Ebony did it. Ebony's touch left small tingles, Mikaela's hand just felt weird.

"I'm sorry Bee. But soon she'll be out and you can be with each other all day!"

Sam nodded, patting the hood gently, "Cheer up buddy, how about we go for a drive?"

Bee thought about it before opening the doors, {Get in before I change my mind.}

Sam got in and sighed softly, "Come on Bee. She's safe and she's going to come back. She wouldn't want you worrying so much."

Mikaela patted the dashboard, "She'll be back before you know it. I'm sure Sam will keep you busy." She glared at him and Sam held up his hands. Mikaela smiled and leaned back in the seat as Bee drove down the road.

* * *

 _Ebony?_

Bumblebee waited silently to hear back from his best friend. He was waiting at the airport, having already said goodbye to Sam and Mikaela. Lennox and Ironhide were waiting on the plane heading to Diego Garcia.

 _Bumblebee? What's up?_

Bee could feel how tired Ebony was and felt bad for waking her up. She was only slightly awake.

 _I'm going to N.E.S.T.'s base for a few days. I'm not going to be able to talk with you any during that time.. But I'll still be there next week for your graduation!_

Bee grew more worried that she didn't answer him right away, then feeling how nervous she felt and how worried.

 _Are you okay? What happened? Is everyone else okay?_

Bumblebee tried to use his most calming tone of voice when he responded to her, making sure he wasn't projecting anything but calm.

 _I'm fine, I promise. Ratchet is just doing some routine checkups and working on my voice. I'm also here to help get things set up for the both of us, since I know you more than anyone else._

 _Oh.. Okay then. I hope everything goes well. I'll see you soon, Bee._

 _See you soon, darlin'._

* * *

Ten weeks seemed like an eternity to Ebony. Sure she was busy non-stop. She was working, eating or sleeping. She didn't have much time to think about Bee and her family but it still seemed like forever for them to reach family day, the day before graduation. She was almost home free! She was in her uniform and standing just behind a building, waiting on the command. She knew her family was just on the other side, waiting on them to come out and it was driving her insane.

That was really hard when she could physically feel Bumblebee's presence. As soon as he got near base that morning she had felt him. Her spark was tugging at her, wanting to be with her friend. She could feel how excited he was, his energy feeling like a puppy who hadn't seen his friend in months. If she didn't have to remain stoic she would be the same. She was so happy to finally be able to see her family.

Her drill sergeant nodded, and began yelling the chant, telling them to march. Ebony took a deep breath before repeating the chant and marching behind the soldier in front of her. She had to look at the back of his head but she heard Sam and Judy yelling her name and waving out of the corner of her eye. She even heard another guy yelling her name that sounded slightly familiar but she couldn't be sure who it was. She almost froze though when she felt her spark reach out and connect with Bumblebee's. Their sparks were close enough now.

 _Bumblebee?_

Ebony sent back frustration as he didn't answer her which all she got back was him laughing. They reached the stopping point and turned on their heels to face their families. She saw her family a bit to the right of where she was. She saw Ron, Judy, Sam, Mikaela and another man with them. He seemed to be about twenty. He had light blonde hair, electric blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, a yellow shirt and dark blue jeans with matching yellow converse. Ebony quickly looked forward again and began repeating more chants that her drill sergeant was saying. After they finished the drill sergeant told them that they are going to begin the weapons demonstration and then they would be free to be with their soldiers. He then turned and began walking down the hill to the artillery field where everything was already set up. The soldiers who weren't participating stood in formation in front of the field while the soldiers who were stepped forward, Ebony being one of them.

She watched as the soldiers demonstrating the smoke bombs and hand grenades went. They acted as if there was an enemy in the prop behind everything and ran through the course, throwing the bombs and smoke grenades to show where the enemies were. After the bombs exploded her group went next. She ran forward and fell down on her stomach and set up the M249 machine gun, lining up the sight before she began shooting. She heard the others guns going off and counted down before she stopped. She yelled out orders for the next group, two soldiers wielding M16 AT-4s stepped forward and locked on the target before launching the grenades, a huge explosion hitting the fake building. The first group of soldiers grabbed their guns and rushed in the building, yelling out clear when they found no more enemies. They then turned and stepped back, turning and facing everyone. The drill sergeants spoke for a bit before they concluded the ceremony and released the soldiers to their families. Ebony put the gun down and brushed the dirt off the front of her uniform before looking for her family. She saw Mikaela and jogged up to them. She grinned when she saw all of them, "Hey guys!" They all turned and grinned seeing her.

Mikaela ran and hugged her, "Ebony! You looked so awesome!"

Sam grinned and hugged her next, spinning her around, "I missed you!"

Ebony smiled and ruffled his hair, "Thanks and I missed everyone too."

Ron and Judy smiled and hugged her next, "We missed you."

Ebony smiled and hugged them back, "I missed you too... I'm so glad it's graduation."

They smiled and stepped back, looking back at the other male. Ebony tilted her head as he hugged her tightly, "Ebony!"

Ebony gasped as their chests touched and her spark reached out and connected with Bumblebee's. "Bee?"

The man smiled and nodded as he sat her down, "Yep!" Bee held both of her hands in his, "This is my holoform. Ratchet gave us all one, it's similar to the way we scan vehicles and turn into them. And he also fixed my voice box permanently. That's why I left last week."

Ebony gasped softly before she hugged him tightly, "Oh my gosh, Bee that's amazing!"

Bee smiled and hugged her tightly, rubbing her back gently. "I missed you..."

Ebony smiled and hugged him back, "I missed you too Bee..."

Sam chuckled, "Alright, enough with the lovey dovey. Can we go? I'm starving."

Ebony blushed and punched his shoulder. "Jerk."

Judy giggled, "Come on; let's go get something to eat."

Ebony smiled and nodded, walking behind her. She felt someone link arms with her and looked to see Bee grinning down at her, waves of pure happiness being sent over their bond. Ebony smiled and showed everyone around the base, well the areas they were allowed to see. After the tour and tons of questions they went to one of the restaurants on base. Ebony was seated in the middle at a large table. Bee sat to her left, Sam on the right. Mikaela sat across from Sam with Ron and Judy next to her. Ebony looked over at Bee as the others talked about the ceremony. He really was gorgeous. He was gorgeous in any form, robot, car, human. Ebony felt her spark throb as she thought about Bee. She looked down at her hands and thought about what she had learned about herself during training. It was hard to keep it a secret sometimes, warranting a call from Lennox himself sometimes to keep things quiet. Like how she had fell from a tower and wasn't hurt. How she never grew tired from the extensive amounts of push ups and laps she was forced through. How she was faster than anyone else. How she seemed to know everything about weapons now, something about the AllSpark's knowledge running through her brain.

 _Are you okay? You haven't responded to your family. They're getting suspicious._

Ebony looked up at Bee's eyes and felt herself get lost again. His eyes were so beautiful. She took a deep breath and focused on his whole face. _I'm fine. Just thinking.. I have a lot to talk to you about._

"What are you two doing?" Ebony looked over to see Judy watching them curiously. "You've been staring at each other for minutes. Not even talking but your expressions keep changing."

Ebony stared at them for a few seconds before smiling. "Sorry. We're just close and can talk without speaking. We just know each other that well."

Judy smiled sweetly at them, "That's so cute. You used to be like that with Sam."

Sam watched the two and raised an eyebrow. "So, are you excited for tomorrow, Ebony?"

Ebony was thankful for the topic change, feeling Bee relax as well. "Extremely. I can't wait to spend more time with you guys.. before you know."

Bumblebee looked over at her and smiled, "But it will be very exciting. Especially since this is something you've been wanting since last year."

Ron smiled and nodded, "I'm proud of you for going after what you want, Ebony. I'm going to miss you but it's a part of growing up. You have your own life now, with your new friends."

* * *

Ebony waved goodbye to her parents as they walked back towards their car which was parked next to Bumblebee. She turned to Bee who was sitting on a bench, waiting on her. She walked over and sat down beside him, watching the sky getting darker.

 _So, how's everyone at base?_

 _Good actually. Some more Autobots joined us, some which are driving Ratchet crazy. Lennox and Epps are excited for you to join us._

Ebony turned to face him, feeling excited that more Autobots made it to Earth. _Really? Who are they?_

Bumblebee looked down at her and smiled. _Elita-1, my carrier. Her two sisters, Arcee and Chromia. Jolt, Sideswipe and the twins Mudflap and Skid._

Ebony saw flashes of everyone briefly in her mind as Bee said their name before looking up at him. "Your mom?"

Bumblebee nodded, "Optimus is ecstatic. We hadn't been able to contact her in ages. Distance and time had worn down our bonds."

Ebony smiled slightly up at him. "I'm glad she's safe and back with you two.."

Bumblebee looked down at her again and gently caressed her face, wiping away a tear that had fallen. "You know your mother would have proud of you, very proud."

Ebony smiled and leaned into his touch, surprised at how warm he was. His hands were soft but she could feel how strong he was even as a human. His smell was even the same, leather, oil, a certain spice that she couldn't place. It always made her feel comfortable. "I know.. I know. I just wish she could see how much I've grown up.. To meet you. She would love you, Bee."

Bee gently hugged her, kissing the top of her head. "If she's anything like you I'm sure I'd love her as well."


	7. Chapter 7

**{X}**

 **So you guys are probably going to love this chapter, I know I do. It skips around a lot during a two week period just in case that confuses you any. I would really love to know how you feel about this chapter in particular so review or messages are greatly welcomed.**

 **{X}**

* * *

Ebony looked out from behind the curtain at her drill sergeant as he began the march. Her platoon began filing out in line as they also marched behind him. She waited till she was up before she began marching as well. She looked out and saw her family together in the seats, waving and grinning at her. She smiled internally as she followed the person in front of her to their seats. They waited till their drill sergeant ordered them to sit.

 _You look beautiful, darlin'_

 _Oh my gosh, Bee. I have to remain stoic right now!_

 _Sorry!_

Ebony blushed as she sat at the same time as everyone else, waiting till they were to be called up again. She could feel Bee staring at her and smiled to herself. She watched as the other officers gave their speeches, listening intently. After the last drill sergeant sang the national anthem, everyone rose up and were called up again, standing in three rows to announce themselves. Ebony of course was in the front and could see her family freaking out. She had to laugh internally because she had to keep a straight face. One by one her fellow soldiers sat down till it was her turn. She took a deep breath before stepping forward.

"Ebony Witwicky from the state of California!"

She heard her family yell her name as she walked off the stage and took her seat. She felt giddy inside and was just bursting to get out and be with her family. She waited till they were all finished and they lined up again for individual awards. She waited until her name was called for most outstanding soldier. Ebony blushed a little before walking up onstage, taking the award and shaking the drill sergeant's hands. She turned and smiled at her family for once and winked at Bee before walking back off stage and sitting in her seat.

 _I knew you'd be the best soldier! I'm so proud!_

 _Thank you, Bee. That means a lot._

It did mean a lot to her. For Bee to be proud of her, just a human soldier, it made her want to kiss him.

Whoa. She wanted to kiss him. She couldn't think about that right now, though.

After a few minutes everyone sat back down. They listened to one of the drill sergeants giving another speech on how they're all soldiers now, what that means to them and their families. After he was done her platoon was called back up and went back into formation. They formed three lines, facing the west wall and marched in place as their drill sergeants released the families and the soldiers. The soldiers walked offstage and outside, grabbing their bags as they did.

Ebony looked around before she heard her name being called. She walked over to the other side of the parking lot and smiled, seeing her family by Bee's vehicle mode. She grinned and walked over, dropping her bag, "Hey guys!"

Bee saw her first and grinned, running over and hugging her gently, "Ebony!"

Ebony blushed softly and smiled, hugging him back, "Hey Bee."

She reluctantly let go, her mom and father gently hugging her, "Ready to get something to eat and head home?"

Ebony smiled and nodded, ruffling Sam's hair. "Oh yeah. I'm dying for some fast food."

Mikaela laughed and got in the back of Bee, "Well come on then!"

Ebony smiled and got in the passenger's seat, "Alright, Alright. Jeez. I was the one in basic training, not you guys."

Sam smirked, "We're the ones who had to deal with a depressed Bee."

Ebony turned to Bee to see him pouting as he drove behind Ron and Judy. "I was not. I just missed Ebony."

Mikaela giggled, "He sat in your room, staring at your picture sometimes."

Bee narrowed his eyes and braked, jerking them all a bit, "I did not."

Ebony smiled and gently reached over, rubbing his arm. "It's okay. I missed him too." Bee's holoform blushed softly as his AC kicked on, keeping himself cool. Ebony watched him react and grinned to herself, Bee was adorable sometimes. Bee soon pulled up to a Dairy Queen and let everyone out. Everyone but Ebony filed in quickly. Ebony turned to Bee, "Are you coming in with us?"

Bee shook his head, "I'm going to talk to Optimus and the others. I'll be here when you finish."

Ebony nodded softly. "Okay.. Tell everyone I said hello." She turned and walked inside, dying for a Blizzard.

Bumblebee waited a bit before reaching out to Optimus over their bond. _Ebony is finally out. When do we need to report in?_

It took a few seconds before Optimus responded, _That's great news. Captain Lennox said preferably in at least a week and to just tell one of us when you are coming._

Bee nodded and drummed his fingers on his door, _Okay. They're eating right now but I will tell Ebony when she finishes._

 _Alright. I will see you soon. _

Bee leaned back in the seat, thinking about how life will be for them now. They'll be working together on the base. They'd be able to spend a lot more time together but they'll be leaving their family behind. Or the only family Ebony had left. Bee remembered the feelings he had been getting around Ebony lately. He knew what was happening, he wasn't oblivious to it. He had already fallen for Ebony. He couldn't pin-point the exact time it happened but it didn't matter. She brightened his day just by being near him. The times where they went driving, even if they didn't say anything, were some of his favorite things. They way he felt like he was protecting her, keeping her cradled safely in his arms essentially. It always made him feel so special how she fully trusted him. She would fall asleep during some of the rides they had together. Sam mentioned one time how she never fell asleep in a car ride. She was always alert and watching the road. She almost always got sick when riding with someone else. Ebony trusted him enough to fall asleep while he drove. That meant more to him than he could explain. He just hoped that trust also meant something else she felt for him. She kept her feelings hidden very well most of the time and he couldn't tell..

"Hey Bee!" Ebony smiled as she sat down in the passenger's seat, the other two getting in the back first. "Ready to go home?"

Sam yawned as he stretched, "I am!" Mikaela rolled her eyes and leaned against him, muffling a yawn.

Bee smiled as he watched the three humans, "I'm beyond ready. We'll be at the airport in twenty minutes."

Ebony tilted her head, "Are we getting on a military plane?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Bee's big aft couldn't fit on a normal commercial flight."

Bee scoffed, "I hardly have a big aft."

Ebony laughed and patted his shoulder, "It's fine. I just thought you drove." _Besides, you have a nice aft._

Shit. Why did she say that to him?! Oh god.

Mikaela groaned, oblivious to how the two up front froze, "We looked it up on Google Maps beforehand and it would take over twenty four hours."

 _You think I have a nice aft?_

 _Of course. You're very attractive Bee. In all your forms._ Oh god, her spark felt like it was going to incinerate or burst out of her chest, maybe both. Oh god, Bee was blushing. He was blushing!

 _You're the most beautiful person I've ever met_ _, Ebony._ Yep. There went her spark. She feels like she could both die and go to heaven. _Thank you.._ Ebony took a deep breath before looking out the window, _Are you going to sit with us during the flight to keep up appearances?_

 _Yeah, Lennox contacted some friends and they believe I'm your 'baby' and that you had to have me._ Ebony blushed dark red and looked at her lap shyly. Bee smiled and gently held her hand, squeezing it. Ebony smiled and relaxed a bit more. Bee pulled up to the back area where they were loading the plane, "We get VIP treatment now so we can bypass all the other stuff, but we still have to have security look over everyone and me." Ebony nodded and got out, looking up at the huge plane before seeing a group of security officers walking over to them.

The first one shook her hand, "Good morning, mam. We apologize but we need to do a security check."

Ebony smiled and nodded, "It's fine. I understand." She got out her bag from Bee's trunk and handed it to one of the others, "I just want to get home." The first one smiled and nodded, beginning to pat her down but not unprofessionally and ran a metal detector over her. He did the same to everyone else, including Bee. The others checked their bags and Bee's alt mode. When they all finished they handed them their boarding pass and let them load onto the plane. Ebony watched as Bee drove himself up the hatch and into the plane. She quickly climbed up the steps just in time to see Bee step out and sit down, leaving space for her beside Mikaela. Ebony sat down and buckled herself in, "Well this is exciting."

Mikaela laughed and leaned back, "Yeah, yeah. I still would have enjoyed comfy seats and in flight service."

Ebony laughed and leaned against Bee, "I don't care, as long as Bee is with us." Mikaela smiled at them knowingly as Bee gently held her hand, trying to comfort her. After a little bit a soldier asked everyone to make sure they were securely fastened before he checked on the straps holding Bee secure. When he was sure they were tight enough he went back to the cockpit. The plane soon began moving down the runway before lifting off. Ebony closed her eyes and laid her head on Bee's shoulder, squeezing his hand. Bee smiled softly and squeezed hers back gently, telling funny stories about Ironhide and Ratchet over their bond until she fell asleep. When she did he just kissed the top of her head and laid back, relaxing.

They both didn't realize it but Mikaela and Sam had both noticed just how hopelessly they were both in love with the other.

 **{X}**

Ebony smiled as she fell back on her bed, hugging her pillow to her chest. The beds at basic training weren't awful but they weren't as soft as her own bed. Bee chuckled, leaning against the doorway. "Comfy?"

Ebony smiled and nodded, flailing out her arms, "I hope they have better beds at the base than they did at basic training."

Bee smiled and sat beside her, "I'm sure they do."

Ebony smiled watching him, "I'm excited about working with you and everyone at the base."

Bee leaned back, looking up at the photos hanging on the wall. "Everyone is excited about your arrival."

Ebony nodded, looking up at her ceiling, "I can't wait."

They heard a knock as Sam opened the door, smirking, "I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

Ebony rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at his face, hitting him dead on. Sam groaned and grabbed the pillow and threw it back, "I'm spending the night at Mikaela's. So don't do anything stupid."

Ebony got up and pushed him out the door and playfully slammed it, "Sam! Don't make me tell mom about all those nights I covered for you!" They could both hear Sam squeak as he ran down the stairs. Ebony turned around and chuckled softly as she sat back down.

Bee grinned, "I'm sure Judy would embarrass him if she knew what we do."

Ebony laughed and nodded, "I know she would. I just don't want to hear that conversation."

Bee chuckled, "Aw come on. It would be hilarious to watch his reaction!"

Ebony smiled and nodded, "It would." She stifled a yawn and pouted, "I'm still not caught up on my sleep."

Bee gently ruffled her hair, "I'm sure you will be soon. Get some rest?"

Ebony pouted before nodding, "Good night Bee..."

Bee smiled, "Good night Ebony." He kissed her forehead before he let his holoform disappear.

Ebony stood there, staring at the wall in shock. He just kissed her. She blushed dark red as she got ready for bed, her mind continuing to replay the kiss.

 **{X}**

Ebony laid back on Bee's hood, once again out by the overlook. His holoform was beside her, watching the clouds floating by. Ebony looked over at him and sighed softly. _Soo.. Did Lennox or anyone else mention what was going on with me at basic training?_

Bee looked over at her, tilting his head which slightly. _No. Did something happen?_

 _Sort of. It was very hard for me to hide my new abilities. I never got hurt and if I did, I healed quickly. I never really got tired. The AllSpark gave me so much knowledge that nothing ever came hard to me. Especially weapons. I could take apart any gun and put it back together perfectly before anyone else could even take one apart. Then when you told me about the new Autobot arrivals I saw them in my head when you said their names.._

Bumblebee sat up and gently held her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. _Is it scaring you?_

Ebony sat up, leaning into his side. _No.. I'm just curious about what else I can do.. I'm not scared. It's just taking me a while to get used to not being really human anymore.. I mean I'm not really either, you know? I have a human body, my heart is the equivalent of a Cybertronian Spark, I'm stronger, faster and smarter than any other human. I mean I'm talking to you over a bond we made with our sparks and minds..._

Bumblebee watched her before smiling, kissing her cheek. _It's pretty awesome. I know you feel that way too._

Ebony laughed softly, a slight blush tinging her cheeks. _Yeah, it is. It really is._

 **{X}**

Ebony sipped on her iced coffee as she watched Sam and Mikaela in front of her. "What?"

Mikaela grinned at her, waggling her eyebrows. "You're so in love with Bee."

Sam groaned into his drink, "Mikaela, can we not?"

Mikaela looked over at her boyfriend and snorted. "Oh come on, Sam. You've noticed it too."

Sam looked at his girlfriend before his sister. "Yeah but I don't want to think about my sister in a relationship with anyone."

Ebony blushed dark red as she listened to them, "I'm not in love with Bee. I mean, we're two different races, nothing can happen." She didn't know who she was trying to convince, them or herself.

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "Come on. You're both head over heels for each other. And besides you've already proven that false. You've bonded together already. You're definitely compatible. Besides if his holoform can eat and do any all other human functions.." She winked at the end causing Sam to gag.

Ebony felt her heart fluttering in her chest, looking outside to Bumblebee who was parked next to her Ninja. It's not like she hadn't thought about that before.. "Do you really think he feels the same?"

Sam ate the rest of his pastry before nodding. "Even I can see it. He's totally into you. It's kind of sickening really."

Mikaela nudged him in the side, "Sam, come on. It's cute. They're best friends to lovers. "

Ebony groaned as she finished her drink, "Hardly. We're just friends."

Mikaela grinned at her, looking out at Bee. "You're already passed that long ago, sweetie."

Ebony shook her head, sighing softly. She walked outside with her friends, sitting on her motorcycle. "So. I'll see you two later. I have to go shopping."

Mikaela leaned against Bee's side, "Want me to come with you?"

Ebony shrugged, grinning at her. "If you want to come." Ebony looked at Sam and stuck her tongue out. "Sorry. No boys allowed."

 _Rude. So rude._

 _Do you really want to go shopping for underwear with me and Mikaela._

 _Maybe._

 _Tough luck, Bee._

Ebony handed Mikaela her extra helmet as she put her own on. She let Mikaela get on before she waved, revving the engine and flying past the boys.

Sam got in the driver's seat and snorted. "Show off. I bet you could beat them."

Bee revved his engine and floored it after them, driving beside them on the highway. "Of course I can."

Ebony looked over at him, the boys not able to see her eyes through the dark visor. Ebony just revved her engine teasingly and sped up, crossing over ahead of them. She knew Bee would slow down, using that to her advantage as she sped down the right exit, Mikaela waving as they went around the corner.

Sam and Bee passed them on the way home in silence for a few moments. Sam broke it first as he laughed softly. "Our girlfriends are spirited, huh?"

"Ebony is not my girlfriend, Sam." He wished she was. Desperately.

Sam rolled his eyes as he watched everyone stare at them as Bee passed them. "Keep telling yourself that, bro."

 **{X}**

Ebony was walking down the street with Bee, Mikaela and Sam walking behind them. Ebony was licking at her ice cream cone, chatting with Bee about why some guys had drove past them on skateboards. Bumblebee really wanted to try it.

Mikaela smiled as she saw Bee look at Ebony's ice cream. "Have you never tasted any before, Bee?"

Bee shook his head, "No. We never really had any sweets on Cybertron. We just had some alcoholic version of Energon."

Mikaela frowned and held out her ice cream to Bee, "Strawberry is my favorite. It's really sweet, try it."

Bee watched her before leaning forward and licking at the cone. He leaned back, grinning. "Oh my Primus. That's so good."

Ebony blushed and held his hand, walking into another ice cream parlor. "Let's get you one then!"

Mikaela turned to Sam and grinned. "See, so cute!"

Sam groaned, rubbing his face before eating more of his chocolate ice cream. "Stoppp."

Mikaela shook her head as she watched Bee through the glass, tasting different flavors of ice cream while Ebony laughed at his child-like responses. "Oh come on. They just need some gentle nudges."

Sam shook his head as watched the two. "If you say so. They seem like they're doing fine on their own."

 **{X}**

Bee stared at the air-hockey table, tilting his head. "So.. I have to stop this disk from entering my goal?"

Ebony nodded as she held her puck, "Yeah, and try to get the disk in my goal. The first one to twelve wins."

Bee nodded, looking determined causing Ebony to smile. "Alright, bring it."

Ebony got ready and hit the disk, making it bounce and dangerously close to his goal. Bee blocked it only and they began to get into it. They were playfully insulting the other as they continued. Soon they were tied at eleven. Ebony grinned as she bounced the puck back, watching it fly across the board. Bee tried to get it but just missed as it bounced last second, flying into his goal. "Yes!"

Bee pouted as he watched her, "I was so close."

Ebony smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay. There are still tons of more games we can play. How about Air Ball?"

Bee looked over at the machines Sam was playing against Mikaela. "That looks like fun."

Ebony smiled and squeezed his hand and walked over, inserting the coins to play.

Bee did the same, throwing the first ball and getting it immediately into the 500 point hole. He grinned over at Ebony. "Ha."

Ebony narrowed her eyes, throwing her first ball, getting it in the 1000 point hole, "Ha!" They both glared at each other before competing, trying to score higher than the other. When they ran out of balls Bee ended up getting 300 more points.

Bee grinned and hugged Ebony, "I win this time!"

Ebony smiled and leaned into him, "I'm glad you're having fun."

Bee smiled down at her, "Because of you."

Mikaela watched the two and grinned, leaning into Sam. "They're so cute."

Sam shook his head and kissed her cheek. "Come on, Mikaela. Leave them alone."

Mikaela shook her head, "Oh come on, just two more dates."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Are they dates if they don't realize they're on a date?"

Mikaela looked up at him and kissed him softly, making it last before pulling back, grinning at the dazed look in his eyes. "Come on Sam, please?"

"Anything you want."

 **{X}**

Ebony got into the seat, buckling the seat belt around her, forcing herself into Bee's side. Mikaela had begged them to go to an Amusement Park together before Ebony had to leave. So here they were. Ebony and Bee went on one of the biggest roller coasters, a wooden one. The car only had one long seat belt so the two riders were forced together. Ebony gripped onto the bar over their laps and smiled at Bee. "You ready?"

Bee looked down at the car they were in, not fully trusting human engineers and mechanics. "I don't know. Are you sure you're going to be safe?"

Ebony laughed softly as the car jolted as it began ascending on the track to the top of the largest hill. "I'm sure, Bee. You'll love it."

Bee held Ebony's hand as he looked down from how high they were climbing, "And you do this for fun?"

Ebony grinned at him, "I'm taking you on the RipCord next!'

Bumblebee looked up what that ride was before gaping at her, "You're only help up by cords!"

Ebony laughed as they were at the top, "It's fun!" She screamed as the car dropped over the hill, going straight down. She flung her hands up with Bee, laughing happily. She looked over and saw Bee grinning at her. Ebony smiled and winked at him, placing her hands back down.

After they got off that ride, Bumblebee was ready for the RipCord, on an adrenaline high like Ebony. They rushed over to the ride, paying for the tickets. Sam and Mikaela followed them, taking pictures for them and letting Sam's stomach settle.

Ebony stepped into the harness, letting the attendant suit her up. She looked over at Bee and smiled, seeing him getting suited up so he would be the one to pull the cord. "Still want to do this?"

Bee looked over at her, nodding determinedly. "Yes. I'm excited. It looks like fun!"

Ebony laughed as she walked over to the loading dock with him, "I can't wait to how you react to the drop." Ebony held onto the sides of the platform they raised as they were flipped forward.

Bee looked over at Ebony and smiled a bit nervously now. He linked arms with Ebony as instructed, groaning as they were hoisted back and up to the top. "Okay, now I'm nervous."

Ebony smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "It'll be okay. You'll love it when we drop."

Bee looked down at how small everyone seemed, "Whoa.."

"Flyers ready? 3, 2, 1, Fly!"

Bee gulped before he reached back and pulled the cord. For a few seconds they were pure falling before they swung up, becoming straight up again before swinging back. Bumblebee laughed happily at how amazing that felt, grinning over at Ebony. "Oh my Primus!"

Ebony laughed and smiled at him before waving down to Mikaela and Sam, "So much fun!"

 **{X}**

Ebony pulled up next to Bumblebee's vehicle form. She got off and pulled her helmet off. She was brushing her fingers through her hair when she saw someone approaching her. She turned to see a guy looking her motorcycle over and then her, not hiding how obvious he was being. "Can I help you?"

"Is that a 250R?"

Ebony placed her helmet in the bag, keeping an eye on the guy. "Yeah."

"That's awesome. You don't really see a lot of women driving motorcycles."

Ebony rolled her eyes. "There are a ton of women motorcyclists."

The man stepped closer to her, making her step back against Bee's side. "Not as sexy as you are."

Ebony narrowed her eyes at him, "Seriously, back off before you get hurt."

The guy smirked at her as he went to grab her hip, "Someone wants to play rough, huh?"

Ebony grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back, slamming him to the ground. "You could say that."

Bumblebee's holoform ran out of the restaurant, Ron, Judy and Sam behind him. "Did he hurt you?"

Ebony glared down at the guy who was struggling to get free from her grip. "No. He's just a little punk."

Bumblebee walked over and picked the man up, shoving him away from them. "Good."

Ron glared at the guy, "Do you want me to call the cops on him?"

Ebony shook her head as she turned to her parents, smiling. "Nah. It's fine. Ready to eat?"

Judy laughed as she side hugged her daughter, walking with her inside. "That was so awesome, dear."

Bumblebee smiled and looked over at Ron, "I can run his plates if you want?"

Ron looked over at him and chuckled softly, patting his shoulder. "No, it's alright. Ebony can handle herself and she has you to look out for her."

Bumblebee grinned at her and walked inside with him, holding open the doors for him.

 **{X}**

Ebony looked down at the note, "Meet us at the overlook at 8 tonight! We're having a farewell party for you."

Bumblebee listened to her before he began driving back home. "Farewell party huh?"

Ebony smiled as she looked out the window, "It's nice of them.. But they didn't have to throw me a party."

 _They're going to miss you.. It's just as much for them as it is for you.._

Ebony nodded softly as she got to the house. She got outside and patted Bumblebee's door frame. "I'll be back after I change." Ebony walked inside and saw Ron and Judy sitting on the couch. Ebony tilted her head before smiling at them. "Hey guys, have you seen Sam?"

Judy turned to look at her and smiled. "Hey honey! No, I haven't seen him in a while actually. He and Mikaela left a while ago on her bike."

Ron tilted his head, "Is everything alright?"

Ebony smiled at them, "No, I was just curious. I'm going to go change and meet up with them."

Ron smiled and nodded, "Alright. Love you."

Judy smiled, "Have fun!"

Ebony nodded, waving before she went upstairs to change. Ebony had taken Bee swimming for the first time and was still in her bathing suit, wrapped in a towel of course to not get Bee's interior wet. Ebony changed into a black cardigan, a brown tank top, dark jeans and her converse. She brushed her hair and sighed at how short it was. It would dry straight soon anyways. Ebony walked downstairs and saw Bee open his doors for her. Ebony smiled and got inside, the seat belt snapping around her gently. _Ready._

Bee began driving to the overlook, heating the inside a little so Ebony wouldn't get sick with her hair wet. _You look beautiful tonight._

Ebony blushed and smiled as she rubbed the steering wheel. _Thank you, Bee._ Ebony saw the overlook in the distance and tilted her head. "What did they do?.. That's a flat screen.. and a projector. Oh my god they set up a drive-in. That's hilarious."

 _Very Ironic considering._ Bumblebee pulled up in between the tables set up. One had the projector while the other had snacks and drinks. _Mikaela and Sam are no where near us.._

Ebony got out and saw a note by the projector. "That's because they're not coming.."

Bumblebee's holoform appeared beside her, looking the note over. "Sorry about lying but I didn't want to make this obvious. You two really needed a push so I set up this date! Have fun you two! Mikaela." Bee looked over at Ebony, smiling shyly before reading the last part. "I'm so sorry about her! She's been shoving you two into dates and you haven't noticed so she forced me to set this up. Don't be mad. Sam."

Ebony blushed as she thought about what all Mikaela had been making them do recently. "I hadn't really noticed.."

Bumblebee smiled down at her, "Are you mad about it?"

Ebony shook her head as she watched him, holding his hand. "Of course not. I've had a lot of fun spending time with you these past two weeks Bee."

Bee smiled and squeezed her hand, "Me too." He looked over at the movie menu playing on the screen. "I Am Legend.."

Ebony grinned, "Mikaela knew I've been wanting to watch this movie."

Bumblebee smiled, "How about we watch it then? That way we don't waste their effort to make this happen.."

Ebony smiled before noticing the blankets laid out for them. Ebony picked one up and laid it on Bee's hood. Bumblebee sat on his hood and held the bowl of popcorn for her. Ebony smiled and wrapped herself in the other blanket, laying beside Bee. Bee reached over and pressed play on the DVD player, laying back to watch. Ebony leaned up against Bee so her head was on his shoulder, watching the movie.

Bee looked down at her and smiled, wrapping his arm around her, gently rubbing her arm. "Comfortable?"

Ebony nodded happily, smiling up at him briefly before going back to watching the movie. _This is really nice.._

 _It is._

Ebony looked over at Bumblebee during one of the quiet scenes, smiling softly as she watched him. She blushed as Bee caught her staring, winking at her. "Sorry."

Bee smiled and gently stroked her hair, "It's okay.. You're just as gorgeous to look at."

 _Did I not hide that?_

 _No, but it's okay. I enjoy hearing your thoughts about me.. I just wanted to make sure._

 _Make sure that?.._

 _That you really do like me as much as I like you.._

 _You like me?_

 _I thought it was obvious? I've been falling even more and more for you every day, Ebony._

Ebony blushed as Bee gently tilted her head up. "Me too... It's been driving me crazy because I thought you would never feel the same.."

Bee smiled, "How about I prove it?" He saw she didn't object and gently leaned forward, kissing her. He felt Ebony wrap her arms around his shoulders as she kissed him back gently. Their kiss wasn't rushed or aggressive. It was sweet and soft. Bumblebee loved how soft and warm she was against him. How her lips fit against his perfectly. How amazing she smelled. He loved everything about her. This woman drove him crazy but he loved every second of it.

Ebony pulled back to breathe and grinned at him, laying her head on his chest. "I believe you know." Ebony listened to Bee's spark, how it seemed to be singing to her own. She felt like nothing could ever bother her in Bee's arms. She could stay there forever. In either form he felt great. As a human he was warm but very firm. As a robot his armor was cool and smooth but she felt the safest then. She could truly feel his spark when he held her then. She loved when they connected and it felt like she was in heaven how happy they both were together. Now she really understood. They had been in love with each other for a long time without realizing.

Thank god for Mikaela pushing them to accept it and make a move.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day Ebony was leaving with Bee to N.E.S.T.'s base, they would be going to the nearby airport where Lennox would have a plane waiting on them. Ebony put the last of her bags in Bee's back seat and gently shut the door, turning and looking at herhome. She sighed softly before smiling at Bee's holoform who stood beside her. "Ready."

Bee smiled and nodded before turning to see Sam standing awkwardly in front of them, Mikaela beside him. "I'm… I'm going to miss you guys."

Bee hugged him, "You're always going to be important to me Sam... And I won't be far away if you ever need me." Sam smiled weakly and nodded, hugging him back before letting go.

Mikaela hugged Bee, "Be careful and take care of Ebony, okay?"

Bee hugged her back and nodded, laughing. "I will."

Mikaela smiled and hugged Ebony tightly, "You better stay in touch or I'll come down there myself and kick your butt."

Ebony smiled and hugged her back tightly, "I will. I promise." She turned to Sam, "No surprise babies okay?"

Sam just blushed, earning a punch to his arm from Mikaela, "Oh you can count on that."

Ebony smiled and hugged her brother tightly, "I love you... I'm going to miss you."

Sam smiled, "I love you too... and you'll visit! Besides you'll be too busy to miss me."

Ebony rolled her eyes before seeing Ron and Judy walk out. Ebony smiled and held out her arms. Judy quickly hugged her, trying not to cry. "Oh sweetie… I'm going to miss you. You better call me at least once a week! And take care of yourself!" She turned to Bee, "Take care of her!"

Ebony smiled and hugged her back, "I'll be fine mother… I love you." Judy sniffled and mumbled an I love you too as she turned and tried not to cry. Ebony watched as Sam hugged his mom.

Ron hugged his daughter tightly, "I remember the first day you came to us… It seems like such a short time ago and now you're all grown up and leaving us... I'm so proud of you darling. I love you so much. Your mother would be so proud."

Ebony felt her eyes tear up and nodded, trying not to cry as she hugged her father. "T-thank you. I love you.."

Bee walked up beside her, "We got to go..."

Ebony sighed and nodded. She turned to everyone and smiled sadly as she waved before getting in the passenger's seat of Bee's car. Bee got in and squeezed her hand as he began driving to the airport. Ebony looked at their hands and took a deep breath as she calmed down. Bee gently rubbed his thumb across her hand, _It will be alright Ebony._ Ebony smiled and nodded, daydreaming about her life with her parents until she saw the airport. Bee pulled up around back like they did last time to see a similar plane from earlier waiting on them. Ebony got out and grabbed her bags, Bee getting the others. She saw Lennox walking off the airplane with Epps behind him.

Lennox grinned when he saw her and loosely saluted her, "Ebony! I trust basic training went well?"

Ebony smiled and saluted them back before chuckling, "You could say that, but it was great."

Epps playfully pushed her arm, "We can tell. You finally got some muscle!"

Ebony pouted causing Bee to laugh and playfully nudge her in the ribs with his elbow, "True. Though I think it was due to something else."

Lennox nodded, remembering all the phone calls to her base, "Well let's get going. Everyone at base is excited for your arrival." Ebony smiled and nodded, walking on board behind the two while Bee drove on board via the hatch. She sat down and buckled herself in watching as Lennox and Epps sat opposite her. Bee's holoform got out and sat down beside her, buckling himself in.

Ebony hummed softly before looking over at Lennox, "So how many recruits do you guys have now?"

Lennox leaned forward, "We got in our first batch a couple of weeks ago and they're pretty much settled now. You're arriving in the middle, two weeks from now we're getting another batch."

Ebony nodded, "How did you guys train them?"

Epps chuckled, "Mostly Ironhide kicked their asses. His training methods are very demanding and strict. They broke about three days in and then we took over, integrating them with the 'bots. Now they're both accustomed to each other and are running most of the intelligence and tech parts. The foot soldiers will be the next few batches."

Ebony chuckled, feeling sorry for those soldiers. "I've heard horror stories from Bee about Ratchet's temper though."

Bumblebee shuddered next to her causing the three humans to chuckle, Lennox leaned back "I can vouch for that personally."

Epps smirked and told the pilot to take off for base.

Ebony slept the whole way, as usual for her but woke when the plane touched ground, jolting her a little. Ebony rubbed her neck and unbuckled herself. She saw Bee backing out of the plane and grinned, they were there. She walked off and saw the Autobots she knew walking towards her.

Optimus kneeled down and smiled at her, "It's good to see you again Ebony."

Ebony smiled and nodded, "It's good to see you too Optimus."

Ironhide smirked as he watched her, "It's good to see a familiar face around here."

Ebony chuckled and nodded, playfully punching his peed. "I missed you too, 'Hide."

Ratchet watched her, running a scan over her, "It's good to see you doing so well Ebony."

Ebony smiled and nodded before turning to see Bee transform and smiling down at her. She leaned against his peed, "So now what?"

Lennox walked up beside her, "Well first we'll let you get settled in then I'll show you around base. Tomorrow you can start your training with Ratchet and Ironhide."

Ebony sighed before nodding, "Tomorrow, really?"

Epps just chuckled and patted her shoulder as he walked off, "Get used to it!" The four Autobots chuckled good naturedly as Lennox showed Ebony to her quarters.

 **{X}**

Ebony woke up to the alarm blaring in her ears. She groaned before getting up and changing into an army tee and matching cargo pants. She pulled on her boots, clipped back her hair before going to the bathroom. She smiled at one of the other recruits before finishing getting ready. She walked to the cafeteria and saw Lennox eating with Epps and a few others. She grabbed a plate and sat down beside him, "So what am I doing today?"

Lennox looked at her and smiled, "Helping Ratchet, he scheduled today to be the bot's checkups."

Ebony laughed softly, "I'm sure the others just love that."

Epps smirked, "Ironhide's been complaining for a week. After his checkup you're going with him for the evening."

Ebony smiled and soon finished her plate before walking towards where Ratchet set up the 'bot's infirmary. She opened the human sized door and walked in, seeing Ratchet holding a data pad in his hands, looking over some stuff. Bumblebee was leaning against an almost horizontal metal slab that was just the perfect size for the bots. Bumblebee looked over to her, "Ebony!"

Ratchet turned and smiled at her, "There you are. Bumblebee agreed to be the first patient today." He held out his hand to her as she walked over. Ebony got on and held on as he sat her on a table that was almost shoulder length to Bumblebee, "First we're going to do a normal, basic scan to see if anything comes up we need to deal with first."

Bumblebee winked at Ebony as he lied back, watching Ratchet. Ebony blushed at the wink but watched as part of the metal on Ratchet's arm slid back and a green light scanned Bumblebee's head to his feet before Ratchet looked at his arm where the metal moved back, "Bumblebee! Why didn't you tell me you bonded with someone? And who would you bond with?" He asked as he narrowed his optics at him. Ebony tensed up and worried about what Ratchet would do.

 _It will be okay Ebony._

Ratchet ran another scan but soon turned to Ebony and frowned, "What?" Ebony wrung her hands together as he ran a scan over her, "How is it possible for you to bond with a human?"

Bumblebee sat up and gently touched Ebony's head, trying to calm her down as he could feel her stress levels rising. "The cube has changed her. It's energy is running through her.. and her heart is functioning as a Spark as well now. Its pumping blood but it's also pumping energon through her veins, She's fully able to handle our bond."

Ebony looked up at Ratchet nervously and went to open her mouth but Ratchet held up his hand to stop her, "We can talk later Ebony. Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm just curious as to how this happened and how else it could be affecting your body. For now though we're going to go ahead with the checkups, Bumblebee you're not getting away that easy."

Bumblebee groaned and lied back, "So close." Ebony laughed causing Bumblebee to chuckle.

Ratchet smiled softly and began doing tests on his reflexes, joints, armor and many other things. As he did Ratchet told Ebony what he was doing, what he was looking for, what could be wrong and how to tell if something was wrong. Soon Ratchet and Ebony were working together by the time they got to Optimus.

Optimus walked in and smiled at Ebony before turning to Ratchet, "You wished to talk to me, old friend?"

Ratchet nodded as he motioned toward Ebony, "It seems we have a story to listen to from Bumblebee's bonded." Optimus tensed before raising an eyebrow ridge at her before nodding as he focused on her.

"When I began exercising for basic training, after I began to feel tired I could feel the same energy buzzing in my body as when I first felt the AllSparks energy. I could go farther than I ever dreamed I could. I ran for five miles one day when I couldn't run one naturally without getting winded… I decided to tell Bumblebee.. When I told him all of this he didn't say anything for a little bit before he did a scan. He told me then that my heart was part Cybertronian and he gave example to what I could do and bonding came up.. and he said we were going to try the friendship bond to see if it would work.. and it kind of matured from there.." She said shyly

 _You did great Ebony!_ Ebony smiled to herself as Bumblebee reassured her, feeling how confident he felt.

 _Thanks Bee._

Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other before Ratchet ran a scan on her, "You're perfectly healthy.. Your heart is also functioning as a spark but has changed your anatomy… It supplies the energy your body needs after you exert yours.. Your bones and muscles have become much stronger and almost unbreakable.. Yet there is a small amount of energon flowing through your body keeping you functioning as part Cybertronian.. You're running a bit low but I don't know how much you normally have in your body.. I'll ask Bee for his scan." Ratchet mumbled to himself some more before walking away to where some blue cubes were stacked.

Optimus listened before straightening up, "It seems that the Primes chose you for something Ebony, for what we won't know until it happens but you should thank Primus and the Primes for what has happened.. and I wish you and Bumblebee luck with your new bond." He said with a smile as he walked to one of the berths, laying down so Ratchet could do his checkup.

Ebony took a deep breath before putting her head into her hands as she let everything soak in. She looked up when she heard someone walk towards her. She felt her spark reach out and smiled as she saw Bumblebee gently pick her up, _Lennox informed it's lunch time and you need to eat._

Ebony smiled and nodded, "Ratchet W-"

"That's fine, come back after you're done."

Ebony smiled and nodded at Bumblebee who began walking to the main hanger where the cafeteria was. _How are you feeling darlin'?_

 _Actually at ease now that Optimus and Ratchet know. He said I was perfectly fine, better than okay actually. Optimus even wished us luck with our bond.._

 _That's good! And that's wonderful._

 _Yes.. Though I think Ratchet wants me to ingest more energon. Isn't it toxic to humans?_

 _Normally, Yes. But you're already part Cybertronian. You need it to function normally now. It shouldn't bother you. It doesn't normally have a taste so you'll probably have to get used to it._

Ebony was gently sat down outside the hanger and Bumblebee smiled down at her, "I have to go, I'll see you this evening after your training with Ironhide." Ebony waved as he walked away from her to the Autobots hanger, which she had yet to see. Ebony sighed before going inside to eat. Time seemed to fly by for her until Ironhide had finished his checkup.

He picked her up and sat her on the shoulder, "Time for the fun stuff!"

Ratchet rolled his eyes "Not before she takes the energon."

Ironhide looked over at her and chuckled softly, "You puke on me, we're done."

Ebony stuck out her tongue before Ratchet carefully handed her a glass of the blue liquid. Ebony sniffed it before pinching her nose. With a sigh she downed the glass, handing it back. She groaned as she felt it slide down her throat and settle in her stomach. It was thick and had a bad taste, she could feel it settling in her stomach. "That's so gross."

Ratchet vented. "You'll have to get used to it. If you do get sick, tell me. We'll have to replenish your levels again."

Ironhide looked Ebony over before walking to the gun range on the side of the island, "Today I just want to get an idea on where you are with weapons and your aim. Tomorrow I'll start the actual training, kid." He gently sat her down by the large range set up.

Ebony looked around before up at him, "Well how am I supposed to compare to you, a weapon's specialist," she asked grinning up at him.

Ironhide chuckled, "Flattery will get you nowhere kid. Besides I heard all about how quickly you mastered the Army's weapons. Now grab the first gun and shoot." Ebony smiled before she grabbed the handgun, firing at the target until she emptied the clip. Ironhide transformed and activated his holoform. He brought the target to them and examined it, almost all the bullets dead on or close to bulls-eye. "Very good, now do the same with the rest of these," He said as he motioned at the rest of the range, each stall having a different gun to test her with. Ebony sighed before doing as he said, she doing well with all of them until she came to a weird looking weapon at the very end.

Ebony picked it up, looking it over before turning to Ironhide, "What is this?"

Ironhide smirked, "A new prototype I want you to test out. I modified your guns to run on energon and increased its fire power so it can seriously hurt a 'con."

Ebony whistled in appreciation as she looked over the large machine gun. She lined up the sight to the target and pulled the trigger, getting used to the slight recoil. She readjusted and let loose with the gun, she could tell how much stronger this one was and smirked as she saw the decimated target, "I like this one 'hide."

Ironhide smirked at the nickname before patting her on the shoulder, "I told ya we're gonna have some fun kid. Just you wait." Ebony grinned up at him happily.

 **{X}**

Ebony stretched out her limbs as she lied back on her bed; she was tired so she had gotten dinner before quickly going to her room. She looked up at the ceiling, all the information she had learned that day still swimming in her head. Ratchet had seemed the happiest she had ever seen him though. She and Ironhide had gotten along well and she knew they would be great friends soon. Ebony smiled and closed her eyes, starting to relax when there was a knock at her door.

Ebony groaned as she opened her eyes. She went to sit up when she felt sick. "H-Hold on." She held her stomach before getting up and opening the door. She felt hands on her face, tilting her head up. She looked up from the ground to see Bumblebee's holoform standing in front of her. He was gently rubbing her cheeks as he looked her over. "Bee?"

Bumblebee gently kissed her forehead, "You're really pale. You feeling okay, darlin'?"

Ebony shook her head as Bee made her lay back down on her bed. "No. I think I might throw up. That Energon is making me sick I think.."

Bumblebee gently rubbed her stomach, frowning softly. "It will probably take some getting used to. You've never had to deal with this before."

Ebony smiled softly, closing her eyes. "That helps actually."

Bumblebee grinned and continued rubbing her stomach softly. _So did everything go okay with Ironhide?_

 _Yes, actually. We had a lot of fun. He came up with this new prototype I'm in love with!_

 _That's great. I'm glad you had fun today._

Ebony opened her eyes and looked up at Bee. She smiled softly and gently reached up, pulling his head closer. She gently kissed him on the lips, feeling him kiss her back instantly. Ebony kissed him for seemed like forever but was only a few minutes. She pulled back, trying to hide a yawn by covering her mouth. "Sorry."

Bumblebee chuckled softly and laid beside her. "You should get some sleep. I can tell how tired you are."

Ebony looked over at him and stuck out her tongue. "No."

Bumblebee grinned and kissed her again, "Yes."

Ebony shook her head again, earning another short kiss. "No."

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow at her, leaning over her with an arm on each side of her head. "Yes."

Ebony yawned again, pouting at her own body making her lose the argument. "Not fair."

Bumblebee smiled and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Ebony."

Ebony smiled softly, hugging him gently before letting go. "Goodnight Bumblebee."

 **{X}**

Ebony looked around her, seeing she was back in Mission City. She turned behind her to see the city in ruins. All around her there were dead humans laying on the street. There were smoking army vehicles thrown around, most upside down. She thought she saw Lennox laying next to Epps, holding a radio in his hand. Ebony felt sick as she saw his chest ripped open by what seemed like large claws. Ebony turned and ran down the road, feeling the sun bear down on her, making her sweat even more.

"Ebony!"

Ebony turned at the weak call. There against a crumbling building was Mikaela. Ebony ran over and kneeled down by her best friend, "Mikaela? Oh my god, what happened?"

Mikaela looked up at her, crying. "You let Megatron live. Optimus sacrificed himself to destroy the AllSpark. The Autobots tried to take on Megatron, I haven't heard anything in a long time... Sam ran after Bumblebee.." She coughed up blood onto her outfit, groaning. "Why didn't you kill Megatron, Ebony?"

Ebony backed up quickly, "I did kill him! None of this is real. No one else is supposed to die!"

Mikaela glared at her. "Everyone is dead! You let them die! Your parents died by Megatron's hands. Sam is probably dead as well! Bumblebee is dead too!"

Ebony felt her heart break at her words. "No.. No. They're not dead!" She turned and ran down the road. She passed by the lifeless bodies of Jazz, Ironhide, Optimus and Ratchet. Finally she came to an intersection. In the middle of it lay Bumblebee, Sam and Megatron. His Decepticon followers were in the streets behind him, watching the two at Megatron's feet. Bumblebee held Sam in his hand, crying. Sam wasn't breathing and looked like someone shot a hole through his chest. Bumblebee had his blood all over his hand. Bumblebee wasn't any better. His legs were gone and he was bleeding energon all over the street. His chest was sparking as there was a major wound almost hitting his spark. He wouldn't make it. "Bee, Sam!"

Bumblebee turned to her, his eyes cold and angry. "You! You caused all of this! We're all dead because of you."

Megatron sneered down at her, stepping on her brother's cold body, crushing Bumblebee's hand in the process. "Yes, human. Thank you."

Ebony flinched at Bumblebee's pain filled scream. "This isn't real.." She was shaking as she stared at Bumblebee, watching his optics dull before he went offline. She watched the love of her life die hating her, she was the cause of it all. She was the cause of everyone's death, her families, the Autobots. Ebony looked up at Megatron with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Kill me too. Please."

"Oh we will. Slowly." Starscream came up behind her, using his dagger like fingers to stab her through the stomach. The same ones who killed her friends."The last thing you're going to see if your love being destroyed." Starscream threw her to the ground, watching her bleed out next to Bumblebee's cold form.

Ebony cried out before looking up into Bee's lifeless optics. "Bee.."

Megatron laughed as he watched her, activating his cannons. He aimed them at Bumblebee and fired. His shot was so strong he completely destroyed the rest of Bumblebee's body in a flash. "It seems I finally squashed the bug!"

Ebony stared at the outline of where Bee once was. Her brain took a minute to accept that Bee was really gone. There weren't even any ashes left behind. She heard someone screaming, soon realizing she was the one screaming. It was more like wailing as she couldn't cope with losing everyone. Flashes of her families dead bodies floating through her mind, then all the Autobots who only wanted to protect the humans. They died because of her, a human.

{X}

Bumblebee's holoform held Ebony's body to his chest, keeping her arms pinned to his chest. "Ratchet!"

Ratchet turned, hearing Ebony wailing and Bumblebee's yell. His bi-pedal form following them into the room. Ratchet transformed and let his Holoform activate, rushing them into the human medical hanger connected to theirs. "What happened?"

Bumblebee laid her down on a bed, helping Ratchet strap her down. He was shaking at how much pain, terror, sadness and despair Ebony was feeling. She wasn't able to keep anything from their bond now. He felt everything but couldn't see what she was dreaming off. "I left her to get some rest. I was about to enter recharge myself when I felt her pain. I rushed back thinking the energon finally made her sick. Only she was crying out in pain from a nightmare.. She fought me when I tried to hold her so I restrained her so she wouldn't hurt herself."

Ratchet listened as he ran a scan over her. "She's under immense stress. I think we should induce stasis."

They both paused as Ebony began sobbing. "Bee.. No.. I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to.. Megatron.. Stop.. No!" She began tossing and trying to break free, screaming now. "Let me go! Fuck you! You killed them all! Not me! You killed Bee!"

Bee stared over at Ratchet in shock. "What kind of nightmare is this?" He went to hold her hand only to yell out in pain, his holoform dissolving in a flash. His real body moved over to them, peering down at Ebony in shock. "She shocked me. I saw a glimpse of her dream. Megatron killed everyone and blamed her. He's trying to kill her right now."

Ratchet shook his head and grabbed a needle, filling it with a clear fluid. "This should knock her out, give her time to calm down and get some real rest." He held her down, ignoring the shock she was giving him. He injected the liquid before throwing the needle away. He waited a few seconds and Ebony went limp on the bed. "Thank Primus.." He panted.

Bumblebee reformed his holoform and gently stroked Ebony's hair. "Oh Ebony.."

Ratchet frowned and gently hooked up some monitors to her, "I haven't seen a nightmare like this since the war.."

Bumblebee nodded slightly. He used to have nightmares like this. All of his friends and comrades dying around him on the battlefield. Megatron standing over their bodies. He just wished Ebony would have never went through the same. "Is it okay if I stay with her?"

Ratchet nodded, sighing softly. "It's fine. She's just not going to respond to you until late tomorrow morning."

Bumblebee nodded, gently kissing her forehead. He let his holoform fizzle out, transforming into his vehicle mode beside her, falling into recharge.

Ratchet watched them and pulled the curtain around them before going into recharge himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Ebony woke up and tried to get up only she was restrained. She looked down and saw she was on a bed, the medical straps wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She felt her breathing hitch and remembered the feeling of Megatron holding her still as he cut up apart slowly. "No.." She fought the restraints and used her extra strength to rip the fabric apart, sitting up and ripping the ankle straps apart. She panted as she looked around. She didn't recognize where she was at and it scared her. She stepped down off the bed and stumbled. She held onto the bed as she felt her body shaking. "What the hell." She looked down at the floor as she remembered watching Bumblebee become incinerated. "Bee.. Oh my god.. Is he dead. Was this all a dream?" She looked around, looking out for any Decepticons.

"Ebony! What are you doing up? You need to lay down." Ratchet's holoform rushed over to her. He touched her arms and tried to push her back down on the bed. Only she was in fight mode now. She grabbed his arms and flung him to the ground, running past him. Ratchet cursed and contacted everyone over com. _Ebony is not herself right now, she's not physically or mentally well. She ran from the medical wing, everyone keep an eye out! Approach gently!_

Bumblebee got the com and turned, running out of the Autobot hanger. He saw Ebony run out of the hanger, running the opposite way. _Ebony. Darlin' What's wrong?_ He watched her stop and turn slowly to face him.

 _Bee.. You're alright.. You don't hate me? For letting you die?_

Bee transformed, letting his Holoform activate. He commed everyone else first. _I found Ebony. I'm going to calm her down. No one else approach us right now._ He walked over to her, watching as she stood still shaking, but she didn't run from him. _I'm fine Ebony.. I've never hated you and you didn't let me die. Everything's fine._

Ebony stared up at him, taking in his words before she hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. _Everyone died and it was my fault, Bumblebee. Megatron killed everyone one because I didn't stop him. You died hating me as Sam bled out into your hand... I couldn't save anyone. And you hated me!_

Bumblebee picked her up and held her to his chest, kissing her head. His spark was aching for her. To have such a horrible dream.. It was almost the truth. They don't know what would have happened if Ebony didn't kill Megatron. Optimus would have sacrificed himself. They might not have been able to stop him by themselves. _None of that happened. It was just a really horrible nightmare. I love you so much, Ebony. You have to know that._

Ebony hiccuped as she looked up at him, "You love me?"

Bumblebee smiled softly down at her, nodding softly. "Of course I do."

Ebony smiled softly and laid her head on his chest, her spark reaching out to his, connecting. In a rush they both felt how much they loved the other. It had been there all along but it had matured as they grew closer. _I love you too, Bee. I love you more than anything._

Bumblebee, kissed her forehead and held her close, enjoying their sparks melding together. They could feel everything the other felt. Everything. _Are you feeling better now, Darlin'?_

 _Yes.. I'm just really tired._

 _Is it okay if Ratchet looks you over now?_

 _Mhmm.._

Bumblebee carried her inside, laying her on a different bed. He gently stroked her hair, moving it behind her ears as he heard Ratchet approach them. "She's better now, Ratchet."

Ratchet activated his holoform and appeared beside her bed, smiling at her softly. "I'm so glad. You scared me when you woke up. I was in the other room and by the time I got here you were running out. I had to restrain you last night because you were about to hurt yourself as you fought your nightmare."

Ebony slowly nodded, sighing softly. "I'm just glad it wasn't real. It felt so real.. Then I woke up restrained again, like in the dream. I thought Megatron kept me alive to torture me some more."

Bumblebee sat beside her, holding her hand. "Megatron is dead, Ebony. You're safe."

Ratchet nodded, running a scan over her. "You're levels are all back to normal now but I would rest for the rest of the day. No training or anything." He gave them both serious stares. "I mean it. You need rest, physically and mentally."

Ebony nodded softly, "Okay.. I'll go to sleep after I eat breakfast."

Bumblebee got up, helping her off the bed. "Thanks Ratchet." Ratchet smiled and waved, his holoform dissapearing as he walked back to the Autobot Medical hanger. Bumblebee turned to Ebony as his vehicle form came up to them, "I'll drive you to the Cafeteria."

Ebony smiled tiredly and nodded, getting in the passenger seat. She leaned back in the seat as Bee drove down the base. He parked outside the Cafeteria and opened the door for her. Ebony held his hand as she walked inside with him. It was later in the morning so most of the soldiers had already ate and left. Lennox and Epps were sitting inside with Ironhide's holoform though. "Hey guys.."

Ironhide looked over at her and smiled. "Hey kiddo. There's still some pancakes left."

Lennox grinned at her, "They're great."

Epps chuckled as he poured more syrup over his. "He got some pancakes with his syrup."

Ebony laughed softly causing everyone else to smile. She walked over to the line and filled her plate with pancakes and sausage.

 **{X}**

Ebony laid back on her bed, holding Bumblebee's hand. He was laying next to her, holding her close. She didn't want to be far from him as she calmed down from her nightmare and he didn't want to leave her alone after what she went through. So he took the day off with her, holding her close and enjoying the peace and quiet.

Bumblebee gently kissed her forehead, "You should get some rest."

Ebony looked up at him and sighed softly. "I know.. I'm just afraid to go back to sleep."

Bumblebee smiled softly, "Do you want to go for a drive? You usually fall asleep quickly when we do."

Ebony blushed. "Sorry.. You're just really comfy, I trust you and you smell nice. And I've always felt happy around you.."

Bumblebee smiled, gently squeezing her hand. "You don't have to apologize. I always loved when you would fall asleep. I knew you fully trusted me to be able to do that.. And being able to keep you safe and let you get some rest.. It made me so happy because I knew I meant a lot to you."

Ebony smiled and got up, walking outside to where he waited. She got inside and laid down in the backseat with the pillow and blanket she brought with her. _I'm good now._

Bumblebee began driving around the base, staying to the quiet areas and not going too fast for her. _Have a good nap, Ebony._

 _I love you.._

 _I love you too, darlin'._

 **{X}**

The next day after Ebony was rested up Bumblebee told her over their bond that Optimus wanted to see her. So she was walking to the Autobot hanger, something about formally introducing her to the new arrivals. Ebony slowly knocked on the human sized door before walking inside. Once she entered she looked around, she saw all the bots standing up and talking. The new ones were in the back, Ebony being able to tell them apart already. Ebony gasped as she was picked up before she was put onto Bumblebee's shoulder.

 _Hey. Feeling okay?_

Ebony blushed softly, _Warn me next time. I feel fine actually, really good._ Ebony looked forward and smiled at Optimus who was watching her, "You wanted to see me sir?"

Optimus nodded before motioning towards the group of bots behind him, "I thought it was time for you to meet the rest of our family..."

Ebony watched as the first one walked towards her, a pink one, the one from her vision. Ebony froze up and began to breathe faster, "Elita-One?"

Bumblebee looked at her, tilting his head, _What is it?_

Ebony smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you." _I'll tell you later._

Elita-One smiled at her as well, "It's nice to meet you too Ebony. Optimus and Bumblebee have told me much about you."

Ebony blushed, "Good things I hope."

Elita-One smiled, "Of course." She leaned against Optimus' side, "I'm Optimus' spark mate and Bumblebee's adopted carrier."

Ebony looked at Bumblebee and smiled, "You two have an amazing son." Bumblebee looked at Ebony and nuzzled her happily. Elita-One smiled at them before moving to the other side of Optimus as her sisters stepped up. There was a purple and a blue bot that walked up to them, both almost identical to Elita-One.

The blue one smiled first, waving slightly, "I'm Arcee."

The purple one waved second, smiling at her as well, "and I'm Chromia, Ironhide's spark mate."

Ebony looked over to Ironhide and grinned, "It's nice to meet you three. It's nice to know I'm not going to be surrounded by males all the time." The four of the women laughed causing their bonded to chuckle as well. The sisters moved out of the way as a bright blue mech walked up to Bumblebee next.

He grinned at Ebony as he looked her over, "I'm Jolt. It's nice to meet ya!"

Ebony grinned and nodded, "It's nice to meet you too Jolt." He grinned and winked at her "When your boyfriend isn't busy we should go racing sometime."

Ebony smiled and patted Bumblebee's shoulder, "I would love that Jolt, as long as Optimus and the others say it is okay." Jolt nodded and smiled as he stepped out of the way, going to talk to Arcee. Soon another mech walked up, this time slimmer than the other males and bright silver, appearing to be very flashy.

He wheeled up to them and grinned, "I'm Sideswipe, It's nice to meet you. However, if you really want to go for a joy ride you should rely on the real race car here babe, not those two."

 _Oh I've beat him plenty of times, he just loves to show off._

Ebony smiled, "It's nice to meet you Sideswipe and you'll have to prove that sometime…"

"Hey I want to meet her first!"

"I'm the oldest, I go first!"

"We're twins fool!"

*CRASH!*

Ebony jumped as she looked beyond sideswipe to see two smaller mechs wrestling on the ground. Ratchet walked up to them and pulled them apart, hitting them together before tossing them down, "Behave you two!"

Optimus rubbed his helm, "This is Mudflap and Skids, the youngest of our group and the most… childlike." Mudflap and Skids waved as their name was called before going back to arguing quietly.

 _Are they always like this?_

 _Sometimes worse._

 _Primus help us._

 _Exactly. _

Ebony was gently taken from Bumblebee by his carrier as she carried her away to talk with the girls while the guys chatted, that was until Ebony's communicator went off. "Yes Sir?"

"Ebony, this is Lennox, I need you to come to the command center immediately."

Ebony nodded before smiling at Elita-One, "Excuse me, Lennox needs to talk with me." Elita-One smiled and gently sat her down by the door as Ebony ran to the hanger which was right next door. Ebony walked in to see Epps and Lennox leaning over by the computers, talking worriedly as she caught Optimus' name. Ebony quickly jogged up the stairs to them, "Yes sir?"

Lennox turned to her and nodded, seeing her already in her military uniform "We have a Decepticon energy reading in South America and we need you and some of the bots to come with us to take care of it. It's already leveled a small town."

Ebony nodded as she waited beside Epps as Lennox finished clearing everything, "Alright, everyone move out!"

Ebony walked downstairs and grabbed her weapons bag before walking towards the plane. She saw Bee walk over to her, bending down. "Ebony.. You're coming?"

Ebony nodded, "Bee, come on. I'll be fine. We both knew I would go on missions with you guys."

 _Just be careful, I couldn't handle seeing you get hurt again._

 _I will._ Ebony watched as Bee drove up on the aircraft waiting outside, Ironhide and Optimus doing the same. Ebony walked on and sat beside Epps as the hatch closed. The plane soon took off towards South America.

Lennox turned to her before pointing to a point on a map. "This is where the Decepticon is. We are going to go around this way, the bots going this way. We will distract the Decepticon while evacuating any civilians we find so the bots can destroy the Decepticon safely."

Ebony nodded softly, taking a deep breath before gently taking the map and studying it. She handed it to another soldier before leaning back and looking up at the roof. She must have fallen asleep because she woke up as the plane jerked before landing. Ebony unbuckled and got up, stretching out before looking to Lennox.

He nodded and had the other soldiers get out and look around while they waited on the bots to unload. Ebony walked off beside Bee and looked around, it was dark and eerily quiet. She frowned and turned to Lennox again. Lennox nodded, "I'll take one team; Epps, you take Ebony and the others and split up and meet back up at the designated point. Ironhide, Bee, Optimus, you guys go around the other way and try to locate the Decepticon."

Ebony watched as Bee followed behind Optimus, Ironhide behind him. She turned to Epps, getting her gun out. Epps nodded at her and they began making their way through the rural village, quietly evacuating the people they came across, even though there were fewer than expected. Ebony looked around and saw the other team coming towards them until there was a large roar to their right. Ebony turned with her gun pointed in that direction only to see a tall tiger like Decepticon rushing towards them. Ebony shot as its eyes, knowing bullets wouldn't really hurt the thing but they would hurt the optics. She smirked as one eye cracked but backed up as it roared angrily and began running towards her group. Epps began firing at it, along with everyone else, "Move!"

Ebony quickly took off to the left, looking back to see the thing locked on her. She frowned and began running faster, "Shit!" She saw Lennox's team ahead of her and veered to the right of them, not wanting to run right through them.

Lennox shot at the thing but it didn't even blink in their direction. He grabbed his radio, "Optimus! We have a problem. This thing is locked onto Ebony and doesn't even flinch when we shoot it! She's heading away from us and towards your position."

Ebony ran into a group of trees who were tight together, hoping the thing wouldn't be able to get to her. She turned around, aiming her gun and looked around for it. She breathed deeply before jumping back as a loud snarl sounded off to her right. She turned and shot but didn't hear the metal clang meaning she hit it. She shook slightly as she looked around quickly. Suddenly she felt a heavy force on her back and she was thrown to the ground, she heard the snarl right by her ear and yelled for Bumblebee through their bond.

 _Bumblebee!_

 _Right here!_

She tensed up as the weight shifted before it was completely thrown off of her. She turned to see Bee crouched over her, his battle mask over his face. He looked down at Ebony before quickly shooting the tiger. It yelped before rushing towards him. Bee dodged and grabbed it by its neck, ripping out its spine and crushing its chest, and its spark. Ebony watched silently as it was crushed in his hands before standing up shakily.

Bee dropped the thing before his holoform rushed over to her, "Ebony!"

Ebony held onto his arms, "I'm sorry.. I should have been more careful but it wouldn't stop following me and I didn't want to go near the others and have them all killed!"

Bee just pulled her into his arms, "Ebony.. It's fine. It wouldn't stop chasing you so it's not your fault. But we need to find out why it was so focused on you.."

Ebony looked up at him, "I did shoot it in the eye but that wouldn't cause it to do that.." Ebony rubbed her arm and walked back out into the village to see the others talking to Ironhide and Optimus. Bee walked back beside her, holding the dead Decepticon in his hand.

Lennox rushed over to her, "Are you alright?"

Ebony nodded, "Yeah… I'm just really confused."

Optimus nodded, "Yes. As are we. Decepticons don't usually hone in on humans with such intensity as that one did. Ratchet believes it to be because of the AllSpark's energy inside you.." Ebony looked up at Bee before nodding and walked with Lennox back to the plane, thoughts running through her head.

 _It will be okay Ebony._

 _I just don't see why it would attack me like that. Maybe it thought I was an Autobot?_

 _Maybe. We just need to be more careful from now on. Maybe keep you with our group next time._

 _You're letting there be a next time?_ She smirked at the last thought she sent to him.

 _Haha. Yes, you're part of N.E.S.T. Now, I can't stop it even if I wanted to._

 _Such sass._

 _Haha._

 **{X}**

Ebony woke up and groaned, she couldn't sleep in like she so deeply wanted to. There was a new group of recruits coming in and Lennox wanted her there. She stumbled to her feet and slowly got ready. She quickly walked towards the main hanger after grabbing a small breakfast. When she got there she saw Bumblebee's vehicle form parked beside Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus. Ebony waved before going and standing beside Lennox and Epps. They soon heard engines coming their way. Ebony turned to Lennox, "Hopefully they're not all brats."

Lennox chuckled softly, "Hopefully." Epps smirked, agreeing with them. They all turned to see army jeeps pull up outside, new recruits filing out. Epps walked down and yelled at them to hurry up their asses and line up in formation. Ebony watched them as they rushed to do as they were asked, already picking out the trouble makers. Lennox stood in front of them, Ebony standing beside him as Epps walked around them back to the two. "Welcome to Diego Garcia. You've been through basic training but what you're about to face here is a whole new world. You're going to be trained even tougher than before, go into tougher battle zones than you ever thought of and be trusted with one of the world's best kept secrets."

Ebony saw one kid rolling his eyes and walked forward, stepping through the line till she was leaning over him since he was shorter. "Do you have a problem?" Ebony looked down at his uniform and saw his last name, "Young?"

Young looked up at her nervously, "W-what's the big deal?... You're just a normal base. Right?"

Ebony crossed her arms, "Even if that was so, does that give you permission to disrespect a superior officer?"

Young shook his head, "No ma'am!" Ebony frowned before walking back to Lennox; people and their attitudes today.

Epps smirked a little, "Now, any more of you brats have any issues?" They were all dead quiet. Epps moved forward, "Now if any of you aren't prepared to keep dead silent on what goes on at this base, no matter the cost, even if it is your life, to be prepared to die in a moment's notice and not complain then go back home to your mommy and daddy." They smirked as they watched a few kids go back to the jeeps nervously. That was what was expected, they needed to weed out the weak ones.

Lennox waited until the others left before nodding, "Good. Now we can move on. I'm Major Lennox; this is Master Sergeant Epps and Specialist Witwicky. We will be your commanding officers."

A young woman spoke up, her hand on her hip. "Why do we have to listen to her? She's just a specialist."

Ebony tensed up but didn't react otherwise. They heard an engine rev and she turned to see Bumblebee revving his engine. Ebony quickly walked over to him and gently placed her hand on his hood, rubbing the smooth metal gently. "Because I'm still a higher rank than you." _Hey, calm down._

 _She has no right to disrespect you like that._

 _True, but we'll get her back later._

Lennox watched Bee before turning to them. "Did you hear about Mission City?" A few murmurs ran through the crowd, most about how the car randomly turned on and the others being about Mission City. Lennox smirked and motioned towards Ebony. "She is the reason you're still here. She saved all of your asses. An alien race known as the Decepticons came to Earth to claim a power source left here many millennium ago. Their leader would have unleashed hell upon Earth if Ebony hadn't killed him, nearly dying in the process herself."

 _I wasn't going to die._

 _It felt like it to me._

The woman from before scoffed, "She? Saved the world? Yeah right. And aliens? Here on Earth? We would know about it!"

 _Okay, she's going to get the worst of Ironhide's training. I promise._

Ebony gently nudged Bee with her foot, trying not to laugh. Lennox sighed but motioned at the cars to their left, "Well tell that to these guys." Immediately all four Autobots transformed, towering over the humans.

Bumblebee moved in front of Ebony, narrowing his optics at the woman, "You shouldn't be so disrespectful to your superiors." The woman gaped up at him, shrinking back.

Ebony gently rubbed his peed before walking forward, "These are the Autobots, the good guys. They came here to protect Earth from the Decepticons and we're helping them carry out their mission. Now so will you, if you decide to stay."

Epps chuckled, "Of course now that you know this information, if you leave now we will keep tabs on all of you. If you utter a single word about this to anyone we will bring hell down on your asses."

Lennox nodded, "Moving on.. Meet Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he said as he motioned to Optimus.

Optimus looked down at them, "It's a pleasure to meet you all and it will be an honor serving with you."

Epps motioned to Ironhide, "This is Ironhide, their weapons specialist."

Ironhide smirked and aimed his cannons at the woman from earlier, "Just for your rudeness, I'm adding another week to your training, grunts."

Ebony chuckled before motioning to Ratchet, walking over and gently patting his peed, "This is Ratchet, their medical officer."

Ratchet looked them all over and nodded, smiling down at Ebony. Ebony grinned as she looked up at Bee, "This is Bumblebee. He's a scout and very fine warrior."

 _Flattery will get you everywhere my dear._

 _Oh shush._

Lennox smirked at them before turning to the recruits, "Now Sergeant Nicholson will you show you to your quarters and living area. Afterwards we will have a debriefing, tomorrow you will all get up early and report out to the field for training!" The group quickly followed Nicholson.

Ebony sighed and leaned back, "They're a bunch of brats."

Epps chuckled, "So were you once."

Lennox ruffled her hair, "Give them some time."

Ebony chuckled and fixed her hair, "Alright, Alright." She could feel Bumblebee's amusement and sent back a mental threat to which he straightened up, feeling the amusement stop suddenly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally, More Than We Are has more reviews, follows and favorites than Silent Romance. It's not a competition but this is my baby. I've worked on it for years. Anyways, we're getting into Revenge of the Fallen here and I'm only going to update once a week. I need to get on the ball and write some more. The Jasper story I'm writing has me obsessed right now. I'm getting close to the end of New Moon.**

* * *

Ebony was 'grounded' at the base while she and Ratchet worked on a device to cloak the AllSpark readings. Ebony was currently sitting on a desk that was raised for Ratchet's height, "So is this prototype ready to test yet?"

Ratchet hummed as he put the back covering over the intricate technology inside, "I believe so." His holoform appeared next to her, holding the bracelet like thing in his hands. Ratchet used his holoform mostly when dealing with Ebony since his normal hands weren't able to do the delicate actions needed to do things for someone her size. Ebony held out her left arm and watched as Ratchet clipped the bracelet around her wrist, making sure it was tight enough not to move but not cut off circulation. Once he was confident about it staying he flipped a tiny switch and the small bracelet gave off a soft hum to signal it was working. Ratchet's holoform fizzled out as Ratchet ran a scan over Ebony and looked at the readings, "Ah ha! It only took three different prototypes but we finally found one!"

Ebony grinned up at him, "Awesome!"

Ratchet smiled, "I'll make two more as backups and finish that one up but then you'll be set."

Ebony smiled, "Thank you Ratchet.."

Ratchet waved her off, "Don't thank me but you should start working on that weapon prototype you want to show Ironhide. I left all the things you need over at your work station."

Ebony smiled and took off the bracelet and left it on the table. She then got down and walked over to her work station, away from Ratchet's so they wouldn't get in the others way but close enough for Ratchet to keep an eye on the human. Ebony sat down and looked at the broken apart rifle along with the things needed to make the special ammo. Ebony sighed before she got to work. At the debriefing a few day ago she overheard someone talking about a lightning storm in Ohio before they arrived here. That's when Ebony remembered how Ratchet was temporarily paralyzed when he walked into the power lines. It gave Ebony an idea on a weapon to slow down Decepticons and also help the humans get out of harm's way in emergencies. Electrical charge bullets. Each bullet would have enough charge in them to temporarily paralyze a Decepticon or an Autobot. It wasn't difficult to make but she still had to have it approved by Ironhide and Lennox both to see if they would be able to work in a combat situation. Ebony must have gotten absorbed into her work because she didn't see or hear someone walk up to her desk till the person wrapped their arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Ebony jumped and looked before sighing as she saw Bumblebee's holoform grinning at her, "You missed lunch, and dinner."

Ebony blushed as her stomach growled, reminding her she indeed hadn't ate since breakfast. "Oops.."

Bumblebee chuckled and sat a plate of pizza, a salad and a bottle of water on the desk. "I thought it would happen again so I got some for you."

"Oh please, I told him you required nourishment and were too focused in your work to leave and eat."

Ebony smiled and kissed his cheek anyways before she began to eat. Bumblebee pulled up a chair and picked up one of the bullets. He looked it over before watching Ebony quietly. He smiled softly as he watched her, his spark starting to realize just how much he loved her. He could feel his spark trying to reach out to her when they cuddled and it surprised him because his spark was beginning to want her to be its sparkmate, a lifetime commitment. The thought excited him.

Ebony looked up at him and blushed, "What is it?..." She could feel the warmth and love he was sending over the bond.

Bumblebee just smiled and shook his head, "You should get some rest." Ratchet just chuckled from his spot in the corner before waving them off as he continued working. Ebony smiled and nodded, cleaning up her desk before walking with Bee back to her room, hand in hand. She gently kissed his cheek and sent her love for him over their bond. Bee grinned and hugged her happily, "I love you."

Ebony gently cupped his cheek in her hand and kissed him. _I love you too Bee. Always and forever._

 **{X}**

Ironhide walked to the infirmary hanger suspiciously. Ratchet had sent a message over their com link saying he needed to get his aft over there but there wasn't anything wrong with him and frag it, Ratchet had just did a checkup! He walked in and narrowed his optics, "What is it, doc'?"

Ratchet turned to him and waved him off, "Ebony wishes to speak with you," he mumbled before going back to work.

Ebony looked up and grinned, "Ironhide!"

Ironhide smiled at her and walked over, "What'd ya need Ebs?" He was glad to see Ebony but was much happier Ratchet didn't want anything from him.

Ebony pouted at the nickname before holding up a gun, "I have a prototype I want you to test out.."

Ironhide tilted his helm, "What is it?"

Ebony smiled nervously as she loaded a bullet into the chamber. She fired it at a dummy Ratchet built to resemble a small 'bot, the huge amount of sparks visible as the machine dummy bent over from the shock. "It's a gun modified to fit electric charge bullets I made. There's enough charge in them to temporarily paralyze a 'bot for approximately fifteen to thirty seconds, depending on the size…"

Ironhide optics widened in surprise before smirking at the human, "That sounds awesome! We could totally kick more Decepticon tail with that!"

Ebony grinned, "Do you think Lennox would like it?"

Ironhide nodded, "Of course, though we might want to try them on an actual bot to see how it works. I'd be willing to be the test subject, if Ratchet agrees."

Ratchet looked over, "Hmm, the tests we ran gave no signs of permanent damage or after affects so it will be fine, but if you feel off afterwards come to me and I'll see what I can do."

Ironhide winked at Ebony, "I'll go tell Lennox, come to the practice range in about an hour with the gun and schematics." He then walked back to the main hanger where Lennox would be.

Ebony sighed as she sat at her desk, relaxed now that she knew Ironhide approved. She got her gun and loaded more ammo before pocketing the extra bullets and blueprints. She went by her room and got an energy bar before going to the gun range, eating the bar on the way. Ebony got to the range and saw Ironhide there with Lennox and Epps. Ebony jogged to them and smiled, "Hey guys."

Epps patted her on the back, "Ironhide said you had something to show us?"

Ebony nodded and handed the gun to Lennox, "I modified the gun to shoot a special type of bullets I made. These bullets have electric charges in them that will temporarily paralyze a bot for about fifteen to thirty second upon impact, depending on size of course.."

Lennox looked over the gun and the bullets inside, "That'll come in handy if we can mass produce these babies for the others, maybe into hand guns too."

Ebony shrugged, "If it works like it should.. I'm not an expert or anything." She really was one, but she didn't like to brag about it.

Ironhide chuckled, "I'm sure they work just fine, let's test them out already!"

Epps smirked and gently lead Ebony behind a shield area as Lennox aimed the gun at Ironhide's shoulder armor where the underside was exposed, "Ready?" Ironhide nodded as he prepared himself. Lennox immediately shot two shots into his shoulder.

Ironhide let out a small grunt of pain before he fell to his knees, his arms going limp. Ebony watched him and gaped at how quickly they worked and counted in her head till Ironhide shook his arms out and got up, "Whoa… my systems just froze, I could see and hear but I couldn't move or anything." They paralyzed him for twenty seconds.

Epps smirked at Ebony, "I think it's safe to say it works. Care to show some of the recruits how to make these? Then we can get started building up a cache of them."

Ebony smiled and nodded, "Sure, it's really easy."

Lennox turned to her and grinned before he further examined the gun, "Well come on, We never know when we'll track down another 'con."

Ebony had showed the artillery tech guys how to modify the guns as well as make the bullets. Within a day they had a small pile of guns at the ready and a huge supply of the bullets ready. Everyone was so proud of Ebony that Optimus Prime even thanked her and told her he was proud of her.

 **{X}**

Ebony was lying back against Bumblebee's holoform's chest on her bed. He was gently stroking her hair as they watched T.V., just relaxing for once. Ebony thought about all the times Bumblebee flirted with her over their bond, even around the others. She loved when he kissed her or just held her. She especially loved when he hugged her against his spark in his bipedal mode. She knew she was in love with Bumblebee but was scared, She was scared of taking their relationship further. Not just even physical. She was nervous about the Sparkmate issue. However what she didn't know was that Bumblebee was planning on a way to ask her about the exact same thing. He had even been talking with his carrier about how to talk to Ebony about it..

 _Ebony, can I talk to you about something?_

Ebony turned around so she was facing him. _Of course Bee._

Bumblebee gently held her hand and placed it against his chest. _I can't hide it any more. My spark is aching for you Ebony. I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of our time together with you. I never want to lose you._ He gently kissed the back of her hand and smiled at her, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. He poured all his love for her over their bond, hoping the she would understand just how much he loved her.

Ebony listened to him before blushing dark red. She then felt all the love he left and teared up. She began crying and poured all the love she felt for him over their bond. _I love you too Bumblebee. You're my best friend. You're always there for me. You always know how to make me laugh. You always make me feel like there are butterflies in my stomach when you look at me. I couldn't handle losing you Bee._

Bumblebee held her to him, kissing her lovingly. Ebony returned the kiss and gently ran her fingers through his hair. _Would you be my Sparkmate Ebony?_

Ebony pulled back and smiled at him and nodded, _Of course I will Bee._ She no longer felt worried about it. Bumblebee would always be there for her. He was her best friend, she shouldn't be nervous.

Ebony yawned softly and leaned into him, "I'm going to pass out soon though.."

Bumblebee kissed her forehead, rubbing her back, _Then get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Ratchet wants you to spend the day with him though._

Ebony sighed as she rubbed her face before hitting him with a pillow, _traitor!_

Bumblebee laughed and tickled her sides, _Oh yes, I'm such a traitor! I'm going right to Hatchet to tell him you've not been sleeping or eating! You wont leave the infirmary for a week!_

Ebony narrowed her eyes at him and flipped them, pinning him down, _What if I tell him I saw you limping and you complained of your legs hurting again._

Bumblebee looked up at her, surprised at her strength to keep him down. He gaped at her after and narrowed his eyes, _You've been hanging out with Sideswipe too much._

Ebony laughed and leaned down like she was going to kiss him, Bumblebee closing his eyes as he leaned up but he didn't feel her lips on his. He heard laughing and opened his eyes to see her sitting back and laughing at him. _I learned it from you, dear._

Bumblebee rolled his eyes and got up, kissing her head, _At least you learned from the best. Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Good night, Bee. _

**{X}**

Ebony looked around in confusion only to feel an intense amount of heat around her. She looked up to see a clear sky with the sun beating down on her. She walked forwards but tripped a little. She looked down to see sand at her feet. She was in a fucking desert. She saw something in the distant and felt her spark being tugged in that direction. She ran over only to see Bumblebee fighting another cat like Decepticon, only this time it was much bigger. She heard yelling and saw Sam, Mikaela and her parents hiding behind buildings as they watched the fight. She tried to yell his name but she didn't make any noise. Ebony grabbed her throat and tried to yell but nothing happened. She looked at her hands and they were transparent. She heard a cry and looked up to see Bumblebee on the ground, the Decepticon biting into his neck cables. Blue energon leaked quickly from his wound and he cried out in pain. Ebony ran over to him and fell down beside him and tried to kick the Decepticon, anything to get it off of her love! But her legs just phased through the Decepticon. She turned and watched as Bumblebee's beautiful eyes dimmed before going offline. She felt something snap inside her and felt cold, cold and empty from the inside out. She fell to the floor and cried, her hands clenching in the sand. Why!? Why didn't they take her and not Bee! She looked up to feel the sand swirling around her until she couldn't see anything. Soon the sand died away to reveal Optimus' lifeless laying on the ground. Lennox and Epps were yelling at someone so she looked behind her. Sam was running towards Optimus, holding a sock in his hand? She looked up and saw a huge torpedo headed straight for Sam. She ran to him and tried to hug him to shield him from the blast. She only fell through him and watched as Sam's body was thrown from the blast. His body rolled before laying still close to Optimus' body. He had multiple wounds across his body from the blast before his hand went limp, the sock falling to the ground. The sock slowly dissapeared into white sand before flying away. She heard yells and turned to see Mikaela running to Sam, crying. Ron and Judy were beside Ratchet as he looked sadly upon the dead bodies. Ironhide and the triplet sisters walked to them, carrying Bumblebee's dead body. They laid him down beside the other two, sadly. Elita-One kneeled down between her mate and son before collapsing in agony.

Ebony felt all the pain from everyone and cried out, her voice finally working, "STOP IT! NO! THIS WON'T HAPPEN!" She had enough of these stupid dreams!

"You're right." She turned quickly to see Megatron smirking down at her beside an even taller, deadlier looking mech. The taller was the one who spoke, sneering down at her. "I will tear your limbs apart and splatter your disgusting blood upon your lover and watch his spark break! Your family will witness your demise and then all of this will be the result! The Autobots will fall and it will all be because of you, disgusting fleshie."

Ebony held her chest as she looked up at them before Megatron aimed his cannon at her. He grinned and she felt the heat as the blast hit her. She felt immense pain before everything went white. What seemed like an eternity later Ebony opened her eyes to see she was in a white room. Standing in the middle stood a gigantic mech. He smiled down at her, "Ebony Witwicky. It is nice to finally talk to you."

Ebony looked around before looking down at herself. She was unharmed and normal looking. "W-what was that?!"

The mech sighed softly, "That was the future, without you in it. You are vital to my creations survival. They need you and that is why I'm here. To make sure you understand."

Ebony looked up at him and began to fit the pieces together. "Holy... You're Primus aren't you?"

Primus smiled at her, "Yes, child. I am."

Ebony rubbed her arm, "I'm just human.. well mostly, What can I do to stop this?"

Primus gently touched the tip of her head, his fingers much too large to properly touch her, "You're no mere human. I can not reveal much more to you but we will speak soon." He slowly dissipated, as did the room.

Ebony rushed after him, "You better not pull that earlier stuff again! I can't handle that again!" All she heard was a faint chuckle before everything went black.

 **{X}**

"-ny"

"Eb-"

"Ebony, can you hear me?"

Ebony groaned at the loud voice in her ear and went to swat the person away when she felt her arm being restrained. She squirmed and found that all her limbs were secured down. She began to panic till she felt comfort and love being sent over her bond. Bumblebee! Ebony opened her eyes and gasped to see Bumblebee and Ratchet's holoforms standing above her. She turned to Bumblebee and looked him over before she began crying, those awful images of Bumblebee dying flooded her brain. "B-Bee!"

Bumblebee jumped as he saw everything flash through her mind, she wasn't emotionally stable enough to keep things back and he felt everything. Though towards the end he just saw white tho he continued feeling emotions from her. He quickly unlatched her and hugged her tightly, "Shh... I'm here. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere." Ebony held onto him tightly, crying into his shoulder as she mumbled about her nightmare. [ _Ratchet, she just had a terrible nightmare, again. She's going to be okay.]_

Ratchet watched them before sighing and nodding. He let his holoform dissipate as he left to give them some privacy, and let the others know she was okay.

Ebony slowly calmed down as she felt Bee's spark humming against her chest. "Why am I in the infirmary and restrained?"

Bumblebee sat on the bed and moved her to his lap, holding her close so she could feel his spark more. "You went to sleep around ten last night. At about four this morning I felt pain and such sadness coming through our bond. I went to check on you and you were screaming and kicking around in your bed. I tried to calm you down and wake you but nothing worked. I carried you here and to keep you from hurting yourself Ratchet restrained you. You were in that dream for two hours and you never stopped struggling or crying till the last ten minutes. Then you woke up.."

Ebony listened to him before she hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry... I must have woken everyone up.."

Bee stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head, "They went back to sleep hours ago. These walls are soundproof. Since we don't need recharge as much the bots were worried about you though. Ratchet has already told them you're okay but you had a horrible nightmare. I'm sure they won't try to bring it up unless you want too though."

Ebony sighed and relaxed a little, leaning into Bee. "I'm exhausted.. This one was almost as bad as the first one.. Can I go back to my room and sleep?"

Bee looked down at her and gently kissed her forehead, "Ratchet said no a while ago. You can sleep here but he wants to keep an eye on you just in case." Bee smiled as he picked her up, standing up with her, "However, I'm going to stay here with you the whole time." Ebony smiled tiredly and nodded. Bumblebee carried her to a side room, connected to Ratchet's office. It was dark in there with no windows and very quiet. There was a bed set up in the corner with Bumblebee's alt mode beside the bed. He gently laid her down and tucked her in, sending waves of love and happiness over their bond. Ebony sighed softly and was instantly asleep, mentally exhausted from the ordeal. Bumblebee watched her sleep for a few minutes till he was sure she was deep asleep. He then let his holoform dissapear. He contacted Ratchet over their coms. [ _Ratchet. Ebony just fell asleep.]_

 _[Good. She needs to rest. I have no idea what brought this on but just keep an eye on her tomorrow. If she seems tired or withdrawn tomorrow let me know.]_

 _[Alright.. Have you finished the prototype for her?]_

 _[I'm working on it right now. It'll be done by this evening. Let Ebony sleep as much as she can.]_

Bumblebee vented even though he didn't need to. He was worried about his love, this happened right after he asked her to be his spark mate. Maybe it was her fear of losing him like they lost Jazz that brought this on. Ratchet wouldn't want her to bond with him soon anyways. That much emotional turmoil could alter it for the worse. He knew Ebony would sleep for a long time so he decided to slip into recharge.

 **{X}**

Ebony slowly began to wake and saw Bumblebee's alt mode still beside her bed. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her face as she tried to wake up. She was surprised she didn't even dream after that but she was glad. She couldn't handle another nightmare right after that one.

 _Are you feeling okay?_

Ebony looked over at Bee and smiled softly. _I'm fine now. I feel a lot better. Especially now that I can think clearly and know you're much stronger than that. You'd kick the Decepticon's aft babe._

 _You know it! Ratchet should be finishing the prototype for you. He's in his office. You should go talk to him. I have to go talk to Optimus._

Ebony nodded and gently patted Bee's hood before walking into Ratchet's office. She knocked on the door frame as she entered to let him know she was there, though he probably noticed her before that. "Hey, made a lot of progress?"

Ratchet turned to her and gently picked her up, placing her on his work station. "Yes, actually. It's finished, as are the two back ups." He motioned for her to put the original on. "Now, how are you feeling?"

Ebony slipped the bracelet onto her right wrist before looking up at him, "I feel great actually. It was a horrible nightmare but it wasn't real. Those things aren't going to happen so why worry about it?" They weren't going to happen because she wouldn't let it. She would sacrifice herself first before she let Bumblebee, Sam or Optimus die.

Ratchet nodded and smiled softly down at her, "That's a good way to handle it. If you're feeling fine then you're free to go and do whatever."

Ebony smiled and thanked him as she got down. She looked at her wrist as she walked out of the infirmary hanger. Just then her phone began buzzing in her pocket. She pulled out her phone as she leaned against the hanger wall. "Hello?"

"Ebony!"

Ebony grinned, standing up and began walking back toward the living quarters, "Sam! It's great to finally hear your voice again."

"It's good to hear yours too! I have some big news though."

Ebony paused and glared at the ground beneath her feet, "SAMUEL JAMES WITWICKY IF YOU GOT MIKAELA PREGNANT I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND NEUTER YOU!" Ebony looked up to see Optimus Prime looking at her in surprise, Elita-1 hiding her laughter. Ebony smiled bashfully and quickly ran past them.

"W-what?! NO! We haven't"

Ebony rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I'm her best friend. It's weird but I know things." She narrowed her eyes as she lowered her voice, "I know things. Things you don't want me to bring up. I can and will use them against you." She heard Sam cry out in alarm before a thump. She chuckled softly.

"I'm going to college, soon actually."

Ebony walked inside and began walking to the cafeteria, "How soon?"

"In three weeks. It was last minute. Will you visit before I leave? I miss you.."

Ebony frowned, feeling awful. It had been a long time since she had seen her family. Months. "Of course. I'll talk to Lennox and schedule a break. It will take some time to go through maybe but I'll let you know.."

"Alright. You can text me because I'm always worried about the time difference."

Ebony smiled, "Yeah, it's crazy. I'll text you."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too, bro."

Ebony hung up and sighed. She ran a hand through her curly hair and walked inside. She fixed a sandwich, grabbed some chips and a pop before sitting down. She texted Sam, catching up some as she ate. Just as she was finishing eating she heard someone open the large doors. She looked up to see Lennox talking to Epps. "Hey Lennox, can I talk to you?"

Lennox looked over at her and nodded, "Yeah. Let met get something and I'll be right there."

Ebony nodded, throwing her trash away before sitting back down and waiting. Soon Epps sat down beside her, munching down on his food. Lennox followed and began eating, motioning for her to continue. Ebony sighed as she looked at her phone before back to Lennox. "Sam's going to college soon. Is it okay if I take some time off and visited before then? He's leaving in three weeks.. I won't be able to see him much after that."

Lennox swallowed and nodded, "Of course. You have some time off saved anyways. I'll put in the paperwork and get you out as soon as I can."

Epps chuckled, "It must be weird for you. I'm sure you were going to go to college before this."

Ebony smiled softly, "I was, but then I met this wonderful old Camaro and I just fell in love with him and his race. I kinda vowed to always fight along side them and these idiots who run N.E.S.T."


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is one day early, but I was tired of waiting. This chapter is kind of a turning point in Ebony and Bee's relationship.**

* * *

"Alpha Team report to deployment hanger 1 immediately!"

Ebony heard the alarm blasting through her room and groaned. She quickly got up and saw the time on the clock, it was barely 1 in the morning. She quickly got ready, grabbing her weapons and gear before rushing to the hanger. She ran in to see Bumblebee, Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Chromia, Arcee and Elita-1 standing around the rest of her team. That team was Lennox, Epps, her and the rest of the men from Mission City. Ebony rubbed her face and jogged over to the walkway stairs and up them. She stood beside Epps as he zoomed in on a satellite image. "Sorry to disrupt your beauty sleep but we just got an image of a Decepticon tearing through some small towns in South America."

Ebony huffed at the comment but knew he was teasing. She looked to see Lennox talking to Optimus about plans and the layout of the area. Ratchet came up to the walkway, standing in front of her. "Ebony, is your shield on?" Ebony quickly turned it on and nodded at him. Ratchet ran a scan over her and looked at his reading before nodding. "It's working 100%. You're free to resume normal duty."

Ebony smiled and thanked him before jumping as a metal hand picked her up. She looked up to see Bumblebee holding her in his hand, against his chest. _Lennox has agreed to let you stay with us this time, to see how it works. Just be careful when we begin moving we would never intentionally hurt you, but you are so small._

Ebony laid her head against the metal plating over his spark, feeling it reach out to hers and calming her down. _I know Bee. I'll be careful._

"Alright, let's load up!"

Ebony turned to see the human team climbing into one of the two huge planes they needed to take. Bumblebee gently placed her down by the plane before transforming into his alt mode. Ebony walked into the plane and sat down beside Epps. She buckled herself in and watched as Bee drove up. He was quickly strapped down as Ironhide drove up beside him, also quickly being strapped down. Ebony saw Optimus, Ratchet and the sisters driving up onto the other one. Epps and Lennox talked as they tried to track down his current location but Ebony wasn't paying attention to them.

 _Are you alright?_

Ebony looked at Bee's alt mode and smiled softly. _I'm fine. Just thinking._

 _About what?_

Ebony blushed as she looked down at her lap. _Nothing._

 _Nothing's never nothing with you._

 _You know me too well._

 _Our sparks are connected, it's a given._

 _Dang. Pranks are going to be harder to pull now._

 _You could get Sides to help. He and Sunstreaker are the prank kings, or so they say._

 _Sunstreaker?_

 _His twin. They shared a spark when they were conceived. I believe he's coming soon as well."_

Ebony hummed softly and leaned back in her seat. _I was thinking about spark bonding.._

 _Oh. Do you still want too?_

Ebony felt his nervousness at the thought, as well as how sad it made him. She quickly poured her love for him over the bond. _More than anything, Bee! I'm just curious as to how it happens and what it will be like._

 _That's a relief. And after we get back we'll talk more about it. We shouldn't let it distract us right now._

 _Right. I keep forgetting you're thousands of years old and a seasoned warrior sometimes. You seemed like a puppy to me when I first began getting to know you._

 _A puppy? _ She felt his amusement and grinned again. _I'm a scout, that's why I was sent to be your guardian. I'm faster than most, smaller and slimmer which helps with stealth and speed. I can quickly take down enemies with out alerting the others so I'm used to these kinds of things. And it's a lot easier dealing with one or two Decepticons at once than hundreds on the battlefield..._

Ebony winced, she felt bad bringing up the war with him. She saw glimpses of it when he thought about it sometimes. It must have been awful. _I'm sorry Bee._

 _It's alright Ebony. It's not your fault. _ Ebony felt the plane shake and looked up to the cockpit.

"We're here! Prepare for landing."

Ebony groaned and held onto the harness she was in. Soon the plane jolted as they landed and slowed to a quick stop. Once they were still the hatch lowered and the 'bots drove off. Ebony quickly unlatched herself and walked down, walking over to Bee who was already in his bipedal mode. She saw the three groups forming, the bots coming to stand around her.

Lennox turned to them and nodded, pulling up the map on a tablet he held, "We have his rough coordinates circled here. You guys go down the middle, through the warehouses. My team will go around the right, looking for humans, Epps will do the same going by the left. We will wait on your mark when we meet up before opening fire."

Optimus nodded, "Alright. Be careful." He pointed to Bumblebee, "Go first. Keep a look out." He turned to Ironhide, "We will be in the back." He turned to the four women now. "You will be in the middle, if you see a Decepticon on the way you are free to engage." He looked down at Ebony and nodded, "Stick close to Chromia." Ebony nodded softly and walked beside the blue femme bot. Chromia nodded at her. They began moving through the warehouses, looking around quietly, looking for any signs.

Ebony had out her electrical shock gun, her normal gun in a holster on her back, ready for her to draw. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and the spark's energy in her charge. She saw a flash of movement to her side and turned quickly, alerting Chromia and Arcee. Elita-1 stood with her back to her sisters, keeping an eye out. Ebony felt her energy charging again and thrumming through her body. There was another flash and they heard an angry growl to their left. A large Decepticon stood up, knocking empty boxes and crates out of the way as it raced towards them. Ebony and Chromia quickly shot the thing. The electrical charge bullets hit him in the chest and he froze. Chromia and Arcee quickly raced forward and slashed through his under armor, cutting through to his spark and quickly offlining the Decepticon.

Elita-1 nodded and informed Bee that there were Decepticon drones here. Ebony watched as Arcee and Chromia returned to her. Chromia looked down at Ebony, "Good shot. Let's get going. Bumblebee is ahead of us, Ironhide and Optimus are taking down a second drone." Elita-1 gently picked up Ebony and held her against her chest as they raced through the next few warehouses. Ebony didn't mind being carried, she knew she was light to them and this way they could move a lot faster. Soon they saw Bumblebee leaning back against the backside of a hanger. Around the corner they could see a huge Decepticon looking around, possibly for them. Elita-1 sat her down beside Bumblebee and leaned against the hanger as well.

Ironhide and Optimus soon joined them. Optimus slowly commed Lennox and Epps, "We are in position."

"Ready."

"Let's go."

Optimus quickly jumped out and began firing heavily upon the large Decepticon. Ironhide followed, doing the same. Bumblebee and Arcee went around the left side. Elita-1 and Chromia motioned to Ebony and she ran behind them along the right side. She saw Lennox's team firing upon the Decepticon. She knelt along the wall as the sisters raced past her and swiped at the Decepticon's legs before circling back around to her. Ebony waited till she had a clear shot and shot him in the legs.

"W-Wh!?" The Decepticon yelled out before his systems froze and he fell down, face first. Ironhide stepped on the Decepticon's back as Optimus quickly drove a large blade into his back, twisting it through his spark chamber. The Decepticon shook before he offlined for good.

Lennox stood up and looked around, "There aren't anymore Decepticon signals around here. We're good." Optimus nodded and stepped back from the Decepticon before he and Ironhide picked it up, carrying it back to the planes. Lennox turned to Ebony and patted her on the shoulder, "Hey, you did good."

Elita-1 smiled and nodded, "I agree. You are quickly becoming excellent at these missions. I'm glad to fight along side you."

Chromia chuckled and patted her head, "Yes, we need to spend some time at the firing range together with Ironhide. Prove who's really the best shots here." Arcee laughed and began racing back to the plane with her sisters. Lennox and Epps' teams were walking back along side them as well.

 _It makes me so happy to see my carrier and her sisters taking such a liking to you..I'm so proud of you._

Ebony looked up as Bumblebee walked over to her. _Thank you Bee.. That means a lot coming from you guys._ She gently patted his leg before walking back to the plane with him.

 **{X}**

When Ebony got back she really was too tired to talk to Bumblebee about spark bonding so she said a small goodbye before going to her room and passing out. The bots had went back to their hanger, the others up and asked about the mission.

Bumblebee walked over to Optimus and Elita-1 who were talking together in a corner. "Carrier.. May I talk to you?"

Elita-1 patted Optimus on the shoulder before walking over to him, deciding to keep it through their bond so no one would hear. _What is it Bee?_

Bumblebee walked with her outside, walking down the road. _Ebony and I have been discussing spark bonding._

Elita-1 turned to him, placing her hand over his spark, _I could tell you two loved each other this much, but I am still surprised. I'm so happy for you two! I couldn't imagine any one better to become my sparkling as well._

Bumblebee grinned at her and hugged her. _Thank you. That means a lot. I was wondering though if later, could you speak to Ebony about it? She's not so much nervous as confused as how it works._

Elita-1 smiled and nodded as she hugged him back. _Of course. I will talk to her when she is free this evening. You should inform Optimus._

Bumblebee smiled and nodded. He turned to see Optimus walking towards them, Elita-1 must have asked him to come out here. _Bumblebee, you wished to talk?_

 _Yes.. Ebony and I have agreed to become spark mates, if you will approve._

Optimus smiled and gently clapped Bee on the shoulder before hugging him, _Of course I approve. Ebony is a wonderful woman and loves you very much, just as you love her very much. You two will make an amazing couple. I couldn't be more happy for both of you._

Bumblebee sighed happily and just soaked in the happiness he felt, sending it to Ebony even though she was asleep, he knew she could feel it.

 **{X}**

Ebony was busy as soon as she woke up that evening. She quickly ate but was pulled to Lennox's office for debriefing on the mission. She had to fill out paperwork for that mission, as well as for her requested time off. That took about two hours. She was walking to the training grounds when Epps asked her to come over to the gun range, some new recruits were having issues with her electrical bullets. She spent a solid hour there with them because Epps ran off. She broke the gun apart and showed them how everything worked. She put it back together and fired off a full clip to show them the recoil it had and how to aim better with the heavier ammo. She then had to stay and watch them practice till they she deemed them decent shots. She quickly shooed them off. She began quickly walking to the training room and was about to make it through the door when she heard someone say her name.

"Ebony? Are you busy?"

Ebony turned around to see Elita-1 standing behind her, smiling softly. Ebony sighed, she just wasn't going to be able to get any training in. Ebony waved up at her and smiled softly, "Umm no. Not really."

Elita-1 transformed into a motorcycle like her sisters, "Would you care to go for a drive with me?"

Ebony tilted her head as she walked closer to her, "Are you sure you don't mind me being on you like this?"

"It's okay dear."

Ebony sighed before she carefully got on and gently held on to the handlebars as Elita-1 took off. She drove along the beach line till she got to a secluded spot by the water's edge. She stopped and let Ebony off before transforming back into her bipedal mode. Ebony walked over to some trees and sat down against one.

Elita-1 sat down beside her and watched the ocean with her before turning to her. "I've noticed how close you and Bumblebee have become. I must admit it makes me very happy to see you two so in love and happy together."

Ebony blushed and played with the grass under her hand, "Yeah.. It's strange to think about really. I was deathly afraid of cars when I first met Bee. He.. He must have known Sam was getting a car so he pulled into a dealership. Sam didn't have enough money to buy him at first and we were about to move on when Bumblebee let out an alarm and broke the glass on every car near him except himself." Ebony took a deep breath, remembering the fear she felt at that moment. "I was so scared and got on my bike and drove home." Elita-1 looked over at her and gently placed her hand over her little one before politely letting her continue. Ebony smiled and looked up at the ocean again, the blue reminding her of Bee's eyes. She was so love-stricken it was crazy. "Sam brought his car home and was so excited for a party with Mikaela there he forgot about his car." Ebony laughed softly, "Bumblebee was covered in dust. I felt bad for the car because all cars should look nice. It's just a pride thing.. I cleaned him up as quickly as I could before rushing to my bike and leaving... Now that I look back I know he probably felt bad I was so scared around him for no reason. It wasn't till he saved us from Barricade that I began to feel more comfortable around him. When... When the sector seven agents took him into custody I fought my hardest to get to him, it broke my heart seeing him in so much pain.. I couldn't do anything to save him and that made it worse."

Ebony looked up to see Elita-1's eyes filled with pain as well. "It's one of the worst pains to ever go through.. You would gladly take their place if only they wouldn't be in such pain.."

Ebony nodded quickly and played with a flower to her right, "That son of a bitch agent, Simmons, I hated him for what he did to Bee and how he treated my family. I went to attack him when he finally got on my last nerve but Epps held me back." Ebony laughed softly, "The army guys held their guns at the agents and vice versa. Lennox finally got Simmons to surrender. I got Bee and the cube and got the hell out of there... When I saw Bee and he was in such pain I cried. I ran up to him and tried to tell him about the cube but he just grabbed me and tried to protect me from the men hurting him... that's when I knew I felt something for him. He was in so much pain and still chose to protect me?" She felt tears brimming up in her eyes, "At mission city when Starscream blew off Bumblebee's legs I almost failed the mission because I wouldn't leave Bumblebee. He and Lennox barely convinced me to go but the entire time I wanted to make sure Bee was okay.. He's a major part of the reason I ignored Optimus' order and killed Megatron. I didn't want Bee to ever be hurt again." She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ebony smiled and gently placed her hand on Elita-1's. "I love him more than anything.. He's just amazing. He's so adorable in any form. He's funny and playful but serious when he needs to be. He's an amazing scout and warrior. He's also really loving and sweet and immensely caring.."

Elita-1 chuckled, sounding like she was trying not to be too emotional, "He is... I'm surprised you two haven't spark bonded already."

Ebony blushed dark red, "Well... I agreed to... I'm just nervous because I know nothing about it really.."

Elita-1 smiled and gently patted her knee. "I don't care to explain it to you dear."

Ebony grinned, "Really? That would be such a great help. Thank you."

Elita-1 smiled and nodded, "No need to thank me dear, you're already a part of my family." Ebony smiled and listened to Elita-1 explain everything, going into more detail when she asked questions. They ended up spending two hours out there talking before Ebony's stomach growled. "Maybe we should get back." Ebony smiled and nodded, Elita-1 driving her back to the main hanger.

Ebony quickly went to the cafeteria and grabbed something to eat, sitting down. She began eating and was just finishing when she felt and immense amount of love being poured over her bond. She looked up and didn't see Bumblebee. She hummed as she finished. _What's that for?_

 _Elita-1 told me what you talked about. I just love you so much._

Ebony blushed and threw her trash away as she walked outside, waving to Lennox and Epps who were going to their quarters. _Where are you?_

 _Outside the human's quarters. I was wanting to spend some time with you._

Ebony walked outside and spotted Bumblebee's alt form resting there. She walked over, the driver's side door opening for her. Ebony got in and smiled at him, "My room?" Bumblebee began driving slowly, feeling a little nervous. Ebony picked up on it instantly. _Bee? What is it?_

 _I was wondering... Would you want to sparkbond tonight?_

Ebony felt her spark race at the thought and felt her stomach protest at how nervous she was. _Bee, let me out now. I'm going to be sick!_

Bee stopped immediately, his door flying open for her. His holoform appeared and followed Ebony to her room. He kneeled down beside her as she hugged the toilet, rubbing her back. "Ebony? Are you alright?"

Ebony sighed and leaned into him, gently holding onto his shirt. "I'm not sick at least.. You saying that just startled me, I've been so nervous about it and it was unexpected."

Bumblebee tilted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "I know you want to do this, as much as I do. What's wrong?"

Ebony gently caressed his cheek, looking into his adorable blue eyes, feeling her spark for the man she was in love with. "I really do want to. More than anything. I'm just scared. We've connected sparks before but it wasn't everything, you know? Then Elita-1 talked about how no one has sparkbonded in a long time because of the war. What about when I die Bee? We don't know if I have an extended lifespan now. I might still only live as a human. I'll die in a flash for you Bee. You'll have to watch me grow old.." She felt a tear roll down her cheek before hugging him tightly. "I don't want to put you through that pain. She said some 'bots don't make it through that loss."

Bumblebee held her close, gently stroking her hair. "I've thought about all this before, darlin'. Nothing could ever make me not want to bond with you. I love you more than words could ever describe. I would rather bond with you for however much time Primus gives us than never bond with you. But if you'd rather not.. I'll forget about it for you. I just need you."

Ebony listened to him before kissing him lovingly, running her hands through his hair. She poured all her love for him into the kiss and over their bond, her spark singing out for him. _You always know how to make me feel better, Bee. Thank you. I want nothing more than to bond with you._

Bee kissed her back lovingly, gently rubbing her back as he held her in his lap. _How about we save it for tomorrow? It's late already and you're tired. Emotionally, physically._

Ebony pulled back and smiled up at him softly, "Okay. Tomorrow. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

Bumblebee stood up with her in his arms, "Of course I will." He sat her on the bed, handing her the pajamas already laid out so she could change. Ebony and Bee were no longer shy around each other after having been intimate before. Therefore Ebony just stripped in front of Bee, slipping on her nightgown before getting under the sheets. Bumblebee laid beside her, holding her close. He gently nuzzled her and kissed her shoulder. "I love you."

Ebony smiled, closing her eyes as she relaxed next to him. "I love you too, Bumblebee."

 **{X}**

The next day Ebony didn't freak out about the idea of spark bonding with Bumblebee. No one else seemed to say anything about it either. Though.. Ratchet, Optimus and Elita-1 always had knowing looks in their optics. Ebony knew Bee's parents would know but Ratchet probably knew as a health precaution, in case something went wrong. Which Bee and Elita-1 didn't think anything would. Ebony had finished her rounds with Ratchet and was with Chromia for her and Ironhide's training. They were in the human work out room, Chromia using her holoform. Chromia mostly joined Ebony to make sure she stayed fit as working out her holoform did nothing for her real form. They also used the time to spend time together away from the others. Ebony was running on the treadmill, in her black and yellow sports bra and matching shorts. Chromia was next to her on the next treadmill in the same outfit only in blue.

"So. Elita-1 said you and Bee are ready to bond. Are you excited?"

Ebony smiled at her, "Yeah. I am actually. I was really nervous last night but Bumblebee talked me through it."

Chromia smiled at her, "I'm glad for you."

Ebony stopped the machine and walked over to the barbells, putting more weight on the one she wanted. "Thank you.. I'm trying not to think about it too much." She saw a guy gawking at the 500 pounds she had on the bar. "I got it, it's cool." The guy gave her a strange look before going back to his workout.

Chromia laughed and got 500 pounds on hers as well, starting the dead-lifts with her. "When Ironhide and I sparkbonded I felt the same way."

Ebony lifted the weight over her head, setting it back down. "I'm really excited though."

Chromia smirked at her. "It makes me the sex so much better."

Ebony laughed, blushing slightly. "It's already pretty amazing." She looked up when Chromia laughed loudly. Bumblebee's holoform was grinning at her. "Oh."

Bee grinned and leaned forward, kissing her as she held the barbell above her head. "I think it's amazing too."

Ebony blushed and sat the barbell down, "Do you need something?"

Bumblebee shook his head, "No. Just reminding you it's time for dinner."

Ebony looked at her watch and nodded, "Oh.. It is."

Chromia smiled and patted her shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow." She winked at them both before her holoform fizzled out.

Bumblebee smiled and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you after dinner."

Ebony smiled and nodded, walking to her barracks to take a shower.

 **{X}**

Ebony walked out from the cafeteria and saw Bumblebee waiting against the hanger wall in his bipedal mode. Ebony smiled and walked over to him, rubbing the smooth metal of his leg. "You need to be buffed and waxed, love. Your armor is scratched to hell."

Bumblebee looked down at her and smiled. "Hmm.. We should do that tomorrow. I'm probably going to be more scratched."

Ebony blushed dark red, playfully punching his metal knowing it didn't hurt him. "Maybe if you keep that up you will."

Bumblebee chuckled and picked her up, carrying her in his hand as he walked down to the beaches where no one ever went. The jungle was thick there so you couldn't see in it either. Bumblebee laid back, holding Ebony to his chest. "Are you still sure about this, darlin'?"

Ebony nodded as she felt his spark reaching out to her, it thrumming against the metal of his chest. "More than anything."

Bumblebee nodded softly. "Okay. I'm going to open my chest plating." He saw her nod and smiled as the plating shifted to the side, his bright blue spark pulsing inside, the energy reaching out to her with little blue tendrils similar to the way solar flares look.

Ebony grinned as she looked at it, "It's so beautiful.. Can I touch it?"

Bumblebee grinned and nodded, chuckling softly. "I'm all yours, darlin'. Of course. Just be gentle."

Ebony reached out and gently ran her hand over the warm metal. It was smooth, warm and pulsating against her hand. Her spark reached out and synced up with his, thrumming in the same pattern. She looked up when she felt Bumblebee shudder underneath her. She pulled her hand back quickly, _Did I hurt you?_

 _No. That felt really good.._

Ebony blushed and gently rubbed his spark, watching as he squirmed underneath her. Ebony grinned as she watched him, finding it adorable and hot at the same time. She rubbed a bit more and shuddered as she heard him moan. It was the hottest thing in the world.

 _Okay.. I'm going to move you against my spark. There may be a jolt. All you have to focus on is wanting us to bond our sparks together, completely. I'll do the rest._

Ebony nodded as she pulled her hand back. She felt Bumblebee gently move her so her chest and head were laying against his spark. She knew this was different because of their drastic size difference but she liked this. She could hear him groan when she laid down because her upper body was rubbing against his spark. Ebony focused on her spark and felt a tingling sensation running through her body before her spark jolted in her chest. She gasped softly before imagining opening her spark up to Bee's completely. She could feel hers and Bee's sparks racing until she felt her whole body freeze. She saw flashes of Bumblebee's whole life up until this point flash through her mind, his thoughts and feelings as well. All of his knowledge was now inside her brain and she could feel everything about Bee. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. She could hear him thinking about how beautiful she looked and how horrible he felt about her mom. He knew everything about her now and she didn't mind.

Bumblebee gently laid her down, promising they weren't done, before quickly transforming into his alt mode. His holoform appeared beside her and grinned before pulling her into a kiss. Usually their kisses were short or full of love. This time it was much more passionate. She could feel his need through their bond and it turned her on even more. She tugged at his adorable hair and bit at his lip. She heard him groan and smirked up at him. Bumblebee grinned down at her and kissed her neck, running his hand down her back before gripping her ass. _I love you so much and I'm going to show you how much._

 _You heard Chromia, this makes the sex better supposedly._

Needless to say, Bumblebee proved that to be true that night, many, many times.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone for all the reviews! It makes me so happy. I really need to get my but in gear and start DoTM. It's just so intimidating for me. I'll get through it though.**

 **I know this is technically a day early but I kind of want More Than We Are and Silent Romance to update on the same day.**

* * *

Ebony wiped at her brow as she finished firing another clip into a dummy. She emptied the clip and slammed in another before she let it all loose onto the dummy, getting bull's-eye every time. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Bumblebee's holoform staring at her worriedly. "Ebony, are you okay?"

Ebony frowned, she must have been to focused not to even feel Bumblebee approaching. Ebony looked at him and gently kissed him. He kissed her back before gently running his hand through her hair. Ebony began to relax a little and smiled softly up at him, "I'm okay Bee.. I was just worrying about my family.. We're going back soon and I don't want them to react badly to us.. They knew about us but spark bonding? I'm afraid my parents will freak out.."

Bumblebee gently hugged her as he looked down at her, sending her assurance and his love for her across their bond, "Ron and Judy will be happy for you. They know I'll protect you no matter what, and you have a huge family of awesome fighters there for you as well. We'll just have to explain it to them."

Ebony smiled and laid her head on his chest, sighing softly, "Yeah.. though Ron might still have a heart attack. His baby girl being married essentially?"

Bumblebee chuckled softly and kissed her head, "It will be okay." He looked at the dummy and laughed, "Ironhide would be proud." The dummy's head and chest was nearly destroyed and there were piles of bullets on the ground around them. Ebony just grinned and kissed his cheek before leaving to put the gun up. Bumblebee shook his head and followed her, he loved her but she was crazy sometimes.

 **{** **X}**

Ebony sat across from Lennox as she filled out the last forms they needed before she left, "So are you sure this is still okay?"

Lennox chuckled as he watched her, "Stop worrying about it Ebs. We'll be okay, besides you need to spend some time with your family. Sam's going off to college, soon everyone will be too busy."

Ebony sighed as she slid the forms over for him to sign, "Yeah.. I just worry." She rubbed her neck as she looked at her watch, "So we'll be leaving tonight, getting there early in the morning.. Then the plane will pick us back up Thursday around midnight?"

Lennox signed his name where it was needed, nodding to her questions. "Yep! We're all good here." He slid the papers into a manila folder and grinned at her, "Go say goodbye to everyone and pack up. Enjoy your break okay?"

Ebony smiled and nodded, getting up and hugging him. "Thanks Lennox."

Lennox hugged her back before playfully pushing her to the doors, "Just go, kid. We'll be fine. "

"Old man." Ebony teased before rushing out the door. She heard Lennox laugh as she walked to the Autobot's hanger. Ebony chuckled to herself as she walked inside, seeing the bots doing their own things, though she did see Ironhide and Chromia quite close together in their corner. She smiled before she spotted Optimus talking to Elita-One and Bumblebee. She walked over and gently tapped on Bumblebee's peed. _Care to give a girl a lift?_

Bumblebee looked down at her and gently picked her up, placing her on his shoulder plating, _of course darlin'._

Ebony blushed before smiling at Optimus, "Sorry if I'm interrupting I just came to say goodbye to everyone before I get ready to leave."

Optimus smiled at her and nodded, "It's quite alright Ebony, Bumblebee was just doing the same actually. Be safe and have a nice time at home. Say hello to Sam and Mikaela for me too please."

Ebony smiled and nodded, "Of course, Just try and stay safe."

Elita-One smiled at her, "Have a good time at home Ebony; I'll keep everyone in line here." She said with a wink.

Ebony giggled and nodded before Ironhide walked up and put his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder as he looked at Ebony, "Just because you're going on a break doesn't mean I'm taking it easy on ya when you get back."

Ebony grinned at him, "I know 'Hide. I'll miss you too." She said chuckling. Ironhide just smirked and gently nudged Bee to show his affection before going back to Chromia who waved at Ebony from her spot. Ebony waved back happily. Jolt and Sideswipe waved at her as well from their spots, and then at Bee before going back to talking about Earth cars and which models were better.

Arcee walked over and smiled at Ebony, "Be careful and hurry back so I won't have to put up with these guys for too long."

Ebony laughed and nodded, "Of course." She waved bye to her as she left to go for a drive. She looked to see Mudflap and Skids racing through the hanger and weaving around the other bots in mid-argument.

Optimus sighed and rubbed his helm, "Mudflap, Skids.."

They stopped and both voiced at the same time, "Yeah, bye!" "Bye!" They then went back to arguing as Mudflap raced away from Skids.

Ebony just laughed as she watched, "Do they ever get along?"

Bumblebee smiled, "Sometimes." Bumblebee began walking to the human's housing with Ebony still on his shoulder, _Do you want me to help you pack?_

Ebony gently held onto him before shaking her head, _No. I'd rather you not have to go through my undergarments._

 _I've seen you naked, love. It's nothing new._ Bumblebee gently sat her down by the door, _I'll meet you at the plane in a few hours. I love you._

Ebony blushed and waved at him, _Yeah, yeah._ _I love you too._ She quickly went inside to her room and began packing what she needed into a suitcase. She finished and cleaned up her room, texting her parents she would be leaving soon. She went to the cafeteria and got something to eat, saying goodbye to the soldiers she knew as she saw them. Just as she was about to leave she spotted Epps walking towards her.

"Ebony!"Epps walked up to her and smiled, "Have a nice trip! I just wanted to give you this." He handed her an ear piece that fit just inside her ear and was hardly noticeable. "If you need us for anything just say the name of the person you want to connect with. Me and Lennox have one and it will patch you through to any of the bots you want to talk with as well."

Ebony grinned as she put it into her pocket, "Thank you, make sure to thank Ratchet for me the next time you see him will you?" Epps smiled and nodded, patting her shoulder as he walked into the cafeteria. Ebony sighed before getting her suitcase and going to the airstrip. She spotted the huge plane with Bumblebee driving up into it. Ebony smiled at the soldiers getting everything ready before strapping her luggage in and sitting down.

 _There you are._

 _Sorry, Epps and I were talking._

 _Are you nervous about going back?_

 _Yes and no, I'm really excited to see everyone again but also nervous about how they'll handle our news. _ Ebony looked up to feel the plane begin its take off and leaned back into her seat, sighing as she relaxed for the long flight, talking with Bumblebee to pass the time until she fell asleep.

 **{X}**

Ebony woke up feeling the plane landing. She stretched and watched the soldiers unstrapping Bumblebee, others readying the ramp for him. Ebony got up and grabbed her luggage, walking down the ramp. She let the security guard pat her down and check her luggage. After they finished she waved bye to the soldier who got out of Bumblebee, to keep up appearances. She got inside and smiled as Bumblebee buckled her in.

 _It's always such a hassle._

 _I know but we better get used to it. _ She leaned back and relaxed as Bumblebee drove. The airport wasn't that far from her old home so pretty soon they were pulling up to the house. Ebony sat up and grinned, seeing Sam outside talking to Mikaela who was sitting on her motorcycle. They looked up when Bee revved his engine and grinned, Bee pulling in beside them. Ebony quickly got out and ran to her brother, pulling him into a tight hug. "Sam!"

Sam hugged her tightly and laughed happily, "Hey sis! It's been a long time!"

Ebony stepped back and smiled apologetically, "Yeah, sorry. We've been busy at base.." She gasped as she was pulled into another hug before smiling as she hugged Mikaela back, "He hasn't annoyed you to death has he?"

Mikaela laughed and smiled at her, "Sometimes, I'm just glad to see you again! You're looking great!"

Ebony smiled bashfully as she rubbed her neck.

"I agree." She looked up to see Bumblebee's holoform grinning down at her and pull her close, kissing her cheek. Mikaela winked at them causing Ebony to blush more. Bumblebee grinned at the two, "It's nice to see you two again."

Sam wrinkled his nose at the kiss before grinning and hugging Bumblebee when he let go of Ebony, "It's nice to see you too!"

"EBONY!"

Ebony looked up to see her mom rushing to her, "Hey mom!" She smiled and hugged her happily, "I've missed you so much."

Judy sniffled as she hugged her tightly, "I missed you too honey. It's not the same without you here." Ebony smiled and rubbed her back as she smiled at Bee. Bee just grinned and said hello to Ron as they waited on Judy to calm down. Judy pulled back and sniffled again before smiling as Ron pulled Ebony into a hug.

"How have you been?"

Ebony smiled and hugged him tightly before letting go and standing beside Bumblebee, "Really good actually. I've missed everyone though."

Ron smiled and ushered the two inside, "Well come on, we have some catching up to do."

Ebony felt Bumblebee take her hand and smiled, gently squeezing it as she sent her love for him over their bond. In return he did the same. Ebony walked inside and sat on one of the love seats, Bumblebee sitting beside her. Ron and Judy sat on the love seat across from them, leaving Sam and Mikaela sitting on the couch. Ebony kept a hold on Bumblebee's hand and smiled at him before Judy spoke up.

"You two seem so happy together."

Ebony looked up at her and blushed and went to answer her when Bumblebee gently kissed her hand, before smiling at Judy. "She makes me the happiest I've ever been in my entire existence."

Ebony felt her spark thrum at her love for him and how she felt his love for her over their bond. She turned to her mom and grinned, "I love him more than I ever thought was possible." Judy grinned and swooned, Ron just looked happy to see his daughter so happy, similar to Mikaela's expression of happiness for them both. Sam fake gagged but everyone knew he was joking. Ebony looked at bumblebee and tilted her head. Bumblebee nodded softly and sat up straight. "Guys.. A lot of things have happened since I left for N.E.S.T.." Judy turned off the T.V. And everyone gave them their full attention. Ebony took a deep breath before looking at Sam. "Remember when Bumblebee touched the cube at Sector Seven?"

Ron and Judy knew about this from Sam's retelling so they weren't lost. Sam nodded softly, "Yeah, why?"

Ebony rubbed her chest where her spark was, "Well.. The energy in the cube transferred to me. Ever since that day it began changing me, little by little." She stood up and motioned for Judy to come over to her. Judy slowly walked over to her curiously. "It's altered my body so I no longer have a heart. I have a spark, the Cybertronian equivalent of a heart. It's physically the same but it's full of the cube's energy.." She motioned for Judy to listen to her chest.

Judy gaped up at her, her mind reeling at what her daughter was saying. She slowly laid her head on her chest and listened. What should have been a steady beating was a steady humming. Judy stepped back and looked up at her, "Whoa... Are you okay though?"

Ron frowned as he looked at Bumblebee "You guys were supposed to protect her!"

Ebony quickly hugged Ron around his shoulders, "Guys! I'm fine, I promise.. This is actually a good thing." She rubbed her father's shoulders and reassured Bumblebee over their bond it was okay. "My skeleton has been reinforced and I'm much stronger now because of it.." She smirked and reached down and picked up the love seat with one hand before setting it down. "It has never hurt me dad. I promise. And the bots were just as confused on how this happened. Ratchet, their doctor, ran hundreds of tests on me and he even said I was fine."

Ron looked back at her in alarm at her picking them up before nodding slowly. "This is a lot to take in dear... We're just worried for you."

Sam tilted his head, "So are you a human still or a 'bot?"

Ebony shrugged as she looked at him, "A bit of both." She looked at Ron and gently held his hand, "Dad.." She turned to Judy and held her hand too, "Mom, I know you would want this to happen differently but me and Bumblebee..." She bit her lip as she looked at Bumblebee, she was suddenly so nervous to say it.

Bumblebee stood up and rubbed her back as he stood beside her, "In human terms we are married."

All four of them gaped up at the pair, "MARRIED?"

Ron stood up and hugged Ebony, "What? Married?"

Judy stood up and rubbed Ron's back, "Honey, they're so in love. How can you blame them. She's an adult now. We should be happy for them."

Ron sighed and nodded before smiling softly at Bee, "I can see how happy you two are and I'm glad out of anyone it's you, but I still wish you would have told us you were planning on getting married. We would have wanted to be there."

Mikaela nodded, "I would have wanted to be your maid of honor!"

Sam pouted, "I would have been your best man dude!" Bee nodded and fist bumped Sam, agreeing.

Ebony smiled nervously, "I would have loved to but.. We didn't really have a wedding."

Judy frowned, "Did you elope?"

Ebony shook her head quickly, "No.. but you should sit down. Bumblebee is better at explaining this than me so he'll tell you."

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes at her before sitting down with her, gathering his thoughts before starting. "Well we don't get married as humans do. We spark bond, with our sparks which Ebony explained earlier. We find our one, our soul mate, and we will be bound together for life. What happens is we let our sparks bond together. Think of two computers who connect together and share all their data. That's what happened with us. We shared everything as our sparks connected. We have each others memories. We can talk through our bond, we can share feelings and we can always feel each other."

Judy and Ron listened to them before Judy got up and hugged Bumblebee, "That sounds so wonderful, I'm glad for you two! However, did you get the papers filled out for you Ebony?"

Ebony shrugged, "I can't really. Bumblebee is a government secret so I can't really marry someone who doesn't exist in the database." Ebony gently kissed his cheek, "I don't mind though. I know what we have is much stronger than a piece of paper."

Ron listened to her and smiled before pulling Bumblebee into a hug, "If it was anyone else I would have killed them but I'm glad for you both, welcome to the family Bumblebee."

Bumblebee grinned and gently hugged him back, "Thank you sir.."

Ron waved his arm, "No need for that, you're practically my son now, call me Ron."

Sam hugged Bee as well, "That means we're brothers now!" Bumblebee laughed and nodded happily.

Ebony smiled and hugged Mikaela, glad that everyone was okay with them. She didn't know what they would have done if they didn't approve.

 **{X}**

The next day Ebony took a shower and changed before heading downstairs. She saw Judy and Ron sitting at the table eating breakfast. Ebony smiled, "Good morning." Ron smiled and waved at her before sipping at his coffee, reading the day's newspaper. Judy smiled as she sipped at her coffee as well, looking on her phone at something. Ebony smiled, the familiarity of everything was relaxing. She fixed a plate and sat beside her father, staring out the window at the sun rising. Ron kissed her cheek before leaving for work, Judy doing the same but promised they would fix a big dinner that night.

Ebony sighed and put the dishes in the dishwasher before leaving a plate for Sam. She leaned against the counter and stared out the window. She remembered being in this spot as Bumblebee drove off leaving Sam to name him Satan's Camaro, causing her to laugh.

 _I am hardly Satan's car._

Ebony smiled and leaned up to see Bumblebee's alt mode sitting beside the garage. _You scared us to death, it was warranted. Normal cars can't drive themselves, you know?_

 _Yeah, yeah._

Ebony smiled when she heard Sam moving around upstairs. _Mom and dad have tomorrow off but that's when Sam has to leave. Today how about Sam, Mikaela and us two hang out? We can go to the cliff again._

 _The sounds like fun. Though I don't miss Sam and Mikaela making out in the back seat._

Ebony laughed softly, remembering how awkward it was for her as well.

"What's so funny?"

Ebony looked up to see Sam grabbing his plate and sitting down at the island, staring at her weirdly. "Oh nothing. Hey, how about we all hang out today? It will be a long time before we have the chance to again."

Sam nodded as he began eating, "Mikaela wanted to go to the mall with you guys anyways."

Ebony sighed and leaned back against the counter again, "The mall? That's alright too I guess." _Is that okay with you?_

 _It's fine with me._

Ebony ruffled Sam's hair and laughed as he glared at her, "Bee said it was fine with him. I'll text Mikaela telling her we'll be over in an hour, so go take a shower, you stink." She playfully wrinkled her nose, acting like he did in fact stink.

Sam gaped at her before placing his empty plate in the sink, "Rude! Rude! How thy words offend me so!"

Ebony rolled her eyes and pushed him up the stairs, "Still as dramatic as ever!"

"Still as annoying as ever!"

"Still older!"

"Still taller!"

"Shut it!"

"Ha! I win!"

Ebony rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch, relaxing as she waited on Sam. She pulled out her phone and texted Mikaela.

 **Ebony: Hey! Sam mentioned something about the mall. Any reason why?**

Not long after she got a message back.

 **Mikaela: Morning! Actually yeah.. I wanted to get a dress to impress Sam, I want to wear it the day he leaves.**

Ebony read the message and smiled, she loved those two together.

 **Ebony: I'll help you find a killer dress! I'll make Bee distract Sam while we shop.**

Ebony and Mikaela texted more about their relationships until Sam came back down, finally ready. Ebony looked up at him and got up, "Finally."

Ebony grinned at Sam's expression. She walked out, letting him lock the house behind them. She walked over to the garage, rubbing Bee's door before going to her first baby. She tore the tarp up and rubbed the cool metal on the side. "I'm going to take baby, okay? I've missed her."

 _Should I be jealous?_

 _Haha. No, Bee. I just missed the way it feels to drive a motorcycle, and on my own._

 _Hmm. Fine._

Ebony smiled and walked over, kissing Bee's door frame. "I love you!"

Sam watched this and rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you're both going to make me sick."

Ebony watched as he got in the driver's seat, "You're just jealous."

Sam buckled himself in as Bee played a sappy love song to Ebony, "No, it's just gross for my best friend to be acting like a love sick teenager with my sister."

Ebony smirked at him, "You and Mikaela. You two aren't quiet. Not to mention the times you've made out in there." Sam blushed and whistled as he looked out the window.

"I think your sister won that one, dude."

Ebony laughed and shook her head, going and putting her helmet on. She pushed her bike outside before getting on, starting the engine. She let it begin to warm up, revving the engine softly. "I'll see you two at Mikaela's." Bee revved his engine slightly in response before driving Sam there. Ebony slipped her gloves on before driving off after them. She saw Bee turn down a street and grinned. She sped up, zooming past them and turning down the next street.

 _Oh. It's on._

 _How is it on if I've already won? I'm standing in Mikaela's_ driveway. True to her word, when Bumblebee pulled up to Mikaela's both women were standing beside the Ninja, talking. Ebony looked over and smirked at the two boys who walked up to them. "See. I win."

Bumblebee sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much. You're so awesome."

Sam gagged while Mikaela cooed at how cute they were together. "I'm so glad I helped push you two together! You're so adorable together."

Ebony smiled at them, "I'm glad you two are still together too."

Mikaela grinned at her before smiling up at Bee, "So, how is it at base?"

Bee smiled as he let go of Ebony, standing beside her. "There's never really a dull moment. I'm glad to be able to spend some more time with you two though. I've missed you."

Ebony nodded, smiling as she leaned against Bee. "It's nice to have a break too."

Mikaela chuckled and nodded as she stretched, "I've been working on fixing up motorcycles non stop since my father was released and we got the shop set up. I understand needing a break"

Sam smiled over at her, "Is that why you want to go shopping today?"

Mikaela nodded, using that as her cover. "Yeah. I need some girl time for once." She smiled at Ebony, "And that way you two men can catch up."

Ebony grinned and got on her ninja, "Wanna see if I can beat Bumblebee to the mall. I beat him here already."

Mikaela handed Ebony her helmet, grabbing her own as she got on the back of the Ninja. "Oh yeah."

Sam and Bee gaped as they pulled out before Bumblebee's holoform dissapeared. "Sam!"

"Shit! Yeah, Let's go!" Sam hurried and dove into Bee's driver seat.

Ebony laughed as she felt the amusement, competitiveness and how turned on Bee was from racing his sparkmate. "They're gaining on us, Mikaela."

Mikaela leaned forward, her arms around Ebony's waist. "Damn girl, you're ripped. Basic training did this?"

Ebony laughed, nodding softly as she sped up, keeping two cars between her and Bee. "Oh yeah." She heard an engine rev loudly as Bee passed by her on her left. "Oh come on." He made it to where she was blocked in by two cars.

"Oh that's dirty."

Ebony smirked. "He wants to play dirty?" She thought about the night they sparkbonded, imagining Bumblebee underneath her, moaning and writhing beneath her as she worked him with her mouth. She sent all of it over the bond, making sure it was crystal clear. Ebony watched as Bee visibly braked and swerved as he lost focus. Ebony used this to her advantage and swooped past him, turning down the right exit to the mall. She parked outside the main entrance, letting Mikaela get off. "I played dirty too."

Mikaela laughed as she took off her helmet, swinging her head so her hair fell into place. "I'm proud of you."

Bumblebee pulled in next to them, his holoform getting out of the car and walked over to Ebony. He placed his hands on either side of her hips, staring into her eyes, her helmet on the handlebars now. "You. Are. In. So. Much. Trouble. Darlin'."

Ebony grinned and leaned forward, kissing him lovingly. _Oh, please punish me love. If you can handle it._ She felt how close Bee was to losing control and kissed his forehead. _Tonight._

 _Tonight._

Mikaela laughed as she held Sam's hand, ignoring how sick he looked watching the two. "Come on love birds."

Ebony let Bee help her off her bike, holding his hand as she followed her friends inside the mall. She just laughed when Bee rubbed her ass with his other hand. He was allowed that after what she did at least. When they walked inside Ebony kissed Bee's cheek. "I'll see you in a little bit. I'll let you know when we're done."

Bumblebee nodded, smiling at her. "Okay." He watched as the two women walked away before looking at Sam. "So.."

Sam groaned as he looked over at him. "Earlier. With you and Ebony. Gross."

Bumblebee smirked. "You think I enjoyed watching you and Mikaela make out all the time?"

Sam chuckled softly and began walking past some shops with him. "Point taken.. Is there anywhere you want to go in particular?"

Bumblebee looked around before back at Sam. "Your sisters birthday is coming up soon.."

Sam nodded, thinking about it. "I know what to look for, come on." He nodded his head in the right direction and began walking with him.

 **{X}**

Ebony looked through some of the dresses, sighing softly. Mikaela held up a tight black one with lace shoulders to her, tilting her head. Ebony shook her head, "It's cute but not you.." Mikaela looked at it and sighed, nodding as she put it back on the rack. Ebony walked over to another rack and saw a section of white dresses. She hummed as she picked one up in Mikaela's size. It was sleeveless and flared out a little at the end, ending a bit above knee length. "Mikaela?"

Mikaela looked up at her and at the dress before smiling. "I'll try it on." Ebony handed it to her as Mikaela slipped into a dressing room. "Okay wow." Mikaela walked out and grinned at Ebony, twirling a little.

Ebony smiled happily, "It looks great on you! You have to get it, Sam will go crazy."

Mikaela looked down at it before twisting to see the price tag. It was about fifty dollars. "Okay." Ebony smiled and waited on her to change back. Mikaela paid for the dress as Ebony got them some drinks.

Ebony got a fruity iced tea, getting a pop for Mikaela. _We're done. We're across from Spencers._

 _We're about two stores down.. I see you._ Ebony looked down the walkway to see Bee and Sam leaving Game Stop. She smiled and waved softly as they walked over. Bumblebee gently hugged her side. Ebony grinned feeling her spark thrum happily at how close Bee was. _It makes me happy that you're so happy._

Ebony leaned into him as she sipped at her drink, watching Sam talking to Mikaela about a game he bought, _I am. I really am._


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Ebony, Sam, Bee, Ron and Judy spent the whole day together. They talked a lot about Bee's past and Cybertron before Judy began telling the stories they had of Ebony and then the super embarrassing stories of Sam when he was tiny. None of which failed to make everyone laugh, maybe except Sam. Judy and Ebony made a huge dinner that Mikaela showed up for. After dinner they played board games and a few card games, just having fun and treasuring the time they had together.. Finally at about ten everyone decided to go to bed, they needed to be up early the next day. It was the day Sam was leaving for college.

 **{X}**

Ebony woke up and looked up at the ceiling. Sam was leaving today. She got up and sighed softly, rubbing her face. She got up and took a quick shower, knowing Sam wouldn't be up yet. She changed into a gray tank top, blue jean shorts and slipped on her combat boots. She packed up her bag and carried it downstairs. Ron and Judy were sitting at the table, eating their breakfast. Ebony gently sat her bag down by the back door and sat down, fixing her own plate. She smiled softly at her parents. Ron smiled at her and patted her hand while Judy managed a small smile. Her baby boy was leaving and it was hard on her. Ron was handling it better, knowing his children were adults now and needed to be on their own.

Ebony was about finished eating when Sam walked downstairs. Sam was wearing a brown plaid shirt over a dark gray shirt with dark jeans. He smiled at them and fixed a plate, eating quickly. Ebony chuckled and put her plate in the dishwasher, "I'll help you pack loser, don't choke to death." Sam waved at her in thanks as he shoved more food in his face. Ebony rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to his room. There were a few boxes packed already. She picked up one and began carrying it down, she walked out just as Sam picked up the phone, talking to Mikaela. Ebony put the box in the trunk of Ron's car. She saw Sam walking back inside and followed him up to his room.

"Wow, you almost sounded serious that time. Guess what? I made you a long-distance relationship kit. Yeah, I got you a webcam, so we can chat 24/7. All Witwicky, all the time. And I got you a couple souvenirs from the event that cannot be mentioned on cell phones. Some mixes and candles and stuff."

Ebony wrinkled her nose at him, rolling her eyes. She saw him walk over to his closet.

"Hey, you want the infamous D-Day shirt?"

Ebony walked over and gently took the shirt from him, memories flashing of that day. Her own shirt was shredded too much when they took her to the hospital so they incinerated it. "You're so not getting rid of this thing."

Sam just waved at her saying it was okay as he continued talking to Mikaela, "Yeah. Of course, I kept it, Mikaela. It's like my Super Bowl jersey. I bled in this thing. Ebony would have kept hers but they kind of burnt it."

Ebony looked the shirt over before she saw something fall. She bent down and looked at it before gasping. Her spark began thrumming violently in her chest and whatever it was had blue waves circling it before it flew into her hand. Ebony looked at it and felt her head swim. "It's a sliver of the AllSpark.."

Ebony felt tons of information swim through her head before she looked up at Sam.

Sam gasped as he looked at her, "Ebony.. Your eyes.. they were blue for a second."

Ebony got up and looked around before she saw a tube on his desk, she put the sliver in the tube and capped it before thrusting it into Sam's hands, "I can't hold that.. Something happened when I did." She shook her head before looking in a mirror. Her eyes were back to their normal brown. "I'll tell Lennox and Optimus about this later.. Just hold onto that for a bit okay. I'll get it before we leave."

Sam rubbed her shoulder, "I can leave it with Mikaela.. She's on her way right now."

Ebony looked at him and nodded, "Sure.. No one knows about it yet so it should be safe.." She shook her head and grabbed a box of his stuff and began carrying it downstairs.

 _Ebony, are you okay? I felt fear and your spark was racing._

 _I'm fine Bee, I just saw a huge spider, Sam really needs to clean more._

 _I've heard horror stories about male college dorms, I'm sure he'll fit right in._

 _I'm sure of it._

Ebony hated lying to Bee but she wasn't ready to talk about what just happened, hell she didn't even know what happened. Her spark still residually ached and her head felt heavy. She put the box in Ron's trunk to see Mikaela walking up to them. She had on a black leather jacket and pants, there was a flash of white on underneath though. The dress. Sam quickly walked up to her and Ebony saw him hand the tube to her, whispering softly. She knew she could trust Mikaela, she wasn't worried about that. She was worried about what happened to her. Sam began walking over to Bee and Ebony followed him. She saw Mikaela going behind the garage, probably to change.

"Bee.. I know you guys wanted to go with me but freshman aren't allowed to have cars and I really just want to have a fresh start there. Having my sister show up with a sweet ride like you? I'll be the ridicule of the class."

Ebony sat down on Bee's hood as he whined sadly. He was looking forward to the trip. "Okay.."

Sam sighed and rubbed the back of his head, not looking at Ebony as it would make it harder than talking to Bee's car form, "It's not the last time I'm gonna see you, you know, Bee. You're like married to my sister." Bee whined sadly again. "Come on, don't do that. Bee. You're killing me, Bee. But you'll always be my first car. Love you, Bee."

Ebony watched as Sam walked off, knowing he felt bad but she understood where he was coming from, didn't mean it didn't hurt her and Bee. She gently rubbed the metal underneath her hand. _We'll see him soon Bee, besides when we go back to base we'll be too busy to notice..._

 _I know. I just wish we were able to spend more time together._

 _Me too Bee, me too._

"Let's go, kiddo!

Ebony looked up to see Mikaela, in her beautiful dress, talking to Sam while Ron and Judy were waiting by their car. Ebony looked back at Bee and sighed softly. She got up and walked over, hugging her parents, saying goodbye. They smiled and told her they would call after they drop off Sam. Ebony turned to Sam and hugged him tightly when he said goodbye to Mikaela. "You stay away from drugs, pay attention in class and text me!"

Sam chuckled softly and nodded, hugging her back. "I promise." She smiled sadly as Sam got in the car, Ron driving off.

Ebony groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair. She got her bag from inside and locked it all up before getting inside Bee. She tossed her bag in the back and sunk down in the seat. "I'm glad for Sam but I feel like crap inside." And physically.

 _It's natural to feel that way. Your family is moving on with their lives, as you are with yours. You'll miss each other._

Ebony remembered what happened with the sliver, making sure to block her thoughts from Bee, she just had a bad feeling. A very bad feeling. "How about we follow them? I still want to know where Sam's college is in case of an emergency." Bumblebee didn't question her because he was kind of worried about Sam as well so he carefully followed Ron's car.

 **{X}**

Ebony and Bee were on their way to the college when Ebony got a beep on her ear piece. She clicked it to accept the call. "Hello?"

"Ebony, Lennox here. We have a situation."

Ebony frowned and sat up straight, "Go ahead, sir." She listened as Lennox updated her on Shanghai and Director Galloway, and the meeting they just had. Ebony was shaking by the end, "That son of a bitch! All these guys have done is help! What does he think will happen is the 'Bots leave? Earth will be decimated by the Decepticons. Sure we can handle one on our own but there are tons of them."

"I know, I know.. I'll keep you informed, just stay there for now. It's too hectic here right now for you to return."

"Got it. Keep an eye out for each other Lennox. I don't trust this man."

"Will do. Be safe."

"Be safe."

Ebony looked at Bee's dash and rubbed his dashboard, "This is all turning to shit, Bee."

 _Hopefully that human will understand that we're here to help you guys._

 _Hopefully. _

Bee pulled up to the city where the college was but stopped at a fast food restaurant, letting her go in and eat while he talked with Optimus. Ebony soon came back and sat down, sipping at her pop. Bee quickly pulled out and drove to the college. "Whoa, Bee, What's up?"

 _Optimus needs Sam's help. He'll inform us in later but for now we need to get Sam._

Ebony frowned but nodded as she saw the college. She saw a girl walking by and rolled down Bee's window, leaning out the window, "Excuse me!"

The girl looked over at her and smiled, moving closer to her, "Can I help you?"

Ebony smiled, "My brother forgot his laptop at home, he just got here today. Can you tell me how to get to..." She looked down at a paper she had of his dorm and told her the name.

The girl nodded, "It's the huge dorm right around the corner here. There will be a large sign out front, you can't miss it."

Ebony nodded, waving at her as Bee drove away, "Thanks!" She called Sam but he didn't answer. She groaned and got out when Bee parked. She ran inside and to his room. She knocked roughly, waiting. A boy answered the door and gaped at her. Ebony rolled her eyes, "Don't. Where's Sam Witwicky?" The boy stuttered nervously about a party at a sorority building. "Thanks." She turned and raced back out to Bee and slid in, "He's at the sorority house about two streets down. There's a huge party going on."

Bee began driving, _It's his first night and he's at a party?_

 _I'm going to kick his ass if he's drunk._ Ebony watched as Bee pulled up onto the grass by the door. He turned on all his lights and honked his horn loudly. She saw Sam run out soon and glared seeing a girl following him.

Sam looked panicked at their appearance. "Guys what's going on?"

"Freshman! Is that your car?"

Ebony turned to see a guy glaring at Sam, looking like he was going to beat him up. Ebony got out just as she heard Sam say he was going to get him a tighter shirt. She looked the guy over, he was disgusting, trying to act all macho and sexy by wearing a shirt two sizes too small.

"There isn't a smaller shirt, I checked. Now, how about I park my foot in your ass?"

Sam smirked, "What size is your shoe?"

Ebony watched him go towards her brother and stepped in front of him, clenching her fist and punching him in the face. He went down and held his face, crying out in pain. Ebony stepped on his chest and glared down at him, "Don't touch him or you will have more than a broken nose." She turned to Sam and nodded towards Bee. He quickly got in the drivers seat since it was closer.

"My first car was my dad's ninety-two Z28."

Ebony turned to see the girl trailing her hand down Bee's door. Sam grinned nervously, "Yeah?"

"Fuel-injected. The roar of the engine, it just tickles me."

"We shouldn't, uh, stare... I mean, share stories with each other at all."

"Eh, come on, Sam. Just one ride."

{You cheatinnnn' heart...}

Ebony got off the bastard she was standing on and pushed the girl away from Bee, roughly. She fell on her ass and glared up at her. "Don't touch my car, bitch. Go fuck some other loser." She glared at Sam as she got in the passenger side, Bee speeding off.

"Ebony.."

"Don't."

They sat in silence as Bee drove before Ebony spoke up. "You were drinking, cheating on Mikaela. You were supposed to be on a video date with her! She's texted me you know. She's pissed. I'm pissed."

Sam sighed as he leaned back, "I didn't drink! And she's been stalking me since I got here, It's creepy! I don't like her! I got dragged here by my room mate, I forgot about the date."

"Mikaela didn't."

"Ebony.."

Ebony sighed and looked at Sam, "Just text her and tell her you're sorry, that you'll make it up to her, okay?"

Sam quickly nodded and did so. "So where are you two taking me?"

Ebony looked out the window, looking worried now. "Optimus needs to speak to us." Sam nodded slowly, knowing it must be big then. Ebony must have fallen asleep because she woke up to Bee removing the seat belt around her. She groaned and sat up, looking out the window at the cemetery they were in. She got out to see Optimus already in his bipedal form with Sam standing in front of him. Ebony quickly walked over and stood beside her brother.

"You won't give me a day, huh? You won't give me one day in college?

"I'm sorry, Sam, but the last fragment of the Allspark was stolen."

Ebony looked up at him in alarm, "Decepticons?"

Optimus nodded, "We placed it under human protection at your government's request. But I'm here for your help, Sam. Because your leaders believe we brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why they must be reminded by another human of the trust we share."

Sam rubbed his arm, "This isn't my war. Why can't Ebony help you?"

"Not yet. But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron, whole generations lost. Ebony can not help for she is already a part of N.E.S.T. They wouldn't believe her testimony. Lennox already tried."

Sam sighed, "I know, and I... I want to help you, I do, but I am not some alien ambassador, you know? I'm a normal kid with normal problems. I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I... I really am."

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing."

"You're Optimus Prime. You don't need me." Sam began walking back towards Bee, refusing to talk any more.

"We do. More than you know."

Ebony frowned and looked up at Optimus, "There's nothing I can do?" Optimus shook his head slowly. Ebony sighed and rubbed her arm more, "This is bullshit. They know that you saved everyone that day at Mission City, why can't they trust you now?"

Optimus smiled sadly down at her, "They grow scared of us and what could happen, they're afraid of the unknown. They are doing what they seem right to defend themselves."

Ebony sighed softly, "They're going to be defenseless instead.." She smiled sadly up at Optimus, "I'll take Sam back.." Optimus nodded and transformed back. Ebony walked over and got into Bee's driver's seat, the seat buckle automatically buckling her in. Bee began driving back in silence. Ebony and Bumblebee weren't talking to Sam and Sam wasn't talking. Soon Bumblebee stopped outside of Sam's dorm. Ebony turned to him and watched him get out of the car, "Have fun at college." Sam winced at the obvious dig before waving halfheartedly as he went inside.

 _Maybe we were too harsh on him?.._

 _He decided stupid college is more important than you guys and saving this planet._

 _He didn't ask for this. It's hard to adjust to this kind of life.._

 _No but he could have talked to some fucking government officials at least._

Ebony glared down at her hands, her whole body tense. She was angry because she was scared. She was scared what would happen to the 'bots, what would happen to Bee. If Bee left she would be spark broken, their bond couldn't handle that kind of distance... If they were no longer here, the Decepticon's would attack and then everything really would be over..

She felt hands on her shoulders and looked to see Bumblebee's holoform giving her a massage, "It will be okay Ebony, you're not going to help anything by getting worked up like this.."

Ebony slowly began to relax and enjoyed the way her muscles began to relax, "Okay.."

Bumblebee smiled and kissed her cheek gently, hugging her close. "I love you."

Ebony smiled tiredly back at him, "I love you too.."

Bee's holoform fizzled out and he began driving. _You're exhausted. Get a hotel room for the night and get some rest._

Ebony nodded, looking out the window at the sky, "I'll try too.."

 **{X}**

Ebony woke up to a loud ringing in her ear. She sat up and pressed the button on the ear piece she left in. "H-Hello?"

"Ebony, this is Optimus. We have readings of high Decepticon activity in your area. You must get to Sam and protect him till we arrive."

"Will do. Be careful."

"Be safe."

Ebony quickly got dressed and checked out before rushing to Bee. She slipped in and he began rushing to Sam's college. Ebony assumed he was already informed as well. He parked haphazardly on the curve and she ran up to Sam's room. She had a hand on her gun and she saw Mikaela walking to Sam's room. What? She ran up to her, "Mikaela!"

Mikaela turned to her and gasped, "Ebony? Sam told me something about the shard, did he tell you?"

Ebony frowned, "What? No. We need to go though, right now! Danger!" Mikaela got the gist and ran to Sam's door. Ebony flung open the door only to see the whore from the other night on top of him. She felt the energy in her thrum and she pulled out her gun.

Sam gasped, "Whoa! I know she touched your car but shooting her?!"

Mikaela touched her arm, "Ebony?!"

Ebony shook her off and placed Mikaela behind her, "She's a Decepticon."

The blonde woman smirked and slowly transformed into a weird tiger Decepticon, like the one that attacked her on her first mission. She growled at them before Ebony shot her twice in the shoulder blades. The woman shook before falling in the floor, paralyzed. Ebony quickly grabbed Sam and hauled ass getting out of the dorm, "We have to go now!" Sam and Mikaela were running behind her till Sam grabbed a guys hand, running with him as Alice began running after them.

Ebony saw Alice gaining on them and told Sam to get to Bee. She quickly shot Alice four times causing her to go down again. Ebony panted before she ran after them. She slid into his drivers seat and Bee quickly drove off.

The unknown guy was in the seat next to her,freaking out, "Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream!"

Mikaela glared at Sam who was sitting beside her in the back, "I can really tell you missed me, Sam."

Sam frowned, "Look, it's not my fault okay?"

"Not your fault?"

"No! I'm the victim."

Ebony rolled her eyes, "SHUT UP! All of you! You, dude I don't know, you keep screaming like that I'll knock you out. Sam, apologize for being an ass. Mikaela, Decepticons are stronger than humans even in human form so he couldn't have escaped anyways." She nodded as everyone was silent before she turned around. Sam quietly apologized to Mikaela and they talked quietly.

Ebony turned to the guy, "What's your name?"

"Leo Spitz. What just happened? That happened?"

Ebony rolled her eyes, "Leo. I'm going to need you to stay quiet, all right?" Leo went to say something but she glared at him and he nodded. Ebony turned to the two in the back, "Now, Sam. Why did Mikaela come here?"

Sam rubbed his arm, "I may have touched the sliver of all spark you found after you put it up."

Ebony glared at him, "You know what happened to me! Why would you do that?"

 _What happened to you? Ebony?_

Ebony sighed and quickly let him access her memories while she dealt with Sam, "And why is that important now?"

"Because I keep seeing symbols and I read an astrology book in under two minutes and found out that Einstein is wrong!" He froze and began muttering in Cybertron about Sentinel. Ebony felt her brain freeze and flashes of information go through her thoughts and knew she was speaking Cybertronian.

 _More of the AllSparks energy flew into you both, though for you I'm more worried it changed you more physically. Blue eyes? You may be more Cybertronian than Human now Ebony. You're both speaking ancient Cybertronian as well.. And you felt bad after that episode at your home._

 _I'll worry about that later. We can't afford to worry right now.._

 _Alright.. But if anything else happens you have to tell me, no more hiding._

 _I promise.. I love you. I'm sorry._

 _I love you too, Ebony. It's alright._

Ebony sighed and rubbed her head, "Okay.. The cube's energy is inside our heads. The Decepticons are on their way here.." Ebony looked at Sam and gasped. "They know. Holy fuck they know. We're in so much trouble here." She turned to the front, "Bee, tell Optimus he better step on it!"

"Who's Bee?"

Ebony turned to Leo who looked horrified at everything they just said. Ebony shook her head, "Later."

 _I told them. They said be prepared for anything._

 _Got it._

Ebony felt her energy thrumming again and heard a helicopter overhead. Bumblebee quickly swerved away and stopped, "Get out and into that alleyway!"

Ebony got out and told Sam to take the other two to the alley, Sam pulling Leo with him as Mikaela ran beside him. Ebony quickly shot the helicopter and saw it falter before falling down. Bumblebee quickly transformed and ripped the rotors off. When the 'con transformed back Bumblebee shot him in the spark, killing him.

Ebony quickly ran after the others, telling Bee to transform and draw them away. Bee did so and drove off quickly, swerving through the traffic. Ebony saw the three huddled behind the warehouse. "Okay, when I run you stay on my ass and run. If I stop then you better get to cover." She reloaded her gun and focused on Leo who looked like he was having a panic attack, "No. You can freak afterwards. If you do now, you're going to die. Got it?" Leo shakily nodded and Sam patted him on the back. Ebony sighed and made her way through the warehouse. She listened carefully as she crossed to another one before climbing up to the higher level, looking out the window and not seeing anything. The other three hid behind a wall as Ebony pressed the button on her ear piece. "Optimus Prime."

There was a moment before she heard the call go through. "Optimus. I have the others with me, we're waiting in one of the warehouses."

"Almost there. Just keep a look out, they're surrounding the area!"

"Understood." Ebony ended the call and kneeled down by the window as she looked around. She felt the ground shake violently beneath her before the wall beside her was destroyed. Ebony backed up and aimed her gun, shaking slightly. Megatron walked through and smirked at her, "Well, Well. You remember me, don't you?"

Ebony turned to see Starscream bash through the other wall, leaving the others in perfect view. Starscream grinned as he bent to their level, reaching for them, "Stop!" Starscream let his hand drop and glared at her. Ebony shook slightly, "Kill me, torture me, do whatever you want, just let them go." She looked up at Megatron and took a deep breath, "That's what you want right? I'm the one who almost killed you. Take it out on me."

 _Ebony don't you dare. Run! RUN NOW!_

 _I can't. I'm trapped between Megatron and Starscream. Starscream will kill Sam and Mikaela if I so much as move. Bee.. I love you._

 _Ebony, just hold on, we're on our way! Please, I can't lose you!_

Megatron nodded at Starscream and he growled out at the three humans before grabbing Sam. Sam cried out and struggled in the Con's grip before he was thrown down on a slab of stone on the ground floor. Ebony went to run after him when she was thrown to the ground floor, landing beside him. She groaned as her body hit the hard stone, it didn't hurt as much as it did for Sam but it stung like a bitch. She looked up to see Megatron's face glaring down at her. He grabbed her and Sam's arms and began pinching, causing the siblings to cry out in pain. Ebony struggled before she threw up a mental block between her and Bee, she couldn't let him feel her pain. "It feels good to grab your flesh! I am going to kill both of you! Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do."

Ebony groaned as she tried to struggle free, "The only delicate work needed is to your face, you look like you were spawned from the pit!"

Megatron growled and pinched her arm harder causing her to scream out in pain. "I could easily snap your limbs off pathetic humans! Doctor, examine the specimen."

Ebony looked at Sam wearily, "I'm so sorry.."

Sam looked up as a small Decepticon slipped from Megatron's shoulder to Sam's chest. He struggled as he got closer to his face, "Get off of me!" They watched as the small 'con let a worm like thing crawl up down Sam's throat. Ebony winced and looked away, grossed out at the sounds of Sam's gagging. She looked back again to see the robot projecting the information that had been rushing through Sam's mind.

Megatron smirked as he watched the images, "Oh, there they are."

Sam gasped as he watched them, "That's what I'm seeing in my head..."

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon source."

The robot stopped the show and turned around to Sam, "We must have the brain! On the table! Chop chop!"

"Brain? What does he mean by-by my brain?"

Megatron leaned down more to Sam, smirking, "Well, you have something on your mind, something I need."

Ebony fought violently against his hold, "Let him go now! When I get free I will kick your ass so hard you will wish you never even sparked you fragger! I will kill you and disassemble you for parts!"

Megatron growled in anger and let go of Sam, going to punch down Ebony right where she was, which would have crushed her completely but he was distracted from something crashing through the warehouse. Optimus came through the ceiling and Bumblebee came through the side. Bumblebee spotted her underneath Megatron and his battle mask came down. He quickly began shooting at him, Optimus doing the same. Megatron let her go as he blocked their shots with his arm. Ebony took the chance and got down, grabbing Sam and running towards the exit. When they got out she saw Megatron transforming and rolling away.

Optimus transformed and drove up to them, "Sam, Ebony!"

Ebony got in with Sam and let down her mental block on Bee as Optimus began driving away quickly. _Bee?_

 _Are you safe?_

 _I'm with Optimus._

 _I have Mikaela and the other male._

 _Okay, be careful._

 _You watch your ass, okay?_

 _Got it._

Ebony looked back and tensed up, "Megatron's coming!"

Optimus transformed just as Megatron shot at them, causing Ebony and Sam to fall to the ground safely as he rolled away. "Hide you two!"

Ebony got up and looked at Sam, crouching slightly, "You stay right behind me, got it?" Sam nodded quickly and got behind her. She got out her gun and ran as she loaded more ammo. She saw a bunch of trees tight together away from Megatron and Optimus. She stood behind them with Sam. She watched the two fight until she noticed Starscream landing. She cursed and ran away with Sam, "Shit!"

"Come here children!"

Starscream was quickly gaining on them so Ebony pushed Sam ahead of her and turned. She lined up her gun with his neck and fired three bullets. Two of them landed in his neck cables and he shook violently before going down. Ebony ran after Sam, watching as Optimus battled with Megatron and the other Decepticon.

"There is a second source of energon on this planet and the boy can lead us to it!" Ebony felt like life was moving in slow motion as she watched Megatron punch Optimus in the face and watched him fall to the ground.

"OPTIMUS!" She felt Bumblebee's panic and fear and it mixed with her own. He was her step-father now, this couldn't be happening. Megatron aimed his cannon right at Optimus' chest and fired, sending the prime flying back. Ebony watched with Sam as he rolled on the ground. Sam held her hand tightly and she could feel how hard they were both shaking. She was used to bot combat but this was nothing compared to what she normally dealt with. She and Optimus had no back up against three cons, not to mention one was Megatron. _Bee where are you guys!?_

 _On our way, just stay hidden! Optimus can handle himself._

 _Not against three 'cons, they don't fight fair!_

Megatron walked towards Optimus, "Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?"

Sam tried to run to him but Ebony held him back, "Up! Get up!"

Optimus Prime got up slowly, in a half crouch position, "You'll never stop at one! I'll take you ALL on!" Optimus let his blades slide out from his arms and began attacking all three of them.

Ebony watched them and quickly shot at Starscream as he went to attack Optimus from behind. He went down. Ebony saw the third 'con going after Optimus and tried to shoot him but he moved too fast. She cursed and ran with Sam when they got too close. "I can't hit them!" Ebony and Sam knelt down behind a fallen tree and watched as Optimus got on the third 'con and tore his helm apart, literally. She felt her chest swell with pride and awe. She knew Optimus was a great fighter but she never really got to see much of him in action.

Optimus threw the dead 'con away from him and looked around for his step-children, "Ebony, Sam!? Where are you?"

Ebony watched as Megatron came up behind him, "OPTIMUS!" Optimus went to turn but Megatron was too quick and shoved his bladed arm through Optimus' spark. Ebony felt her world freeze around her, feeling her sadness and pain mix with Bumblebee's when he heard her thoughts. She heard Sam screaming beside her but it sounded like she was in a tunnel. The only thing she saw was Optimus falling to the ground in front of her.

"Ebony, Sam, Run..." Optimus managed to say softly as he stared at the two humans before his spark gave out.

Ebony watched his optics dim and knew he was gone. Her spark seemed to stop and she felt her world falling apart. She felt someone shaking her but she couldn't move. She felt something slap her and looked up, suddenly all her senses came back to her and she saw Sam pulling on her arm, "Ebony! We have to go!" Sam pulled her and this time she followed after him, running across the field just to see the Autobots arrive.

Ironhide arrived and began shooting at Megatron, "Autobots! Attack!"

Ratchet shot at Starscream who was trying to run away, "Bumblebee, get them out of here!"

Ebony looked up and locked her eyes on Bumblebee's alt mode driving up to them. He threw open his doors and she felt Sam push her in the passenger side. She was shaking as Bee slammed the door shut and drove off. She could tell he was trying to talk to her in her head but she couldn't understand what he was saying. The only thing she could think about was watching Optimus die right in front of her. He died because he was worried about her. Elita-1 would be devastated, her sparkmate died because of her. Jazz died because of her. Countless others in Mission City died because of her. Many comrades have fallen on N.E.S.T. Missions because she couldn't save them. This was all her fault.


	14. Chapter 14

Ebony felt Bumblebee stop and looked up. Bee and the twins were parked at what looked like an abandoned village. Ebony got out and laid back against Bee's hood. She jumped when she felt someone touch her. She looked up into her sparkmate's eyes that mirrored her own pain. She sniffled softly before she hugged him tightly.

Bumblebee hugged her tightly, "Ebony.. none of this is your fault you know.."

Ebony laid her head on his chest, "He was worried about me Bee, he got distracted because of me and Megatron was able to..." She looked up at him sadly, "I'm so sorry Bee... He's your sire.."

Bumblebee sat on his hood and pulled her into his lap. He gently rubbed her back as she stared at the ground, "Any of us would be worried about you two, nothing could have changed that. And he was fighting against three Decepticons Ebony. Any other bot probably would have fallen before that. I saw you trying to help and if you hadn't he probably would have died sooner. We wouldn't have gotten there in time to save you and Sam.."

Ebony looked up at him and gently laid her head on his chest, listening to his spark thrumming softly. She felt their sparks connect and let all his emotions flood through her and it calmed her. She knew Optimus would sacrifice himself for anyone else any day and he would have been glad she and Sam escaped safely. "Megatron mentioned an energon source he found from the scan of Sam's brain.. We have to stop him. I have a horrible feeling Bee.. I don't understand what the AllSpark is running through mine and Sam's brains but it's not good."

Bumblebee nodded, "I can't read it either when I get glimpses. It's like there's a block on that part of your brain for me.. but we can't let Optimus' sacrifice be in vain.."

Ebony nodded, determinedly before she heard voices. She didn't even notice she and Bumblebee weren't alone. Well the twins were in a corner of the area, they knew better than to be annoying to her or Bee right then. "Sam..." She had forgotten about her brother. He must be feeling like she was before Bee talked her through it. She got down as she saw Leo walking into the area.

Mudflap looked over and noticed him as well, "Yo, Le-yo!"

Leo jumped, "This thing's gonna give me a heart attack, I swear."

Mudflap chuckled, "That's 'cause you's a wuss."

Leo shook his head, "You guys forced me into that car, right, so-"

Mudflap looked to Skids, "Ooh, I think he's scared."

Skids looked at his twin, "Hey, Mudflap, what are we gonna do with this shrimp taco?"

Mudflap shrugged, "Let's pop a cap in his ass, throw him in the trunk and then nobody gonna know nothing, know what I mean?"

Skids shook his head, "Not in my trunk."

"Yo, bumper cars?"

"Bumper cars?"

Leo frowned, "Cut it out. I'm hearing you. Okay? I'm right here and I can hear you! No one's popping any caps in any asses, okay? I've had a hell! Of a day!"

Mudflap mocked him with his twin. Skids glared at him, "Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch ass?"

Mudflap nodded, "Go whine to your boyfriend!"

Ebony walked over and slapped the twins on the back of their heads, "You two, stop! Optimus just died and you're joking around like this? He's an idiot and a wuss but we have more important things to talk about!" Mudflap and Skids looked at the ground sadly. Ebony turned to Leo and pushed him up against the wall, "You, stop whining or I'll give you something to whine about!" Leo nodded quickly. Ebony let him go and sighed, slumping her shoulders.

Bumblebee came up to her and rubbed her shoulders before hugging her from behind, "You need to destroy your cell phone and any other devices. Except the ones Ratchet made for you."

Sam nodded as he walked up to them, "I destroyed mine, they're tracking us. They're blaming us for all the shit that's been going down."

Mikaela and Ebony tossed their stuff down, Sam stomping on it all to break them. Sam looked at Mikaela and held her hand before turning to Bee, "Bee.. If you hate me I understand." Ebony felt his utter surprise and then his love for her brother over their bond.

Bumblebee gently let go of Ebony and pulled Sam into a hug, "No. I could never hate you Sam. You're one of my best friends."

Sam hugged him tightly before stepping back, "But Optimus.. He's dead because of me. He's your father. I got him killed."

Bumblebee frowned, his spark ached from the loss of his sire. "It wasn't yours or Ebony's fault. It's only the Decepticon's fault. There are some things we can't change no matter how much we wish to.. We can't let his sacrifice be in vain."

Sam shook his head, "I'm going to do the right thing and turn myself in."

Ebony frowned, "Sam, no. They're just going to give you up to the Decepticons."

Bumblebee nodded, holding Ebony's hand. "We have to stick together." He looked at all of them when he said it to make his point. Fighting each other wasn't going to solve anything.

Mikaela shook her head, "You're not going to do that, Sam."

Sam looked at her, "Yes, I am."

Bumblebee sighed as he looked at them, "Everything we worked for will be wiped out as soon as they give you up to Megatron."

Sam got an idea before looking at the twins, "You two."

Skids and Mudflap looked at him, "Mm?"

Sam held out his arm where he had placed a symbol on his arm with something, "Hey, you know the glyphs?"

Skids looked at it weirdly, "Uh..."

Sam nodded, "These are the symbols that have been rattling around in my head."

Skids shrugged, "Whoo, that's, that's old school, yo. That's, that's like... that's Cybertronian."

Mudflap nodded, "Oh, that's some serious stuff, right there."

Sam nodded, "They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map. Like a map to an energon source like Megatron was talking about! Can you read this?"

Skids looked at him weirdly, "Read? Uh-"

Mudflap continued his brother's sentence, "We... No. We don't really do much reading. Not so much."

Sam sighed before looking at Bumblebee, "We gotta find somebody who can."

Skids looked over at some movement, "Look who came sashaying back."

Mudflap laughed, "Hair growing like a Chia Pet. Look at him. Look at that."

Leo sighed as he came walking back to the group, "I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, alright?"

Mudflap smirked, "That's 'cause you're a pussy." Skids and Mudflap chuckled together.

Leo frowned, "I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through. I heard you have a problem. I think I know someone who can help."

Sam sighed, "Who?"

Leo looked at them all, "Robo-Warrior."

Ebony leaned against Bumblebee as she listened to Leo tell Sam about how Robo-Warrior would have their answers. _I think this guy is an idiot. I almost wish he had been somewhere else when we got Sam._

 _Why almost?_

 _Because I'm hoping this person he talks about can actually help._

 _He better, I'm tired of listening to his whining._

 _Right?_

Leo nodded and looked over at them, "Sorry to interrupt the moment you two but we need to go."

Bumblebee sighed, "What's the address?"

Ebony listened to him give the address before Bee's holoform dissipated. Ebony got in the driver's seat and leaned against his window. Sam and Mikaela got in the back, leaving Leo sitting in the passenger seat. She tuned out the others conversations as she watched the road pass them by. It was dark out already and she was exhausted but her mind was racing through everything that happened that day. _Bumblebee?_

 _Yes love?_

Ebony smiled slightly at the pet name, _I love you._

 _I love you too Ebony. _ He poured all his love for her over their bond. _You need to rest though. It's been a long day._

 _It has. It really, really has.. I can't stop thinking though._ She felt her seat recline slightly and smiled softly. _I'll try if you wake me up in the morning._

 _I promise._

Ebony nodded and closed her eyes, sighing softly. She focused on her breathing and relaxed her body. She quickly fell asleep as her exhaustion caught up with her.

 **{X}**

 _- Ny. Ebony. It's time to wake up, love. _

Ebony opened her eyes and saw Bumblebee was parked outside a gas station. The car was empty so she assumed the others were inside. Ebony yawned and got out, stretching out her tired limbs. _Have you heard anything from the others?_

 _Yes. Galloway has taken control of everything with N.E.S.T. Everyone has been sent back to Diego Garcia and confined to base. President's orders._

Ebony frowned as she looked around before she walked inside, she really had to use the bathroom. _The Decepticons are out there! Do they really think they can stop this?_

 _Lennox and the rest are just as angry and have tried to persuade the Government but no luck._

Ebony sighed as she freshened up before getting some snacks and drinks with Mikaela. The boys carried them back and they all got back in Bee's alt mode. They ate as Bee drove the rest of the way to this Robo-Warrior's place. Ebony turned in her seat to face Leo, "So who's Robo-Warrior?"

Leo turned to her and gave her a long explanation on his site and his competitor for all alien news, Robo-Warrior. He saw some of those images when he was trying to hack his site before so he knew this guy could help. He also got his home address while hacking. Leo looked out the window and pointed at a corner deli, "This is it. Yep. Deli. Good front! All right, wait here. I'll give you the go no-go. All right?" When Bumblebee parked he jumped out and went into the store.

Ebony watched him go and shook her head before turning to Sam, "We're going to have to go in there, Leo has no idea what symbols we're talking about."

Mikaela looked at the two of them and shook her head, "We're all being tracked and you are recognizable."

Ebony frowned and sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I have some clothes you can wear Sam, a jacket and hat. I'll put on a baggy jacket." She got out and opened Bee's trunk, grabbing a bunch of clothing. She pulled on a huge jacket she owned and pulled on an old hat she borrowed from Epps. It was a baseball team or something. She threw the clothes into Bee's back seat and waited outside for them. _Any more news from the others?_

 _Not much, They're pissed. Ratchet wants to leave the planet but Optimus wouldn't want that._

 _This is all bullshit! They can't leave though. Megatron is out there and is going to get to this energon source, when that happens Decepticons are going to take over everything._

 _Ratchet knows this he's just hurt and wants to distance himself._

Ebony sighed and rubbed at her head before Sam and Mikaela got out. She nodded and walked inside the Deli shop to see Leo talking to a guy. She turned and saw his face and felt her whole body tense up. Agent Simmons, formerly from Sector Seven, was Robo-Warrior? Ebony didn't remember moving but she felt someone grab her and realized she had lunged for the man. "You fucking asshole!"

Simmons was gaping at her, Mikaela and Sam before he shook his head, "No."

Sam glared at him with Mikaela holding Ebony back, "You've got to be kidding me."

Simmons motioned at all the customers, "All right, meat store's closed! Everybody out! Out! Right now. That means you, lady, right now." The customers mumbled as they left.

Leo turned to the group, "Wait a minute. You know this guy?"

Sam sneered at Simmons, "We're old friends."

Simmons scoffed, "Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven, got the kibosh disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you and your little criminal family! Look at her now, so mature. Your sister.."

Ebony glared at him, her hand going to her gun, "I dare you Simmons. I really do. I'm pissed and cranky, do you want to push me more? Have a repeat from the dam?"

Simmons' mom turned to one of the workers, oblivious to their talk it seemed, " Moron! Where's the whitefish?"

The worker turned to her, "Hey! Don't touch me with the pig."

Simmons sighed, "Yakov!"

Yakov turned to Simmons, "What?"

Simmons bribed him to leave them alone, "You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around! You want those new teeth you saw on Sky Mall?"

Yakov nodded, slamming his cleaver down into the meat he was cutting, "It's my dream."

Simmons motioned to his mom, "Then help her out." He watched them head back somewhere else.

Mikaela smirked, "You live with your mama?"

Simmons shook his head, "No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference. They've got your faces all over the news kids."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, I know." He peeked outside before back to Simmons.

Simmons looked at Ebony and smirked, "And N.B.E.-one." He knew she hated that he called it that. "Still kicking, huh? How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to smear. Vanish."

Ebony raced over to him and slammed him up against the wall, surprising him with her strength. Her eyes flashed blue and she growled. "Megatron may not be dead but I will make damn sure you never rise again if you don't cooperate."

Sam watched her and freaked out, "Can you give us like five seconds? We just need your help." He rubbed the back of his neck, "She hates you though so I would be nice."

Simmons glared at Ebony, her eyes freaking him out though. "Reaaaally? You need my help?"

Ebony narrowed her eyes, they slowly going back to normal brown, "Yes. I hate to admit it but yes. Sam and I are losing our minds and sadly you're the only one that can help."

Sam watched as Ebony put him down but still blocked him from going anywhere, "I need... Look, I am slowly losing my mind. Okay. I had a little crab-bot plunge a device deep into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, Ebony and I are wanted fugitives. So, you think you got it rough?"

Simmons turned to him, interested, "You said it projected images off your brain?"

Sam nodded curiously, "Right."

Simmons motioned behind him, "Meat locker, now!" He pushed off the wall and began walking into the meat locker, expecting the others to follow him.

Sam was the first to follow him, wrinkling his nose at the dead pigs hung up, "Dead pigs."

Mikaela did her best to avoid touching them as she and Ebony followed Sam and Leo, "Yuck."

Simmons looked at them as he opened up a secret door in the floor, "What you're about to see is top secret... Do not tell my mother."

Sam looked around and frowned, "Swine flu. Not good."

Simmons chuckled, "Now you know. Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. Saaad little story." Ebony rolled her eyes at his dramatics. Everyone descended the ladder into a hidden room filled with cabinets and files thrown around everywhere. "Okay, files, files. We're talking about symbols." He saw Sam about to touch Frenzy's head which was in a case, "Ey! still radioactive. Hands off. Okay, Cube-brains. Any of these look like the symbols you saw?"He laid down some photos on the table of ancient places with those symbols on them. The one Ebony focused on was Egypt. She recognized one of the glyphs immediately.

Sam looked up at Simmons, "Where did you get these?"

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over seventy five years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know? Archaeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world. China. Egypt. Greece. Shot in 1932. These the symbols you're seeing in your head?"

Sam and Ebony nodded as they looked over the photos, "Yeah." "Mhmm."

Simmons nodded, pointing to some other photos, "Same ones over here, right? So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed. Check this out." He laid out some photos of old automobiles and planes for them. "Project: Black Knife. Robots. In disguise. Hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded. On my knees with S-7 to investigate it, but they said the readings were infinitesimal, that I... was... obsessed! Me. Can you imagine that?"

Ebony, Sam and Mikaela looked at each other in a mutual agreement. Leo was just still looking around, amazed at everything. Sam looked at Simmons seriously, "Megatron said that there was another energon source here."

Simmons frowned, "On Earth."

Sam nodded, "On Earth."

Simmons shook his head, "Another source?"

Sam sighed, "Okay? And that these symbols, the maps in my head, would lead him there."

Simmons looked at Ebony, "You talked to your Autobot friends about this?"

Ebony looked down at the photos, trying not to focus on her hate for the man to find out what was going on. "They can't read this. This is ancient Cybertronian."

Sam nodded, "Whatever the energon source is, it predates them. It's before them."

Simmons nodded, "So it comes before them."

Sam sighed, "Correct."

Simmons leaned on the desk, "Well, then we're porked, unless we can talk to a Decepticon. I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them."

Mikaela looked up at them, "Actually, I am." She turned and left quickly. Ebony frowned, she had a Decepticon? How come she didn't detect it. Soon Mikaela came back with a large metal box. Now that she was focusing Ebony could tell there was a Decepticon in there. Her whole body was filled with energon in preparation for a fight.

"Let me out!"

Mikaela looked at them, "This is going to be a little bit sad."

Ebony got out her gun and aimed it at the box, "I got it. Open it."

Mikaela opened the box, grabbing a chain that was connected to a little Decepticon. He glared up at all of them and roared before he shut up seeing Ebony glaring down at him. He backed up a little at her eyes which were blue. "You brought an Autobot!? I'm going to die, I'm going to die!" He tried to get away but Mikaela tugged him closer to her.

Sam gaped at the little 'con while Leo screamed, backing up. Simmons just stared at it in wonder.

Mikaela got out a blowtorch and aimed it at his other eye, his other already blown, "Hey, behave!"

Wheelie backed up, "Easy!"

Ebony frowned down at the 'con. "You have a Decepticon on a leash."

Sam looked at her, "And you're training him?"

Mikaela shrugged, "Yeah, I'm trying to."

Simmons watched the 'con, "I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens..."

Wheelie grunted as he tugged at the leash, "Got to get me off this leash." He bit at it, trying to break it.

Simmons continued from before, "...and you're carrying around one in your purse like a little chihuahua."

Wheelie turned to him, "Huh? Do you want a throwdown, you pubic 'fro-head?"

Ebony turned her gun off safety and aimed it him, "Try it 'con. Give me a reason to add you to my kill count."

Mikaela turned to the scared 'con. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy-"

Wheelie looked at her and then back to Ebony, "Uh-huh? Uh-huh?"

Mikaela smiled charmingly at him, "-then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Ebony won't hurt you either, okay? Just tell me what these symbols are. Please."

Wheelie sighed, "All right." He watched as Ebony lowered her gun before turning to the photos. "Uh. Oh, I know that. That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys... where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

Sam motioned to the pictures of the suspected ancient Cybertronians, "Is this who you're talking about?"

Wheelie nodded, "Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years, looking for something. I don't know what. Nobody tells me nothing, but they'll translate those symbols for you. And I know where to find them."

Ebony leaned down and narrowed her eyes at him, "Show us."

Wheelie moved closer to Mikaela, "Yeah." He turned to used his remaining optic to throw lasers on a map hanging on the wall of the locations of those Cybertronians.

Simmons pointed to the one closest to them, "Closest one's in Washington." He turned to the group and nodded, "Let's get going then."

 **{X}**

Ebony had left back to Bee first, feeling like she was going to punch something with the anger she still felt. Bumblebee saw her walk out and felt her emotions practically screaming out, quickly forming his holoform and hugged her. _I can't believe it had to be this guy.. It helps he's been so helpful and I forgave him a while ago. Holding on to this hate isn't going to do anything but hurt you more._

Ebony hugged him, gently rubbing his arm as she breathed deeply, focusing on how calm Bumblebee was for her, feeling her mind starting to clear as well. _We have to head to the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum.._

 _I know, though it may help if Simmons rides with us this time. We can have Leo ride with one of the twins._

 _That would be great, the kid is seriously annoying._

 _He can't sit still and he touches everything too much._

"Let's get going!" Ebony turned to see Simmons carrying some bags with him as he approached. He stopped and stared at the guy Ebony was hugging, "Who's this?"

Ebony rolled her eyes before turning to Leo who walked out with the man, "We can't all fit so you'll have to ride with one of the twins."

Mudflap groaned from his spot, along with Skids, "What?"

"No way, man."

Ebony walked over to them, hearing Simmons placing his bags in Bumblebee's trunk. She placed her hand on Skids' hood, "You know, If you don't I can easily convince my lovely sparkmate to rough you guys up some. I'm sure he'd have a blast."

 _Aww, I'm lovely?_

 _Hmm, don't go getting a big ego._

 _Too late for that darling, I'm second to none, remember?_

Ebony laughed at the song he played when he was introduced as her guardian. Of course. She turned to Skids and raised her eyebrow, "So what will it be?"

Mudflap spoke up first, "Hey, yo chia pet! Come on!" Leo looked at her before he walked over and got into Mudflap's drivers seat.

Ebony smirked, "That's what I thought boys." She patted Skids' hood and walked back over to Bumblebee seeing his holoform holding the passenger door open for Simmons, Mikaela and Sam already in the back she guessed.

"There is no way you're their Camaro." Simmons went out and poked Bee in the arm, frowning more.

Ebony walked over to the driver seat and got in, the seat belt snapping around her, "Come on Bee, stop messing with the man."

Bee's holoform smirked at her before the holoform dissipated in a shower of sparks. Simmons gasped and looked at Ebony. "What?"

Ebony reached over and yanked him into the seat, the door slamming behind him as Bee began driving to the museum. "Don't ask because I won't tell." Simmons just mumbled about it being fascinating as he buckled himself in.

 **{X}**

Simmons got out and looked up at the large building in front of them, "Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there. All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut. Hold those."

Ebony had her back turned to the men with Mikaela when she heard something ripping. She looked back but paled and turned back around at the sight of Simmons wearing just his weird underwear. "Nope. I'm going to have nightmares now." Mikaela gagged, mumbling about being blind.

Sam groaned at the sight, "What is that?"

Simmons shrugged at their reactions, "What? I wear them when I'm in a funk. So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing." He motioned everyone over and held out his arm with his watch, ready to sync their times. Everyone else followed suit. "Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road."

Ebony looked at the pill he handed her and shoved it in her pocket, shaking her head.

Leo shook his head, running his hands through his hair, "Whoa, whoa, no, listen, I can't do this."

Simmons glared at him, "Yes."

Leo nervously looked between him and Ebony who was glaring at him, "I-I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys. I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die."

Simmons bumped into him and bumped him back against the side of Bumblebee, "Kid. Kid. Kid. Kid, kid, kid. You compromise this mission, you are dead to me. Now look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter." Leo looked up at him, gaping before nodding quickly.

Ebony rolled her eyes and walked inside, getting through security before walking towards the huge planes set up. She saw a couple of people leaving and knew it wouldn't be long before closing time. She stopped by the space race planes and looked around. _Bee. Why aren't there any seekers on the Autobot side?_

 _The seekers, well they're the term reserved for Decepticon fliers. They came from the home of the seekers back on Cybertron and Megatron recruited them first. We did have a band of jets and other fliers but now they're gone or lost somewhere in space.._

 _It's horrible that this war has went on for so long. Both sides have immeasurable casualties but Megatron still wants to continue the fight?_

 _He's too stubborn to care about the dead. He just wants total domination._

 _I wish there was more I could do Bee, I really do... You guys don't deserve this horrible fate anymore. I don't want another Autobot to die at the hands of a 'con._

 _Me either, Ebony.. But with more and more Decepticons appearing, there's not much we can do._

Ebony privately thought about the vision she had, she knew she was meant to help but she didn't understand how yet.

"Excuse me miss, the museum is now closing."

Ebony looked over to see a security guard looking at her, smiling slightly in apology. "I'm sorry, I must have been daydreaming. How do you get to the jet exhibit? My brother told me to meet him there before we left."

The guard moved out to the main corridor and pointed north towards the back of the building, "It's the third from the back on the left, please hurry though."

Ebony nodded and hurried past him, "Thank you!" She saw him leaving and looked around, she was the only one around. She snuck up behind him and pressed hard on a pressure point, knocking him out. She grabbed him under the arms and dragged him to a supply closet. She managed to open it and gently laid the guard down on the ground. She laid a pile of washcloths under his head before locking him in there. She looked around before she hid behind some planes nearby, waiting on the others.

Ebony saw Simmons with a slow Leo and walked over to them, "Got them all?" Simmons nodded to her as the others soon joined them.

Simmons looked down at the tracker he had, "I got to get the tracker, all right."

Mikaela looked down at Wheelie, "Be good. Don't make me threaten you again with Ebony."

Wheelie gasped, "No, I promise I'll behave!" He turned and focused before he transformed into what looked like a remote control truck, speeding off to the back of the building.

Mikaela pointed to him, "Look, look. Follow him. Follow him. He knows where he's going... He knows something." The rest of them began running after the little bot.

Sam watched out for something, "What?"

Mikaela nodded, keeping on eye on where Wheelie went, "He knows something!"

Ebony stopped when she saw Wheelie stop in front of a huge jet. "Whoa.."

Simmons looked up at it, "Blackbird."

Wheelie turned to them, "Ooh, there he is. This guy's a legend, like, like, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen." Ebony watched as Sam held out the shard only for it to fly to the plane and embed itself in its side, causing shock waves to travel across the whole plane.

Mikaela went up to the plane and saw the Deception symbol on the side. "Oh shit. It's a Decepticon!"

Simmons narrowed his eyes at the plane, "Decepticon?"

Leo looked confused, "What's a Decepticon?"

Ebony got out her gun, loading it as she saw the plane transforming, "Hide!" She watched as everyone else hid behind other planes.

The 'con grunted as he stood up, "Ah. What sort of hideous mausoleum is this? Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath! You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Oof. Oh, bugger it. Behold the eternal glory of... Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

Wheelie looked up at Ebony, "I tell you, this guy did not age well."

Mikaela stepped out, "Ebony? I don't think he's gonna hurt us."

Ebony shook her head as she set her gun on safety, putting it back in its holster. "He's not."

Jetfire came to the hanger doors, "I command these doors to open! Fire! I said, fire!" He tried to shoot at the doors but a parachute came out of his back end.

Sam and Simmons gaped as they watched him, "Whoa whoa whoa!"

Jetfire groaned, "Oh, bollocks! Damn these worthless parts."

Sam rushed after him, "Wait a second!"

Jetfire slammed a plane out of his way, knocking it down before knocking the hanger doors open, "ltchy, wretched rust in my arse! Ah!"

Simmons watched the plane fall in despair, "Oh, the museum is going to be very angry. Very angry. We gotta catch that plane."

Jetfire walked out into the large field out back, full of more planes, "Right. I'm on a mission."

Ebony ran up to him, "Jetfire, please wait!"

Jetfire stopped and looked down at her, narrowing his eyes. "There's something different about you, organic life form.. you don't seem so... weak as the others. What do you want?"

 _We're on our way Ebony, just hold on!_

 _He's not going to attack Bumblebee. He's just confused._

Sam looked up at him, "Look, we just want to talk!"

Jetfire shook his head, "I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer. What planet am I on?"

Ebony smiled slightly, "Earth."

Jetfire tilted his helm, "Earth? Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it dirt. Planet dirt. Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on? Who's winning?"

Sam sneered, "The Decepticons."

Jetfire spit to the side, "Well, I change sides to the Autobots."

Ebony looked up at him, "You can do that?"

Jetfire nodded, "It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

Ebony looked to see the three Autobots pull up to them in their alt modes, staying like that for the moment. Wheelie looked up to Jetfire in awe, "You mean you don't have to work for those miserable freaking Decepticons?"

Jetfire made a noise similar to a snort, "If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe."

Wheelie nodded. "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess." He turned to Mikaela and began humping her leg, "Who's your little Autobot?"

Ebony coughed and looked away, glaring at Bee who she could tell was highly amused from what was going on.

Mikaela smile down at him, "Aw, you're cute."

Wheelie nodded, "Name's Wheelie. Yeah. Yeah. Say my name, say my name."

Sam frowned at her, "What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?"

Mikaela shrugged, "At least he's faithful, Sam."

Sam wrinkled his nose, "Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted." He turned to Wheelie and kicked him off her leg, "Can you just... can you stop?"

Wheelie frowned, acting like he was going to fight him, "Ey, what are you doing?"

Ebony rolled her eyes before turning to Jetfire and Sam and Mikaela argued, "What were you saying before you were interrupted?"

Jetfire snapped at them, "I told you my name was Jetfire! So stop judging me!" Sam, Simmons, Leo, Mikaela made assorted sounds of amazement at his attitude.

Wheelie shrugged, "Somebody shit the bed this morning."

Ebony frowned and looked up at him, "We're not judging you, Jetfire. I know it must be hard waking up in a strange place and being so confused. I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

Jetfire nodded, "I have issues of my own, and it started with my mother! My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, why, he was the wheel! The first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?"

Simmons shook his head, "No."

Jetfire stood up taller, "Nothing! But he did so with honor! Dignity, damn it!" He stomped on the ground angrily before knocking more planes out of the way.

Ebony ran up to him as he kept walking, "Jetfire, please! I really need to talk to you about something important!"

Jetfire stopped, grunting, "Oh, bollocks. My boosters are fried. Aww."

Sam stood beside his sister, "I think we can help each other. You know things I don't know. I know things you don't know, I do." He winced at the jab in his ribs from Ebony.

Leo shrugged, "I don't think he knows anything. Honestly, I don't." He shut up at the glare he received from Ebony.

Sam looked up at Jetfire again, "I could do this all day. It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in my mind." He turned to Ebony and held out his hand. Ebony pulled out a knife from her boot and handed it to him, grinning at the looks she got from the others. Sam knelt down and dug the symbols into the earth before turning to Jetfire again. "You see, all this is in my mind and Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen."

Jetfire paused, "The Fallen? I know him. He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and- and the key."

Ebony saw the images flash through her mind and the words began to make sense to her. She was slowly starting to understand the language. What was even going on with her brain and the AllSpark?

Sam frowned, "Yeah, wait, slow down. The Dagger's Tip? The key? What are you talking about?"

Jetfire knelt down, a spark of energy rippling around them and the three Autobots, "No time to explain."

Simmons looked around in alarm, "Wait, wait-"

Jetfire looked down at them, "Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"

 _Bee!_

 _Ebony, hang on!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about this being posted so late. I was at my uncle's all weekend and didn't bring my laptop. I'm even a day late for Safe & Sound. **

**Okay.. So. This is THE chapter. Get the tissues ready. You're going to hate me. I'm so sorry, well mostly sorry. Feel free to rage at me. Just be prepared.**

 **Again. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Ebony felt the temperature change and suddenly she was falling. She closed her eyes before groaning as her body hit the ground. She was expecting earth but she felt the ground move underneath her. She clenched her hand and felt little granules slip through her fingers. Sand. They were in a dessert. She sat up and rubbed her back, looking around. She saw Skids and Mudflap getting up not far from her. _Bee? Are you okay?_

 _I'm fine, are you? I can't see you._

 _I'm by Skids, a bit off._

 _Okay, hold on. _

Ebony heard the others shouting out to each other as they re-grouped before she saw Bumblebee climb over the sand dune. He spotted her and rushed over as quickly as he could in the sand. He gently picked her up and put her on his shoulder. He helped the twins up and pushed them over the hill. Ebony looked up to see Jetfire sitting on a huge rock formation with the others surrounding him. Bumblebee walked over and stopped a bit beside the humans.

Jetfire stretched out, "At least we're still on the right planet."

Wheelie glared at him, "Hey, that freaking hurt!"

Simmons looked around, "Where are we?"

Leo looked out at the horizon, "What is this? It's Vegas. I think we're in Vegas!"

Sam looked up at Ebony, "You guys okay?" Bee and Ebony both nodded to his question.

Simmons rubbed his back, "That really, really hurt. You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my at-"

Jetfire scoffed, "Oh, shut up. I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

Sam shook his head, "When did you... when did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything. You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Egypt?"

Jetfire looked down at him, "Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling! You were duly informed!"

Sam sighed, "Can you just stop for a second? Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Egypt so we can all have a little bit of semblance of peace of mind?"

Jetfire looked at all of them before looking at Ebony, "This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, a millennium ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

Simmons frowned, "Let's not get episodic, okay? Old-timer? Beginning. Middle. End. Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

Ebony glared down at Simmons, "Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?" She looked at Jetfire and smiled apologetically.

Jetfire smirked, "I like her.. Anyways, somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests energon... by destroying suns."

Sam gasped, "Destroy suns?"

Leo panicked as he looked up at him, "You mean blow them up?"

Jetfire nodded, "Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule. Never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was... the Fallen."

Ebony remembered seeing flashes of six primes when she touched the AllSpark. She knew what the Fallen looked like so.. Primus! Primus was the one who visited her in her vision after killing Megatron. He must have meant she was needed to stop all this..

Jetfire continued, "He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership." Jetfire, much like Optimus once did, released a hologram of the scenes of the past. "A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal... and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that- deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

Mikaela hugged herself, "Okay, so how do we stop him?"

Jetfire looked at Ebony, "Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen."

Sam looked down at the sand, "Optimus Prime?"

Jetfire looked at him in amazement, "So, you've met a Prime? Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

Ebony looked down, "He was."

Sam still stared at the ground, flashes of Optimus' death flashing before his eyes. "He sacrificed himself to save Ebony and I.."

Jetfire frowned. "Without a Prime it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen."

Ebony looked at Sam, "What about the matrix?"

Sam looked up at Jetfire, pushing his sadness away, "Could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?

Jetfire tilted his helm as he thought about it, "It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other."

Ebony rubbed her arms, much like the AllSpark. It contained so much and was never meant to be absorbed into a human but it did. "The symbols.. they are the map to the matrix?"

Jetfire nodded, "What you carved in the sand, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, three kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Go now! Go!"

Simmons looked at everyone, "Okay, we'll all go."

Jetfire sighed, "That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you." He quickly motioned for them to go. Bumblebee gently picked up Sam and Mikaela and placed them on his other shoulder. Skids and Mudflap begrudgingly picked up one of the other humans and began walking to the road Jetfire spotted for them.

Ebony thought about what Jetfire said. The clues all had to do with Egypt so it narrowed it all down a lot. The dagger's tip... She remembered what Egypt looked like and what she remembered from history class. Ebony turned to Simmons and frowned, "What's the gulf on the right side of Egypt?"

Simmons thought about it for a bit, "The gulf of.. Aqua? No! Aqaba!"

Ebony nodded, "Isn't that the one that the Ancient Sumerians called the dagger's tip?"

Simmons looked at her in amazement, "You're right! It's part of the Red Sea. Divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade."

Ebony saw the road and the bots all sat them down, "We need to get the coordinates and get there as quickly as possible."

Sam turned to her, "First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip."

Leo turned to him, "How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?"

Sam nodded to himself, "I'm gonna make a call."

Ebony shook her head, "They'll track you on any normal line.. I can call Lennox though using my communicator. Ratchet made it so I'm sure it's secure."

Ebony turned to Bumblebee who had transformed into his alt mode, "We need to hide first. I'm sure they will have everyone looking for us, even in Egypt." Bumblebee opened up his doors for everyone. This time Sam, Mikaela and Leo sat in the back with Ebony and Simmons in the front. Simmons, in the drivers seat. Ebony turned on the communicator and waited for the beep. "Lennox."

Leo looked out as they came to a small village, "Woah."

Sam quickly shushed him, "Dude!"

Ebony rolled her eyes as she listened to the tone meaning the call was connecting.

"Ebony?" Lennox was hushed so she knew she was right, they were being tracked.

"Yeah, it's me. I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important. Listen, I need the coordinates to the daggers tip, part of the gulf of Aqaba, separating Egypt and Jordan." She heard mumbling and possibly Epps talking before Lennox spoke again.

"Okay. 29.5 north, 34.88 east."

 _Did you get it?_

 _Got it. Driving there now._

"Okay. I need my father air-dropped at those coordinates. We have a possible resurrection."

"We'll do our best kid, I don't know what the hell's going on but I trust you."

"Thank you, be careful."

"You too."

Ebony ended the call and nodded at Simmons, "Okay." Simmons nodded to himself, glad that was taken care of at least.

Sam looked at Ebony, "Okay. Let's try and work this out."

Ebony looked back at him, "When the dawn alights the dagger's tip."

Simmons looked back at them as well, "The three kings."

Sam nodded, "Will reveal the doorway."

Mikaela nodded, "That's what he said."

Leo wrinkled his nose, "What does that even mean?"

Ebony sighed and was about to say something when she saw something. A checkpoint. They were screwed. Bumblebee pulled up to the gate and stopped, the twins stopping in line behind him. "Fuck."

Leo looked at the officer walking towards them. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Checkpoint. Checkpoint. I don't have my passport."

The officer yelled out, "Pass-port!"

Sam looked up before hunkering down in the back seat, "They got cameras at the top." Ebony cursed before putting her hand up on the side of her face, blocking her from the right side at least.

Simmons looked at them all, "All right, chill. This is espionage now. I can handle it. These are my people."

Wheelie snorted, "Yeah."

Simmons rolled his eyes, "I'm one-thirty-sixth Arab."

Mikaela pushed Wheelie down and laid her legs over him, Sam doing the same with his legs. Wheelie saw the officer before he was pushed down, "Oh great, a frickin' munchkin. Little people are mean. Tell him he's tall."

Simmons looked out the window, "Huh?"

The officer ran their finger on Bee's door which irked Ebony but she remained calm. Simmons rolled the window down and smiled at them, "The Dagger's... Tip? Right? Egypt, Jordan. We want to go there. Me and my family. This is my family. This is my son, my other son, my daughters. We're tourists, from New York." The others all smiled happily at the officer.

The officer perked up, "New York?"

Simmons smiled, nodding happily, "Yes. Yes."

The officer nodded, "Fifty kilometers."

Simmons sighed happily, "You look like the guy that runs my falafel stand. Thank you very much."

The officer grinned, "New York!" They motioned for them to go on, "Go Yankees!"

Ebony looked back as they all rushed through, the twins not giving the person a chance on stopping them. They quickly drove for a long time to shake their tail before Bumblebee stopped at a construction site for the night. Thew great pyramids were off in the distance making it all rather beautiful.

The humans all got out and the bots all transformed, stretching out after the long drive. Ebony saw Sam and Mikaela talking and smiled, "You two go on and lay down, I'll stay out here with Bee and keep an eye on everyone." Sam smiled gratefully and went into the building, Leo going somewhere else in the building with Simmons. Ebony watched Skids and Mudflap walk around, talking about ninjas. She rolled her eye before turning to Bumblebee.

He looked down and saw her staring at him. He bent down and picked her up, cradling her to his chest, over his spark. _What is it love?_

 _I just love you and I don't want anything to happen to you Bee. Megatron is going to show up here soon looking for that machine and there will be a huge fight, no doubt about it._

 _I'll be fine. It's you, Sam and Mikaela I'm worried about. One small misstep or shot from a 'con and you will be gone._

Ebony sighed and let their sparks connect, reveling in the peace it brought her. _I'll be okay Bee and I'll take care of them. I can handle myself._

 _I know you can, I'm so very proud of you. _

Ebony smiled up at him and kissed his armor over his spark, "Is it okay If I go ahead and get some sleep?"

Bumblebee sat her down and transformed, opening his drivers side door for her. _Of course, you need it. Your energy levels are low._

Ebony yawned as she got in and laid down in the backseat, getting comfy. _There hasn't been much time for rest since..._

 _Well get some now, the twins and I will keep a look out._

 _Okay... If you're sure..._

{X}

"Ebony, wake up!"

Ebony shot up and groaned, rubbing her face. _How long was I even asleep?_

 _About an hour, sorry. Sam needs to talk to you._

 _Of course._ Ebony got out and ran her fingers through her hair, "What?" Leo, Simmons, Mikaela and Sam were standing in front of her now.

Sam turned to Leo, "Listen, astronomy class, page 47. Remember the class?"

Leo huffed, "No. No, I was only in college for two days. Remember that? What are you talking about?"

Sam pointed up at the sky, "Okay, you see those three stars? You see how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's belt, but it's also called the Three Kings. And the reason for that is the three Egyptian kings who built the pyramids of Giza built them to mirror those stars, so it's like an arrow staring us straight in the face."

Simmons followed the arrow, "They all point due east, towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra."

Ebony rubbed her face again before nodding, "Then let's get going."

Leo groaned but shut up at the glare he received from Ebony. Ebony waited on everyone to get inside Bee's alt mode before getting in, Simmons already sitting in the passenger seat. Ebony got in and Bumblebee began heading for the mountains. The humans managed to catch up on their sleep during the ride. Not long after they got to the mountains they had to go on foot. The bots helped the humans climb the really high parts before they came to a temple like structure built into the rock side.

Simmons looked up at in awe, "You see the size of this? You see this? Huh?" It really was massive, it was twice the size of Bumblebee, maybe three times.

Skids looked at it, amazed, "Spec-tacular."

Simmons nodded, "Amazing. Look at that."

Sam grinned, feeling hopeful as he looked around inside, "It's here somewhere, guys."

Leo shook his head, "Yeah, why? 'Cause, uh, we're trusting grandpa blackbird who doesn't even know what planet he's on?"

Simmons looked up at the doorway, "In his defense, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life."

Leo scoffed, "Oh. Okay. Well, that's great. Let me do a quick search, all right? Uh... Nope. Ever cross your mind, guys, that archaeologists have been here before? There's nothing here."

Simmons looked at him, "Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid. Sometimes you get to the end of the rainbow and the leprechauns went and booby-trapped it!"

Leo frowned, "Why am I listening to you? You live with your mother!"

Sam shook his head, "It's not over."

Leo nodded, "It is over. It's done."

Ebony grabbed him and pushed him out into the sand, enjoying his scared face. "If you don't shut the fuck up Leo I swear to Primus that I will make you!"

Mudflap looked at her, "Why are we still listening to you, little girl? I mean, what you ever done for us except threaten us?"

Skids looked at him, "Killed Megatron. How about that?"

Mudflap glared back at him, "Well, she didn't get the job done, you know what I mean, 'cause he's back now, and he's-"

Skids got closer to his twin, "Are you scared?"

Mudflap bumped against his chest, "Scared? Scared of your ugly face!"

Skids yelled and tackled Mudflap, almost hitting the others. "I'm ugly? Well, we're twins, you stupid genius!"

Mudflap punched him, "Bring it, then- get off me! Now I'll change your face around!"

Ebony glared at them as they almost landed on the others again. _Bee, throw them out before they hurt someone._

Bumblebee grabbed a twin in each hand and slammed them together before throwing them outside, missing Leo who was still laying there. "Stop it!"

Skids groaned in pain, "Now, that's rude."

Sam looked at the wall they hit, a piece now missing. "Oh my God. The symbols... Bee! Shoot it. Check this out. Look at it." There was some weird metal with the same symbols etched onto them as he kept seeing in his head. Bumblebee waited till they were out of the way before shooting a large hole.

Simmons looked and gasped, "Wow!"

Ebony looked closer and felt her spark ache, "These are the bodies Jetfire was talking about. The Primes.." She gently walked inside, looking at the huge bodies of the six primes.

Simmons nodded, "The tomb of the Primes."

Sam looked and saw the matrix sitting on a pedestal, the light hitting it just right to make it shine. Ebony walked over with him and watched as Sam picked it up. He grinned at her before it began to shake and then turned to sand, sinking through his hand to the pedestal. "The matrix! No!"

Simmons shook his head in disbelief, "Thousands of years, turned to dust."

Sam stared at his hands, "This isn't how it's supposed to end."

Ebony bent down and took off her sock and began pouring the sand into it, "I don't care, we didn't come this far for this shit."

Simmons looked up at a loud roar overhead, "Hear that? US Air Force! C-17's!"

Leo spoke up from behind them all, "What's a C-17?"

Mikaela looked at them, both of whom were pouring the sand into the sock, "You can't bring him back. There's nothing left."

Sam looked at her, "Look! Look around you. We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, and to just have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose. Everyone's after me because of what I know, and what I know is that this is going to work."

Ebony looked at her in the eyes, her eyes flashing to blue, "The primes chose me for a reason Mikaela. This isn't the end."

Mikaela didn't know how to react to that, "How do you know it's gonna work?"

Sam and Ebony together said, "Because I believe it will."

Simmons turned to them as they exited the temple, "Dropping the big boy. Kids! You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?"

Sam and Ebony nodded together. "Absolutely. Let's go!"

Ebony ran outside to the 'bots. _We have to go now!_

 _They have Optimus down, they're waiting on us._

Bumblebee carried Ebony, Sam and Mikaela down. Skids carried Simmons while Mudflap carried Leo. When they got to stable ground Bumblebee transformed, letting the humans pile in before racing off towards Optimus and the team.

Ebony felt her body tense up and the power surging through her veins. She looked up and cursed as she saw Starscream fly over them, firing at them. Bumblebee quickly swerved around them all the best he could.

Leo began panicking, "Oh God. Please God! Please."

Mikaela turned to him, trying to calm him down, "Leo, stop freaking out. Stop freaking out."

Leo didn't calm down but instead panicked more as Starscream got closer, "Please God please-"

Simmons groaned, covering his ears, "Shut this guy up, huh?"

Leo began crying, "Please, just let me live, just let me live!"

Ebony turned around and glared at him, gripping his knee and making sure it hurt him, "Shut up right now or I will kill you!" Leo gaped at her before shutting his mouth, still shaking but he was quiet.

Simmons sighed, "Thank you."

Starscream swooped closer to them, trying to get Bumblebee to stop but Bee just turned right quickly, turning into a dig site, dust flying up everywhere.

Simmons looked around them, "Hide in the dust! Use the dust!"

Ebony looked around before getting out. "Out, everyone, out!" Quickly everyone got out and the 'bots transformed. Ebony turned to Bumblebee and gently rubbed his leg, the only part she could reach at her height. "We have to split up to get anything done."

Sam nodded quickly, "Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? Ebony and I will get to Optimus."

Simmons patted Ebony on the shoulder, "I'll help draw their fire with Huey and Dewey there. You get to those soldiers. I hope that dust works, kids."

Ebony looked over at him and smiled slightly, "Thank you.."

Leo looked up seeing Starscream coming again, "He's turning around. He's coming back, he's coming back!"

Ebony turned to Bee and took a deep breath. _You stay safe, okay. Kick ass but you better come back to me._

 _I promise. You come back to me._

 _I will do my best.  
_

 _Ebony!_

Ebony winced before she began running towards where Optimus was, Sam and Mikaela following her. She didn't know she would come back but if she died to save someone then she would be okay with that. After a while of running she saw a smoke flare going off. "That's them! It's a few miles out." They kept running before they came to a small village. Ebony leaned against a wall, turning to Sam and Mikaela who were panting, trying to catch their breath. "We have about a mile left guys. We're almost there."

Sam rubbed his neck as he looked around them, "I should have tried harder in gym."

Ebony chuckled and peered around the corner before she saw Decepticons looking around for them. She moved back and pushed the two back against the wall, whispering, "Two 'cons. Stay down and stay quiet." She saw them nod before looking around them, she saw a house across from them. She peered back and the 'cons had their back to them. She looked at them and motioned with her head, running across to the house, Mikaela and Sam right behind her. She pushed open the door and saw no one inside, she ushered the two inside before gently shutting the door behind her. "We'll stay here till they move on."

Sam peered out through some bottles embedded in the wall, "When the coast is clear we run to Optimus as fast as we can."

Mikaela looked at the siblings, "What if it doesn't work?"

Sam shook his head, "It will."

Mikaela sighed, "But what if it doesn't?"

Ebony turned to her and rubbed her shoulder, "It's going to. I believe it will."

Sam heard a buzzing and saw a little insecticon crawling through a hole in the wall. He picked it up and tore it in half. Ebony froze, there was dead silence. Shit. She pushed Sam away from the wall just as Starscream ripped the roof off, "I see you!"

Ebony ran out from the house, Sam and Mikaela following her. She saw a house with steps on the side and ran up them. She saw Starscream behind them and ran across the room and jumped to the other one, landing in a crouch. She turned and motioned for the other two. Sam held her hand and together they jumped, Ebony helping steady them as they landed before running down the steps and through the village. She turned when Starscream continued after them. She shot three bullets at him and saw him pause before rushing after Sam and Mikaela. They stopped behind another house to catch their breath and calm down their hearts.

Sam looked at Ebony as he peered around the corner, finding the smoke signal. "We got a half-mile. I don't think the team knows we're here."

Ebony touched her ear piece but nothing happened. She frowned and tried it again, still nothing. "The 'cons must have knocked out all technology.." She shook her head and began running towards the smoke, "Let's go!" They had just ran over a large sand dune when she heard someone screaming.

"Ebony!"

"Sam!"

Ebony looked and saw their parents surrounded by a feline Decepticon and another one in it's construction vehicle alt mode. Ebony ran faster when she saw their parents running towards them, the Decepticon transforming behind them. Sam paused for a second, "Dad!" Ebony looked to their right, hearing a metallic sound. She soon saw a huge red drill like Decepticon jump over a building and heading right for them. She pulled Sam back as the large 'con landed right over them. Sam stood up as he shot at Mikaela, a canon aimed at their parents, "Wait! Please wait!"

Ron and Judy who were laying on the ground not far from them motioned for them to go, "I want you to run!"

"Go!"

Sam shook his head, "Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want us-" The 'con slammed what looked like chains near their parents threateningly. "Oh, God! Wait!"

Rampage growled out at them, "Witwicky children."

Ebony glared at him, stepping up, "Let them go!"

Sam pulled out the sock containing the ashes of the matrix, "This is what you want. You don't want them."

Rampage growled out, "Nooo."

Judy cried out to them, "Go!"

Ebony turned to them, waving her hands for them to stay down, "Stop! Please!"

Ron shook his head, "Both of you, go!"

Judy nodded, "Listen to your father!"

 _Ebony!_

Ebony looked up and saw Bumblebee hiding behind a corner of a building. _Bee.._

 _Distract him and I'll attack so you can get our parents out of here._

 _Got it._

Ebony nudged Sam, seeing him notice Bee. She looked up at the 'con, holding her hands up. "Just don't hurt them. I know what you want."

Ron shook his head, desperate now for his children to go, "Just go! Just go."

Sam copied Ebony's stance, "And I know that you need us. Because we know about the Matrix."

Ron pleaded to them again, "Don't do it, both of you, listen to me-"

Ebony frowned, still keeping an eye on the 'con, "Please, Dad!"

Ron shook his head, "They're going to kill us all anyway!"

Ebony saw the 'con getting ready to fight and saw Bumblebee crouched on top of a building. She turned to the 'con and moved to the left of them, "Come on, We have what you need, right here!" Sam followed her and held out the sock. She noticed the 'con following them slightly, leaving his back fully exposed to Bee. _Now!_

Bumblebee jumped off and spun in the air, kicking the 'cons head as he landed, "No!"

Ebony looked at Sam, "Get everyone to an alley, now!" Sam didn't argue, getting his parents and Mikaela hiding in an alley. Ebony saw the feline 'con stalking Bee before hunkering down, preparing to jump on him. Ebony quickly got out her gun and fired at it. The feline yelled out before collapsing to the ground. She quickly ran over and reached into its chest, crushing its spark in her hand. She turned to see the 'con fall to the ground and Bumblebee removing his battle mask. Ebony smirked up at him, "I love it when you're a total bad ass."

Bumblebee looked her over, seeing that she was okay and that she had killed the cat 'con. "You were a bad ass as well, darlin'."

Sam stood up and grinned up at Bee, "Bee! That was awesome!"

Bee smirked, nodding, "yeah!"

Ron got up and began pulling them, "Back!"

Sam turned to them, pulling back, "Wait- hey!"

Ron shook his head, "I don't know what's going on, but we've got to move!" Starscream swooped overhead and began firing at them. Ebony pushed her parents up against the wall. Judy screamed as she held onto Ron. "There's got to be a way out of here! Come on!"

Ebony watched them before she turned to Bee who was firing back at Starscream. _Bee. I need you to do something for me._

 _Yes?_

 _Take my parents and get out of here. You have to keep them safe. Sam and I can't get to Optimus with them here. My dad won't let us go._

 _Ebony.. _

_Please. Bee, I'll be okay. I promise, but they won't be by themselves._

 _Okay, but you better stay safe._

Ebony turned to her parents as Bumblebee transformed into his alt mode, his doors opening for them. "You have to go with Bee, okay. He's going to keep you safe."

Sam nodded, "You've got to get in the car. Get to safety."

Ron held onto their shoulders, "No, no, this isn't up for discussion! You're my children!"

Ebony smiled softly, "I know, dad."

Sam nodded, "I know."

Ron shook his head, "No, You're my children."

Sam sighed, "Dad-"

Ron looked up at them pleadingly, "We all go together!"

Ebony frowned, "Dad, listen.."

Ron shook his head again, "We're all going together!"

Sam frowned, "Dad, stop, okay? Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety. You know, you run. You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying. Okay? I'll find you when you're safe."

Ebony nodded, "I trust him with my life and more importantly I trust him with yours, please. I couldn't stand it if you two got hurt."

Ron shook his head again, "No!"

Sam shook his father lightly, "You've got to let us go, Dad. You have to let us go. You have to."

Judy looked at her husband and pulled him back, "Ron. Ron, Ron, let them go."

Ron looked at Judy before back at his children, "You come back!" He held Judy's hand and ran to Bee's alt mode, "Come on."

Sam turned to Mikaela, "Go with my parents."

Mikaela shook her head, holding his hand, "I'm not gonna go without you."

Ebony watched as Bee drove off before turning to the love birds, "As sweet as this is, we need to move before we're spotted again." Mikaela nodded at her, Sam holding her hand tightly. Ebony breathed deeply to calm herself before she began running towards the smoke signal. Ebony ran through an old temple and turned left only to see the Arcee sisters with Ironhide firing at the 'cons in the area. "Elita-1!"

Elita-1 finished ripping apart a small 'con and turned before her optics lit up, "Ebony! Sam!" She touched her helm to broadcast to the others, "Spotted the children!"

Ironhide finished off his 'con before turning to them, "Ebony! Sam!"

Ebony grinned as she ran up to them, letting the two behind her catch their breath, "Guys!"

Arcee spun around, Elita-1 and Chromia shooting more attackers, " Follow us to the pillars. We'll take you to Optimus."

Ebony looked up to see a huge 'con running towards Elita-1 and Chromia. She ran forward and fired at the con, causing it to become paralyzed and fall over, Ironhide quickly killing it for going after his beloved. Ironhide looked up at her and nodded, "Get out! Get to the pillars!"

Sam ran to Ebony, running with her and Mikaela to the pillars as the four 'bots covered them. "Let's go!" They ran for a while till they saw Sideswipe and Ratchet shooting at more 'cons. Ebony grinned, "Ratchet! Sideswipe!"

They turned and Ratchet covered them more as Sideswipe turned back, "Ebony! Spotted the kids!"

Ebony ran faster when she heard a loud roar to their right. She looked back as she ran to see Megatron coming for them. Sam yelled out in fear and ran faster. She looked ahead and saw Lennox and Epps waiting for them. "Shit!"

Lennox motioned for Ebony to move faster, "Come on!"

One of the soldiers yelled out, "Covering fire, civilians, twelve o'clock!"

Lennox yelled out to the others around them, "Cover for us!"

Sam spotted them and grinned as they reached the soldiers, "Hey!"

Epps spoke into the radio, "Hold the air strike! We're rescuing civilians!"

Ebony turned to see more 'cons dying as the 'bots began kicking their asses, with the help of the soldiers and the air support.

Lennox turned to Ebony and looked her over for injuries before seeing she was good, Epps doing the same to the other two. "Oh, look who finally showed up. You better have a good reason for us to be here."

Ebony nodded, looking over at Sam, seeing he still had the sock in his pocket. "Yeah, I do. Where's Optimus?"

Epps pointed over to a large tarp on the ground, "Over there!"

Sam nodded at Ebony, "We need to get over there!"

Lennox shook his head no, "Not with an air strike coming."

Ebony stared Lennox down, daring him to go against her wishes this time. "Yes, right now." There was a large growl and they saw a huge Decepticon coming for them.

Epps stared up at the large 'con, "Oh."

Lennox pushed Ebony ahead of him, "Go. Back, back, back, back!" They hid behind a wall and watched the 'con looking around before Ebony saw Jetfire landing there.

Jetfire wobbled as he landed, "Incoming! Stick the landing! Whoa-ho-ho! Behold the glory of... Jetfire!" He turned to the 'con and began fighting. He was kicking his ass by himself. "Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!" Jetfire fired a huge canon into the 'con's spark chamber, his huge body falling to the ground. He went to walk away when a huge feline 'bot came up and began tearing at his armor. Jetfire yelled out in pain as he was wounded before ripping the 'con apart. He leaned against a wall as he placed a servo over his wound, energon leaking to the ground. "I'm too old for this crap!"

Lennox turned to them, "We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay? You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass."

Epps spoke into his radio, "We have precious cargo-" He was cut off from their response to the target. "I hope these F-16s got good aim."

Lennox turned to him, "Yeah? Why is that?"

Epps shrugged, "I told them to hit the orange smoke."

Ebony looked around at them at the orange smoke, "Oh."

Lennox glared at him, "You mean that orange smoke?"

Epps got up quickly, "It wasn't my best toss, okay?"

Ebony grabbed Sam and began running ahead of them others, heading to the right. Lennox and Epps ran to the left with Mikaela, not noticing Ebony going the other way, "RUN!"

Epps heard the planes coming, "Incoming!"

Ebony looked at Sam as they ran towards Optimus, "Move your ass!" Sam just nodded, panting as he ran as fast as he could, adrenaline being the only thing keeping the siblings moving now. Ironhide and the others Autobots ran back out from the orange smoke as the planes began firing down upon the 'cons.

Lennox fell down from the force of the explosion and looked up to see Ebony and Sam running still, "Ebony!"

Mikaela looked up and tried to run to him but Lennox held her down, "Sam!"

Ebony heard heavy footsteps and turned slightly, seeing Megatron running up behind them, "Die human filth!" Ebony felt her world slow down as his canon began warming up. She flung Sam down to the ground in front of her to shield him just as she saw him shoot her. She felt an immense amount of heat and pain before feeling her body fly through the air, hitting the ground hard. She couldn't hear anything but loud ringing and her vision was dark. She looked back the best she could, the movement causing her to cry out in pain. Sam was breathing still and staring at her in shock. He was alive.. He was alive..

Sam stood up, stumbling before falling back down. He tried crawling forward slightly, seeing his sister cry out in pain, "Ebony!"

Mikaela tried to run towards Sam and Ebony but Lennox and Epps held her down, trying to hold back their tears. The bots heard her cry out in pain and turned, firing all their weapons on Megatron at once before he fled, but not after being wounded.

Lennox grabbed his radio, "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!"

Sam got up finally and ran over to Ebony, staring down at her in shock, "Ebony!"

Mikaela struggled to get free but Epps held her to him as Lennox ran and pulled Sam away from Ebony, "Sam, no!"

Mikaela struggled, tears running down her cheeks, "Fucking do something!"

Lennox shook his head, feeling his eyes tearing up, "I can't!" He turned to the others around them, "We need medics, now! Soldier down!"

Ebony heard Sam and looked over seeing him barely as her vision was mostly black now. She tried to speak but blood came up and she coughed, trying to clear her airways. She felt her spark slowing down and it terrified her, not for her but because of Bee.. _Bee.. Bee. I'm so sorry.._

Bumblebee saw everything that happened to her and let Ron and Judy out. He quickly ran over to where everyone was gathered. He saw Ebony laying on the ground, covered in blood, staring straight at him. He could feel her body shutting down and the darkness creeping into her mind. He activated his holoform and ran over to her, falling down beside her, tears falling down his cheeks as he could feel her dying. He picked her up and held her to his chest. _Ebony! You can't leave me! You promised you would come back to me!_

Ebony ignored the pain from being moved and reached up, touching his cheek which was a struggle for her. She smiled weakly, tears falling from her eyes as well, feeling Bee's despair and heartbreak from her dying. _I love you.._ Bumblebee sobbed as he rested his head against hers, holding her tightly as he let their sparks meld one last time, pouring every last bit of love he had for her to her. Ebony smiled as she reveled in the warmth it gave her dying spark. She tilted her head and kissed his forehead before she felt her head spin and darkness overtake her vision. The last thing she heard was Bumblebee screaming her name out loud and in her mind.

Ron watched as his little girl's body go limp in Bee's arm and fell to his knees, "No! Ebony! NO!" Judy watched and fell next to her husband, crying as she held onto him. Their little girl was dead, she died right in front of their eyes.

Sam watched before he tried to run to Bee, "Ebony!"

Lennox grabbed him and held him down, feeling his own tears falling. He had promised her parents and Bee that nothing would happen to Ebony when she enlisted with them. He had failed them and he had failed Ebony.

Sam struggled to get free, "No! Let me go! Now!" He went limp in Lennox's arm before sobbing loudly, "Ebony! Get up!"

Ratchet stared down at her body and ran a scan, though he already knew the results. "Complete system failure... She's gone.."

Bumblebee looked up at him, his holoform flickering with the effort required to keep it. "Ratchet, save her! Please! I'll do anything! Please!" Ratchet looked down at the ground, sadly. He wished there was anything he could do to save her, anything.

Elita-1 walked over to him and kneeled down, "Bee, she's not coming back.. "

Bumblebee shook at how hard he was crying before he gently lowered her body to the ground, closing her eyes. He kissed her forehead for the last time and got up, his holoform dissapearing. His real body moved and he walked over to his carrier, letting her hug him as he watched the medics place her body into a bag. His spark felt cold and empty without her tied to it. He couldn't feel her anymore at the back of his head. He couldn't feel the love they shared. He couldn't tell her how much he missed her already. He would never talk to her again.. He turned his head, unable to stare at her body anymore.

Sam watched them move his sisters body before feeling metal in his hand. He looked down and saw the matrix glowing in his hand. He gasped as he held it in his hand, watching it glow brighter. He could hear the voices in his head whispering to him.

 _ **You have fought for Optimus, one of our last descendants. You fought with courage and with sacrifice. Your dear sister gave her life to protect you so you could save Optimus. You earned the right to know our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned. You both earned it. Merge the Matrix with Optimus' spark and save your world, for your sister. This is what she wanted.**_

Sam stared down at the Matrix and though he wished he could merge it with his sister's spark and bring her back, she wanted him to bring back Optimus. She died for Optimus to come back. She died for him to do this. He stood up and ran over to Optimus, flinging the tarp away from his chest. He wiped away his tears and slammed the Matrix down into his chest. He remembered Ebony telling him exactly where the spark chamber was on the 'bots and knew everything had led to this. He stepped back and watched as Optimus' body shook before his optics came back to life.

Optimus coughed out some dust and sand before rising, turning to see Sam standing in front of him, tears running down his face. "Sam... You returned for me.. Where is Ebony?" He saw Sam turn away, crying. He felt his spark freeze as he looked up at the scene in front of him. Everyone was crying as the medics carried away a body bag. His son, Bumblebee. He could feel his heartbreak through their bond. Ebony had died to save Sam and to bring him back.

Optimus went to stand up when a huge being landed in front of him. The Fallen smirked and pushed Optimus down, grabbing the Matrix from his spark. He held it in his hands and smirked at him, "My Matrix!" He sneered down at the prime before flying off.

Bumblebee watched as The Fallen flew off before turning to Optimus, "You have to get up! For Ebony!" _Please, sire! She can't have died for nothing! Not her!_

Sam pushed on his arm, "Optimus get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!"

Optimus Prime groaned before he began to rise up, the Matrix already have healed him and restored his power enough to live. He went to walk but stumbled and nearly fell. Ironhide was there and held him up. He wasn't fit enough to battle The Fallen though.

Jetfire watched everything, "Oh, no..."

Sam turned towards the pyramid and saw The Fallen on top, "He's turning on the machine! You got to stop him! Get up! Optimus!"

Lennox stood up and turned to the soldiers, "Move!"

Epps grabbed his radio, "Enemy target, top of pyramid. Engage! Engage! Engage!"

Jetfire walked closer to Optimus, "All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now. Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Do it for the girl.." Jetfire reached into his chest and tore out his own spark, falling to the ground.

Ratchet nodded and turned to Jolt, "Jolt! Electrify! Transplant those afterburners." Together they connected Jetfire's weapon systems to Optimus.

Optimus Prime grunted at the force of the weapons attaching before feeling his power surge through him and the weapons connect to his systems. He nodded as he prepared his wings, "Let's roll." He flew off to the pyramid to stop The Fallen, for Earth, for the human race, for the Autobots and for Ebony.

 **{X}**

Optimus defeated The Fallen. Megatron and Starscream fled like the cowards they are so they lived, but the planet was safe for the time being. General Morshower had a huge naval carrier transport everyone back to Diego Garcia. The military medics had placed her body on a gurney out on the deck the 'bots were using so they could all see her, after they cleaned her up.

Bumblebee's holoform stood in front of her, gently rubbing her cold hand in his, "You did it.." His voice cracked slightly as he tried not to cry more. "You saved Sam.. Sam brought back Optimus and Optimus saved the planet.. You saved everyone, again."

Sam walked up to him and gently leaned into his side, "She would be happy she saved you and everyone.. That's all she ever wanted.. She saved Elita-1 and Chromia from being killed earlier as well.. She saved Optimus and through Optimus she saved everyone.."

Optimus Prime's holoform spoke up beside them, startling the two slightly, "I wish I could thank her for saving you Sam.. Thank both of you for saving me.."

Sam stared down at her peaceful face, "She would say you're welcome. She loved you, all of you.." He sighed before looking up at Optimus and smiled slightly, "Thank you for believing in her.. in me.."

Optimus smiled, "She will always live on in our memory.. and she will be awarded the highest honors in our society.."

Lennox walked up to them, having heard the last bit of the conversation, it seemed everyone was reluctant to stray from her side, even if she was gone. It was hard to say goodbye when she was taken away so quickly in front of their eyes. "The army is going to promote her to Sergeant.. She's going to receive many awards for her service and she will be given a proper burial, a warrior's burial." His voice cracked at the end and Epps rubbed his shoulder comfortingly as he stared down at the woman who had stolen everyone's hearts. She would be missed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Do you hate me for killing Ebony? You'll still probably be mad at me by the end of this chapter. ;)**

 **Thanks to hermonine, laurabambyjones, Maethoriel Artemis and bubbahcakes for reviewing!**

* * *

"Bee.. You've been in here all day.. Want to go for a drive?"

Bumblebee looked up from the photo frame of Ebony and Bee's holoform he was holding. They were hugging each other and laughing at Mikaela who took the picture. It was taken during the amusement park date Mikaela set up. Ebony looked beautiful in the picture and Bumblebee felt his already broken spark ache more. "No thanks.."

Sam sighed as he walked into Ebony's room, looking around before sitting on the bed, next to Bee. "This isn't healthy Bee.. I'm worried about you."

Bee looked up at Sam, tears falling down his cheeks. "Sam. This pain, it's eating away at my spark. I'm never going to be the same again.."

Sam frowned and hugged Bee tightly. "She wouldn't want you to be holing yourself up in here with your memories and suffering."

Bumblebee hugged him back as he looked at the picture he was still holding in one hand. "She's gone Sam.." His voice broke at the end and he shuddered as he tried to stop crying. "She's never coming back.. SHE'S GONE! SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO FEEL THE PAIN I'M GOING THROUGH." Bee yelled more in anger and pain before crying into Sam's shoulder.

Sam sniffled as he began crying as well, he couldn't imagine the pain Bee was going through. They all were suffering from the loss but Bee.. Their souls and hearts were connected. Bumblebee was connected to her when she was dying. He felt her die in his arms. Sam didn't know if he could have even lived through it. "She loved you Bumblebee... So much. She would want you to keep fighting on for her."

Bee sat back and rubbed his eyes as he sat the frame down, nodding softly. "I k-know. I know.." Bee looked up at Sam and smiled sadly. "I'm going to head back to base soon. Try to take my anger and put it towards finding the rest of the Decepticons."

Sam nodded as he rubbed his arms, "I'm going back to college soon.. Mikaela is going to be helping with her father's shop.. Our parents.. They're just trying to get back into a routine to help.."

Bumblebee took a deep breath before nodding, "I'm going to visit.. the grave.. before I head back.."

Sam nodded and got up, digging around in Ebony's closet, shoving stuff out of the way before finding a box. "Here we go.." Sam sat the wooden box on the bed before turning to Bee. "She left this for you... In case anything happened to her. Wait till you get back to base before you open it okay?"

Bee gently ran his hand over the smooth wood and nodded numbly. "Okay.. Thank you Sam. For everything."

Sam let out another sob mixed with a slight laugh. "We're still brothers Bee. I'll see you again."

Bee got up and hugged him, nodding. "Of course, brother."

 **{X}**

 **Bumblebee's holoform walked past the white tombstones lined up together, Ebony was buried in the military section of her local cemetery. Her funeral was a very emotional but beautiful ceremony. Bumblebee hadn't left her side until she was buried. No one had the heart to tell him to leave. Lennox and Epps had been part of the 21 gun salute. Ron and Judy were the ones who received the flag that decorated her coffin. Bumblebee and Sam each got one of her dog tags.**

 **Bumblebee kneeled down on the ground in front of her tombstone. He laid fresh yellow roses in front of the smooth pale stone. "Ebony.." He leaned forward, rubbing his hand over her name.**

 ** _ **Ebony Witwicky.**_**

 ** _ **1/20/1990 – 8/18/2009**_**

 **Beloved Daughter, Sister, Wife and Friend.**

 **" **Do not cry for me my loved ones. I died fighting for freedom. I died to protect my friends and family, a sacrifice I am happy to make. Be happy for me and continue fighting until every last one of you are free."****

Lennox had said that Ebony had wrote her own epitaph, the last part meant for the Autobots. Until every last Autobot was free. Bumblebee leaned his head against the cool stone, tears falling down his cheeks. "This isn't fair. I only had you in my life for two years. Seconds it's seemed to me.. You promised you'd come back to me." He looked up at the framed picture of her in her military dress uniform. He balled his fists and bowed his head again. "Damn him. Damn him to the pit. Ebony, Megatron will pay. He will pay for taking you from me." He looked up at the sky, letting his tears fall as it began to rain. "I'll fight for you until every last Decepticon is dead or I die trying. Either way I will meet you in the well of AllSparks."

 **{X}**

Ebony felt like she was spinning, faster and faster before she was thrust onto the ground. She groaned as she stood up, looking around. There was nothing. She was standing on a metal ground and there was a gray sky but that was it. She looked down at her body and saw that she wasn't injured anymore. There wasn't any blood either. She frowned and looked around, "Sam? Bumblebee?" _Bee?!_

Nothing.

Ebony rubbed her arm, what was going on? Where was everyone, why couldn't she feel Bee? Her very soul ached for him. She was so used to his presence in her mind, in her heart, in her soul. Now there was a devastating emptiness. Why? The last thing she remembered was pushing Sam down and taking the brunt of Megatron's fire for him. She remembered Bee coming to her, crying to her before dying in his arms. Or she thought she died.

"You did die."

Ebony looked over to the right where the voice came from and saw a huge Cybertronian walking towards her, six slightly smaller ones walking behind it. Primus and the six original Primes. Ebony watched as they stopped in front of her, the primes standing on either side of Primus but back a little. Ebony had a feeling she really was dead, but it was still hard to grasp. She looked up at Primus, he must know what's happened since she died. "Did Sam revive Optimus at least?"

Primus nodded as he looked down at her, "Thanks to you, little one." He waved his hand and a hologram appeared, showing Sam reviving Optimus, Jetfire sacrificing himself for Optimus, Optimus saving the day. Then she saw her body with the others around her, most of them crying.

Ebony frowned at how heartbroken and depressed Bumblebee seemed. "I wish I could have saved him from this pain at least.. I don't regret dying for all of them but it hurts me to see him hurting so much... When we sparkbonded I was afraid this would happen.. But I thought we would have more time together at least."

Primus moved his hand and the hologram dissapeared, "What if I told you that you could?"

Ebony looked up at him, surprised, "How?"

Primus smiled sadly, "It was always your destiny to die Ebony. My plan was also to reward you for everything." The female prime moved forward and gently laid a Cybertronian femme protoform in front of Ebony. It was pure silver and very basic looking. "You will have a second chance at life and continue to save my descendants. This will be your new body. You have always been an Autobot in your spark but now you can fully be an Autobot."

Ebony listened to him before looking down at the body, not saying anything for a while. She moved closer and touched the cold, metal face. "Primus.." She looked up at him, reaching up and rubbing at her eyes as she felt tears forming, "This is such an amazing gift, I'm not sure I deserve it.." She rubbed her arm, flashes of Jazz's dead body filling her mind, as well as the many soldiers that died in the battles following Mission City.

Primus smiled down at her kindly, "Of course you do dear. You always strove to protect your family and my descendants even though you just met them. You gave your life to save both your brother and Optimus Prime even though you were bonded to Bumblebee. You have earned every right and that is why you are blessed by me. This is my gift to you."

Ebony bit her lip, trying not to cry. "Thank you so much... I can't express how much this means to me.."

Primus smiled and nodded, "A friend is here to help you customize your new body." He waved his hand and Jazz appeared beside of Ebony.

Jazz grinned at her, looking healthier than she remembered him being before Mission City. His armor was glossy and scratch free, he seemed much stronger as well. "Oh love, ya look mo' beautiful wi' a smile." He moved over to her and gently lifted her up in his hand, "You know it's nearly broken my spark 'earin' you thinkin' so badly of yourself for my death."

Ebony looked up at him and rubbed his hand, "It wasn't fair. You shouldn't have died. Too many have lost their lives already!" She rubbed her chest where her spark was aching, "I saved Optimus and when I absorbed the All Spark I just wish I had somehow been able to save you.."

Jazz shook his helm and gently touched his helm to hers, "Oh love. There was nothing anyone could have done. I was meant to die and I'm okay with it. I'm at peace here. When Primus allowed me to see your destiny I knew it would all be okay." He moved his head back and grinned, "I'm so happy you and Bumblebee are bonded. I could see the chemistry you two had when we first met. He was so concerned about you, five times as much as Sam."

Ebony smiled softly up at him, "I'm so glad you're at peace now.. I feel a lot better now. Thank you... I felt it too."

Jazz grinned at her, "Good! Now let's get crackin' at that new body of yours! I've been thinking of some hot cars for you to copy!" He sat her down beside the protoform. "What do you have in mind?"

Ebony thought about all the cars she thought were perfect for her, "Well, I want it to be a sports car.. I do remember the 2009 Lotus Evora was beautiful."

Jazz grinned as a hologram of the car appeared beside them. "Great choice. It was actually one of the cars I picked out for you."

Ebony smiled at him, "I'll be sure to beat Sideswipe and Bumblebee and make you proud."

Jazz winked at her, "Kick their aft for me. Now, let's start on the body."

Ebony hummed as she looked down at the body, thinking of all the 'bots she knew. "I want to be Bumblebee's height." She gasped as the body seemed to grow taller to her wishes. "Whoa."

Jazz chuckled, "That's nothing, darlin'. Now let's start with your head."

Ebony imagined her helm being very sleek but with a spike on either side of the helm, moving back, kind of like Jazz's but feminine. She imagined a warrior mask resembling Bee's that could come down as well. The body moved and morphed into what she imagined.

Jazz whistled, "Alright! Now the body." He winked and looked down at the protoform, imagining what he thought she would like. The body became slim but powerful. Her body had a lot more armor than most 'bots. There were tall wings on her back that were much more elegant than Starscream's. Her feet were normal like most 'bots and unlike Swideswipe's.

Ebony grinned as she watched the body changed. "Oh wow."

Jazz smirked, "I know what you'd like and what will work the best. Now weapons!"

Primus nodded in appreciation, "Beautiful so far, you two." He waved his hand and her arms grew wider, canons forming as well as many other guns. Her wrist had openings at the bottoms that looked like they shot out something. "I incorporated your favorite gun into your system as well.."

Ebony grinned, feeling giddy as she looked down at the body. "It's so amazing.." She looked down at it and tilted her head, Now for the color scheme. She imagined many different options before picking her favorite. The mechanical parts and underparts were silver, most of the armor was black with yellow highlights, almost an opposite of Bumblebee's.

Jazz smiled and gently rubbed her back with one of his fingers, "Bumblebee will glitch when he sees you, dear."

Ebony grinned nervously at him, "Really?"

Jazz smiled and nodded, standing up. "I promise." He winked at her as his form began to flicker a little, "I have to go now but I promise to keep a watch over you on Earth until you come to rest here."

Ebony smiled sadly, "Okay Jazz." She watched as he dissapeared before turning to Primus. "Thank you for allowing him to be here.. It's helped a lot."

Primus gently picked her up, bringing her up to his eye level, "It's always been his wish to be here for this. It's my pleasure to bring you both some happiness you both greatly needed. Now, I'm going to move the energy from your spark and move it into this new spark that is large enough to handle the new body. You will feel nothing when you connect to the new spark. You will wake up back in the real world. I will have a program run that is like a tutorial for your new body." He smiled at her one last time, "I will help you more later on but for now, let's bring you back to life."

Ebony nodded and gently rubbed one of his fingers holding her, "Thank you so much.. I just feel so honored for you to pick me.."

Primus nodded, his other hand raising up, one finger pointing to her as the others folding down, "You are worthy enough to be blessed by me, my dear. Don't forget that." He nodded before his finger pierced into her chest, strangely she didn't feel any pain before everything was black.

 **{X}**

[Systems booting up]

[All systems functional]

[Tutorial Program starting]

The new Autobot couldn't see or hear anything but there were words were popping up in her mind. She focused and could feel her new body and it was unusual to her. Shouldn't she know about her own body? She clenched her fist and felt it close, the metal on metal feeling weird but not uncomfortable. She flexed the rest of her body and found it worked. She tried to open her optics but nothing happened. She was functional but her vision wasn't.

[Visual systems rebooting...]

[Visual systems online]

Bright light was all she saw before it began to focus. She felt her eyes straining and she assumed it was similar to how expensive cameras focused, moving in and out. She was staring up at a blue sky. There were a few clouds but it was mostly empty. She turned her head, seeing a pyramid in the distance. It looked like something had crashed into it. The woman tilted her head before catching a shine. She looked down and marveled at her body. It was beautiful. She looked herself over as best as she could before she stood up slowly and stumbled a little. Her upper back was heavier from her wings she managed to see a glimpse of. She walked around, getting used to moving. She looked down at her arms, curious about the parts hidden in her arms.

[Weapons systems functional...]

[Weapons systems tutorial booting..]

[Weapons systems tutorial running..]

[Armor movement tutorial booting..]

[Armor movement tutorial running..]

She processed all the information she was seeing before she focused on moving the armor on her arms and her gun moving forward. She gasped as a large cannon come out of both arms. What was this? She shook her arms trying to get it to go away. The cannon did go away but then her wrist armor moved back and two bullets hit the ground in front of her, sparking a second before the charge died. Well, she knew how to defend herself now. The woman looked around at the desert around her. Why was she out here, all alone? Why did her chest ache and want her to head south? The woman looked back at her wings and imagined if they were for flying. Why else would she have them?

[Flight systems functional..]

[Transformation programs operational..]

[Transforming tutorial booting..]

[Transforming tutorial running..]

The woman processed the new information before walking to the road. She calmed down her mind and focused on how she needed to shift her armor around into the form of a plane, the one she kept seeing schematics of in her processor. The data she pulled up on it said it was undetectable, quiet and the fastest of Earth's Air Force. Okay. Her vision shifted before she was looking at sand and the ruins around her but she could also see into the interior if she shifted her attention. She imagined moving and felt the engine rev before she rushed forward. She practiced moving around as a plane, finding it surprisingly easy. She looked down the road, her vision zooming in and trying to detect any heat signatures but there was nothing. She focused before she began flying down the road before focusing on pulling up. She wavered a bit as her body lifted up but continued. She continued flying up until she assumed she was at a normal height. She leveled out and looked down at the ground as she flew by. She laughed to herself at the feeling. She felt weightless but powerful as she zoomed through the sky, passing clouds and birds in a second it seemed. She felt her chest ache again and she curiously followed the way her spark tried to lead her towards. After a while she began to feel her chest ache even more but almost as if she was getting closer to what was causing it. She felt the need to speed up and focused on doing so. She felt herself be pushed forward and began flying twice as fast. She felt ecstatic and twirled in the air a couple of times. The woman saw an Island full of buildings and small beings rushing about. Humans her processor informed her.

[Unidentified Aircraft, land now or we will force you! You are in restricted air space!]

The woman faltered at the voice through her radio. She didn't exactly know how to land however. She faltered in mid air before she felt something hit her back. She cried out before feeling her body lock up and begin to fall through the air. She couldn't move and braced herself for impact. However she felt hands catch her. She still couldn't move but she felt someone rolling her over onto her back. She saw a metal face staring into hers causing her to jump back in fright. She could move now! "Who are you?!"

The person stepped back in shock and looked at the other similar looking beings next to them. "Is this a sparkling? Who would have created her?"

Created her? She didn't remember anything before the desert..

"What if she's a Decepticon trick!"

The woman looked up at the male the comment came from. He had his cannons aimed at her and looked deadly. A female was beside him, also aiming her own blasters at her. The woman reacted on instinct and held out both arms, her own weapons coming out. Only instead of the shock charges or cannons, giant torpedoes moved forward. The woman cried out in alarm at her own wrists, looking on in horror. "Oh no! W-what?"

The first person she saw quickly pushed the other two's cannons down, "Stop it! She's scared!"

A red and blue person walked over to her slowly and kneeled down, his hands held out to her to show he wasn't a threat. "I'm not going to hurt you.. You need to calm down. Your body is running on instinct.."

The woman closed her optics and focused on her body relaxing. After a few seconds she felt her weapons shift back under her armor before looking back at the male. "Who are all of you? What am I?"

The man frowned at her, this woman didn't know anything. If someone had created her wouldn't have they taught her any of this? The man stood up and gently helped her up, "I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are a faction of beings from a planet called Cybertron.."

The woman looked up at him and frowned more, "Why did you attack me?"

The nice male walked over to her, looking her over for injuries. "I'm Ratchet, the medical officer for the Autobots. You received no injuries but we paralyzed you just in case.. There are horrible beings like us who only wish to kill us and the residents of this planet."

The woman gasped, stepping back. "That's horrible! I wouldn't hurt anyone.." She frowned as she saw flashes of shooting at some evil looking bots.. "Except Decepticons.." She looked back up at Ratchet in shock. "I didn't know that earlier.."

Ratchet looked at Optimus in surprise before turning to her. "You may have gotten processor damage when you arrived on Earth.. Your memories may just be locked up for now. I can see if I can help. Will you stay with us?"

Optimus nodded, "Please. What's your name?"

The woman stared at the ground in front of her, "I'll stay.. but I don't know what my name is."

Ratchet gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "That's okay. We'll help you figure out your own name." Ratchet gently led the woman past the curious humans and other 'bots and into the infirmary. He let her lay down on a berth as he ran a scan of her processor. "For now you should rest. Your processor is going through so much new information and trying to repair the damage it's acquired."

The woman laid down and looked up at Ratchet. She liked him for some reason. She didn't know why but she felt comfortable around him. The woman listened to him before nodding as she closed her optics, allowing her body to relax fully for once. Soon she felt herself fall into recharge.

 **{X}**

Ratchet stared at the new femme curiously. Nothing was adding up. He could tell there were tons of memories locked away in her processor. There was evidence of a sparkbond trying to reconnect. If she was just created then this wouldn't be possible. The thing is, he was almost sure someone would have recognized her if she wasn't created recently. Ratchet sighed as he remembered her saying she didn't have a name. He shook his head and looked down at the table where Ebony used to work. Ebony would have come up with a name and helped the femme settle in. Ratchet sighed and placed the woman in stasis lock, keeping her under for a while longer so her body would have time to adjust.

 **{X}**

"Optimus.. I've never seen a femme like that before.."

Optimus looked over at his sparkmate, nodding softly. "I haven't either. Most fliers have a more lean build, she looked like she was a gladiator in this pits yet also able to fly." Optimus narrowed his optics slightly as he thought about it. "Megatron is the only one I know of that can accomplish this.."

Elita-1 sighed as she looked out at the sky, thinking about the femme. "I didn't sense any danger coming from her.. and the symbol on her shoulder. Did you see it?"

Optimus nodded gravely next to her. "Yes. It was the Autobot symbol yet different. It seemed as if it was a mix between Primus' symbol and ours. There is something very unusual about this femme.."

 **{X}**

The new Autobot opened her optics and winced at the bright light. She sat up and groaned as she rubbed her head. She still must be in the infirmary..

"How are you feeling?"

The femme looked up to see Ratchet approaching her, looking over a datapad in his hands. "Okay. Better than before."

Ratchet nodded softly before looking at her. "You were in recharge for two earth days. It gave your processor time to calm down and time for me to try and figure out what's going on." Ratchet tested her reflexes, noticing they were perfect and there wasn't any scratches or dents on her armor. "Your processor may have underwent trauma and locked everything away to give you time to heal. We'll have to work on slowly unlocking your memories.. That's why your spark aches. You were sparkbonded to someone yet your processor doesn't know who. Your spark still does. We can't do anything about it for now.. I'm sorry."

The femme took it all in, staring at him before nodding slightly. She had suspected maybe she had some form on memory blocks going on because she did get a flash of something before. "Okay.." The idea of being sparkbonded though made her happy but also sad. What happened to them to separate? What trauma happened to her? What happened to her sparkmate?

"Now.. You have to have a designation until we discover your real name." Ratchet smiled as he helped her stand. "Would you like to pick out your own?"

The femme tilted her head as she thought about what she would like to be called. ThunderStrike. She remembered when she went really fast trying to get to this island she created thunder-like sounds. She imagined she could easily strike down any target from that height, she would be too fast to pinpoint and hit. "ThunderStrike?"

Ratchet was surprised but nodded, "Alright. Welcome to the Autobots ThunderStrike."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry! I forgot about updating!**

 **UndeadHatter: Thank you! I'm proud of her.**

 **Don't Judge Me I'm a Fangirl: You might not want what you wished for. :(**

 **LadyBugQueen421: I'm sorry! It really had to happen. There are so many plans to be carried out that it was impossible to achieve them another way. It will all be okay though. After a few more heartbreaking chapters.**

* * *

ThunderStrike rolled out of the way, tucking her wings in to her back to avoid getting punched by Ironhide. She got up and shot at him with her blasters, though his thick armor was enough to block them. She yelped as he went to tackle her again, shooting her shark charges into his shoulder before rolling out of the way again.

Ironhide fell to the ground and ground his denta together as he glared at the new femme. He didn't like her at all. She tried to attack his sparkmate and he couldn't forgive her for that. His spark still ached from the loss of Ebony and to have a new femme just show up so soon after her death.. So he was taking his anger out on the femme during their 'training'. This femme had good instincts and somehow knew how to fight even with no proper training, or so they knew. She did have all her memories locked up. She could be a Decepticon warrior in disguise to trick them and take out Prime. No one else seemed suspicious though! He growled as the effects wore off and aimed his cannon, firing a large blast near her. The femme wasn't quick enough and fell to the ground from the force of the blast. "We're done for the day. Get out of my sight!"

ThunderStrike vented as she stared down at the sand she was laying on. She looked up at Ironhide and narrowed her optics. She hated this bot. He was cruel to her since the moment he saw her, almost killing her for no reason! Still even after everyone knew what happened to her he was cruel to her, maybe even more so. She got up and walked away, towards the beach's edge and the water. She wished Optimus Prime had ordered her training to be with someone else, anyone! For pits sake she would rather train with Ironhide's sparkmate, Chromia. ThunderStrike sat down against a tree and watched the water crash against the rocks and sand. She had been with the Autobots for a couple of days now and nothing was easier. She hadn't gotten another memory back yet either. Every day Ratchet ran scans on her processor and tried to slowly unlock her memories but they were locked tight. ThunderStrike vented as she closed her optics. Without realizing she took the relaxing moment to slip into recharge.

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike opened her optics to see she was inside a vehicle, one she didn't recognize. There was a human next to her talking about some woman. ThunderStrike frowned and went to get out of the car but she couldn't move. She couldn't speak either. ThunderStrike felt the car try to slam to a stop and looked up to see another vehicle crash into their own. She couldn't feel anything but she saw the human who was next to her fly out the windshield. The woman died on impact. ThunderStrike could see the other car was upside down, one human dead and the other trying to get free.

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike opened her optics, staring at the setting sun in confusion. She had never seen that woman before.. Why did she see that? It must have been a memory.. It was extremely weird as why would she even have been in a car with that human. She didn't even have a holoform yet. Maybe she did? She had an plane model already programmed into her processor. Maybe she had a holoform already programmed.

"ThunderStrike."

ThunderStrike got up quickly and turned to see Elita-1 and Arcee standing before her. "Yes?"

Arcee vented before motioning with her head to follow them as she began walking away. "Let's get some energon."

ThunderStrike nodded and ran up to them before walking behind them, feeling awkward as she was so much taller than the two yet felt like a child in comparison. ThunderStrike walked into the rec room to see they were the only three in there. She got a cube of energon, sipping on it as she watched Elita-1 and Arcee sit down to talk quietly to themselves. ThunderStrike had been hearing short snippets about a woman named Ebony. She seemed to be important to almost everyone on this base. She could hear Elita-1 telling Arcee about how Ebony's stuff was being boxed up and saved for her son. She didn't know who her son was but she felt bad, the woman whom everyone loved was gone. ThunderStrike finished her energon and left quietly, giving them their privacy. ThunderStrike walked down the road before jumping out of the way as the twins rushed past her, yelling. ThunderStrike frowned as she watched them before resuming her walk.

"ThunderStrike!"

ThunderStrike turned as she was passing the human's hanger where they interacted with the Autobots for missions. William Lennox and Robert Epps were standing on the raised platform with Optimus and Ratchet behind them. ThunderStrike never really interacted with them as they didn't trust her enough to let her on missions or be around more humans yet. ThunderStrike walked inside, being careful of the other humans walking around, "Yes?"

Optimus nodded at her in greeting. "We will be leaving on a mission soon to monitor some Decepticon activity. We will be gone for three days at the most."

Ratchet stepped up to her, running a scan over her processor. "I will be going as well. Will you be alright here on your own?"

ThunderStrike nodded softly as she watched Ratchet. "I'll be fine.. Is that all?" She was confused as to why they needed to tell her this. It didn't really pertain to her.

Lennox ran a hand through his hair. "Just making sure you feel secure enough to be here with most of the 'bots gone."

Epps nodded as he looked at the computer screen before back at her. "Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, Arcee, Chromia and Elita-1 will be gone.. So you'll be left with Jolt, Sideswipe, the twins and Bumblebee."

ThunderStrike tilted her helm at the 'bots name. Bumblebee. She felt unusual when she heard the name. "Bumblebee?"

Ratchet looked her over, maybe she had heard of him before the trauma and it sparked a sense of recognition. As Optimus and Elita-1 didn't know her he doubted Bumblebee would either. However Bee was a scout in the Autobot army, he was sure he was well known. "Yes. He will be back sometime this evening. He's been.. preoccupied over in North America."

Optimus nodded, "If you have any problems Bumblebee will help you."

ThunderStrike nodded slowly as she took it all in. "Okay.. Be safe everyone." She nodded at the humans before leaving, thinking about why that name bothered her.

 **{X}**

"Come on you have to pick an alt mode and you'd totally have the body for a sweet sports car like me."

ThunderStrike looked at Sideswipe and felt weird about the casual flirt but she just knew that was his personality. "Oh like yours is that sweet."

Sideswipe placed his servo over his spark in mock hurt, "Oh that hurt. Sweet spark why do you hurt me so?"

ThunderStrike laughed softly before thinking about it. She didn't have to search for a plane to model herself after.. Maybe she already had a vehicle format saved as well. ThunderStrike searched through her processor, what was open for her too at least, until she found it. There was a beautiful layout of a 2009 Lotus Evora. "I already have one actually." ThunderStrike focused on transforming until she was in her alt mode. She saw Sideswipe turn and gape at her new form.

Jolt turned and looked over and laughed, "Hers is nicer than yours Sideswipe! I bet she could beat you."

Sideswipe transformed as well, revving his engine at her in a challenge, though friendly. "Oh I take that challenge."

ThunderStrike revved her engine back at him, hers being louder and so powerful it shook everything around her. "I think I can take you."

Jolt snickered and transformed, driving off to the road that wrapped around the island. "Alright you two. Two lap race, first to pass me the second time wins! No cheating!"

ThunderStrike moved to the right of Jolt as he transformed back to keep an eye on them. "Ready Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe pulled up and jumped ahead a little to tease them both. "Born ready baby."

Jolt huffed before smirking, "Three, two, one!"

Sideswipe and ThunderStrike both shot off at the last count. ThunderStrike shifted and pulled ahead, drifting around the first corner causing Sideswipe to fall in behind her. ThunderStrike and Sideswipe were soon tied as they raced past Jolt the first time. ThunderStrike drifted through the first turn and saw Sideswipe trying to get past her. ThunderStrike slowed down slightly, enough to let Sideswipe ahead of her as he drifted around the last corner. ThunderStrike let Sideswipe stay ahead before she focused on the energy she had in her. She felt her engines roar to life and she shot past Sideswipe and Jolt, going so fast the wind she created threatened to blow stray pieces of metal and other things through the air. ThunderStrike braked and spun so she was facing the two mechs, her engine purring.

Sideswipe slowed as he watched ThunderStrike shoot past him like a rocket. He transformed and stood next to Jolt, staring at her in amazement. He knew the car she had chosen and sure it was just as fast, but.. At the last moment she was faster than any car should be. "Whoa girl. You can kick my ass anytime."

ThunderStrike transformed back and grinned at them as she walked over, "Sorry if I bruised your ego."

Jolt smirked, "He needed it."

Sideswipe rolled his optics and began walking to the rec room, "Come on, let's get some energon!"

ThunderStrike walked next to the two towards the building until she heard a plane approaching. She looked up and saw a military plane landing on the air strip. It could have been the other Autobot coming back. ThunderStrike went to move into the room until she felt her spark ache. ThunderStrike rubbed her chest, over her spark, as she tried to calm down. ThunderStrike vented as the pain went away. She shook her helm before rushing after the other two when they called her name.

ThunderStrike sipped at her energon cube as Sideswipe and Jolt played a human game in their holoforms, their bodies in alt mode in the hanger. She hadn't got her own holoform program installed yet but Ratchet was working on it. He didn't want to install the program and cause more damage so he was making sure her systems could handle it. She was sure after he got back he would go ahead with it. ThunderStrike looked up seeing Jolt and Sideswipe's holoforms fizzle out. She frowned and walked to their hanger to see them both in their normal form and talking to another 'bot. He was her height. His armor was a golden yellow with black highlights. He had little door wings in the back. He seemed to be younger than Optimus and Ratchet but older than the twins.

Sideswipe saw her and smiled, "ThunderStrike! Say hello, this is Bumblebee."

Bumblebee turned his helm toward her and she felt her spark ache so much she stumbled a little. She looked up at him in confusion as he seemed in just as much pain, "Wh-what?"

Jolt rushed over to her and helped support her, "ThunderStrike?"

Bumblebee stood up and marched over to her, his once kind eyes now seemed murderous in their intent. "ThunderStrike?" Her name sounded like filth the way he sneered it at her. "I don't know why Primus decided I would want to fragging bond with your aft! Forget it! Just stay the pit away from me!" Bumblebee shoved her as he walked past her and towards the other side of base.

ThunderStrike stared at the ground as he yelled at her and continued to do so after he left. She glared at the concrete beneath her feet. Her spark ached for that 'bot? He was horrible. She hadn't done anything to him! ThunderStrike looked up when she saw silver. Sideswipe was trying to help her stand up. ThunderStrike stepped back and shook her helm, "Just leave me alone." She shook off their hands and walked off to the side of the hanger, transforming into her vehicle form. She vented softly before trying to clear her processor. It was going to be a long couple of days until the others returned.

 **{X}**

Bumblebee's holoform took a deep breath as he walked into his room at the base. There were two boxes on his bed already. He looked down at the wooden box in his hands before putting it beside the others. Bumblebee sat down on the bed and pulled one of the boxes too him, opening it. Inside was the clothes Ebony left at the base. Most of her clothes were lost while trying to rescue Sam. Bumblebee picked up a hoodie she wore on one of their dates. Bumblebee pulled it to him and smelled it. It still smelled like her perfume. Bumblebee frowned and pulled her hoodie on before going through the rest of her clothes. Afterwards he put the box down on the floor, going to the second box. Inside were her small mementos she kept. There were some pieces of jewelry, some miscellaneous make up and other things. Bumblebee felt his hand brush something cold and picked up a shadow box. Inside was a picture of Bumblebee's alt mode after the update. In front of the picture was a torn piece of her jacket she wore when she killed Megatron. There was also a piece of his armor she had kept. Bumblebee laid his head back against the wall as he tried not to break down again. He placed the frame in the box and put it in the floor. He stared at the small wooden box that was left. He took a deep breath before opening it. There was a mirror glued to the lid so he was shocked at what he saw in the reflection. His human holoform originally had a healthy glow to his skin but now he seemed pale. There were bags under his eyes and had a deep frown on his face. Bumblebee gently touched his face before chuckling, "Oh you'd kill me if you saw me now, Ebony.." Bumblebee looked at what was in the box. At the top was a letter with Bumblebee's name written down in Cybertronian. Bumblebee lifted it up and sat back as he began reading.

Dear Bumblebee,

If you're reading this something must have happened to me. I may be gone. If that's true, I am so terribly sorry my love. I never wanted to leave you alone. I never wanted you to go through this pain. Just know that I would have only left you if there wasn't any other way. I love you..

Please my love, don't fall into depression. You're a ray of sunshine in my life and in the lives of our loved ones. You always made me feel better, you were my happiness. Please, please Bumblebee. Don't let this bring you down. You have all your friends and family to help you through this. Elita-1 and Optimus will always be there for you. Ironhide will kick your aft if you don't, I made him promise. Ratchet has been sworn to look out for your health. I'll be looking down and watching you, my love. If you can, please move on and find some way to be happy. Find a reason to keep living, find a reason to survive until it's easier. Until you no longer feel like you're dying inside. I will see you in the after life Bumblebee, but it better not be soon or I will make your second life hell.

The things in this box are my most prized possessions and I thought they would give you something to hold onto until you can move on. I love you, Bumblebee. Be safe.

Love,

Ebony Witwicky-Prime

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike vented as she focused on zooming in her vision on the target. "Come on.. you got this." She lined up her target and shot, getting bulls-eyes as she destroyed the cardboard Decepticon drone.

"Told ya. You're a natural." Jolt stood beside her watching as the cutout smoked before crumbling to ashes. "You're a bit brutal on targets today though. We're going to run out of them soon."

ThunderStrike turned to him and narrowed her optics, "Well sorry for wanting to practice! I don't want to be left behind next time!"

Jolt held up his hands, he knew better to mess with an angry and frustrated femme. "I'm glad you are ThunderStrike. I was just teasing you. What's going on?"

ThunderStrike moved on to the next target, imagining it was yellow instead of the ugly shade of brown. She wished it was a certain scout instead of a fake Decepticon. She quickly destroyed the target before bending over and trying to reign in her anger. "I'm just stressed Jolt. A lot's going on."

Jolt suspected most of it was Bumblebee's fault. Well it shouldn't be either of their faults. For some messed up reason Primus decided Bumblebee should have another sparkmate. It was horrible timing that ThunderStrike showed up after Ebony's death. If it was him instead he wouldn't have handled it any better. Didn't mean he didn't feel sorry for the both of them. "That's understandable, ThunderStrike, but if you keep up this destructive behavior they won't let you go anyways."

ThunderStrike stood up straight and nodded slightly before rubbing at her chest. Ever since Bumblebee arrived the day before her chest had ached more then ever before. It burned and when they were close it was almost excruciating. So they both agreed to stay as far as possible from the other. ThunderStrike walked over to the piles of targets and cleaned up her mess the best she could, "I'll be alright Jolt. I just need time to calm down."

Jolt watched her before shrugging, "Alright. Find me if you need anything." He vented softly before going to find Sideswipe, wondering if he and Bumblebee were experiencing the same thing.

 **{X}**

Bumblebee's holoform pushed Sideswipe's to distract him so he could pass him on the game they were playing. Bumblebee smirked as he managed to finish first. "Ha!"

Sideswipe groaned and shoved Bee back, "Dude!"

Bee turned to him and managed to grin, "All's fair in love and war."

Sideswipe sighed as he leaned back into the couch, "Funny you should mention that. What happened when you met the femme, yesterday?"

Bumblebee narrowed his eyes and laid the controller down, trying not to get angry. "Her spark called out to mine and it wasn't in a small I'm interested in you way. It was a full on connection wanting to happen. Even if I wanted to have another relationship someday, which I don't, it's way too soon! Ebony hasn't been dead two months and there's this new femme! What kind of sick joke is Primus playing to let this happen?"

Sideswipe frowned and placed his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder before hugging him. "I'm sorry Bumblebee. I'm so sorry.."

Bumblebee leaned into the embrace as he tried not to cry again. "It hurts too much, Sides.. How am I supposed to move past this. It's hard enough to live without her, not to mention move on."

Sideswipe rubbed his back gently, "You just have to find a way, a reason, to live. Then focus on it. Eventually you'll find yourself actually living instead or surviving."

Bumblebee sat up, taking a deep breath he didn't need. "Ebony wrote a letter.. she said the same thing in it."

Sideswipe smiled sadly at his friend, "As the humans say, great minds think alike."

Bumblebee laughed slightly as he looked back at the screen, "Rematch?"

Sideswipe chuckled, "This time no cheating."

Bumblebee placed his hand over his spark, "I wouldn't dare."

Sideswipe rolled his eyes before starting a new tournament, "Sure, Bee."

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike was running, running for what seemed like hours. Everywhere she looked was sand and ruins. It looked like the place she woke up in. It was so hot she could feel the sun warming up her body. It didn't feel good, instead it felt like burning. She heard someone yelling at her and turned to see a human male and woman. They were running a bit behind her but they seemed to be a group. She turned back around to see two Decepticons towering over them. ThunderStrike stopped and stepped back in fear, she could just tell how evil the two were. The tallest Decepticon sneered down at her while the other one fired up its cannon at her.

"!"

ThunderStrike heard the human male yell at her against but his voice sounded muffled. She couldn't tell what he way saying but he looked frightened while he stared at her, not frightened of the Decepticons but for her it seemed. ThunderStrike saw the second 'con go to shoot the humans and jumped in front of them, using her body to shield them from the worst effects of the blast. ThunderStrike felt herself fly from the impact and yelled out in pain as she landed on the ground, her body bouncing once before rolling until she stopped. She groaned in pain before looking down. Her spark chamber was visible and part was damaged, energon flowing down her chest and pooling underneath her. Her right arm and leg both bleed energon from scrapes that reached to her protoform. ThunderStrike felt energon pool in her mouth and coughed to clear it, grimacing from the feel of energon running down her face.

"!"

ThunderStrike turned to see the human male running to her before being tackled by another human. The young male was crying as he tried to reach out to her, yelling a name she still couldn't hear. She felt someone pull her into their lap and looked up to see a human male... no it was a holoform. It was someone's holoform. She could feel her spark reaching out to this 'bots. She couldn't make out much about his physical features but his eyes. They were beautiful even when crying. Why was he crying?

Oh. She was dying. She could feel her body dying. She reached up and touched the 'bot's face, revealing in the feeling of the 'bot's love for her until her vision went black.

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike shot up and screamed out, her hands over her spark chamber. ThunderStrike looked down and saw she was fine, there wasn't any energon leaks and she was fine. She had a nightmare.. Or a memory. Maybe both.

"Why the hell are you screaming at four in the morning."

ThunderStrike looked up to see Bumblebee standing in front of her, glaring at her. ThunderStrike looked away quickly, ignoring her spark and trying to stop it from reaching out to him. "Sorry.. I had a nightmare. It's nothing. I'll go for a walk."

Bumblebee frowned as she walked away from him quickly. He heard her scream and woke up out of recharge thinking they were under attack. He found ThunderStrike had wandered into the main hanger during her recharge. He told Jolt and Sideswipe to get some more rest while he checked on her. He left a message to Ratchet for when he woke up, telling him ThunderStrike had a violent nightmare. Bumblebee vented as he went back to his spot to recharge. Normal Autobots didn't have nightmares. They went into recharge and let their systems rest but they never were as unaware as humans were in their rest. They needed to be aware in case of an attack. Bumblebee shook his head as he transformed, why did it matter. He hated that femme anyways. Didn't he?

 **{X}**

"You had a nightmare?"

ThunderStrike looked up as Ratchet ran a scan over her processor again. "Yes.. I think it was a sort of memory though.. I had another one before you left too.."

Ratchet frowned as he watched her, her memories seemed to come back a tiny fraction at a time but never enough to give her any real information about herself. The way they chose to show themselves too, it must be hard for her. Ratchet looked down at the scan of her processor. The femme's processor's blocks were still up but some were slowly breaking up. Ratchet read her bio-levels, her body seemed to be handling everything fine for now. In fact she seemed resilient to most things. Even her 'training' with Ironhide never left a dent on her. Ratchet looked down at ThunderStrike, venting. He didn't know if letting her processor take it's natural course or speeding it along was the best choice. He'd just let her choose. "ThunderStrike.. We have two options. Your processor seems to be letting your memories slip slowly back through. We could wait for everything to come back naturally which could take months. The second option.. has a few risks. I could remove certain blocks, a few every few days until we remove every block. This will be much easier and faster for you but may put your body under stress. Your body could enter stasis. Or everything could be fine and your memories will come back in floods and you'll get a better grasp on your life."

ThunderStrike listened to Ratchet before tilting her helm. They could let nature take its course, which could take months even, or let Ratchet speed up the process which included a few possible risks. ThunderStrike recalled the emotion she felt from the human male and her unknown sparkmate. She needed to know who they were, who she was to them and what happened. Her spark was calling out to her lost sparkmate and it was killing her inside. Hopefully when she knows what happened it will calm down and stop trying to bond with Bumblebee. ThunderStrike nodded to herself before looking up at the medical officer. "The second option, I need to know Ratchet. It's killing me."

Ratchet cracked a small smile, "I thought that's what you'd choose." Ratchet ran another scan to make sure she was up for the procedures. Her body was perfectly fine. "Alright. Later today, if Optimus approves, we'll get started on the first session."

ThunderStrike nodded, getting up off the table. "Okay.. Lennox mentioned wanting me to practice with flying.. He got a couple of his pilot friends to help today."

Ratchet nodded, not looking up from his data pad, "Mhmm. You're fine, have fun."

ThunderStrike smiled at him, "See ya, Ratchet." She didn't expect a goodbye and didn't get one as she left. ThunderStrike passed by the main hanger to see Bumblebee talking to Elita-1 and Arcee. When she passed they looked at her. ThunderStrike looked away quickly and quickened her pace towards the airstrip. When she got closer she groaned to herself. Ironhide, Optimus, Lennox, Epps and three more humans were standing in a group talking. There was another Raptor beside them.

Optimus was the first to notice her and turned towards her, "ThunderStrike, how was your appointment with Ratchet?"

ThunderStrike placed her hands behind her back and grasped them together, rocking on her heels. She didn't notice the strange looks she got from the others as it was a very human thing to do. "Good. Hopefully we can unlock some of my memories this evening."

Optimus nodded to show he understood, "Yes, he did contact me telling me about your conversation. I agree it would be nice to know about your past."

ThunderStrike felt her spark thrum excitedly in her chest as she stood up on the tips of her feet, "You approve? We can do it?!"

Optimus managed a smile at her excitement, ignoring Ironhide's scoff behind him, "Yes, you can. I hope it works."

Lennox smiled as he patted her leg, "Alright, kiddo. You ready?" Lennox looked a little troubled after what he said but he hid it quickly.

ThunderStrike nodded as she looked at the humans. "Yeah. It will be nice not to crash land next time." Well she probably would have if they had let her land.

Ironhide smirked as he remembered what happened, "Doubtful." He looked down at his feet when Optimus looked at him, silently reprimanding him.

One of the fliers stepped up, "ThunderStrike is it? Go ahead and transform and we'll go from there."

ThunderStrike nodded to show that was the correct name. She stepped back from the group and transformed into her plane form. She felt her spark swell with pride when she heard Epps and one of the fliers whistle in appreciation at how nice her alt mode was.

Carol, one of the pilots, walked around her as she looked ThunderStrike over. "This is more advanced than even our new test planes, amazing.. You'd probably outrun us in a heartbeat."

ThunderStrike followed her movements before revving her engine a little, feeling playful. Carol laughed softly and stepped back, staying behind her. "Alright, Nick, stay ahead of her for me."

Nick stepped up in front of her while the remaining human went to her own Raptor. Optimus, Ironhide, Lennox and Epps moved back to be out of their way but still close enough to watch. Nick looked her over before nodding, "Okay, you don't have to go through such a difficult start up as we do I'm assuming, so when you're ready follow Victoria. We all have headsets that are set up to communicate with your com system. We'll give you more instructions once you're in the air."

Victoria started her Raptor next to her before speeding down the runway and going up into the air. ThunderStrike calmed her mind before flying down the runway and shooting up into the air, soon catching up to Victoria, leveling out herself so they were parallel. "Okay."

Carol spoke first. "Nice take off ThunderStrike. Now let's go through the basic maneuvers. Victoria will take you through this and we'll give you feedback from the ground."

Victoria looked over at ThunderStrike before looking back ahead of her, "Follow my lead." She turned left on a dime until her place was vertical, circling the base. ThunderStrike repeated her actions though a little shaky at being vertical with the ground far below them.

Nick spoke up, "ThunderStrike, you were a bit slow on following. If you fly with others in a group that could lead to a crash. But that's why we're practicing here. The more you fly with Victoria the easier it will be to follow and then you can try this out on your own."

Victoria nodded as she looked right at ThunderStrike, "Nick's right. You're essentially a beginner at this so no pressure. We're some of the best the military has to offer so don't feel bad you're not as good as I am yet. You're still significantly better than any cadet."

ThunderStrike felt better from their words and straightened up her form before flipping to the right with Victoria, doing much better the second time.


	18. Chapter 18

**Since today's my birthday I'm going to do a special update! I'm 20 today!**

 **This is also my last year at my first college. I'll be going to nursing school next year.. Wow.**

 **So, this chapter is going to hurt. It made me angry. So have fun! :)**

 **LadyBugQueen421: I'm so sorry. It will get better soon. Right after this chapter, though.**

* * *

ThunderStrike frowned as her processor went over the new program Ratchet gave her. It was the program to create holoforms. They finally decided to let her have the program to better become adjusted to humans and Earth. ThunderStrike searched up images of different human women around her approximate age converted to earth years. "So I can really just pick whatever I think suits me?"

Ratchet was watching her processor deal with the new program and was pleased by how easy it accepted it. He looked up from the data pad and nodded at her. "We all picked human forms that we think would be our human equivalent." Ratchet focused and made his holoform appear in his hand. His holoform resembled the human actor Hugh Jackman. There was some stubble around his jaws and mouth. Underneath the white doctors' uniform she could tell he had muscle. His hair was short and was black. His eyes were the same blue as his real form. She could see how they matched. Ratchet let his holoform dissapear and watched her, "Take your time before trying it out. I'm going to continue monitoring your processor, please ignore my presence."

ThunderStrike sighed, hard to ignore him when he kept mumbling about ways to unblock her memories to himself periodically. ThunderStrike remembered when she saw the others use their holoforms. Ironhide used his once to help the humans train better. His holoform was a bald, tough man who had a deep voice. It fit him perfectly. Now that she was searching through the internet for models she recognized his base as a man called Vin Diesel. His last name was strange to her because why would someone have a last name dealing with oil? Optimus used his holoform when he had accompanied Lennox inside the command center where only humans could fit. His holoform was modeled after Patrick Dempsey. He usually wore a jacket that resembled his paint job which is comical compared to his good looks. Sideswipe and Jolt showed ThunderStrike their holoforms to her pretty early on for different reasons. Jolt just did it to show ThunderStrike when she asked. Sideswipe liked to use his for pranks so he could get into smaller places. Jolt's holoform resembled Ian Somerhalder while Sideswipe's resembled Ryan Reynolds. She had seen Bumblebee's holoform only on accident. He had used his when Ironhide activated his to help train some humans earlier that day. Bumblebee did the same to show them how to correctly take down bigger enemies. Bumblebee's was roughly modeled after a popular actor named Jensen Ackles. Bumblebee had the same bright blue eyes that seemed to be a different shade than others. His hair was short but bright blonde instead of a darker blonde. He had on a yellow shirt, jeans and black shoes. Overall he just looked like a normal twenty-year old. However, she still found him to be extremely attractive, in holoform or not.

ThunderStrike narrowed her optics as she realized what she thought about. Yes, she realized her spark yearned for Bumblebee and he was hot. Bumblebee also hated her and she hated him too. ThunderStrike pushed those thoughts aside as she came across a image of an actress and singer named Lady Gaga. ThunderStrike thought of a woman with long blonde hair, brown eyes just seemed to call for her so she changed the default of Autobot blue to a unique shade of brown. She picked out a black leather jacket, white shirt with yellow writing, jeans and black boots. However the human model was small and wasn't very strong. ThunderStrike's holoform was taller but not as tall as some humans. However, you could see how strong she was. Her body was built for combat even though she didn't know why or remembered fighting. ThunderStrike focused on transferring her energy to form the being in her hand. In a snap it seemed her consciousness was split between the new body and her actual body. Her mind was alternating on which one got the most attention while both were functional at the same time.

ThunderStrike looked up at her bipedal form and tilted her head. She was rather beautiful but she seemed to have this deadly quality to her as well. Like a beautiful warrior that you didn't want to cross.

Ratchet ignored the little fluctuation of emotions she had before smiling when she successfully created her holoform. "Good job, ThunderStrike." He saw her turn around and tilted his helm. Her eyes were brown instead of blue. She was welcome to make any customization she wanted but the shade she chose.. It was so familiar. He ran a scan through his memories and nearly gasped when he found out why. She somehow chose the same color eyes their dear Ebony had. He supposed she had seen a picture of her somewhere on base, there were many. Ratchet cleared his processor, focusing on ThunderStrike. "Your processor was perfect while implementing the program so we have the green light to start the first procedure."

ThunderStrike grinned at him, letting her holoform fizzle out. "That's great!"

ThunderStrike turned when she heard footsteps and frowned when she saw Ironhide, Optimus, Lennox and Epps. ThunderStrike looked back up at Ratchet, tilting her helm. She didn't mind about Optimus and the humans being there... but Ironhide. He hated her and made her feel nervous around him.

Ratchet saw her frame tense when she saw Ironhide and frowned. Something happened there that he would ask her about later in private. "They're here just in case something goes wrong ThunderStrike, no need to worry." Ratchet walked closer to her and gently patted her shoulder, "I need you to relax, I'm going to put you into stasis while I work."

ThunderStrike looked over as the four stood by the berth next to her, watching Ratchet. Though the human, Epps, grinned at her. ThunderStrike managed a tight smile before nodding at Ratchet, "Okay.." She closed her optics and relaxed back into the berth she was on. Soon she felt herself slip into stasis, similar to a deep sleep though she wasn't aware of what was happening or of her own mind.

 **{X}**

Ironhide saw the femme slip into stasis and walked closer, glaring down at her. "What if her memories show she was a 'con?"

Optimus walked up next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "We must give her the benefit of the doubt. We will see what happens."

Lennox and Epps were lifted up by Ratchet to stand on the workstation Ebony used to use so they were closer to eye level with them. Lennox watched as Ratchet ran more scans on her head. "So.. are we going to be able to see her memories if they surface?"

Ratchet looked over at him before back at ThunderStrike, getting his tools ready. "It depends. ThunderStrike has a lot of firewalls, blocks after the firewalls and then we have to deal with her processor. It's very unique compared to ours.. If any make it past all that then we will be able to see it." Ratchet handed Optimus and Ironhide a pad to share then giving Lennox and Epps a pad to share. "These are already synced with mine so if anything shows up it will appear on here."

Optimus nodded and looked up at Ratchet, "Ready when you are, friend."

Ironhide grumbled as he held the pad, standing close to Optimus so they could both see. "Let's just get this over with."

Ratchet vented at his behavior, he's used to it but it was bothering him he was acting like this towards the femme. Ratchet got his laser ready and began working on trying to break up the blocks on her memories. It had been thirty minutes before they got their first memory to appear, Ratchet telling them that more were unblocked but they just couldn't see them.

Lennox sat up from where he was sitting, looking at the pad. "Got one!" The other's nodded and looked at their pads closely.

 **{X}**

The woman breathed roughly as she ran through the abandoned city. There were gunshots going on around her, loud yells of pain filling the once quiet night. She was carrying a big gun and aimed it around every corner, being careful. She heard someone yell out in pain and ran even faster, yelling something back. When she ran into a warehouse there were two Cybertronians fighting on the ground. The woman kneeled down and aimed her gun, shooting one. She managed to hit an energon cable and it yelled in pain, falling off the other. The second one stood up, it's overall appearance blurry. The second one, now able to be identified as an Autobot tackled the 'con and used his cannon to destroy its spark. The woman waited before running over to the 'bot, yelling his name.

The 'bot turned to her and kneeled down, it's face still too blurry to recognize. "- I'm fine, I promise. Thank you for saving me."

The woman huffed and looked him over for injuries "I could feel it... You never said how horrible it is fighting while bonded."

The 'bot vented sadly before picking her up and holding her to his chest, right over his spark. "I'm sorry darlin'. I'm fine and you'll never lose me."

The woman nodded softly against his chest, "I'm holding you too that. Now let's go kick more Decepticon aft."

 **{X}**

Optimus narrowed his optics as he watched the memory play itself on the pad, some parts more blurry than others. "Well.. Ironhide we know she really is an Autobot."

Ironhide grumbled to himself, "I still don't trust her. She's hiding something. Something's not right with her."

Ratchet tilted his helm, "That mech... He sounded familiar."

Lennox looked up at him, "So it was someone you know.. They were so happy there.."

Epps crossed his arms, "That was on Earth. So she's been here. Something happened to her on Earth to make her lose her memories. We can run scans and see if we can't spot her since the Decepticons have been here." Epps nodded at Lennox and left to go do that, glad they finally had a lead on the strange femme.

Ratchet looked at ThunderStrike's vitals. She was handling this well so far. Ratchet got his laser back out and began working on destroying more blocks. Ratchet worked for three hours trying to eliminate as many blocks as possible until ThunderStrike's processor began to become stressed and he stopped for the day. The one other memory that passed through her firewalls was about basic training. Though it confused them all thoroughly. If she had a holoform before why was the program removed or blocked?

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike felt herself becoming aware, when she was fully online she got a flood of new memories that she absorbed in an instant but took longer to go over them.

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike was laying on warm metal, the cold breeze making her snuggle further against the warm metal. Then a hand laid across her back, keeping her warm. She smiled and felt his spark thrumming beneath her. Her own spark reacted and reached out to his. Their sparks connected and all they both felt was warmth and their love for each other.

"I love you more than anything in this universe.."

ThunderStrike looked up and smiled towards her spark-mate, whose face was still blurry "I'd go through every Decepticon in this universe to stay by your side. No one can keep us apart."

Her spark-mate rubbed her back gently, "I'll always be by your side, my love."

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike stepped in front of the male from her nightmare, the one who called out to her. There was a human in formal attire glaring at her before more agents handcuffed them. ThunderStrike struggled and called out for her friend. She watched as she was almost shoved into a van but she kicked against it and screamed, feeling her chest constrict and she began to cry. She heard her friend yelling at the agent trying to force her into the van. She turned her head and saw him yelling at the man until she was forced over to a jeep and pushed into the back. She felt her body relax as she wasn't feeling claustrophobic anymore.

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike dropped to the ground and crawled through the mud and under the wires. She looked to her left to see a woman grinning at her. "Come on, we have to show these men up!"

ThunderStrike heard her own voice call out to her, "Damn right!" ThunderStrike heard their commanding officers yelling at them and rushed through the pit faster. She beat the others and pulled herself up, grinning at her friend before rushing through the rest of the course. She left the others to gape at her, even the officers, at how fast and easily she finished the course. She even went back to do it again.

"Whoa, did you see that?"

"That may be the fastest time yet.."

"She's kicking our asses, men!"

"You gonna let her show you up like that? Move it maggots!"

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike looked up at a stage of humans going through their graduation. They were all in black robes, some with decorated caps. ThunderStrike turned to her left and saw the boy from the other memories. He grinned at her, holding her hand. "We're up soon."

ThunderStrike felt herself grin back at him, squeezing his hand. "This is it, Sam. We did it."

His name was Sam. That's the first solid thing she's learned so far from her memories. They were close. And as she looked up human graduates were organized by last name.. They had the same last name? Why. How could they? Why was she a human? What this a holoform? ThunderStrike stood up when it was their time and followed the line, growing more nervous as she got closer to the stage. When she was next they called out a name that froze her to the core.

"Ebony Witwicky!"

ThunderStrike felt herself move froward and shake the people's hands, getting her diploma and smiling out towards the crowd. She felt her body move back to their seats and didn't focus on the rest as she was running over the information she had so far learned. All these memories.. They were of a human. A human, she was a human! Not just any human either, the damned Ebony Witwicky everyone was in love with on base. How the hell did that happen? Why is she an Autobot now?

"Ebony!"

Ebony looked up to see Lennox and Epps grinning at her, Bumblebee's alt form bumping against her.

ThunderStrike felt her mind spin as she connected the dots. She was Sam Witwicky's sister. She was Bumblebee's sparkmate he thought dead. She died. She actually died! She felt her body begin to crash before she went into a stress-induced stasis.

 **{X}**

Ratchet was working on something else when the monitors hooked up to ThunderStrike began going crazy. Ratchet rushed over to her, her processor activity was off the charts before she crashed, her processor activity ceasing except for the functions to keep her alive. Ratchet frowned as he looked at her vital signs. She was fine except for her processor.. She must have gotten too many memories at once and it put too much stress on her. Ratchet sighed and commed Optimus, telling him what happened. After they left they ran searches on the memories they got but they couldn't come up with anything.

The next morning Ratchet woke up from his berth in the back when he got an alert saying the machines hooked up to ThunderStrike were disconnected. He got up and rushed into the main room to see ThunderStrike removed the cords easily and put them back in their proper place, turning the machines off after resetting them. "ThunderStrike?"

ThunderStrike turned to him and froze. ThunderStrike felt tears collect in her optics before falling down her face plates. "Ratchet.."

Ratchet grew worried watching her cry, were there painful memories for her? Did her sparkmate die, is that why she was alone? He hurried over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "What is it ThunderStrike."

ThunderStrike watched him before hugging him tightly, "I missed you! Oh Primus I missed you! I'm so sorry you had to go through watching me die, knowing you couldn't save me. You lost too many friends already and then you lost me!"

Ratchet was very confused now as he held the crying femme in his arms, "What are you talking about? You just went into stasis, femme."

ThunderStrike shook her helm gently so she wouldn't scratch Ratchet's paint. "No.. Ratchet. I got all my memories back. I died saving my brother Sam from Megatron. My spark chamber was almost destroyed, there was no way you could have saved me." ThunderStrike moved back and gently smiled at him through her tears, "I'm back, Ratchet.."

Ratchet listened to her, feeling his spark breaking but also feeling so overjoyed. Ratchet held back his tears as he pulled her into a tight hug, not caring about anyone seeing him being emotional. "Ebony.. You.. How?"

ThunderStrike hugged him back, reigning in her tears. "Primus and Jazz helped make me this body. Primus gave me this second chance at life to help the Autobot's and reward me for everything as this was all in his plan from the beginning: the AllSpark, me dying to save Sam and Optimus."

Ratchet pulled back and looked her over as it she were a brand new person. "This.. Primus.. This is amazing!"

ThunderStrike smiled at him and nodded, "Yeah. I told him I wasn't worthy and he made sure I understood I was. But I understand that Ebony died and telling people otherwise would bring hell on us, so just keep calling me ThunderStrike."

Ratchet nodded. The human government would abduct her and try to figure out how she went from human to 'bot and then they would want to use her and try to create warriors. "We need to tell Optimus before everyone else."

ThunderStrike frowned and turned her head, hearing Ironhide and Bumblebee talking. "No."

Ratchet frowned at her, noticing her body language. She looked like she was about to fight someone. "ThunderStrike?"

ThunderStrike ran out of the infirmary, right up to the 'bots gathered outside. Ironhide was talking to Bumblebee and Chromia when they saw her. "You carrier fragger!" ThunderStrike tackled Ironhide and rolled with him. She pinned him quickly even though he was bigger than her. "I thought Autobots were supposed to be nice! I did not go through hell for this kind of reception!"

Chromia growled and went to shoot at the femme. "Get off of him!"

Ratchet ran over and shoved her arm down quickly. "No Chromia!"

Bumblebee turned to him, his battle mask on now. "Why the pit not, Ratchet?! That crazy femme attacked Ironhide!"

ThunderStrike turned to him and got up, kicking Ironhide's side. She walked over to him and got into his face, growling lowly. "You're worse. Do you know what a fully formed spark bond feels like when it's so harshly rejected?"

Bumblebee growled back at her, pushing her back. "I would never form a bond with a piece of scrap like you!"

ThunderStrike laughed hollowly before punching Bumblebee. Her punch sent him tearing down the asphalt. She stalked after him, aiming a cannon right at him. "Oh fuck you, Bumblebee. We went through all of this shit together and this is what you do to me. You moped around because I died, then you treated me like shit. You're horrible, Bumblebee. I don't see what I ever saw in you!"

Ratchet grabbed her and turned her away from the scout. He made her focus on him, venting roughly. "ThunderStrike. Please, calm down. You don't mean these things. You're hurt. Understandably so.. You're going to regret all this soon.. Don't make it worse on yourself."

ThunderStrike stared into his optics before her wings dropped. She hugged him tightly, Cybertronian tears leaking from her optics. "Why!? Why Ratchet?"

Ratchet held her and tried to shush her. "It's going to be okay, ThunderStrike.. They didn't know... We didn't know.. It's going to be okay."

Chromia huffed at him. "What the pit is going on here, Ratchet?"

Bumblebee got up, rubbing his face. "We're supposed to be sorry?! She attacked us!?"

Ironhide growled. "She's clearly a Decepticon spy."

Ratchet turned to them all, looking more pissed than they could remember in a very long time. "You very well should be sorry! And I'm not going to give you the comfort of the truth yet!" He turned to the femme in his arms, leading her back to the infirmary. "It's okay, ThunderStrike. Let's get Optimus down here.."

{X}

Bumblebee turned to Ironhide, frowning. "I only moped around because of..."

Chromia looked up at the two men, looking horrified. "Could she.."

Ironhide frowned before shaking his helm. "No way in hell, Chromia. Ebony's dead. There's no bringing her back."

Bumblebee winced and looked away. "We don't get two sparkmates. Why do I?"

Chromia rubbed his arm. "I don't know, Bee.. I don't know. They're probably playing a very, very sick joke on us."

{X}

ThunderStrike laid back on the berth, frowning at Ratchet. "I just lost it.. I'm so sorry.. I remember what all I've been through since being back... And it hurt so much, Ratchet. Bumblebee.. He hates me. He hates this person I am now. I'm not Ebony.. I'm ThunderStrike."

Ratchet gently rubbed her helm. "He's an idiot. They all are." He looked up as Optimus walked inside the infirmary, only he looked very upset. "Optimus, she didn't just attack them for no reason."

Optimus frowned down at her, looking angry. "And what reason does she have to attack Ironhide and Bumblebee?"

ThunderStrike winced and looked down at the floor. "I'm not sorry.. They deserved it.. Bumblebee deserved more than a punch to the face.."

Ratchet held up his hands to Optimus. "No one else knows but us.. Yet. ThunderStrike wasn't born. She was spontaneously created."

Optimus quickly snapped his attention back to the femme. "How? That's not possible. Not with the AllSpark gone."

ThunderStrike slowly met his intense gaze. "Primus created me."

Optimus stared her down before he believed her. "Why would a Primus Created being want to attack her fellow Autobots?"

ThunderStrike let another tear slip. "Because I loved them, Optimus. I loved them so much and the next time I saw them.. They hated me. Ironhide purposefully hurt me during training. Granted, I'm so strong that it was more like bruises.. but that's not the point. He wanted to hurt me. He wanted me dead, Optimus! Dead! Bumblebee wishes the same too! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS?!" ThunderStrike leaned over, clutching at her chest, right over her spark. "I want to die, Optimus. I can't live like this. But I can't kill myself. Primus needs me but I don't want to live like this!"

Ratchet quickly induced her into stasis, holding her as she went limp. "She would have went into a stress-induced stasis if I didn't step in.."

Optimus looked over at Ratchet, looking very worried and upset. "Old friend.. She couldn't be."

Ratchet nodded, solemnly. "This is your daughter, Optimus."

Optimus gently caressed her cheek, feeling his spark aching terribly for her. "Oh Ebony.. We were so awful to you.."

Ratchet crossed his arms. "I don't know how Bumblebee and ThunderStrike are going to move past this."

Optimus looked at him, looking very small for once. "She truly had no memories when she came to us then.. Nothing. And we treated her like a hostile threat. An outsider. She was essentially a sparkling."

Ratchet nodded, frowning as he looked away from them both. "No one knew. It's all a big heap of scrap."

{X}

ThunderStrike opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. "What.."

"Ratchet placed you in medically-induced stasis."

ThunderStrike looked over at Bumblebee, tensing up. "What are you doing here then?"

Bumblebee glared at her before looking away. "Ratchet said you needed to speak to me. He locked me in here."

ThunderStrike placed her arms over her chassis and looked away from him. "I found out who I really am."

"I gathered that."

ThunderStrike glared at him. "Watch the attitude, Bee."

Bumblebee glared back at her. "I can have an attitude with you."

ThunderStrike got up and walked over to him, pushing him back. "No! I get to have one with you! I'm your sparkmate, Bumblebee. We were destined to be together. We melded our very souls together! We were married! You broke my spark!"

Bumblebee stared into her, having an emotionless expression. "Is this some kind of joke? Ebony isn't something to joke about, bitch."

ThunderStrike laughed dryly. "I AM Ebony."


	19. Chapter 19

**Soooo.. I'm having some trouble with this fic on how to bridge to DoTM. That movie is just going to be so daunting to write. I need to do it though. I've been at the end of RoTF for like two years. Don't even get me started on Age of Extinction. All the tears.**

 **So updates for this story are going to be very far apart until I start getting some chapters built up. I'm so sorry about that, but I don't want to make crappy chapters just to keep updating.**

 **If you have any ideas about the gap I'd really appreciate them!**

* * *

 ** _ALSO. There is a sexual scene in the middle of the chapter. It's not a full on sex scene, I really can't write this stuff. So if you'll be uncomfortable you should be able to skip right over it._**

* * *

 **Don't Judge Me I'm a Fangirl:** It killed me to make him be such a jerk. He's such a cutie normally. But he's hurting deeply, part of his soul is missing essentially and this new woman keeps trying to bond with him. It's rough for everyone.

 **RoyalDragoness:** Thank you! I'm sorry that the updates from here on out are going to be far apart!

 **DragonRider225:** Well now they do, haha. This is a fluffy chapter.. Well except for the middle.

 **MikeysRevenge:** Sorry about the long wait! Thanks for reviewing.

 **Time-Twilight:** I hope you like how he handled it!

 **Bookworm:** That's alright lol! I hope you liked their reactions.

 **EctopicKnight2:** Thank you!

* * *

Bumblebee stared deep into her optics before scoffing. "She's dead." His voice broke as he repeated the statement. "She's dead.." He turned to her and glared, hard. "So stop this!"

ThunderStrike vented roughly. "You were on a mission to find Sam and I because we had the glasses. To do that you stalked us and disguised yourself as an old Camaro. Sam bought you after you destroyed all the other cars nearby. I had a panic attack and fled home."

Bumblebee frowned at her, crossing his arms. "That doesn't mean anything. A lot of people know about that."

ThunderStrike looked away from him, looking down at the floor. "Since you met me you tried your best to protect me. You knew how scared I was of cars and you tried your best. You didn't toss me out like you did Sam and Mikaela.. You let me out on my own." She peeked back up at him. "When I met the others Ratchet told you I was injured. You were so worried.. You held me in your hand and told me.."

"Nothing will ever hurt you, not while I'm around."

ThunderStrike laughed but soon began crying again. "Ironic, isn't it? Now you're the one who's hurt me."

Bumblebee felt very uneasy as he stared at the very upset femme. "I don't believe you.. Ebony died! I held her and felt her body die, I felt her fade away in my very spark!" He turned and growled as he punched the wall. "WHY DO YOU KEEP TORTURING ME!?"

ThunderStrike turned to him, venting roughly as she tried not to break down fully. "I know. I felt your pain before I died, Bee. I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to fight. I wanted to stay with you. Primus helped me come back.. Bee.."

Bumblebee turned to her, one servo over his chassis. "Then why would he take your memories away!? Why would he hurt us both like that if he wanted to reward you!?"

ThunderStrike fell down to her knees as he spark jolted in her chest. It hurt so much she cried out in pain. "G-Get.. Ratchet."

Bumblebee kneeled down beside her, laying his hand over her spark. "Scrap.. Scrap! Frag!" He looked into her blue optics, the same shade of his own. "Your spark is giving in. ThunderStrike you can't give in to the pain. I know it's hurting, It's my fault. I've rejected our bond for too long."

ThunderStrike looked up at him, taking in his words as her body began to shake in his arms. It was similar to her previous death. It was fitting. "Let me die then... You don't want me Bee... You can get rid of me this way."

Bumblebee cursed softly as he glared at her. "Dammit ThunderStrike!" He noticed she closed her optics, her spark weakening even further. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." He straddled her, laying both hands over her chassis. "Ratchet and Optimus believe you..." He vented roughly before he focused. He reached out to her spark, not holding anything back this time. It was like a rough snap. Instantly their bond reformed. It was hectic and in turmoil from being shattered, rejected and then harshly reformed. But it was there, strong and familiar. Oh her spark was so familiar. It was her. It was really her.

Then all of her memories invaded his mind, the ones since her death in his arms. Including her time as just ThunderStrike. He saw how horrible he was to her. How she cried later by her self. How she wondered why she was ever created. Why she stayed with the Autobots. Why they hated her so much. It killed him even more.

Then he could feel her emotions. All of them. The most prominent was her love for him. It was still there, as bright and wonderful as ever. Only now it was clouded by pain. The pain he caused her. He didn't realize it but he was crying above her. "Oh Ebony..." He looked down and saw that she wasn't responding much at all. He leaned down so their chests were touching, staring into her optics. "ThunderStrike.. Come on. Darlin'. Please, talk to me. I love you so much, darlin'. Don't do this."

ThunderStrike looked up at him, reaching up to wipe away the tears on his face. "Bee?"

Bumblebee leaned into her touch, more tears falling now. "ThunderStrike, darlin'... I'm so sorry."

ThunderStrike cupped his face in her hands, kissing him softly. Her processor was just starting to clear from her system shut down. She could feel him again. She could feel him in her mind, in her spark, in her soul. He was right there again and she could feel his love for her. His regret, his pain and his sorrow for hurting her so badly. She pressed her forehead against his, cooing softly.

 _It's okay now, Bee. I'm alive, I remember everything and you're with me.._

 _But I was so awful to you!_

 _Yes. You were and I won't forget that but I do forgive you, love. You and the others. It doesn't matter now._

 _ThunderStrike.. darlin'.. I love you so much. I've been living in hell it seemed like since you died._

 _I know, I'm so sorry, Bee. I wish there was another way but I had to do it. You understand that right?_

 _I do.. I hate it but I do._

ThunderStrike smiled and gently rubbed his helm, kissing him again. "I love you."

Bumblebee smiled down at her, kissing her audials. "I love you too, ThunderStrike."

ThunderStrike looked up when Ratchet entered the wing. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet shook his helm and motioned for them to get up. "You two need to spend time together, fixing your shattered bond. I can see it now but it's fragile, ready to break again. So I'm confining you to Bumblebee's quarters, now both of yours, for two days."

ThunderStrike frowned at him, her wings shooting up in irritation. "Ra-"

"Ah-Ah! Doctor's orders. And Prime's."

Bee held his mate's hand, walking outside the hanger with her. "See you Ratchet."

ThunderStrike followed him, smiling softly. "I love you."

Bumblebee smiled over at her, walking faster to his room. "Hurry up!"

ThunderStrike ran beside him, tilting her helm. "Why?" She then smirked at Bee's thoughts, still able to read them without a filter. "Oh." She pushed him inside, locking the door behind them. "Good."

Bumblebee reached out and caressed the side of her face, looking her over as he seemed to taker her in for the first time.

 _You're so beautiful ThunderStrike. I can't believe I didn't see it earlier._

ThunderStrike smiled and placed her hand over his. _You were hurting, it's okay Bee. I'm not mad anymore and neither are you._

Bumblebee laughed softly and nuzzled his helm against hers, a purring sound coming from his voice box.

 _Our bond is still so sensitive it's going to be a while before it calms down. That's why Ratchet confined us to our quarters._

ThunderStrike nuzzled him back before wondering what that sound he was making was, or the one she made earlier.

 _Its.. more of a biological response to a mate. There are a lot of sounds we make like this. Just look up mating protocols in your processor._

Bee smiled and continued the purring sound as he nuzzled her, sending how happy he was and how much he loved her constantly over the bond.

ThunderStrike found herself purring back to him, nuzzling him back. She looked up the program in her processor and looked over everything in seconds.

 _So this is a sign of affection, happiness and love._

 _Yes._

Bumblebee saw her wings shoot up and reached out, rubbing one as he continued purring. ThunderStrike shivered under his touch as a shock of pleasure shot from her wings to her processor.

 _Why are my wings so sensitive?_

Bumblebee let her feel how smug he felt as he continued rubbing her wings, using two hands now.

 _Wings are always sensitive. They have to be for flight, however they are especially sensitive because they're an erogenous zone. My door wings are sensitive but no where like yours._

ThunderStrike heard herself moan and groaned as she leaned into Bee, wanting more.

 _Bee.._

Bumblebee rubbed the sensitive cables at the base of her wings and shuddered when he felt how good that felt for ThunderStrike, earning a loud moan from her. ThunderStrike purred happily at him as she reached up and kissed his neck, licking at the cables behind his armor and nipping softly, knowing how good it felt as she could feel it as well.

Bumblebee groaned at the feeling and gently laid ThunderStrike back, climbing on top of her.

 _I love you._

ThunderStrike reached up and pulled his head closer, kissing him.

 _I love you too._

Bumblebee kissed her back, running his hands down her body before rubbing her thighs, feeling her shiver from his touch. ThunderStrike whined and went back to attacking his neck with her mouth, her hand wandering down his back before rubbing the cables at the base of his wings. They both shivered at the overlap of pleasure they were feeling from each other before Bumblebee began removing parts of ThunderStrike's armor.

 _These need to come off._

ThunderStrike followed his lead and quickly stripped Bee to his protoform before going back to kissing his neck and shoulder, her hands running down his protoform until she got to his ass and grabbed it. She felt Bumblebee's amusement and how turned on he was getting already. Bumblebee kissed her neck hungrily before moving down her body, stopping at her thighs where he teased her. He kissed from her knee up to just above her valve plate, then switched to the other knee and doing the same. ThunderStrike looked down at him and whined cutely as she arched her hips up, wanting more.

 _Bee! Please._

Bumblebee could feel how bad she wanted him mixing how bad he needed her and they both groaned. Bee removed her privacy plate and leaned down licking at the outside of her valve. He moved one arm underneath her to bring her hips up higher and the other to make sure she didn't buck away from him. ThunderStrike gasped before moaning cutely, squirming slightly underneath him. Bumblebee smirked and licked inside her valve, moaning at how sweet her lubricant tasted and how nice it felt to ThunderStrike. He continued licking and thrusting his tongue inside her valve, loving the moans she was making, increasing in volume as she was approaching overload. Finally she reached the edge and went into overload, arching off the table and into Bee's mouth, her pleasure relays firing rapidly.

Bee licked up all her lubricant before sitting up and crawling back up to her, nuzzling her neck as he waited on her to come down from her high.

ThunderStrike vented roughly as she looked over at him before kissing him, pulling him closer.

 _Bee please! I need you inside me!_

Bumblebee kissed her back as he knocked his own plate off.

 _Relax darlin'. I got you._

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike looked up at Ratchet as he finished the scan he ran over her, Bumblebee already on patrol duty. "I'm fine, right?"

Ratchet nodded, going over the scan. "You're fine." He looked up at her and huffed. "You two look all prettied up. Scratch the pit out of each other first?"

ThunderStrike gaped at him. "Ratchet!"

Ratchet smirked and shrugged, walking away. "I'm a doctor, I know things."

ThunderStrike sighed before she walked outside of the medical hanger. She had to soar up into the sky as the twins raced through the spot she was just standing on. "Mudflap! Skids!" Then Ironhide ran after them, screaming at them in Cybertronian. Only now he had pink paint dumped all over him. "Makes sense now."

"Are you going to stay up there all morning, ThunderStrike?"

ThunderStrike looked down to see Optimus, Elita-1, Lennox and Epps. Optimus had both humans on each shoulder. "No.." She landed on the ground and walked over to them nervously.

Elita-1 was filled in by her bond with Optimus. So she knew everything. She gently stepped forward and placed a hand on ThunderStrike's hip. She was twice as tall as she was now. "ThunderStrike. Will you accompany us to our quarters to talk?"

ThunderStrike saw the confused looks on the humans. They didn't know yet. So that's what this was about. She slowly nodded, following behind the leaders of the Autobots.

 _We're letting Epps and Lennox know.._

 _Optimus let me know this morning... My presence would probably make it worse as they saw how horribly I treated you. If you need me though I'll be right there._

 _I'll be okay.. I just wish this didn't have to be a secret... It feels so.. claustrophobic. I'm a secret. My real identity is top secret now. I'm technically dead. And this new Autobot, my new alias, she's no one._

 _Optimus actually has a plan for that._

ThunderStrike leaned back against the wall when they entered the room. Optimus and Elita-1 were standing near their large berth. Lennox and Epps were standing on a ledge in the room, putting them just at eye level with most of the 'bots in the room.

Optimus spoke up first. "I asked you three here today to discuss a serious security issue." He looked over at ThunderStrike and then back at the NEST leaders. "ThunderStrike has recovered her memories. And we must keep her real identity a secret. Only you two, my family and most of the Autobots are to know. No one else."

Lennox looked over at the new 'bot, frowning. "Were you a 'con? Is that why we have to stay hushed?"

Epps crossed his arms, frowning. "Are they looking for her?"

ThunderStrike vented softly. "No one's looking for me. I'm dead."

Elita-1 nodded. "Her real body is buried, her family believes she is dead. So she suddenly can't come back to life without some serious questions being asked. Ones your government cannot gain the answers to."

ThunderStrike shuddered, looking away from everyone. She remembered the way the held Bumblebee down in Sector 7. His cries used to haunt her dreams for months after Mission City. "And my family can't learn of this.. They've already begun moving on. They would learn I'm alive but different... and that they could never contact me ever again. It's too cruel."

Epps looked at her curiously. "You're making it sound like you weren't a 'bot."

ThunderStrike looked Lennox in the eyes. "I wasn't. The first words I ever said to you were: It's the Allspark; sent here a long time ago to keep it away from the Decepticons." She vented softly, crossing her arms. "I was in a very bad mood, I wanted to hurt Simmons, badly."

Epps gaped up at her, "There's no way."

ThunderStrike looked over at him next. "I was going to punch him in the armory. Simmons was too stubborn and wouldn't listen to me. So you grabbed my fist saying he wasn't worth it."

Lennox slowly looked her over, noticing familiar aspects to her. "And we made him bring you to Bumblebee..."

ThunderStrike activated her holoform on the ledge next to them. At first she appeared as the new ThunderStrike. Then she switched back to what she looked like as Ebony. There were certain similarities she kept, just like in her Cybertronian body. However she couldn't be so similar that she was identified. "It's really me. When I died Primus saved my soul. He brought me back and turned me into an Autobot."

Lennox moved first. He stepped up to her, staring into her eyes. "You stupid, stupid woman." He shoved her back, glaring at her. "I told you to stay on my ass! You would have been fine!"

Epps pulled him back, frowning. "Why did you do it?"

ThunderStrike sighed softly, rubbing her wrist. "I had to. Megatron would have aimed for my brother and I no matter where we ran to. You could have died as well. And I couldn't let that monster kill my brother. One of us needed to bring back Optimus. If we both died then The Fallen would have blown up Earth, everyone on it included. Including all of you.. and Bumblebee."

 _Darlin'... I'm so sorry..._

 _I told you to stop apologizing, Bee. I love you. I just want to move past all this._

 _I know.. I know._

Lennox pulled her into a hug, Epps hugging her from the other side. "It really is you... I've missed you so much. I kept seeing things on base that reminded me of you.. Your old room. The recruits who you helped train set up a memorial for you. It's still up. God I had to go to both of your funerals. We had one here and back in your hometown.."

Epps squeezed her tightly, trying not to cry. "I understand why no one can know.. They'd cut ya up and try to create more weapons."

Optimus spoke up, nodding his head. "Exactly. We cannot allow your government access to our weapons. I do not believe they are ready to handle such power."

ThunderStrike nodded softly. "Yes.. Especially from me. Primus made my body, and I had the power of the AllSpark before this, and still do. I'm more powerful than any other Cybertronian.."

Elita-1 turned to ThunderStrike as her holoform dissapeared. "And this is why we're naming ThunderStrike our new scout, like Bumblebee."

Optimus looked over at his daughter. "Yes, until we can determine where her skills best lie." He turned to ThunderStrike and smiled softly. "And since you earned the right before this.. when you are ready I will officially name you the next Prime."

ThunderStrike felt her spark thrum nervously in her chest. "Really? Me? A Prime?!"

Elita-1 smiled, placing her hand on her hip. "Yes. You've already proven yourself worthy. From the day you met Bumblebee you haven't stopped fighting for us. You nearly died countless times and then did give your life in order to save us, Optimus and Earth."

Lennox grinned up at her. "I agree."

ThunderStrike hugged Optimus, venting softly. "Thank you... I'm really honored."

Optimus patted her back before letting go. "You earned it, my daughter."

Elita-1 turned to the humans, smiling. "You can see why her real identity must be kept a secret."

Lennox nodded slowly at them all. "Yeah, I got it now.. No other humans are to know."

Epps reached over and patted her armor. "I'm glad you're alright. We'll let you tell the others. Congratulations on being an honorary Prime."

ThunderStrike's joy was interrupted when she saw another femme enter the room. She groaned as she saw Chromia walking inside the room. "They're next.."

Chromia saw ThunderStrike was there and tensed up, glaring at her. "What's going on, Elita-1?"

Elita-1 stepped up beside her daughter, laying a hand on her side. "I'm sure you realized ThunderStrike got her memories back. And we have to keep it a secret."

Optimus vented softly, "It is not because she is a Decepticon. It is because if anyone else found out her past identity, we would all be in danger."

Chromia bared her teeth at ThunderStrike. "Because the Decepticons are looking for her?"

ThunderStrike moved closer to her, shaking her helm. "No. Because I died. My body was buried back in the states. My family believes I'm dead."

Optimus frowned softly as he looked down at ThunderStrike. "If the Government finds out about her they will want to examine her.. And this is not something we can allow to happen."

ThunderStrike looked up to Chromia, tilting her helm. "Because Primus made me stronger than any other Cybertronian alive today. If they got a hold of the schematics of my weapons.. It could be traitorous."

Chromia looked up at her leaders before back at the new girl. "You're not joking. Primus brought you back from the dead? How? Who were you?"

ThunderStrike vented softly. "I think because I became the AllSpark in a sense. I had it's energy swirling around inside my body. And something about the rest of my Destiny."

Chromia froze when she mentioned the AllSpark. She slowly met ThunderStrike's gaze. "Oh frag.. No." She stepped forward, looking up at her. "Oh Primus, no.. I'm so sorry! I was so horrible to you!"

ThunderStrike kneeled down and hugged Chromia. "It hurts still but I'm over it. I just want to move on."

Chromia hugged her tightly before moving back, smiling up at her. "You're beautiful, ThunderStrike.. I'm so happy you're alive." She turned around as Ironhide burst into the room. "'Hide!"

Ironhide didn't seem angry, instead he looked like he was in immense pain. "Ebony.."

ThunderStrike moved over and let him hug her. "It's okay, 'Hide. I'm okay, I forgive you. You mean old fart."

Ironhide rubbed her back, trying not to cry. "I hurt you though. I made you bleed energon, kiddo."

Bumblebee walked in at that moment, walking to his mate's side. "And I know she forgives you, Ironhide. She's forgiven everyone. Even me, when she shouldn't have."

ThunderStrike leaned into his side, venting softly. "Well I just remembered how much I loved you, you stupid aft. How much I love everyone here. It's easy to forgive you guys after that.. And I just want to try and adjust to all of this now.."

Optimus nodded, patting her shoulder. "Yes. It must be a drastic change now.."

ThunderStrike nodded, shrugging. "It's easier since I spent a while as an amnesiac sparkling. I got used to being an Autobot. Now it's just having to deal with the fact that I'm not fully Ebony. I'm not human." She looked up at them and pouted. "And I can just search through technology and the internet from my brain? What the fuck guys?!"

Ironhide laughed loudly, shaking his head. "How do you think Jazz talked like that?"

Bumblebee grinned at her, playing the song he played the night he became her guardian. "Or I found this song in a second?"

ThunderStrike rolled her eyes. "School would have been so easy for me..."

{X}

ThunderStrike was walking to the rec room, looking for her friends, the last ones to know. She was just about to enter the room when a little purple femme raced up to her. "ThunderStrike!"

ThunderStrike smiled and kneeled down to hug Arcee. "It's okay. I'm okay.."

Arcee hugged her tightly, venting roughly. "Oh Primus... I'm so glad.. My spark has been hurting ever since that day for you."

ThunderStrike stood back up, smiling down at her. "I'm okay now though. I promise."

Arcee gently rubbed her hip before she walked off, "I'm so glad! I'll catch up with you later."

ThunderStrike walked into the rec room and smiled. Sideswipe and Jolt were on the couch, their holoforms playing a video game together. "I need to talk to you two."

Sideswipe paused the game and turned to her, tilting his head. "Does this have to do with why everyone's been acting so strangely? And you've gone for like three days."

ThunderStrike transformed and let her holoform activate in front of them. "Yes, actually."

Jolt smirked at Sideswipe. "She and Bumblebee bonded."

Sideswipe tilted his head, "That doesn't make sense. He was still too torn up over Ebony to do such a thing."

ThunderStrike nodded. "He was, we did." She held up her hand at their confused looks. "I'm going to explain." She vented softly before starting. "I regained my memories three days ago.. And my real identity has to be kept a top secret. Only Lennox, Epps and most of the Autobots know."

Sideswipe stood up and crossed his arms. "Why?"

Jolt stood beside him, frowning at her. "Were you a 'con?"

ThunderStrike shook her helm, trying not to get defensive with the two. "No. I was never even a Cybertronian."

Sideswipe tilted his helm, now more confused than wary. "Than how?"

Jolt looked her over, "Then what were you?"

ThunderStrike looked them both in the eyes before answering. "I used to be a human.. I had the AllSpark's energy within me.. I was and still and Bumblebee's Sparkmate. When I died Primus saved my spark, he created this body for me."

Sideswipe stared at her for a few seconds before he hugged her tightly. "Holy shit dude."

ThunderStrike laughed as she hugged him back. "I know.."

Jolt looked at them, frowning. "How do you know she's telling the truth, Sides?"

Sideswipe grinned at ThunderStrike. "Because we were close before.. and Bumblebee. They bonded. She couldn't hide anything from him if she wanted. He believes her, as does Optimus probably." He hugged her again, spinning her around. "It's amazing!"

Jolt nodded before smiling. "Welcome back then."

ThunderStrike smiled and hugged him too. "Well now that I have my memories back I'll just kick your asses harder at racing." She winked before her holoform dissapeared, transforming back into her real form.

Sideswipe laughed loudly. "One day, you, Bee, Sunny and I will have to race."

Jolt shoved him, "What am I? Scrap?"

Sideswipe rolled his eyes. "You too, Jolt."

ThunderStrike grinned. "Oh I don't know. I feel like my mate and I could definitely still smoke your afts."

"Or at least my mate can." Bumblebee walked inside and grinned at the others. "She's amazing."

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "Gross."


	20. Chapter 20

**I finally, finally, finished writing Dark of the Moon. It's been like two years. That's sad. Now I'm going to edit the chapters out, I was in a rush to get it done. Then I get to deal with the utter nightmare that is Age of Extinction. Fuck you Michael Bay.**

* * *

 **Allison:** That sounds so adorable! Sadly I didn't feel comfortable having a two year sparkling being in the middle of the battle. But don't give up home on them having babies one day. 3 I really love the name Luna too.

 **Time-Twilight:** She did. I did it on purpose though. She had a hole in her spark, essentially. When she finally remembered everything she just wanted them back. She didn't want to be in any more pain.

I saw this quote earlier that reminds me of this situation. I'm sure a lot of you agree with that statement. ThunderStrike wants peace, she's been through a hell of a lot. So she forgave everyone in order to move on.

* * *

 **Dave Willis - "Holding a grudge doesn't make you strong; It makes you bitter. Forgiving doesn't make you weak; It sets you free."**

* * *

The next day after the shock had settled, Lennox had called the 'bots together to discuss how to implement ThunderStrike into battle plans. After everyone had gathered he cleared his throat "We need to come up with a new battle configuration."

Ironhide looked ThunderStrike over not checking her out but to evaluate her battle potential. "We need to know what you're capable of and I know you weren't ever fully fighting me."

ThunderStrike stared at Ironhide and vented softly, shrugging her shoulders. "No, I wasn't. I never even touched the AllSpark's energy except when I fly sometimes."

Bumblebee looked over at her surprised, "How much effort were you using then?"

ThunderStrike replayed her memories before looking at Ironhide. "Umm.. When we were 'training' as you called it sometimes it would be twenty to thirty percent.." ThunderStrike shifted uncomfortably, " Less when I was just taunting you by dodging.." ThunderStrike grumbled to herself, "I really don't see how I didn't know I'm that much stronger now.."

Optimus raised an optic ridge, replaying the information on her fighting and training. "Well your body was made by Primus.. Jazz also helped and he was exceptional at being a spy. It would be wise to assume you are by far stronger than almost every Cybertronian in existence. I would never fight you to see if I am stronger."

ThunderStrike smiled at him, "Oh but it would be so fun to spar with you, sire."

Lennox and Epps were surprised at the last part but smiled at her, both highly amused by how strong she was now. Lennox leaned against the railing, facing her. "So. I really do think you should be on the front lines. You can sneak in as a plane, check everything out and take down whichever 'cons are necessary while the others catch up."

Ironhide crossed his arms, nodding. "That would work really well. You could relay to Bee where the 'cons are. That way if need be we can send in more reinforcements and not make as big messes fighting the 'cons."

ThunderStrike nodded softly and turned to Optimus, "I'm fine with all of this.. but I would probably need training on how to sneak up and silently take care of the enemy.." ThunderStrike shrugged, "Ironhide tried to teach me to take down big enemies but we were both very loud about it." ThunderStrike looked at Lennox next, "And as a human I was only able to shoot them and run."

Bumblebee smirked over at her, "I'll teach you how."

ThunderStrike chuckled softly, "I'd love that."

Optimus smiled at them and nodded, "Alright. If we need to leave before you think you're ready ThunderStrike then you'll enter with Bumblebee. I'll leave you two to work out your training times."

ThunderStrike looked up to see Bumblebee staring at her, knowing he was thinking about ways to help her train. Then she felt how he become greatly amused at something.

 _What is it?_

Bumblebee laughed and walked with her outside the hanger.

 _You'll practice on the twins at first. They're small and easy to take down, and not as quiet. And it will be hilarious._

ThunderStrike chuckled as she thought about it. They would probably leak fluid when she tackled them.

 _How do we get them to go along with this?_

Bumblebee began walking towards the rec room, where the twins would most likely be.

 _Hmm. Bribe them?_

ThunderStrike looked at him curiously before she stepped in and saw the twins playing a game. ThunderStrike walked over and stood in front of the TV, her hand on her hip. Mudflap was about to argue until he saw who it was. He grinned nervously up at her, "Uhh. Was up ThunderStrike?"

Skids looked up at her name and frowned, "What is it?"

ThunderStrike ignored the urge to smack him. "I need your help."

Skids narrowed his optics, "You need OUR help?"

ThunderStrike nodded, kneeling down so she was closer to their height. "Yes. I need your help with training."

Mudflap frowned at her, "We can't learn you nothin'"

ThunderStrike's processor screamed at her about grammar. "No. I need you to be my victims while I practice sneaking up on 'cons to take them out."

Skids looked at his twin before back at ThunderStrike, "What we get out of it?"

ThunderStrike groaned, feeling how amused Bee was behind her. ThunderStrike poked at the bond to shush him, causing him to laugh. ThunderStrike focused back on the twins, "What do you want?"

Mudflap looked at Skids before back at ThunderStrike, smirking. "A kiss."

ThunderStrike had no time before she saw Bumblebee tackle the twins to the floor, growling at them loudly. ThunderStrike gasped before running over to them to see Bumblebee's hands on each twins throat. "Bee! Let them go!" Mudflap and Skids looked horrified but didn't try to fight Bee but just looked away from him, whimpering.

ThunderStrike turned Bee's head towards her and frowned, resting her helm against his and purring softly.

 _Bee. Let them go. They're just being idiots and goofing off._

 _They wanted to kiss you!_

 _No, they were joking Bee. I promise._

ThunderStrike glanced down at the twins, "You two were kidding, weren't you?"

Bee looked down to see Mudflap and Skids nodding quickly. Bee let them go, the twins scrambling behind ThunderStrike. "Don't joke like that, you two." He growled out, facing them.

ThunderStrike looked behind her to look at the twins, "You gonna help me now?"

Bumblebee glared at them and they nodded, "Yes! Just tell us when and where!"

ThunderStrike chuckled softly and grabbed Bee's hand, dragging him with her. "It will be soon!"

Bumblebee walked beside her until they were far enough away before he pulled her close, nuzzling her helm and purring happily and a bit possessively.

ThunderStrike smiled at him and purred back.

 _That was pretty hot though._

 _Hmm. I'll keep that in mind._

 _Just don't go overboard._

Bumblebee chuckled softly and hugged her, forever would be too short to spend with his mate. He vented softly before focusing back on her training.

 _I know you're excited so we can prepare right now. We'll need to commandeer the training hanger for a while but no one requested it. We'll need to set up some hiding spots and obstacles, then turn off the lights. This way you do have to sneak up on them but you have to find them first. However, you can't come in there until I'm finished. I'll have the triplets help me._

ThunderStrike vented softly but smiled at him and nodded. She nuzzled him softly again before letting go, "I'm going to find Lennox and talk to him."

Bumblebee looked at her, frowning softly. "ThunderStrike.."

ThunderStrike smiled slightly, though it was mostly fake. "I need to Bee. I'll be okay." She patted his facial plate gently before she walked off to the main hanger. When she entered the rest of the bots were inside, some in alt mode while others were walking around, doing their own thing. Lennox and Epps were standing on the walkway as other soldiers were on the monitors. ThunderStrike moved to a corner beside Sideswipe's alt mode and transformed, activating her holoform. When she did she put up a small mental block against their bond so Bee wouldn't be distracted by her emotions. ThunderStrike walked up on the walkway and stopped beside Lennox, leaning back against the walkway. It was weird to be in a form similar to her human one.. but different. It was disorienting but comforting in a way. "Lennox.. Epps.. Can I talk to you in private?"

Lennox turned to her, surprised before nodding. He patted one of the soldiers on the back, telling him to contact them if anything happens. He rubbed ThunderStrike's shoulder as he passed her, walking to the cafeteria. ThunderStrike followed them and sat at the table they used to sit at together, waiting on them. Lennox and Epps came back with a snack and sat down across from her. "Seeing you as a human but different is weird."

ThunderStrike smiled and nodded, "It's weird for me too. This form is very different from me but that's the point. I can't be me again.." ThunderStrike sighed and shook her head, "I want to know about what happened after I died.. My funeral, how Sam handled it. What about my parents. I just want to know.. I mean I can't see them again.."

Epps reached out and held her hand, squeezing it. "I know. I'm so sorry.."

Lennox rubbed his head as he thought about where to start. "We took your body back here at first.. We had our own ceremony here. I'm sure there's a recording we can get you.. It was very emotional. We all cried, I'm sure I saw most of the Autobots crying as well. Bumblebee's holoform didn't leave your coffin. He was miserable.. Ratchet had to make him recharge and refuel every now and then.. "

ThunderStrike felt a tear fall down her cheek and felt her spark ache for Bee. "What about the one in my town?"

Epps nodded, letting Lennox calm down as he told this part. "We transported your body back home and they had a funeral for you. It was mostly Me, Lennox, the Autobots in their holoforms, your family and Mikaela. There were a few other people but we don't know who they were and your parents never really interacted with anyone..."

ThunderStrike felt more tears fall down her cheeks and let out a small, quiet sob. "Do you think they're doing okay now? My parents, Sam and Mikaela?"

Lennox smiled sadly and nodded. "I have people check up on them periodically. They are doing okay for now. They're still grieving..."

ThunderStrike rubbed her eyes, "If there's a chance.. Can I go visit my grave... and stop by? I won't talk to them I promise! I just want to see them again."

Epps frowned he rubbed her hand, "If you see them.. are you sure you'll be able to stop yourself?"

ThunderStrike looked down at the table, shaking. "I don't know.. I just need to see them. Sam.. Sam probably blames himself! And Mikaela, Mikaela looked so broken before I died.. And my parents, they're probably miserable.."

ThunderStrike felt Bee pushing at her block and let it down, crying harder as she felt Epps and Lennox hug her.

 _ThunderStrike! Love, what's wrong?_

ThunderStrike leaned into their embrace as she opened up her mind to Bee, letting him see what they were talking about and how she felt. She sniffled softly as Lennox gently let her go, sitting down again. "I'm sorry.. I just.."

Lennox shook his head and smiled at her, his own eyes teary still. "It's okay. You don't need to apologize."

Epps nodded and smiled at her, "It will take some time but you'll be okay, they'll be okay."

ThunderStrike felt her spark thrum faster in her chest and looked up to see Bumblebee's holoform rush over to her, picking her up and hugging her tightly. "Bee?"

Bumblebee gently stroked her hair, resting his head on hers. "You were hurting so I came to make you feel better. You don't need to shut me out of the bond just to save me from the bond. It's there so I can share your pain and make your burden easier to bear."

Lennox and Epps grinned at each other as they watched them, thinking how glad they were she and Bee were together again. "Okay you love birds, get a room, don't make me lose my appetite."

ThunderStrike felt Bee's amusement and love for her and it made her feel better. She smiled at them and winked playfully. "Oh we did."

Lennox groaned and covered his ears. "Okay, no. I don't want to know." Epps laughed loudly at him as he continued eating, not bothered.

ThunderStrike smiled and let her holoform dissapear and transformed, seeing Bumblebee parked haphazardly in front of her. "In a hurry?"

Bee pulled her close and nuzzled her. "Yes. I couldn't find you."

ThunderStrike purred softly at him to calm his nerves. "I'm sorry Bee.."

Bumblebee smiled at her and kissed the top of her helm. "It's okay. We got the hanger set up for you though! You ready?"

ThunderStrike nodded happily, glad to have something else to focus on. "Let's go!" Bee laughed and walked over to the hanger to see Chromia outside waiting on them, both doors shut to the hanger. "Hey Chromia."

Chromia smiled at her, "ThunderStrike. Bee's going to go inside and make sure everything's ready. Then he'll comm me and I'll lead you in since you can't look." Bee smiled and kissed ThunderStrike's helm again before inside, Chromia closing the doors behind him.

 _You'll do great. Relax and focus on your instincts. I can't help you more than that._

 _Okay. Don't make fun of me if I look silly though!_

 _I would never make fun of you, darlin'_

ThunderStrike smiled and looked over to see Chromia smirking at her. "What?"

Chromia chuckled, "It's just nice to see you two happy again." ThunderStrike smiled before focusing on bringing up her combat menu. After another minute or two Chromia touched her arm. "Ready?" She saw ThunderStrike nod and opened the doors, letting her inside before shutting the doors quickly so there wasn't any light in the hanger.

ThunderStrike let her optics adjust and they changed to night vision, casting her vision with a green hue. ThunderStrike saw there were boxes and crates moved around to where it formed a maze in the hanger. She assumed Skids and Mudflap were at different places in the hanger and she had to get them before they got her. ThunderStrike silently moved through the path before there was a gap. She could cross the gap in the middle of the hanger or continue along the side. ThunderStrike stayed still and increased her hearing sensitivity. She could hear a light scuffle to her right and silently transformed her right arm into a blade. ThunderStrike moved till her back was against the wall and moved till she was crouching behind an empty army Jeep. She peered over and saw Skids peering behind a little area boxed in by crates. ThunderStrike was facing his back and slowly came up behind him and stepped over the crates carefully before placing her left hand over his mouth and pulling him closer, placing her blade against his spark chamber. She could feel Skids shaking underneath her hands, trying to get away from her blade but only getting closer to her were she tightened her grip on him. She moved in front of him and motioned to stay quiet with her lips and pushed him down on the ground. Skids gaped at her before huffing and sitting down.

ThunderStrike smirked at him and stepped over before she heard Mudflap running, he must have been nearby. ThunderStrike's vision zoomed in on his form running towards the other side of the hanger. ThunderStrike growled and ran after him, easily catching him. She grabbed him and tossed him on the ground, pinning him to the ground with her knees and had her blade pressed against his spark. She glared down at him before she heard someone running up behind her. She turned, keeping her weight on Mudflap as she aimed her wrist and shot Skids with her electric bullets, making his freeze up and fall over. Then the doors opened the same time lights turned on revealing Bee, Chromia and Ironhide grinning at her from the door. ThunderStrike smiled and helped Mudflap up before walking over to them, "That was easy.. but I was expecting it to be."

Ironhide scoffed, "A sparkling could take them. It's more to get you in the mindset."

Bee smiled and walked over to her, rubbing his helm against hers and purring softly. "I'm still proud of you." ThunderStrike smiled and leaned into him slightly.

Ironhide rolled his optics but couldn't fully hide his smile from the four of them. Ironhide turned to the twins and smirked, "Go to Ratchet and make sure she didn't hurt you." Mudflap and Skids argued about who was the easiest prey as they wandered off to the infirmary. Chromia watched them and smiled until they all stilled as they got a comm.

 _ **All Autobots report to the main hanger.** _

ThunderStrike could feel how serious Optimus was being when he gave the order and walked with the other three. ThunderStrike saw N.E.S.T. Soldiers running around doing different things as the tech soldiers worked on zooming in on a Decepticon signal. The other Autobots were in a large circle around the platform.

Lennox turned to them, clearing his throat before speaking. "Alright, we got Decepticon activity in Wales. We need Bumblebee, ThunderStrike, Ironhide, the triplets and Optimus to go with us. Ratchet, Sideswipe, Jolt, and the twins are to stay at base. Move on out to the planes!"

Optimus looked at ThunderStrike as he began walking to one plane, sending comfort to her.

 _Are you okay going?_

ThunderStrike nodded, watching him transform and roll into a plane with Bee.

 _I'm ready to go. I'm ready to prove myself._

 _You've already done that many times over, ThunderStrike. Just be careful._

 _I will, I promise._

"ThunderStrike, I need you to fly along side us that way when we get close you can swoop over silently and scout out the location for Bumblebee. Then you'll land and go in with him, okay?"

ThunderStrike looked to see Lennox staring up at her, standing on the ramp to the plane with Ironhide and the triplets. ThunderStrike nodded, "No problem." ThunderStrike went to walk away before she felt Bee tugging at their bond. ThunderStrike turned to face his alt mode, sending her curiosity over their bond. ThunderStrike could feel his uncertainty and fear which made her spark ache for him.

 _Bee.. I'll be fine, I promise. You'll be right beside me when I land. No one can touch me up here in the sky either. I love you, my mate. Trust me._

 _I do trust you.. just the last time I left you alone during a battle you... you were killed._

 _Bee, that won't happen again! I can't dare to lose you and that means I won't let anyone or anything take me from you or you from me ever again._

ThunderStrike shared how strong she felt about that and how much she loved him before transforming and soaring up into the air, waiting on the planes to take off.

 _That doesn't mean we won't worry._

ThunderStrike vented softly as she watched the planes flying ahead of her and followed beside the one Bumblebee and Optimus were in.

 _I know.._

 **{X}**

When they finally reached eastern England they let ThunderStrike fly ahead to scout out the nature reserve they think the 'con was hiding out in. ThunderStrike was flying high enough no human should be able to see her, using a zoom in future and detection sensors in her optics to look for the 'con. After a few minutes she saw an abandoned building in the town nearby. She was picking up two 'cons hiding inside the building. ThunderStrike tapped into the comlink for the 'bots on the mission as well as Lennox and Epps' ear pieces.

 _Two enemies spotted. Approximately two miles from your position._

ThunderStrike also told them the exact coordinates they were at as she silently turned back around and transformed behind a large tower, transforming right into her vehicle form. She felt Bee tug on their bond and saw his vehicle form roll up next to her. Their engines were dead silent so they didn't draw attention to themselves.

 _How far from here?_

 _Not far. Just a couple of blocks. They were inside an abandoned building. One is hiding near the door for an easy escape maybe. The last one is in the back. They seem to be resting for the moment. I didn't detect any movement._

 _Okay. I'll wait by the front door until you give the signal. You sneak around to the back and find a way in. When you're ready we'll both go in together, try to be as quiet as possible. It will be easier to take them out silently than fight them._

 _I know Bumblebee. I'll be quiet._

ThunderStrike gently rolled past him and took the back alleyways to the building, Bee driving behind her until they split when they reached their destination. ThunderStrike looked at the back, seeing a small door to the left, a few windows that were boarded up and a large door used for larger vehicles to enter. It must have been a sort of warehouse. She debated on what she wanted to do before focusing on Bee's bond. He was positioned out front, watching a large door that was halfway open, broken and unable to close fully. ThunderStrike vented softly before thinking. She could use her holoform to sneak in quietly, sneak up on the thing but they were most likely in vehicle form and could outrun her in that form. Or!

 _What if we let them know we're here, hide and then attack our targets when they investigate? I didn't see any side exits on the building and they can't fit through these windows. They could smash through a wall but they will be slowed down and we'll be able to catch them._

 _Good job! Find a place to hide._

ThunderStrike saw some giant trash bins and pulled her vehicle form behind them.

 _I'm good. Are you?_

 _Yes. One. Two.. Three!_

ThunderStrike heard Bee's speakers playing a loud obnoxious song about beating someone up. ThunderStrike laughed before she used her holoform to kick the door down, letting it dissapear before the 'con had a chance to see it. ThunderStrike moved out enough to see the door and her optics locked on the 'con rushing to the door already in their bi-pedal mode. ThunderStrike didn't recognize him but he was the stronger one between the two enemies. ThunderStrike waited as he got his cannon out, snarling as he tried to look for her. He turned his back to her and began to sneak towards the front, towards Bee. ThunderStrike growled at the thought causing the 'con to spin around and looked at her. ThunderStrike transformed, glaring at him as she transformed her right arm into a blade. "Take one more step and I'll rip your miserable helm from your body!"

The 'con snarled at her as he stepped back, egging her on to attack him. "Come on, femme!"

ThunderStrike snapped her helm when she heard a cry from her mate, her spark seeming to burst at how fast it was thrumming in her chassis. ThunderStrike looked back to see the 'con rushing at her. ThunderStrike shook as her anger consumed her. No one was going to harm her mate! She didn't notice her optics take a slight white hue as the AllSpark's energy flooded into her systems. ThunderStrike roared out in anger as she grabbed the 'con, slamming him into the building causing the whole wall to collapse with him. ThunderStrike followed him and grabbed his helm, pulling him out from the rubble. She stepped on his chassis, using enough force to crack his armor and begin to warp his protoform. "Join your friends in the pit!" ThunderStrike ignored his attempts to push her off as she crushed his helm in her hand before ripping it apart. ThunderStrike stabbed her right arm into his spark chamber, eliminating him. She then rushed through the building to see Bumblebee punch the 'con, sending him to the ground. Bumblebee had energon leaking from his right arm, a slash cutting through his armor and leaving a big wound. ThunderStrike growled and ran past Bee like a blur. She tackled the 'con as he tried to get up causing them to roll on the ground until ThunderStrike was kneeling on him. Her knees had him pinned as she punched her hand into his spark chamber and crushed his spark, quickly offlining him.

 _ThunderStrike! W-what?_

ThunderStrike turned to see Bumblebee staring at her in a mix of worry and wonder. ThunderStrike got off the 'con and rushed over to him, placing her hand over his arm. She focused and pushed her energy into his arm, healing his wound. ThunderStrike's eyes lost their haze and her processor seemed to clear up, all her anger leaving her system leaving her tired and confused. ThunderStrike looked up at Bee and frowned, "When I heard your cry out.. I lost it. I just knew I wouldn't let anyone touch you. I was just so angry and they needed to be destroyed for hurting you.."

Bumblebee pulled her close and nuzzled her, purring softly to calm her down.

 _It's alright, I'm alright. You're alright. They're dead and everything's okay, ThunderStrike._


	21. Chapter 21

**Updates are going to take a lot longer now because college started back for me. It will probably take me a while to figure out when I have enough time to write three updates for my stories every week, or every other week. But, I do have some more chapters saved up. I'll try and edit them soon.**

* * *

ThunderStrike watched as Optimus and Ironhide laid the dead 'cons in the back of a plane to take back to base. ThunderStrike shuddered and looked down at the ground beneath her. Her processor kept replaying the moment she heard Bee cry out. It was as bad as when she saw the humans torturing him at Hoover Dam. Oh how she had wanted to hurt them all for touching her guardian. She felt the same an hour ago. She had been so afraid of Bee getting hurt which turned to anger at those bastards who dared to harm him. She knew what she was doing the whole time but she was so angry and felt invincible, not caring to be quiet or care about getting herself hurt. She just knew the cons were going to die for hurting Bumblebee.

"ThunderStrike.."

ThunderStrike was shaken out of her thoughts as her name was called. She turned to see Lennox staring up at her. "We're ready to go. Are you going to fly back?"

Bumblebee looked over at him from beside ThunderStrike, trying not to bother her so she could sort through her thoughts and feelings. "I think she should stay with me."

ThunderStrike looked at her mate and felt her gaze move down to his arm which didn't even have a scratch left. "Yeah.." If she left his side would someone else hurt him? Would he have to leave her again. ThunderStrike unknowingly whined, her wings drooping and began to shake. She felt arms wrap around her and looked up at Bumblebee's baby blue eyes. His helm was resting against hers so all she could see was him. "Bee.. You can't.. I can't.. You were hurt.."

Bumblebee purred softly and gently cupped the side of her helm in his hand.

 _I'm not leaving your side love. I'm fine, you're fine and nothing is going to happen. Let's get back on the plane and let you get some rest on the flight home._

ThunderStrike leaned into his touch, nodding softly.

 _Okay.._

Bumblebee smiled and gently held her hand in his and lead her up to one of the planes. He let go of her hand only to transform, waiting on her before driving up behind Optimus. ThunderStrike pulled up beside him and parked as she felt the humans buckle her down so she wouldn't slip around.

 _Bee..._

 _Yes, darlin'?_

 _Can we continue training tomorrow? Make it harder?_

 _Yes.. Although the training you're wanting you need help from Sideswipe.. Ideally Sunstreaker._

 _His twin?.. Sideswipe thinks he's coming. He can feel him approaching Earth._

 _Yes. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker didn't have a... nice upbringing. They were gladiators and fought to survive until they were able to free themselves. They can be ruthless, especially Sunstreaker. He has the worse temper between the two.. But are you sure you want that ThunderStrike?_

ThunderStrike saw flashes of memories of Sunstreaker fighting alongside his twin and how he managed to kill 'cons so easily.

 _I'm sure. I need to be able to handle anything. I need to be better at being silent, hunting down the 'cons and being able to fight them if need be. What if something happens like with Optimus? If I had been able to fight like Sunstreaker in this body we could have easily destroyed them all! Optimus will always be busy fighting and I can't risk anyone else getting hurt by_ _going up against an enemy they can't defeat.._

 _ThunderStrike, none of that was your fault. Optimus and Jazz would never want you to feel like it was. You know that. And we won't do so unless necessary but ThunderStrike we don't even know how strong you really are. We can't exactly let you go all out on one of us._

ThunderStrike felt guilty about her words.

 _I know they wouldn't..._

She looked back on the upgrades Jazz and Primus bestowed her new body. ThunderStrike knew she could take on anyone or anything that dared to hurt her family. She knew it in her spark.

Bumblebee sent waves of calm and love over their bond, letting her feel just how tired he was as well.

 _We should get some rest while we can.. It's still a long flight._

ThunderStrike felt herself calm down and sent the feelings back happily.

 _I love you, Bee._

 _I love you too darlin'._

 **{X}**

Sideswipe looked slightly up at ThunderStrike in surprise. He had been on his way back from patrol duty when she stopped him. It was two days after her first mission. Bumblebee told him that she had killed both of the 'cons in a sort of frenzy and wanted his help.. "Are you sure?"

ThunderStrike nodded quickly, her wings straight up from her anxiousness. "Yes. Bee is going to continue my stealth training but I want someone to teach me.. more.."

Sideswipe tilted his helm, "Ruthlessly?"

ThunderStrike nodded again. "Yes. I would go to Ironhide but our relationship is still somewhat strained from our fighting before I got my memories back. I don't think he wants to ever fight with me again.."

Sideswipe reached through his bond to his twin, Sunstreaker now close enough to be able to reach him.

 _Sunny is this going to bother you when you arrive?_

 _I told you to stop calling me that! No, I'm actually looking forward to this. The femme seems interesting. She took down Megatron as a human and now.._

 _When you get here with us, 'Strike and Bee, the 'cons won't know what hit 'em!_

 _I'm looking forward to it._

Sideswipe looked to ThunderStrike and grinned, "Yeah! We'll teach ya. We'll have to work out a schedule out with Bee though."

ThunderStrike grinned and hugged him before rushing past him, "Thank you! And thanks for reminding me, I'm late!"

Sideswipe laughed as she ran past him, shaking his helm. "Maybe he'll punish you!" Sideswipe yelped as her electric charge bullets nearly hit him, skating to the side before laughing more.

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike laughed to herself as she walked into the hanger before frowning as she didn't see Bumblebee or anyone else. She knew this is where they were to train.. and the right time. ThunderStrike reached out to her bond and knew Bee had shut her out again. She however could feel his presence near her. ThunderStrike entered her stealth mode and began looking for her mate. She had her back to a huge wall they had built, looking around it when she felt her spark thrum in response to her mate approaching. ThunderStrike turned and saw the moonlight reflect off of Bee's yellow armor. She quickly ducked down, halting any movement and sound her body would make. She knew Bumblebee was looking around for her as well. She saw his knee peek out from the wall next to her and froze. ThunderStrike looked up to see Bumblebee looking around for her which confused her. Then she saw him look down but he didn't meet her optics. He narrowed his optics, tilting his helm before he moved on. ThunderStrike watched him move on and frowned. He looked right over her? How was this part of the training. ThunderStrike tugged at their bond until Bee opened up slightly, not enough for it to ruin the training.

 _Bee. Weren't you looking for me?_

 _Yes. You've gotten better at this!_

 _You looked right at me Bee, are you toying with me?_

 _What?.. No. I didn't see you._

ThunderStrike stood up and frowned, seeing Bee stand up as well, approaching the middle of the hanger. ThunderStrike walked up to him and waved at him but he still didn't look at her. "Bee."

Bumblebee snapped his helm in her direction but his optics never met hers, instead he looked a little irritated and she could feel his frustration. "ThunderStrike, come on."

ThunderStrike tilted her helm, feeling just as confused as he was. "I'm standing right in front of you, Bee."

Bumblebee reached out until his hand stopped against warm metal, his hand over her spark which jumped at his touch. "ThunderStrike. You're invisible. That's why I couldn't see you." He looked up to where her helm would be and frowned. "You must have a shielding program installed. Very few 'bots ever had such a thing. Can you drop it?"

ThunderStrike looked down at herself and she saw that her armor looked shiny, like it was reflecting all the light. ThunderStrike ran a search through her processor before she saw it. The program was hidden in her stealth mode. ThunderStrike disabled both and knew when it worked because Bee's optics moved from her wings to her optics. "You can see me?"

Bumblebee nodded and smiled at her, pulling her close. "You're just full of surprises aren't you, darlin'?"

ThunderStrike smiled at him and rested her helm against his, "Mhmm."

Bumblebee enjoyed holding her before rubbing the back of her helm. "Well now I need to come up with a new training program for you. Though now I think Sideswipe's training will be more beneficial."

ThunderStrike tilted her helm as she stepped back, "Really?" He seemed apprehensive at her wanting to learn how to fight like the terror twins.

Bumblebee vented before nodding. "With that shielding program of yours, you will be the best scout on either side. You can sneak past anything if you concentrate enough and with some practice. So now you can sneak up on the enemy and take them down. However most 'cons won't be able to be taken down with a single blow. You'll have to fight them. That's where Sideswipe and Sunstreaker would be able to help the best."

ThunderStrike listened quietly before nodding, "Sideswipe is also very quick and agile. I'm sure I'll have trouble taking either of them down with a shield or not."

Bumblebee chuckled and held her hand in his, walking towards the infirmary, letting ThunderStrike know it was just to inform Ratchet and make sure it didn't hurt her. "I think with enough time you'll be able to beat them easily."

ThunderStrike followed him before laughing softly, "Maybe they'll help liven up the place some. You once mentioned Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were the best at pranks."

Bumblebee looked at her, raising an optic ridge, feeling her curiosity and joy at the thought. "Oh Primus. You and Sideswipe will be unleash hell upon us."

ThunderStrike smirked as she thought about how her new stealth mode could enable her to do the best pranks. "Oh you have no idea.." She saw Bumblebee enter the hanger and grinned, activating her stealth mode.

"Ratchet, We need you to check on ThunderStrike."

Ratchet turned around and frowned at Bumblebee, "Well where is she?"

Bumblebee turned around before frowning, "She was right behind me.."

 _ThunderStrike? Where did you go._

 _Shhh._

 _Starting already?_

 _Yep!_

 _Don't blame me if Hatchet gets angry._

 _He loves me._

ThunderStrike silently moved behind Ratchet before whispering in his ear, "Boo!" For added measure she pushed his back a little.

Ratchet yelled out in fright and turned around to see no one there, "W-What in Primus' name?!"

ThunderStrike laughed loudly, hearing Bee laughing beside Ratchet. "Oh my gosh Ratchet! That was hilarious!"

Ratchet glared at where her voice was coming from. "ThunderStrike! Drop the stupid shield."

ThunderStrike dropped the shield and ducked down to avoid the wrench he threw at her helm, "Oh come on, you need a good laugh now and then Ratchet!"

Ratchet scoffed and walked over to her, pushing her down on a berth. "I get enough pranks from the twins and Sideswipe. It will be even worse when Sunstreaker gets here."

ThunderStrike looked over at Bee and grinned. "I know."

Bee chuckled as he gently ran his hand down her arm, glad he could see her again. "Is the program harmful in anyway?"

Ratchet ran a scan over her, one time invisible before doing another scan when she dropped it. "No. It's a normal part of her stealth mode. I've heard of these programs before but the the last 'bots to have it have since passed. There are no known Decepticons to have this program, even Megatron."

ThunderStrike gently leaned into Bee as he watched her. "I keep finding these little surprises all the time..."

Ratchet gently touched her shoulder. "I wouldn't expect anything else from Primus. I'm sure it will take a while to find them all."

ThunderStrike felt her spark thrumming in her chest before she got up and looked around wildly, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the two mechs. "What in the pit?"

"What is it?"

 _ThunderStrike?_

 _Hold on.. There's something new I've found.._

ThunderStrike could see multiple blips on her screen, superimposed over a layout of Diego Garcia. Some were moving and some were stationary. There were two blue ones beside her where Bee and Ratchet stood. Her own dot was a bright yellow. What confused her was a cropped out image of a bunch of dots that had a message playing over it.

 **Autobot presences incoming. Approximate time, 1 day.**

She could see every Cybertronian near her. ThunderStrike held her hand out to Bee as she walked out, following the silvery blue dot that was walking to the main hanger. She focused and saw the info on Optimus play. She began running and soon saw her father talking to Lennox and some other soldiers, Elita-1 by his side. "Optimus!"

Optimus turned to see ThunderStrike running to him, Ratchet yelling at her to stop as him and Bumblebee ran after her. "ThunderStrike?" He could feel the panic from Bumblebee and the confusion from ThunderStrike, she was also projecting a lot of excitement now. He could tell Elita-1 was just as confused as he was.

ThunderStrike pointed up in the sky at where the 'bots spaceship was coming from. "They're here! They'll be here tomorrow!" ThunderStrike turned to see Sideswipe and the others approaching at the commotion. "Can you feel Sunstreaker?"

Sideswipe focused on their bond and nodded, "Yes! He's very close."

ThunderStrike turned to Optimus and grinned, "I can see them all."

Ratchet frowned and ran another scan over her, finding nothing wrong but an increase in processor activity. "There's no way your optics can see that far away."

ThunderStrike shook her helm, "No, I can't. But I was going through the program and this map opened up. I could see exactly where every 'bot was on this island. In the corner was a message with a zoomed in image of their distance in space to Earth. They'll be here in approximately one day."

Bumblebee held her hand in his and vented. "I thought something was wrong."

ThunderStrike felt bad for making him worry and gently squeezed his servo. "I'm sorry."

Elita-1 thought about who would be with Sunstreaker. "Can you see who all is coming?"

ThunderStrike focused in on the image of the spaceship, running over each dot to get their names. "Sunstreaker, Mirage, Wheeljack, Crosshairs, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, and TopSpin." ThunderStrike went over the information provided on all six of them. She turned to Optimus and tilted her head, "They're going to land in a dessert nearby."

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike watched the new bots walking around base, getting shown around. ThunderStrike liked Wheeljack and Sunstreaker. The wreckers were nice but she tired of them quickly. Their personalities were loud, violent, but funny. Mirage didn't like the humans and that really bothered her so she stayed away from him. Crosshairs was alright but he was very formal. ThunderStrike activated her holoform and walked to the communications hanger. As soon as she walked in she saw Lennox close a window on the computer he was on.

"Lennox? What happened?" ThunderStrike felt her spark freeze at the voice. ThunderStrike was next to him in a second, shaking as she listened to Sam's voice. "Lennox?"

Lennox watched her before he replied back to the boy. "Sorry, one of the new Autobots, ThunderStrike, just walked in."

ThunderStrike saw Sam. She was actually looking at Sam but he couldn't see her. "Sam.."

Sam tilted his head as he heard her voice but didn't see her, probably security reasons. "Umm, yeah?"

ThunderStrike shook her head. She couldn't act like this. "Sorry. Everyone's told me so much about you.." ThunderStrike gently placed her hand over her spark. "I'm sorry about your sister."

Sam rubbed his face. He looked so much older than he was now. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess. His shirt was wrinkled and looked dirty. "Thanks... Lennox, I'll call again later." He waved at the camera before he ended the call.

ThunderStrike stared at the black screen before her holoform fizzled out. Lennox cursed and ran back to the Autobot hanger, "ThunderStrike! Shit! Bumblebee! Optimus! Ironhide!"

The mechs all turned to see Lennox running to the hanger and frowned. Bumblebee stepped forward because he also yelled his sparkmate's name. "What is it?"

Lennox panted as he looked up at them. "ThunderStrike. She walked in on a call between me and Sam. He wasn't looking good. When he hung up she dropped her holoform." All four men turned when they heard an engine starting up. "Shit."

Bumblebee took off running, reaching out to her.

 _ThunderStrike! You can't go after him! Wait! He can't know you're alive!_

Optimus contacted the others nearby to stop her as he also reached out to her, sending waves of calmness to her. He was only met with a barrier. When the mechs came to the airstrip they saw ThunderStrike revving her engine. She could take off any moment.

ThunderStrike saw them running to her, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker being closer and they could take her down together if she didn't leave immediately. ThunderStrike debated before she shot off, soaring over the twins.

 _I'm always going to be his sister though, Bumblebee! Have you seen him recently? He looks like hell! If I can help I'm going to!_

Bumblebee paced as he watched her soar off, being there one second and gone the next. She was too fast even the military's planes couldn't keep up. "Scrap!"

Lennox panted before he called the connections NEST had in the United States to let them be on the lookout for her. "They'll make sure she's fine but we need to go after her."

Optimus turned to Bumblebee and gently rubbed his shoulder. "You, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker go after her. You two are her closest friends, you should be able to help her more than any of us."

Sideswipe had already filled Sunstreaker in on everything so he wasn't entirely lost in this conversation. "So, do we stop the femme from contacting Sam?"

Bumblebee vented as he turned to the yellow twin. "I don't think we could even if we wanted to. We just need to get there and make sure everything goes okay."

Sideswipe looked up at Optimus, "So no one outside of her family knows?"

Optimus shook his head, looking down at Lennox. "No. There would be too many problems if others found out. Make sure this stays a secret."

Bumblebee nodded his helm toward one of the planes, the twins following him.

 **{X}**

ThunderStrike sat down in front of her grave, staring at inscriptions.

 ** _ **Ebony Witwicky.**_**

 ** _ **1/20/1990 – 8/18/2009**_**

 _ **Beloved Daughter, Sister, Wife and Friend.**_

" ** _Do not cry for me my loved ones. I died fighting for freedom. I died to protect my friends and family, a sacrifice I am happy to make. Be happy for me and continue fighting until every last one of you are free."_ **

So they had put her poem on the tombstone.. ThunderStrike gently played with a white rose someone left on the grave. It smelled like Judy's perfume so her parents probably left it for her. ThunderStrike sighed as she looked at her picture frame leaning on the stone. She was Ebony a month or so ago.. Everything was normal then. She was mostly human. Then she died. She really did die. She died in her love's arms. Then Primus, the god and creator of all Cybertronians brought her back. To save their race? ThunderStrike rubbed her cheek as another tear fell. She could tell Bumblebee was getting close to her. The pull on their bond was getting stronger, he kept trying to get her to respond but she was blocking everyone out. She needed this time to herself. She had taken the change in stride. She was happy now.. but.. Her family. She left half of her family behind in favor of the others... Not that she had much of a choice.

"Excuse me? Are you a friend of Ebony's?"

ThunderStrike turned her head and saw Sam standing there. Oh god he was really standing there, right in front of her. ThunderStrike got up, nodding numbly. "Uh.. Yeah." ThunderStrike smiled sadly at him. "We met on base.."

Sam nodded softly, laying a fresh bouquet of yellow roses on her grave. "She loved it there.."

"Yeah.. She did. She talked a lot about you though. She missed her family."

Sam managed a sad smile. "Yeah.. She tried to talk to us as much as possible.. but with time differences, security protocols and just busy lives.. I wish we had tried harder."

ThunderStrike felt Bee approaching and felt panicked. If he showed up he would take her away. "Well listen.. If you ever need someone to talk to about your sister you can message me." She took out a paper from her pocket, writing her cell number on it. She handed it to Sam, smiling softly. "I understand.. I lost my brother too. In the war."

Sam nodded sadly, gently patting her hand. "Thank you.. I will. I'll see you around.. ?"

ThunderStrike tried to think of a name quickly. "Thora... My parents were into mythology."

Sam laughed softly and nodded, walking back to their parents car, he probably borrowed it to visit the grave. "See you, Thora."

ThunderStrike waved goodbye, watching him drive away. ThunderStrike sunk down to the ground, looking over at the roses Sam brought. She gently picked one up, rubbing the soft petals as her tears fell to the soft earth below her. ThunderStrike looked up when she saw three sports cars pull up on the road by the tombstones. Bumblebee's, Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's holoforms appeared outside of their vehicle forms. The last two stayed leaning against themselves while Bumblebee walked over to her. "I'm sorry Bee.."

Bumblebee kneeled down in front of her, rubbing her cheek gently. "I saw Sam leave the cemetery, he didn't notice us. Did you tell him?"

ThunderStrike shook her head, trying to stop crying. "No.. I told him I was Thora, a friend Ebony met on base." ThunderStrike leaned into Bee, crying into his shoulder. "I couldn't hurt him more, Bee. How would I tell him his sister wasn't dead like he thought but now a gigantic robot! One he can never be seen with now, we can't have a brother sister relationship. Everyone would ask questions.. He would possibly get hurt because of me, again!"

Bumblebee felt her drop her barriers, seeing everything replay in his mind. He held her close and rubbed her back.

 _I'm so sorry, darlin'. I wish there was something I could do to take away your pain.. but I can't. I can only share it with you._

ThunderStrike calmed down after a few minutes, standing up. "I'm alright now.. well mostly. I'll be okay." She walked up to the twins and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry for dragging you two here after me, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker."

Sideswipe rubbed her shoulder. "I understand, no apologies needed, 'Strike."

Sunstreaker shrugged. "I would be just as distraught if I lost 'Sides. It's nice to get away from the base for the first time anyways." Sunstreaker was well.. Sunstreaker.

ThunderStrike managed a small smile before she walked over to her vehicle form. Bumblebee's holoform was waiting beside it. ThunderStrike kissed him softly, gently holding his hand. "I'll contact the others and apologize."

Bumblebee kissed her back before smiling softly. "No one's mad, we were just worried. Our plane is still waiting on us so let's head back."

ThunderStrike nodded, getting inside herself before dropping the holoform. She drove out ahead of everyone quietly before following Bee back to the airport.

{X}

ThunderStrike sat around a table with Lennox, Epps and some of the bot's holoforms. Optimus, Elita-1, Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee were all present. ThunderStrike played with her hair as she watched Lennox and Epps talk quietly to themselves. It was a nervous habit she kept.. from well being human.

"So.. You didn't tell Sam about your secret, ThunderStrike?"

ThunderStrike shook her head no. "I made up a lie. I told him I was friends with Ebony, that we met on base. I told him my name was Thora.. When I saw him there.. I saw how sad he looked. I could tell how broken he was. I've never seen him look so.." ThunderStrike took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling to try and not cry. "I couldn't tell him. Nothing could come of it? He would know I'm alive sure but we couldn't go back to the way it was. Sam can't be seen having any ties to me more than I'm just another Autobot. Too many questions would be asked."

Bumblebee gently held her hand, "It took a lot of strength to do that, ThunderStrike."

Optimus nodded. "It showed a lot of wisdom not to further hurt your brother even if it continued to hurt you."

ThunderStrike sighed as she looked over at the military leaders. "I'm sorry for how I acted.. I just haven't been facing my feelings about this.. I've been pushing it away. It just kind of came out when I heard him."

Lennox got up and walked over to her, hugging her tightly. "Don't apologize, ThunderStrike. Epps and I understood. We were just worried something could happen to you."

Epps nodded, smiling at her from across the table. "It's alright, kiddo."

Elita-1 smiled and stood up, gently pulling ThunderStrike up. "Come on, darling. Let's take a walk."

ThunderStrike sighed softly and followed her, gently kicking at the sand they walked on. "Did I cause any problems when I left?"

Elita-1 looked over at her and shook her head. "No. Lennox and Epps handled the plane and said the team was investigating a faint energon signal. They just blamed it on a residual charge in the area. Some of the new arrivals were confused about your behavior, mainly Mirage and Wheeljack."

ThunderStrike frowned softly. "Mirage's attitude bothers me a little. He doesn't seem to be very nice. But I can understand why really.."

Elita-1 nodded, gently rubbing ThunderStrike's arm. "Hopefully he will come to appreciate humans and how special they are."

ThunderStrike spotted Wheeljack talking to Ratchet and smiled softly. "I really like Wheeljack though. He seems like we'd get along."

Elita-1 laughed softly, "You, Wheeljack and Ironhide are going to have some interesting conversations I'm sure."

ThunderStrike smiled at her, "Thank you for helping me feel better."

Elita-1 stopped and gently hugged her. "You're my daughter, ThunderStrike. You have been since I met you and always will be. I'll always be here for you."

ThunderStrike hugged her back, enjoying the embrace. "Thank you, Elita-1.."


	22. Chapter 22

**This is the last chapter before Dark of the Moon! It's a lot shorter than the others but it's more of a gap filler than anything else. And we get more badass ThunderStrike.**

* * *

ThunderStrike stood beside Wheeljack as he examined her first electric shock prototype gun. "Some bots had something like this during the war?"

Wheeljack turned to her, nodding. "Oh yeah. Some people had electric whips which had the same concept." He examined the barrel and smirked up at her. "You made this?"

ThunderStrike nodded, turning her wrist around to look at it. "Yeah. I even have the same gun in my wrists now."

Wheeljack looked over one of the bullets before he rushed over to his table. "I think we can make these stronger."

ThunderStrike followed him, watching as he tinkered with the bullets more. "Ooo.."

Wheeljack grinned at her, "Let's see how they like it now."

ThunderStrike picked up the Cybertronian sized gun and smirked. "I have a feeling _I_ will." She followed him outside to the firing range. She waved at the gladiator twins, smiling at them. "I'll see you at training soon!"

Sides nodded, grinning at her. "Alright." Sunstreaker nodded, waving her off.

ThunderStrike held out the gun, aiming at one of the far off targets. "Alright.."

Wheeljack bounced on his feet next to her, anxious to see how it works now. "Try it!"

ThunderStrike pulled the trigger only nothing happened. She held the gun out and looked it over. Then she yelled out as the gun exploded in her hands. A cloud of black smoke enveloped her and the mad scientist. "Uh oh.."

Wheeljack laughed nervously. "Though usually my inventions blow up first..."

"THUNDERSTRIKE!"

ThunderStrike turned to see Bumblebee running through the thinning smoke, right to her. He looked her over before hugging her tightly. "What happened? You scared the pit out of me!"

ThunderStrike rubbed his back, tilting her helm. "I'm fine, Bee. The gun Wheeljack was working on just exploded when I tried to shoot it."

Bumblebee pulled back and held her hands in his own. He looked them over before venting softly. "Okay.." He looked over at Wheeljack and laughed softly. "Another one?"

Wheeljack shrugged, grinning. "Yeah."

ThunderStrike grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm sure we'll get it soon."

Mirage snorted as he walked over, clearing the smoke away with a wave of his hand. "Don't let him blow off your hand next time."

ThunderStrike smiled at Wheeljack, shrugging. "I have faith in him." She thought about what time it was and ran down the road, waving. "I'm late!"

Bumblebee shook his helm. "Oh Primus."

{X}

ThunderStrike walked inside the hanger to see the twins talking to themselves quietly. ThunderStrike walked up to them, venting softly. "Sorry.. Wheeljack's gun blew up in my face."

Sunstreaker looked her over, smirking. "I can tell. You're covered in dirt."

ThunderStrike rolled her optics. "Yes, well, that can't be helped."

Sideswipe tossed a sword at her, his expression neutral. "Let's get started."

Sunstreaker raced over to her, drawing his own sword. He quickly swiped at her side. When ThunderStrike dodged Sideswipe was there, slashing at her chest. ThunderStrike used her engines and flew up above them. She shot them both with her shock charges. When both bots were paralyzed she dropped down, aiming her sword and both of their necks. "Were you ready?"

Sunstreaker smirked at her. "We're not even warmed up."

Sideswipe ducked under her sword and swerved around her. "That was good though. You need to be faster. We could have seriously hurt you if we wanted too."

Sunstreaker ducked and quickly dragged her to the ground, his sword pressed against her neck. "Don't get too cocky on us."

ThunderStrike grinned up at him. "That was amazing. Let's go again." She got up and held up her sword. "What now?"

Sunstreaker got into his stance, Sideswipe being a mirror image on her other side. "You asked for it."

ThunderStrike ducked around their blows, tackling Sideswipe to the ground quickly. She held her gun at his spark chamber. She was distracted for a second by her victory. That let Sunstreaker grab her wing and point his own gun at her face. He squeezed his hand until ThunderStrike disarmed. She frowned and moved her wing back quickly, hiding her gun again. As soon as she stepped down she sensed Sideswipe behind her. She ducked down and swung out her leg. As Sideswipe tripped she dug her knee into his back, pinning him with her weight. She then quickly shot Sunstreaker with her charges. He froze just as he was about to tackle her. She got off of Sideswipe, helping him up. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sideswipe stretched out as Sunstreaker recovered. "Nah. We're a lot tougher than you think, 'Strike."

ThunderStrike looked back at her wing and saw the metal wasn't warped. She grinned back at them. "Me either."

Sunstreaker chuckled and held up his hands. "Well lets try some regular combat now. Just one on one." Sideswipe moved so he would watch them both, coaching ThunderStrike on how to improve.

{X}

ThunderStrike laid down on her berth, face first. She sighed and let her wings move around to stretch themselves out. She felt Bumblebee getting closer, groaning to herself. A few seconds later Bumblebee walked into their room. "I'm fine, Bee."

Bumblebee huffed as he walked up to her, rubbing her shoulders when her wings flattened for him. "I didn't even say anything yet."

ThunderStrike sighed happily as she began to relax even more. "Yeah, but I know you. You were going to say I need a break. And a waxing."

Bumblebee leaned over, kissing the back of her helm. "True. You do."

ThunderStrike smiled softly and looked back at him, half raising up. "Well I do have tomorrow off from training. So you can if you want."

Bumblebee grinned, bouncing on his heels. "Yes!" He got the buffer out and gently pushed her back down. "I got it!"

ThunderStrike chuckled as he began buffing her armor. "I don't understand why you enjoy this so much. You enjoy it more than when I do this for you."

Bumblebee gently buffed the metal on her wings, being sure to be gentle. "Well I love getting an excuse to touch you. And you're gorgeous. You deserve to flaunt it." He kissed the highest part of her wing he could reach. "And you look stunning after being waxed."

ThunderStrike hummed happily at the attention. "That's sweet."

Bumblebee smiled and turned her over, buffing her front as well. "As sweet as honey?"

ThunderStrike snorted before laughing loudly. "Oh my god."

Bumblebee grinned and kissed her softly. "I'm the best, I know."

ThunderStrike smiled and kissed him back. "You are, you dork."

{X}

ThunderStrike walked into the main hanger to see the rest of the called upon Autobots standing around. Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and herself. Optimus was to the side but he didn't seem to be going. "What is it, Lennox?"

Lennox turned to her. "Well, we've picked up a Decepticon signal over in the desert. It's the only one we've picked up in a while."

Epps grinned at her. "And it's your first solo mission."

ThunderStrike looked over at Optimus in shock. "Really?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have vouched for your readiness. I've seen it too. You're plenty ready. I trust and believe in you."

Bumblebee rubbed her shoulder. "I'm only going as backup. As are the other three."

ThunderStrike nodded quickly. "Thank you for the chance."

Epps motioned to the screen. "These are the coordinates. You're going to stay in the cargo hold with the others until we get close. Then you're going to drop out, the rest is up to you." He winked at her before shooing her off. "The plane is already waiting!"

ThunderStrike walked toward the plane, grinning over at her mate. "Really? My first solo mission!?"

Bumblebee chuckled and high fived her, playing the song from when he first met her. "Oh yeah! You're just that awesome."

Sunstreaker rolled his optics before transforming, driving up into the cargo hold. Sideswipe grinned at her, high fiving her also before following his twin.

ThunderStrike watched as Bumblebee followed. "Alright. I can do this." She transformed into her car form and drove up beside Bee.

{X}

"We're ten minutes out, ThunderStrike."

ThunderStrike activated her holoform and looked out the cockpit window. "Alright. Thank you. I'll be dropping out in a second. I'll radio in what I find." She turned to the others. "Hopefully you won't be needed." Sideswipe chuckled while Sunstreaker just groaned to himself.

 _I know you can do this, darlin'._

 _Thank you, Bee. I'll be back soon!_

ThunderStrike let her holoform dissapear, instead waiting on her fellow soldiers. They unbuckled her, opening the hatch door. She waited till everyone was clear before gunning it out the back of the plane. She immediately transformed straight to a jet. She hovered before shooting off into the air, breaking the sound barrier. She turned her cloaking shield on before scanning for the 'con. As she flew closer to what once was a city, she saw the dot on her screen. "Got you."

She slowly descended to the ground, transforming to her real form. She peered around some collapsed walls, frowning at the 'con. He was in his bipedal form, walking around. He seemed to be trying to talk to someone.

"Where is he?... We need to regroup... Autobots are taking us all out..."

ThunderStrike moved closer, grinding her denta together. She watched as the 'con straightened up, smirking. She recognized him as one of the 'cons she saw in Egypt.

"That bitch, human femme is dead now though. You should have seen how the 'bots reacted. It was sickening. They were love with the pathetic fleshie."

 _ThunderStrike you need to stay calm._

 _I AM calm, Bee._

ThunderStrike walked up in front of the 'con, sneering at him. She brought out a sword in her arm, stabbing it through his spark. She then dropped her shield, growling lowly at the 'con. "Go to the pit." The 'con growled back weakly before slumping against her sword, his optics dimming. A few seconds later he offlined for good. ThunderStrike pulled her sword back out, hiding it in her arm. She looked away and commed the others.

 _Target destroyed._

Bumblebee responded over the general comm so the others could hear.

 _We'll land the plane soon for cleanup._

ThunderStrike turned to the 'con and narrowed her optics. "Pathetic fleshie, my aft. I could have killed you before.." She turned and scanned the area for anymore threats. She didn't find any so she relaxed, turning to the aircraft landing nearby.

The twins reached her first, somehow still skating smoothly on the sand. Sunstreaker examined the body while Sideswipe stood beside her. "Nice one."

ThunderStrike gently bumped against him, shrugging. "It wasn't a challenge. He didn't see me until I let him." She turned to Bumblebee when he walked up to them. "The Decepticons are all scattered. I don't know who he was talking to but he sounded scared, nervous."

Bumblebee looked at the dead 'con and glared. "Well their leader is who knows where dying or barely alive. We've been killing the ones who leave a trace. They're running for the hills."

ThunderStrike nodded and picked up the body with one arm, carrying it to the plane. She smiled at the NEST members, laying the body on a tarp they had ready. "Here you go."

Sunstreaker picked the tarp up and placed it inside the plane. "Let's get out of this awful desert."

The NEST members agreed, hurriedly getting ready to take off again. ThunderStrike watched as Sideswipe drove up behind his brother, Bumblebee getting ready to transform. She paused and turned her head to the side. "Hold on.."

Bumblebee turned to her and frowned. "What is it?"

ThunderStrike got a warning message about an incoming Decepticon. It was traveling very fast right to their position. "You need to watch over our team. There's a Decepticon coming." She flew up into the air, hovering above them all. She looked down to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker standing by the humans. Bumblebee was beside them, watching her worriedly. "I got this, Bee. I just don't want them to get hurt in the crossfire."

"Just watch yourself, 'Strike!"

ThunderStrike turned back as she saw the 'Con flying towards her. She shot at him, punching him in the face. He was sent spiraling to the ground away from them, metal flying from the force of the impact. ThunderStrike landed on his back, aiming her sword right at the back of his chest. "Surrender."

The 'con snarled at her, trying to throw her off. "Never to you, Autobot scum!"

ThunderStrike was knocked up into the air when he used his jets. ThunderStrike leveled herself out and shot at him quickly. "Then you're going to die here!"

The 'Con sneered at her before dodging the attacks. He raced for her again. ThunderStrike weaved around him in the air, punching him in the chest. She missed his spark but managed to shove her hand through his plating, jerking out wires and vital components. She quickly grabbed a hold of him, shooting up into the air. She was going so fast she broke the sound barrier again. The 'Con tried to pry her off of him but she was stronger. ThunderStrike leveled up high up in the sky, higher than most planes flew. "I told you. You're going to die here." She clawed at his insides, her other hand blasting through one of his wings. His screams echoed in the silence around them. She dropped him then, watching as he tried desperately to level himself out.

 _Evacuate the area, the 'Con is coming in fast._

 _What did you do?_

 _Just watch._

ThunderStrike shot down, spiraling around the 'con as they fell. After a while she saw the ruins again. She reached out and slashed his chest open, firing her cannon into his exposed spark. With that the 'con was dead. He landed on a home, crushing it with his weight. ThunderStrike hovered just above the ground before dropping. She stretched out her wings, putting away her weapons. She looked over to see Bumblebee running to her. "I'm fine, Bee."

Bumblebee looked her over thoroughly. He then grinned at her, high-fiving her. "You're so amazing. That was awesome!"

ThunderStrike laughed softly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. I try."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker picked the body up out of the rubble. Sunstreaker rolled his optics as he heaved the 'con up with his twin. "Get a room."

Sideswipe laughed loudly. "Oh they did."

ThunderStrike winked at Sideswipe, making Sunstreaker groan. Bumblebee laughed and walked back with his mate to the plane. "So how did you like your first mission?"

ThunderStrike grinned at him, her wings straight up in the air. "It went a lot better than I thought.. The next time anyone tries to hurt my family, I'm ready. They'll have to go through me."

{X}

ThunderStrike finished her debriefing, walking along the island. She stopped by the beach, watching the sun rising over the horizon. She froze as she got a text message straight to her processor. It was the number she programmed into Sam's phone.

 **Hey.. It's Sam. What's up?**

 **Hey. Just watching the sunrise. What about you?**

ThunderStrike sat down, pulling her knees to her chest as she watched the sky turned into a mixture of warm colors. Her brother was talking to her.. Thora, not ThunderStrike, nor Ebony, but it helped heal a part of her broken spark.

 **Trying to go to sleep. College is easy now.. but I wish it was hard. It would give me something to focus on.**

 **I feel restless sometimes too.. I've seen a lot of people, very dear to me, die recently... And it's been tough to find peace.**

 **I know what you mean... Most nights I have nightmares about Egypt.. About my sister..**

 **I used to get them all the time.. It gets better with time, which is a horrible saying really. But it's somewhat true. I remember once Ebony told me something.. Find a reason to keep living, find a reason to survive until it's easier. Until you no longer feel like you're dying inside.**

ThunderStrike felt a tear trail down her now metal face. She had said the same thing to Bumblebee in his letter. The letter she left for him in case she died..

 **Ebony told me that before... It's kind of nice to here it again.. Thanks for being there for me, Thora. It's helped a lot.**

 **Any time Sam. I'm always here to help. Goodnight.**

ThunderStrike leaned her helm against her knees, crying softly. She could only be there as a fake person, a hologram. She would never be his sister again. In her spark she would be, but he would never have her again...

 _Darlin'... I'm so sorry.._

Bumblebee sat down beside her, pulling her into his lap. He gently held her in his arms, cooing softly. "Take your own advice, darlin'.. You can better protect Sam now that you're an Autobot. You can stop any possible threats that would harm humans... We're both alive, together. More Autobots may be coming. We're slowly taking down the Decepticons.. It's tough, but some day it will all be okay."

ThunderStrike laid her head on his chest, listening to his spark beating in tune with her own. "I love you so much, Bee..."

Bumblebee kissed the top of her helm, squeezing her gently. "And I love you just as much, 'Strike."


End file.
